LA MISION
by Sybill
Summary: Dos enemigos tendran que trabajar juntos pero... ¿¿seran capaces? REVIEWS (ver nota del autor)
1. nota de la autora

**Nota de la autora:**

Saludos a todos mis amigos y amigas!

Primero que todo quiero mandarles un abrazo gigante a todas las personas que extrañaron mi súbita partida, primero que todo quiero comentarles que el hecho que mis escritos hayan desaparecido de esta pagina no fue un hecho que yo haya hecho ha voluntad sino producto de un acto de maldad hacia mi persona dado que un motifago o mortifaga invadió tanto mi cuenta de mail como la cuenta de ff.net y borro de forma malintencionada los escritos hechos en un esfuerzo de mas de un año…

Afortunadamente y gracias a que soy precavida mis tres fanfiction no se perdieron sino que los conservo con cuidado.

Tengo que confesarles que dude volver a publicar mis historias en fanfiction.net por la seguridad que la persona que hizo esto puede invadir de nuevo mi espacio, por tal motivo anuncio que el mail que aparece en mi perfil no tiene nada que ver con mis cuentas de correo actuales y por tal motivo les pediré que se abstengan de escribirme dado que seguramente no recibirán respuesta.

La razón por la cual publique de nuevo las historias es porque siento la responsabilidad de exponer los finales que pocas personas pudieron leer y que estoy segura extrañaron; además se que muchos les encantan mis escritos…, lamente mucho la perdida de mis 272 reviews de la mision y otros tantos de las otras historias sin embargo me siento animada y seguramente siga escribiendo.

Un abrazo

**_Sybill_****__**


	2. el comienzo

**LA MISION**

**_Por Angela Rojas (Sybill)_**

**CAPITULO I:**

**EL COMIENZO**

Esa noche no podía dormir, habían ocurrido tantas cosas en los últimos días, tantos sucesos desagradables; desde la llegada de Potter al colegio no había pasado ni un solo año en el cual no ocurriera algo fuera de lo normal ... hasta que al fin ocurrió lo peor: el señor tenebroso estaba de vuelta, y con él otros muchos mortifagos que lo habían esperado en la oscuridad.

Se levanto de su cama hacia el baño y mientras lo hacia se le vinieron muchas imágenes a la cabeza. Definitivamente Potter era un ave de mala suerte, desde que llego a Hogwarts su vida se había complicado; el verle la cara le recordaba eventos pasados. ¡Maldito James Potter! Siempre estabas ahí para hacerme la vida imposible junto a tus amigotes, siempre con tus bromas, siempre creyendo que eras mejor que los demás, siempre pavoneándote por todo el colegio ..... si el perfecto de James Potter al que todos querían ¿y de que le sirvió eso?. Lo único que consiguió fue que lo asesinaran junto a su mujer. ¡Maldito seas!, ¡Maldito seas donde quiera que te encuentres!

Pero de que sirve ahora maldecirte si ya estas muerto; tenia una deuda de honor con tigo y he tratado de hacer también mi parte para saldarla; mas sin embargo parece que tu hijo cada vez se mete mas en problemas ... todo el tiempo esta en peligro!, parece increíble lo mucho que se parece a ti, hasta en la forma de jugar quidditch.

Se miro al espejo y comprendió que necesitaba dormir ¿pero como hacerlo?, tenia en su cabeza tantos dilemas; tantas cosas que tenia que hacer, no sabia si saldría con vida de todo esto; su pasado se había entrecruzado con su presente y ahora tenia que enfrentar esa cruel realidad.

No podía creer lo que había pasado; hace solo unos pocos días todos se habían enterado que el señor tenebroso estaba de vuelta y él había tenido un desagradable encuentro con el que consideraba el peor de sus enemigos, y lo peor era que había tenido que darle la mano a ese desagradable hombre. Sirius Black era en su concepción el hombre mas insoportable y ruin que había conocido, él había tratado de matarlo, el había planeado todo para que una noche el no saliera con vida; pero no le resulto, el difunto James Potter le había salvado la vida. Sin embargo tampoco soportaba lo que le tocaba hacer con él; Dumbledore le había pedido que saldaran sus diferencias, que ahora trabajaban del mismo lado, no soportaba que ahora el estuviera mas cerca que nunca ... bueno pero por ahora sabia que no trabajarían juntos... el tenia una misión.

Trato de volver a la cama y quedarse dormido; por un momento su cuerpo se relajo, sentía un leve cosquilleo en sus piernas, y comenzó a dejarse llevar por el cansancio; sin embargo aunque su cuerpo estaba agotado su cabeza no podía evitar seguir pensando; en ella recorrían muchas imágenes hasta que de un momento a otro estas se comenzaron a confundir con los sueños. Estaba en un corredor oscuro, y el caminaba hacia una puerta; la puerta lucia antigua, tenia una calavera labrada en plata, y en el momento que se disponía a abrirla, noto que algo no estaba bien, había pisado algo, algo pegajoso, miro hacia el piso y con horror vio que estaba parado en un charco de sangre que salía del borde de la puerta; dio un paso atrás y en ese momento sintió que caía y que una gran soga le abrazaba su cuerpo y no lo dejaba moverse, trataba de soltarse y no podía; en ese momento sintió mucha angustia… y despertó sobresaltado en su cama. 

Tardo unos minutos en darse cuenta que solo era un sueño, extrañamente sentía en su cuerpo como si en realidad una soga lo hubiera estando aprisionando, era como una sensación que no se iba, se toco su brazo izquierdo y se dio cuenta que su cicatriz le estaba ardiendo; no era el fuerte ardor de la llamada del señor tenebroso, solo era un leve ardor que le recordaba lo que debía hacer.

Estaba un poco preocupado después del sueño y se dio cuenta que no podría volver a dormirse; faltaba poco para el amanecer y ya tenia que prepararse para el viaje; se levanto con un leve dolor de cabeza y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el baño; abrió la llave de la tina y de ella salio un chorro fuerte de agua caliente; mientras se desnudaba noto que tenia un leve temblor en sus piernas; no podía evitar aceptar que estaba asustado …

Se baño en calma, el agua caliente reconfrontaba su cuerpo frió y lo despertaba un poco mas. Hoy tenia que hacer muchas cosas y esperaba que todo saliera bien. Después del baño se vistió en silencio: saco de la gaveta una pequeña maleta y puso dentro algo de ropa, y algunas cosas personales; al terminar miro su habitación y suspiro al darse cuenta que aun tenia que hacer la cama. Ese tipo de cosas le gustaba hacerlas por si mismo, no era de esos que esperaba que el elfo domestico les hiciera todo. Tomó su varita y con un leve movimiento logro que su cama estuviera tendida; y ahora si podía irse; le gustaba que todo quedara en orden.

Salio con su maleta y se dirigió hacia la oficina del director; caminaba lentamente, ya no había ningún alumno en Hogwarts; subió algunas escalera y se encontró frente a la gárgola; con un poco de desgano pronuncio la contraseña y la puerta se abrió. Se sentó en la pequeña sala mientras observaba a su alrededor; solo estaba en la oficina el ave fénix que lo miraba de vez en cuando; pasaron unos cinco minutos y entro por la puerta el profesor Dumbledore; se notaba que tampoco había tenido una buena noche.

- Severus ya estas aquí, parece que no dormiste muy bien .

- Solo he venido a despedirme profesor.

- ¿ya te vas?

- Si señor

- Bueno supongo que no te negaras a desayunar con migo, le pedí a los elfos que hoy me trajeran el desayuno a la oficina …

En ese instante mágicamente apareció en medio de la salita una mesa mediana con dos puestos; y en ella algunos alimentos para el desayuno. Severus no dijo nada y se sentó en una de las sillas mientras el profesor Dumbledore hacia lo mismo y de forma animada se disponía a comer. El profesor de pociones le observo por un momento en silencio; de verdad apreciaba enormemente al profesor Dumbledore; era como un padre para él, era la única persona a la cual el le debía respeto; y podía decirse si faltar a la verdad que él en estos momentos era su único amigo. Sabia en su interior que muy pocas personas lamentarían su muerte; no tenia familia y tampoco tenia amigos; esas personas quedaron en su pasado como una sombra …sabia que si moría la única persona que de corazón lo lamentaría seria Albus. El profesor Dumbledore tenia en ocasiones una fe ciega hacia él, confiaba en él como ningún otro; por eso aunque en ocasiones se molestaba por su actitud; y aunque también en algunas ocasiones tubo razones para despedirlo, el director no lo hizo. Sabia como tratarlo; él era la única persona de la cual el aceptaba una broma.

El profesor Dumbledore conocía muy bien a Severus, y se pudo dar cuenta que estaba preocupado; ya había hablado con él varias veces acerca de la posibilidad de que Voldemort retornara, y las cosas que debían ocurrir para evitar otra época de terror. Desde el momento en que el profesor Snape fue a contarle que su cicatriz se estaba haciendo cada vez mas clara; habían discutido la posibilidad de que volviera a su antiguo papel de espía. Albus sabia que Severus era un gran mago que en el pasado le sirvió tan fielmente, tanto que muchas veces estuvo muy cerca de morir, y nunca ... nunca por nada del mundo claudico en su empeño. Dumbledore conocía sus razones, conocía que detrás de esta fría estampa se escondía un hombre que estaba sufriendo; las cosas que lo llevaron a cambiarse de bando eran muy profundas, y él en realidad era un hombre de sentimientos profundos; así como odiaba radicalmente podía también amar incondicionalmente.

- Como ha pasado el tiempo Severus.. no crees?

- A que hace referencia profesor?

- Bueno, en realidad hacia referencia a cuando estudiabas acá ... 

- Ha .. eso -respondió con reserva-

- Recuerdas esa pelea en la cual misteriosamente tú, Rosier, Potter y Black resultaron en la enfermería? -respondió de forma muy divertida-

- Sí, esos Mmm (iba a decir la palabra "malditos" pero se arrepintió), bueno a ellos se les dio por fastidiarnos ...

- A sí? Lo que nunca comprendí fue como resultaron todos con crema batida por todo el cuerpo y con un extraño olor a vino ...

- Ah eso .. – dijo Severus con algo de timidez, como quien no quiere tocar el tema- es una historia algo larga ..

- Me gustaría escucharla

- Bueno lo que ocurrió fue ...

En el momento en que iba a comenzar a hablar, se oyó el ruido de la puerta que se habría y entro en ella una mujer de edad con aspecto rígido, quien se disculpo por la interrupción y le pregunto al profesor Dumbledore si después de desayunar se podría acercar a su despacho a tratar el tema de los nuevos alumnos y la seguridad.

- Claro Minerva, en 10 minutos bajo ¿quieres acompañarnos?

- No gracias profesor, quede en desayunar con los otros profesores en el gran salón en 35 minutos .... (hubo en lo que decía un pequeño silencio mientras la profesora McGonogall observaba una pequeña maleta al lado de una de las sillas); he .. Severus ¿te vas a ir hoy?

- Sí, después del desayuno – contesto en forma natural

- Pues mucha suerte – dijo McGonogall de forma amable

- Gracias

Y al decir esto la profesora salio de la oficina; usualmente las relaciones entre ellos eran un poco tirantes por lo que ella era Jefe de Griffindor y el de Slytherin. A Severus le gustaba despertar la competencia; y en realidad era fácil lograr que McGonogall se molestara con algún comentario sobre quidditch, o sobre algunos de los alumnos; sin embargo siempre se trataron con respeto.

Después de que salio la profesora; Severus cambio de tema, dado que no estaba muy dispuesto a hablar sobre el pequeño evento del pasado.

- Profesor; todo esta listo?

- Sí Severus, por lo menos nos estamos comenzando a organizar, el plan por ahora esta saliendo bien; ayer recibí una lechuza de Black avisándome que los del viejo grupo ya están enterados ...

Dumbledore noto la mueca de desaprobación de Severus cuando se nombro a "Black", y dijo:

- Bueno, creo que por lo menos deberían darse una oportunidad

- Profesor- decía esto como tratando de medir sus palabras- ¿es que usted no comprende?; Black es un peligro ...

- Severus; él es inocente, ya hablamos de eso antes recuerdas?

- Sí puede ser que sea inocente de eso... pero el trato de matarme!

- Severus eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo ¿no podrías olvidarlo?

- ¿olvidarlo?- Severus había puesto cara de indignación, el sabia que pasara lo que pasara nunca olvidaría el asunto ¡nunca!

Hubo un pequeño silencio; Severus miro un pequeño reloj que tenia, y suspirando dijo:

- Profesor creo que me tengo que ir

En ese momento ambos se pararon de la mesa; el profesor Dumbledore le dio la mano al profesor Snape mientras se despedían. Dumbledore mantuvo el contacto visual en la despedida y mientras hacia esto expreso de forma segura y afectuosa un:

- Severus buena suerte; trata de estar en contacto

- Adiós profesor, tratare de traerle resultados satisfactorios – Severus dijo esto mientras esbozaba una mirada de tristeza, el no sabia si volvería.

- Esperare tu lechuza

El profesor de pociones asintió con la cabeza y salio de la oficina. Mientras se dirigía a la puerta del castillo; miraba todo el entorno como despidiéndose; habían pasado casi 15 años desde su llegada como profesor .....; nadie exceptuando al profesor Dumbledore sabia lo que tenia que hacer, la profesora McGonogall sabia que tenia que irse pero no sabia el motivo ... era mejor así, entre menos gente supiera seria mejor.

Llego a la puerta del castillo y allí lo esperaba una carroza, se monto en ella, y mientras esta partía miro como el gran castillo de Hogwarts se imponía en el paisaje.

******

Llego de noche a su destino; hacia un frió poco común en las noches de verano; se abrigo con su capa mientras salía de la carroza y entro a una residencia.

- Buenas noches señor, en que le puedo ayudar- dijo el encargado

- Un cuarto por favor

- Si señor, son 2 galeones la noche incluido el desayuno; desea cama doble o sencilla?

- Sencilla; estoy algo cansado le pediría que no me molestaran.

- Esta bien señor nadie le molestara se lo aseguro; habitación 202 (y le entrego las llaves); bienvenido!!

Severus recibió las llaves sin decir las gracias; subió por unas pequeñas escaleras hacia su habitación. Al entrar se encontró con un sitio modesto pero limpio. Estaba cansado pero no sabia si esa noche podría dormir; tenia que estar pendiente de cualquier acontecimiento. Descargo su maleta en la cama y se sentó en un sillón ubicado al lado de la misma. Traía consigo el profeta nocturno y lo comenzó a leer.. sin embargo no pudo evitar quedarse dormido. 

Estaba ya comenzando a soñar, cuando de repente sintió de nuevo las sogas en su cuerpo que lo ahogaban; se despertó inmediatamente con la misma impresión de la noche anterior, pero ahora el dolor en su brazo izquierdo era en realidad muy fuerte .. y la cicatriz era notablemente clara … el señor tenebroso los estaba convocando.

Se levanto de un brinco tocándose su adolorido brazo; abrió su maleta de ella saco su varita mágica; la cual coloco debajo de la manga de su túnica. Y después de esto se concentro en el dolor y de una forma inimaginable desapareció del cuarto; para volver a aparecer en un sitio que desconocía.

Vislumbro un circulo de personas en la oscuridad y se dirigió hacia él. Y se ubico en su sitio. Hubo un silencio, los demás mortifagos lo observaban y al frente de él el mismísimo Lord Voldemort estaba sorprendido. Con una expresión de desconfianza y algo de furia se acerco hacia él. Snape observo como de un momento a otro se acerco mucho a el y de forma intimidante le dijo: "Snape que demonios haces aquí?". Severus contesto de forma calmada.

- Señor vine hacia usted para ponerme a su servicio.

- Ha si? Y porque no viniste cuando los convoque la primera vez?- y al decir esto se acerco peligrosamente a Severus, su tono era muy amenazante .

- Mi Señor la primera vez no pude asistir… no convenía.

- Ha con que no convenía?...

Se separo de él unos cuantos pasos y de forma rápida lo apunto con su varita y dijo "Crucio". Severus Snape sintió que sus entrañas se salían; el dolor era insoportable; sus piernas no soportaron su cuerpo, y callo en medio del circulo; se retorcía del dolor, era innegable que estaba sufriendo; de su cara no pudieron evitar rodar las lagrimas; y de su boca salía un quejido profundo. En su cabeza solo podía pensar que necesitaba que el dolor se acabara, se acabara rápido, o si no iba a enloquecer. El señor tenebroso paro por un momento la maldición y se acerco a su cuerpo tendido en el suelo y le dijo:

- Pensaste que me podías engañar; verdad, el gran profesor de pociones de Hogwarts al servicio de Albus Dumbledore … lo pensaste?

- Mi señor, por favor escúcheme, yo no podía aparecerme la primera vez, estaba en el colegio, y había otros profesores, gente del ministerio …el propio Dumbledore …- Severus decía esto en tono de suplica.

Voldemort lo miro fijamente y después de esbozar una sonrisa de crueldad, invoco de nuevo el Crucio. Snape quien yacía en el piso revolcándose del dolor parecía no soportar mas la tortura; en un momento pensó que iba a morir, hasta que después de uno largos segundos el señor tenebroso paro su sufrimiento.

- Severus tu puedes decirme todo lo que quieras pero yo aún no confió en ti; tendrás que hacer muchas cosas para que yo te vuelva a tener confianza, y para eso creo pasara mucho.. muchísimo tiempo; la verdad no me gustan los traidores … sin embargo- dijo esto haciendo una breve pausa- aún puedes contribuir a la causa; pero aun así no deseo que escuches nuestra reunión … "Desmaius"

Severus después de eso quedo inconsciente en el suelo; Voldemort ordeno a algunos de los mortifagos que lo amarraran y lo llevaran fuera del circulo.


	3. fantasmas de harina

**CAPITULO II:**

**FANTASMAS DE HARINA**

En otro rincón del mundo mágico se celebraba una reunión en una casa alejada de la ciudad.

- Sirius eres un tramposo- dijo alguien divertido

- Remus eso no es cierto lo que pasa es que eres un mal perdedor.

- Sí debo ser un muy mal perdedor haz ganado toda la noche- añadió Lupin

- No se preocupen amigos que la noche es larga- añadió un tercero

- Claro Mundungus, tu lo dices porque a ti te queda dinero en cambio a mi..- Lupin hizo una mueca de negativa, y añadió- Donde esta Arabella?

- En la cocina- Respondió Mundungus Fletcher mientras repartía las cartas.

- Y que hace allá?- Pregunto Sirius

- Pues lo único que me dijo es que le prestara mi cocina para hacer un biscocho.

- Hummm – dijo Sirius quien recordaba la habilidad de Arabella para preparar deliciosos y suculentas golosinas.

- Pero se esta demorando un poco no crees?- pregunto Lupin mientras organizaba su juego.

- Si me pregunto que pasara?

No paso mucho tiempo para averiguarlo, de un momento a otro sonó una explosión que provenía de la cocina. Todos los jugadores salieron corriendo hacia ella. Al abrir la puerta se toparon un una espesa neblina que dificultaba mucho la visión.

- ARABELLA????

No se escuchaba nada, hasta que Lupin utilizando su varita despejo la gruesa nebrina, y ante sus ojos se descubría un panorama desolador. La cocina parecía como si en ella se hubiera jugado una estruendosa guerra de comida.

- MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER!!!! ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!!!

Ese grito salio de debajo de los escombros de harina, masa y otras cosas que a simple vista no eran reconocibles, de un momento a otro la mujer salio de la montaña de comida totalmente blanca por la harina y con masa de pastel en sus pequeños lentes. El grupo de tres hombres al verla no pudieron evitar reírse, parecía un fantasma con un serio problema de acne. La mujer se puso roja de la ira (solo que no se podía ver eso porque estaba toda blanca..).

- DEJEN DE REIRSE IDIOTAS!!!!

Pero sus insultos solo hicieron que los hombres se rieran mas duro. Así Arabela agito su varita y mando toda la montaña de comida hacia los tres hombres quienes en un instante estaban en las mismas condiciones que ella. Al principio la reacción fue de asombro mas sin embargo cuando Sirius miro a Remus y Fletcher soltó una carcajada que recordaba un poco las risas incontenibles que tenían cuando James Potter vivía. Después de eso de nuevo los tres hombres comenzaron a reír mirando como la anciana mujer se retorcía de la rabia.

- FLETCHER DE DONDE DEMONIOS SACASTE ESA LICUADORA MUGGLE?? VAS A VER – y al decir esto la mujer corrió para alcanzar a Fletcher y talvez mandarle una maldición, a lo que Mundungus salio a correr fuera de la cocina.

Al salir Sirius y Remus se quedaron solos totalmente, al ver la situación tan lamentable en la que estaba la cocina sonrieron como si recordaran algo divertido y después de un rato Sirius pregunto de forma inocente

- ¿Esto quiere decir que no habrá postre?- A lo que ambos amigos se pusieron a reír incontrolablemente.

*****

Severus estaba atontado; aunque estaba desmayado parecía tener conciencia de lo pesado que era su propio cuerpo; sentía como si una roca estuviera encima de él, no era un sueño, no ... era como un sentimiento de angustia interminable en la cual no podía abrir los ojos. Tenia pensamientos muy negativos de derrota, de miedo, de muerte. Le hubiera gustado soñar algo mas sin embargo no lo estaba haciendo. Duro una eternidad así ... en ocasiones pensó que ya había muerto, sin embargo todo era tan confuso ....

En un momento sintió de nuevo sobre su piel las sogas que lo abrazaban; le hubiera gustado que esas también fueran parte de su imaginación como las dos veces anteriores, sin embargo al abrir los ojos lentamente, se dio cuenta que las sogas eran reales y que le hacían daño sobre su piel.

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el bosque, estaba en una especie de prisión, lo único que pudo ver en sus ojos nublados fueron los barrotes de una cárcel, Pero estaba lo suficientemente atontado como para diferenciar una cosa de la otra. Movió su cuerpo como pudo y callo de espalda sobre el piso. Se pudo dar cuenta que había estado sobre una cama y pero que ahora se había caído. Nunca pensó que aquel golpe le dolería tanto, su cuerpo estaba tan débil por los crucios recibidos y por las sogas que ese simple golpe fue para el como si se hubiera partido todos los huesos y expreso un sonido de claro dolor.

Al momento vio acercarse una sombra; sus ojos aunque abiertos no podían distinguir bien las formas.

- Con que ya despertó – Severus trataba de localizar la voz pero no podía. 

El guardia con un encantamiento simple logro que Severus florara y posara de nuevo su cuerpo sobre la cama. Cuando estuvo encima el hombre le quito las sogas lo cual fue notablemente un alivio mas sin embargo aunque ya podía moverse Severus permanecía paralizado por el dolor, sus brazos y piernas estaban entumecidos y no podía hacer grandes movimientos. parecía que el hombre se dio cuenta de eso y con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro le dijo:

- ¿Te duele? ¿Verdad que sí?... sabes eso le pasa a los traidores; y a nuestro señor no les gusta mucho aquellos que les da la espalda (sonrió de manera mas diabólica y continuo), yo de ti no me haría muchas ilusiones de celebrar el año nuevo seria algo prematuro (y rió un poco)

Severus esas palabras le calaron como hielo en los huesos, en cierta forma desde que salio de Hogwarts tenia el presentimiento que no iba a volver; no le importaba dar la vida por la causa, tenia muchas razones para odiar a Lord Voldemort pero sin embargo aun no quería irse de este mundo.

- Ha ... y otra cosa, fuimos al hotel donde te hospedabas y recogimos tus cosas dado que no creemos que vuelvas, así que descanse ... el señor tenebroso lo convocara mas tarde.

Luego de esto Severus sintió que alguien cerraba una puerta.

*****

Mientras tanto al otro lado Arabella Figg un poco mas tranquila sermoneaba al pobre de Fletcher mientras jugaban cartas.

- ¡Demonios Mundungus!, tu y tus objetos muggles!!; esa cosa casi me mata.

- Vamos Arabella no seas exagerada simplemente te ensucio un poco

- ¡Que ensucio un poco! Mírame y Míranos parecemos fantasmas – Todos los del grupo se miraban unos a otros, de verdad parecían espectros jugando cartas. La comida se había secado y parecía ser que no se quitaba fácilmente.

- Jajajaajjaaja- Rieron en coro Remus y Sirius quienes todo esto lo encontraban de lo mas divertido

- Además ¿Qué haces tu con esa licuadora?, pensé que funcionaba y resulta que tiene mas de un maleficio encima- Dijo Arabela enfadada

- Se la compre a un hombre que me aseguro que servia; y si sirve ...lo que pasa es que es un poco temperamental- Dijo Fletcher

- Temperamental? - dijo Remus- estas loco?, sí es así esa cosa necesita ayuda siquiátrica.

- Sí y de la buena- añadió Sirius

- Bueno que tienen?- pregunto la mujer

- Yo me retiro- dijo Lupin

- Yo también este juego esta muy malo – dijo Mundungus

- Bueno Sirius puedes comenzar a llorar por que tengo un Pokar de ases - Dijo Arabela segura de si misma y mostrando las cartas en la mesa.

- Bueno no lo creo Arabela ... observa y llora- En ese momento Black saca una escalera real bajo la cara estupefacta de la anciana.

- Que hacías en azkaban? Jugar cartas todo el tiempo?

- Bueno en realidad no- dijo Sirius.

En ese momento de la chimenea salio una pequeña luz verde y de ella salio un anciano quien a primera visto no supo que pensar al ver cuatro sujetos totalmente blancos sentados en una mesa. Su sorpresa fue tal que lo único que pudo decir fue un ¿que paso?

*****

Severus trato de mover su maltratado cuerpo, y de una forma muy precaria pudo acomodarlo de forma que no fuera tan doloroso; sin embargo no podía evitar quejarse. Sentía fiebre, parecía ser que estaba enfermo. Comenzó hacer frió y de forma muy insegura Severus se metió en las sabanas de la incomoda cama. Sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas.. si hubiera tenido el estomago lleno hubiera vomitado pero no había comido desde hace mucho. Sin embargo el cansancio y el dolor lo vencieron y se quedo dormido.

Extrañamente aunque dormía era conciente de su adolorido cuerpo; no tenia conciencia de tiempo, no sabia si ya habían trascurrido algunos días o tan solo algunas horas. El sueño se iba profundizando mas hasta que en un memento apareció ante el una enorme pradera verde, con un pequeño arroyo. El comenzó a caminar por ese lugar tan placentero, el aire olía a flores y a fruta fresca, había pequeñas hadas que sin molestar a nadie llevaban consigo canastas llenas de miel. Severus respiro profundo y por un momento se sintió libre, amaba los lugares tranquilos... fue en un instante que se sintió cansado y se acostó en el suelo verde mirando el cielo, en esa ocasión no había nubes, era el azul mas hermoso que había visto, se quedo contemplando la profundidad del cielo cuando de un momento a otro el cielo dejo de ser azul para convertirse a ocre oscuro. Severus se sobresalto pero poco después se dio cuenta que ya había despertado y lo que miraba era el techo oscuro de su jaula.

Volvió a ser conciente de su situación, abrió mejor los ojos y trato de incorporarse, las sogas que lo abrazaban ya no estaban, pero fue supremamente doloroso sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Cuando se hubo sentado vio con claridad el sitio en que se encontraba; era un cuarto al cual se le había implantado mágicamente unas barras de hierro como en una prisión. En una esquina de la habitación estaba la maleta que había preparado para el viaje, se dio cuenta que la habían revisado, lógicamente habían mirado si en ella había algo que lo delatara..afortunadamente Severus había pensado en eso y no había llevado consigo cosas que pudieran ser en su contra.

Observo de pronto una mesa lateral a la cama y en ella mágicamente apareció un plato de comida con un vaso de jugo. Severus tenia hambre pero antes de comenzar a comer tuvo especial precaución y observo el plato, los alimentos, y la bebida, no detecto con el olor ningún veneno y se dispuso a comer. 

Se dio cuenta que talvez pasaría mucho tiempo encerrado.


	4. la accion del fenix

**CAPITULO III:  
LA ACCION DEL FENIX**

El profesor Dumbledore no podía creer lo que estaba viendo... parecía ser que se había celebrado una fiesta de disfraces y él no había sido invitado!!. Se acerco a la mesa y observo con mas detenimiento como una masa blanca de olor dulce cubría los cuerpos de sus cuatro compañeros de batalla y no tuvo mas remedio que soltar una sonrisa burlona mientras preguntaba que había pasado. Sirius y Remus se rieron estruendosamente ante la pregunta del director.

- Fue culpa de Arabella!!!

- Eso no es cierto!- dijo la anciana con vehemencia- fue culpa de Mundungus por comprar porquerías!!!

- No es una porquería!- dijo Fletcher

- Eso dices tú que no te exploto encima- dijo ella

- Bueno, los objetos muggles son muy perceptivos de la personalidad de quien los usa ...

- Ho cállate Mundungus y reparte las cartas!

Sirius y Remus solo se reían entre dientes, sabían que no había cosa que mas le molestara a Arabella que se burlaran de su persona. El profesor Dumbledore seguía a la vez a punto de carcajearse pero guardando un poco de cordura y con tono algo risueño preguntó:

- Y acaso no pudieron quitarse eso de encima?

- Tratamos pero no pudimos- contesto alguien divertido

- Si el encantamiento limpiador no hizo efecto, solo lo seco mas!

- Ha ya veo – añadió el director en tono de burla- y caso no intentaron con "agua y jabón"- y al decir esto Sirius y Lupin rieron con fuerza.

- Lo que pasa es que quisieron continuar el juego y afrontar su total y absoluta derrota- dijo Sirius en son de triunfo

- ¿tienes que decir que estas ganando? – dijo Arabella en son de reproche

- Claro que sí- añadió de buen genio

- Estas ganando porque haces trampa!- dijo Fletcher

- ¿Quién habla de trampa? ¿tú? – contesto Black con ironía- dime Mundungus ¿aun vendes porquerías muggles viejas como nuevas??

- Bueno, ¡por algún lado le tengo que ganar, no?- dijo Fletcher con naturalidad

- Ho Mundungus definitivamente eres un Slytherin y no puedes negarlo- dijo Remus de forma amigable

- Si y a mucho honor!!

- Bueno, tengo que aceptar que eres el único Slytherin que me cae bien- añadió Sirius.

El profesor Dumbledore aun con una sonrisa en los labios y aclarándose la voz dijo:

- Bueno, creo que es hora de que se bañen y se quiten eso de encima, tengo que hablarles y no creo poder hacerlo si creo que estoy frente a mi desayuno.

Después de esto todo el grupo en la misma tónica risueña se paro y se fue a bañar. Mientras tanto el profesor se sentó en la chimenea comiendo un paquete de dulces de limón. Poco a poco fueron llegando cada uno de los miembros del grupo en bata y con signos de estar recién bañados y se fueron sentando en sus lugares. La ultima en llegar fue Arabella quien llego con una toalla enredada en su cabeza.

- ¿qué estuviste haciendo? ¿casi no sales del baño?- dijo Sirius

- Es que acaso ustedes no comprenden que las mujeres se bañan el cabello- Dijo ella de manera natural masajeándose la cabeza, mientras Sirius Sonreía sin contestar nada pues creía que ella estaba muy vieja para hablar de "trucos de belleza"

El profesor Dumbledore viendo que todos estaban presentes y aclaro la voz y comenzó a hablar con seriedad.

- Bueno, supongo que Sirius ya les ha informado lo sucedido. - y al decir esto se escucharon voces y signos de asentimiento en el grupo - Sé que para ninguno es fácil aceptar el regreso del señor tenebroso, sin embargo ahora que sabemos que ha retornado tenemos que actuar para evitar que sus fuerzas se fortalezcan.

- Si profesor, yo creo que todos estamos dispuestos a trabajar en la causa- dijo Fletcher

- Si es cierto profesor- añadieron- Lupin y Black

- Mundungus ¿que haz averiguado?

- Bueno la cuestión esta difícil, el ministerio ha hecho todo lo posible para que no se de a conocer el retorno del señor tenebroso, sin embargo en los círculos bajos hay una serie de rumores que nos pueden ser de utilidad, ya hice contacto con un tal Portier y le ofrecí una buena suma si sabia algo al respecto.

- ¿quién es el tal Portier?- pregunto Black

- Es un chico de lo mas bajo, se dedica al hurto y a otras actividades no muy bien vistas, y en ocasiones hacemos tratos..

- Me lo imaginaba viniendo del "señor- vendo-de- todo"- a lo re recibió una mirada de resentimiento de Fletcher.

- Bueno tendremos que estar pendientes de dichas noticias

- En cuanto sepa algo se los haré saber

- Esta bien.- dijo Remus- entre otras ¿cómo esta Harry?

- Bien por el momento- contesto Figg – Desde que supe la noticia reforcé los encantamientos para protegerlo, y por el momento ninguno ha sido roto. Creo que esta bien exceptuando por esa familia horrible con la que vive; desde el primer momento que llego al barrio ofrecí mis servicios para cuidarlo y di un precio realmente barato por mis servicios de niñera, sin embargo a ellos todo les parece caro!.

- Todo le ira bien a ese chico tiene la suerte de su padre- dijo Fletcher quien al parecer había sido muy amigo de James Potter.

- No te preocupes Sirius todo saldrá bien- dijo Remus al notar que Sirius hacia un signo de preocupación 

En realidad todo este tiempo se habían mandado lechuzas donde Harry le comentaba lo nervioso e impaciente que estaba al respecto, y lo difícil que había sido la convivencia con sus tíos estas ultimas semanas por un incidente con el auto que al parecer de forma extraña resulto con una abolladura resultante de un accidente con su varita de magia.

- Bueno creo que es todo por hoy, tengo que irme y arreglar algunos asuntos de Hogwarts- dijo Dumbledore- Ha, se me olvidaba Remus, le pedí a Severus que te hiciera suficiente poción para la luna llena, toma: - y en ese momento el anciano movió su varita he hizo aparecer un caldero colmado de una poción burbujeante.

- Yo de ti tendría cuidado Remus, esa cosa puede estar envenenada

- Sirius no digas eso- añadió Dumbledore en tono de desaprobación- Severus es un experto en pociones y no envenenaría a nadie...

- Pues yo no tomaría nada hecho por el.

- Pensé que habíamos hablado de saldar sus diferencias ahora que están al mismo lado...

- Si ....ya se, ya se- dijo a regañadientes

- Hablando de Severus ¿cómo esta él?- pregunto Lupin.

- Quisiera pensar que bien Remus – dijo el director haciendo un signo de autentica preocupación- sin embargo desde que se fue no he recibido ninguna lechuza suya y eso me inquieta.

- Yo de usted no me preocupaba- dijo Sirius en son se ironía- seguramente esta con sus amigos mortifagos haciendo algo usual como matar a alguien.

- Sirius!!- Dijo al unísono Figg y Dumbledore.

- Ya párale si?- dijo Remus

- Esta bien, Esta bien

- Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy; estaré esperando noticias tuyas Fletcher.

- Si profesor

- Hasta luego entonces

Y al decir esto el anciano salio por la chimenea.

******

No sabía que horas eran, no tenia reloj y la habitación donde estaba tampoco tenia ventanas, habían pasado ya varios días en la prisión y lo único que pasaba diferente era la aparición del plato de comida. Aun se sentía débil y adolorido, sentía como si sus músculos hubieran decidido hacer huelga y no moverse; sin embargo aunque el dolor persistía era mas leve que al principio. Sabia que el señor tenebroso pronto le haría una visita, era lo usual, lo entrevistaría y decidiría si moriría o seguiría adelante.

Estaba aun acostado cuando oyó que se habría la puerta, rápidamente se paro y vio que de ella entraban Lucius Malfoy acompañado del mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Malfoy abrió la reja y dejo pasar al señor tenebroso y después de esto salio y los dejo solos. Severus se paro de forma recta y espero que comenzara la entrevista. El señor tenebroso se acerco a el, de forma amenazante y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo:

- Snape ¿aun quieres servirme?

- Si mi señor

- Por que?

- Porque con usted puedo alcanzar cosas que nunca lograre al lado de Dumbledore.

- Pero le servias? ¿por qué te quejas?

- Le servia, si mi señor, pero solo como profesor, el nunca valoro mis verdaderas capacidades, durante varios años le pedí la asignatura de defensa contra las artes oscuras y nunca me la concedió; jamás valoro mis verdaderas actitudes y siempre me trato como si fuera un idiota al que no se le escuchan sus sugerencias.

- Hum ya veo ¿lo odias?

- Si señor.

- Bueno, bueno (he hizo una pausa mirándolo de hito a hito), la verdad Snape aun no confió en ti, sin embargo el hijo de Malfoy dio muy buenas referencias tuyas que hacen pensar que al parecer no haz cambiado tu forma de pensar en relación a nuestras convicciones; por eso te voy a dar una nueva oportunidad.

- Gracias Señor...

- Pero no cantes victoria aun, me servirás, pero no tendrás los mismos privilegios que en el pasado, no podrás salir de la casa y te estaremos vigilando...- y acercándose amenazantemente a su rostro y apretando su pucho frente a su nariz le dijo- De ti depende seguir viviendo...

- Si mi señor, lo tendré en cuenta.

Entonces el señor tenebroso saco su varita e hizo desaparecer las rejas de la prisión. A continuación entro Malfoy y le entrego su varita y tras un seco "tenemos reunión en media hora en la sala de abajo" lo dejaron solo en la habitación tras cerrar la puerta.

Severus no podía creer que había engañado al mismísimo Lord Voldemort; bueno por lo menos eso esperaba.

******

Albus Dumbledore estaba en su escritorio revisando unos documentos cuando de repente llego una lechuza que le entrego una pequeña nota. Al leerla se paro inmediatamente dejando la nota en el escritorio.

La nota decía:

_Portier ha hablado, tenemos que reunirnos inmediatamente va a pasar algo grande._

_Fletcher__._

******

Remus Lupin acababa de llegar acompañado de su mascota a la casa de Fletcher. Ya en la sala el perro se convirtió en humano y algo alarmado pregunto:

- Que pasa Mundungus ¿qué es tan grave?

- Esperemos que llegue Dumbledore y les podré explicar bien

Tan pronto como llego el profesor Dumbledore, todos los del grupo se sentaron en la sala esperando las noticias.

- ¿Qué pasa Fletcher? .. Que averiguaste?

- Bueno, Portier llego esta madrugada con información de un posible atentado que afectara a nivel masivo, me dijo que muchas personas piensan salir del área de Londres porque va ha ser algo grande...

- A que te refieres específicamente?- pregunto Lupin

- Bueno, Portier me dijo que iba haber un atentado que acabaría con muchos, pero en realidad no fue muy especifico....

- ¿qué quieres decir?- dijo Arabella

- Bueno en realidad lo único que me pudo decir fue que se relacionaba con pintura

- Pintura??? Eso no tiene sentido??

- Lo se, no se que pensar.

- Esperen un momento- dijo Albus- creo que esto nos puede servir.

- Que cosa?

- Esto - y en ese momento hizo aparecer un periódico muggle "el London Post" paso las noticias titulares y se detuvo en un pequeño articulo casi insignificante con unas pocas líneas, al encontrarlo el profesor hizo un gesto de complacencia y agrego- tengo que confesar que suelo leer los periódicos muggles, y hace unos días encontré este articulo que puede sernos de utilidad.

El articulo dice así – y aclarándose la voz continuo leyendo- 

"La Industria Química Abre Las Puertas Al Mercado Ingles:

La evolución económica de nuestro país ha permitido que se abran oportunidades en el mercado diferentes a las tradicionales, por ejemplo recientemente se instalo en nuestro país la empresa norteamericana FULL COLOR dedicada desde hace 30 años a la creación y almacenamientos de pinturas y procesamiento químico de alta calidad. El presidente de la compañía, el señor Peter Conroy aseguro que el procesamiento químico de sus productos cumplen las normas de seguridad establecidas para el cuidado de la salud humana y el medio ambiente." 

- Ho! Dios, ya entiendo esto en realidad puede ser muy peligroso!- exclamo Arabella en son de genuina preocupación

- Discúlpeme profesor- añadió Lupin con actitud perpleja- pero no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con el atentado...

- Sí- continuo Black con tono divertido- es que acaso nos van atacar echándonos pintura encima!!!

- No con pintura se los aseguro- contesto Arabella en tono grave- sino con lo que hacen las pinturas: Los químicos.

- Sigo sin entender- expreso Remus

- Los químicos son como los ingredientes para hacer pociones Remus- y al oír esto el hombre lobo maldijo para si "Demonios! Con lo mal que me va en pociones!"

- Y son muy peligrosos- complemento Fletcher – si alguien llega a hacer un mal uso de los químicos puede lograr un envenenamiento masivo, una explosión y muchas muertes.

- Lo que dices es grave- dijo Sirius en tono de preocupación.

- Si por eso tenemos que hacer algo al respecto- dijo Dumbledore con convicción- ¡tenemos que generar un plan!


	5. muerte por pintura

**CAPITULO IV:**

**MUERTE POR PINTURA**

Ya habían pasado algunos días, Severus Snape se encontraba en el escondite tenebroso sin salir y obedeciendo ordenes. Sus días transcurrían de la habitación a la sala y de la sala a la habitación. La verdad no había mucho que hacer a diferencia de asistir a las reuniones y preparar alguna poción que el señor tenebroso necesitaba; sin embargo algo era claro: Severus Snape no era una persona de fiar y los demás mortifagos lo sabían; sentía como todo el tiempo lo miraba y cuidaban procurando no hablar cosas cruciales frente a él y restringiéndole el acceso a la información y a otros sitios de la vivienda.

Severus se sentía incomodo con dicha actitud porque prácticamente no podía hacer gran cosa e relación a su labor de "espía"; aunque sospechaba los usos de ciertas partes del escondite no le fue posible establecer con claridad estos, y tampoco los usos que teñían muchas de las pociones que preparaba con ingredientes de artes oscuras.

Había una persona en especial, que lo custodiaba y que lo hacia enfadar constantemente, su nombre era Eduart Stewert; un muchacho joven al cual Severus nunca había visto. El hombre de unos 25 años, piel blanca, cabello negro, ojos de color gris y expresión ceñuda parecía ser el encargado de custodiarlo y vigilarlo constantemente. Severus quien siempre se caracterizo por ser un hombre independiente había tenido que sacrificar su autonomía para depender de Stewert en relación a lo que hacia o dejaba de hacer. Ese hombre estaba en todas partes y eso le mortificaba tremendamente.

Esa noche acababa de acostarse. No había tenido un buen día, dado que Voldemort en la reunión diaria había decidido practicar de nuevo con él crucio, no era raro que lo hiciera cuando se sentía frustrado, y mas cuando las cosas no le salían bien. No era solamente con el, otros mortifagos que lo acompañaban también sufría de sus castigos y muchos de ellos rogaban internamente que Lord Voldemort tuviera un buen día. Para Severus era claro que el señor tenebroso no solo quería castigarlo a él, quería castigar a todos sus mortifagos por haberlo abandonado.

Sin embargo el seguía ahí, esperando alguna señal, alguna prueba que lo ayudara a escalar en su rango de confianza, y para eso sabia que pronto vendría una nueva misión que le ayudara a probar su fidelidad.

Ya en la cama se estaba quedando dormido, exhausto cerro sus ojos y comenzó a dormir sin soñar. Sin embargo un ruido como de un portazo y un grito lo despertaron.

- LEVANTATE SNAPE!!

- Qué??- dijo algo adormilado

- QUE TE LEVANTES!- grito de nuevo, y murmurando en tono mas bajo continuo- ¿es que acaso no escuchas?!.... maldito idiota! 

Ese era Stewert con su usual tono de omnipotencia y poder; Severus lo odiaba pero no podía hacer otra cosa que obedecerlo.

- VISTETE RAPIDO!, tenemos que irnos!- de nuevo con voz de sargento de infantería 

- Ya voy – Fue lo único que dijo 

Tomo su ropa y se vistió rapadamente; bajo la mirada inquisitiva del papanatas de Stewert. Cuando hubo terminado, siguió ha este por el pasillo hasta llegar a la ultima habitación de la casa. El mortifago dio dos golpes y abrió la puerta del cuarto. Dentro se encontraba sentado el señor tenebroso acompañado de Petegrew, quien al parecer hacia mas el papel de criado que de mortifago. 

Al llegar Stewert saludo a su líder besándole la mano y Snape simplemente hizo una reverencia hacia el señor tenebroso. Este los miro complacidos y en tono fuerte y seguro se dirigió a uno de ellos:

- Ya esta todo listo Stewert?

- Si mi Amo, todo esta listo para el cometido de esta noche.

- (el señor tenebroso miro a casa uno de sus servidores y de forma evaluativa y prosiguió)- Esta noche ustedes dos han sido elegidos para cumplir una misión muy importante y espero que al regresar me traigan buenos resultados.

- Si mi señor lo haremos.

- Snape, esta es tu oportunidad; no la desperdicies

- Si mi señor, gracias señor

- Stewert sabe que tienen que hacer, él esta a cargo. Ahora largo!, espero verlos antes del amanecer.

Y al decir esto ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la casa. Ya afuera, Severus pudo vislumbrar un conjunto de escombros apiñados de lo que al parecer era el centro de operaciones ¿quien se imaginaria que ese sitio mas parecido a un basurero albergaba a la cúpula tenebrosa?, nadie. Definitivamente era una buena estrategia para ocultarlo todo.

Se pusieron sus mascaras para ocultar sus rostros, y a través de un traslator desaparecieron y Aparecieron en un sitio que Severus desconocía. Era una estructura metaliza grande que tenia aspecto de ser una especie de fabrica que tenia alrededor muchos envases acumulados.

- Sígueme – ordeno Stewert- tenemos que deshacerlos de los guardias

- Esta bien.

Severus siguió a Stewert preguntándose de que se trataba todo esto y cual era el objetivo de esta misión. Al caminar noto una placa conmemorativa que decía: "FULL COLOR CIA: 30 años de experiencia procesando químicos de alta calidad"; Severus palideció, para ser un profesor de pociones sabia el significado de esa frase y el peligro que todo eso implicaba. 

Vislumbraron los guardias a lo lejos y decidieron sorprenderlos rápidamente. Severus se acerco al primero y lo dejo tirado en el suelo tras un "desmaius"; sin embargo el segundo guardia no tuvo tanta suerte Stewert lo mato inmediatamente con un "Adava Cadabra". Severus se dio cuenta que él era realmente peligroso.

Tomaron las llaves del primero y abrieron la puerta del edificio. Entraron uno seguido del otro y comenzaron a bajar por una serie de escaleras y pasillos rápidamente cuidando no encontrarse con ningún guardia.

Llegaron al fin a una puerta grande metálica que tenia un aviso plástico de color rojo que decía claramente "Sala de Almacenamiento y maquinaria"; Stewert forzó la puerta y entraron a un espacio amplio, lleno de maquinas que hacían ruido y sacaban vapor caliente, estar ahí era un poco confuso pues la cantidad de objetos muggles era desconcertante. Severus observo todo ello de manera confusa, mientras...

- Demonios! Snape muévete no tenemos toda la noche, ya vamos a llegar

¿llegar a donde? se pregunto... pero pronto sabría la respuesta.

Caminaron unos veinte metros hasta que vieron frente a ellos un gran tubo de metal, este tenia unos 8 metros de diámetro y parecía ser que en el guardaban algo muy importante porque en un letrero de color amarillo decía "DANGER" (peligro). Severus lo comprendió todo en ese momento "Estaban frente al almacén principal de los químicos"

- Snape haz guardia mientras coloco esto- dijo Stewert

Severus observo como el joven sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos una manzana roja y la ponía al lado del almacén central. Severus se alarmo, sabia que eso no era una manzana cualquiera, era una bomba perfectamente camuflada en lo que para un muggle seria el almuerzo abandonado de uno de los obreros. Dios!!! Se dijo para si, esto sería una tragedia y morirá mucha gente!!.... no puedo permitir eso!!!

Severus sintió como el sudor comenzaba a emerger de su frente. Estaba en un dilema bastante difícil ¿cómo evitar el desastre sin que Stewert se diera cuenta?, sin embargo se le vino una idea a la mente, solo esperaba que funcionara.

Stewert se volteo dispuesto a salir del sitio.

- Vamos, larguémonos de aquí!

Severus miro por ultima vez la fruta, concentrándose en esta, tratando de poder proyectar su poder mentalmente aunque no la estuviera viendo; se volteo lentamente para salir dándole la espalda a la bomba, en ese momento, llevo sus manos hacia atrás e hizo un leve movimiento de su varita; he inmediatamente salio del cuarto de maquinas siguiendo a Stewert.

No sabia si había logrado alejar la manzana del dispositivo central evitando una tragedia mayor, solo sabia que lo había intentado.

Inmediatamente Stewert comenzó a subir rápidamente las escaleras, sin reparar en la parte donde habían entrado.

- A donde vamos?- pregunto Snape al darse cuenta que seguían subiendo

- Solo sube y no hagas tantas preguntas!- contesto despóticamente

- Yo solo quiero saber sí...

- Cállate!!! Definitivamente eres insoportable 

- _Maldito seas Stewert!! Maldito seas! _- pendo Severus mirándolo con odio sin dejar de seguirlo.

De un momento a otro llegaron al ultimo piso; Se abrió la puerta y pudo ver que se encontraban en la azotea que estaba llena de cajas y envases vacíos de pintura.

- Que hacemos aquí?- volvió a preguntar Severus

- Dame un segundo, estoy buscando algo...

Severus dio un rápido vistazo al lugar, arriba solo estaba el cielo iluminado por las estrellas, y en el piso había cajas y basura. Sin embargo aun no entendia que era lo que buscaban.

- Snape ve hacia esas cajas y ve si ahí encuentras un traslator que nos pueda sacar de aquí...

- Esta bien

Y al decir esto le dio la espalda. Dio un par de pasos y de manera sorpresiva sintió un golpe fuerte en su cuello que lo hizo caer sin dejarlo inconsciente, dio un giro rápido y se encontró con la mirada asesina de Stewert quien se le abalanzó de forma agresiva y lo sujetó fuertemente por el cuello tratando de asfixiarlo. 

- Maldito Traidor... ¡morirás!

Severus sujeto las manos de su atacante y rodó junto a él por el piso hasta llegar aun cúmulo de tarros de pintura que cayeron ruidosamente sobre ellos liberando el uno del otro.

Se paro inmediatamente tocándose el cuello, en realidad Stewert había logrado sofocarlo; vislumbro su varita en el suelo a dos metros de donde estaba y trato de alcanzarla para defenderse. Al tomarla sintió que alguien lo llamaba, volteo de nuevo a ver a su atacante pero fue demasiado tarde.

- Expelliarmus!

Severus sintió como su cuerpo salía disparado por el aire y se precipitaba por el borde del edificio haciendo que el viento jugara con su capa y cabello mientras caía. Lo único que podía ver era un hermoso cielo colmado de estrellas, hasta que sintió que golpeaba contra algo y todo quedo oscuro.


	6. el camino hacia la luz

**CAPITULO V:**

**EL CAMINO HACIA LA LUZ**

Era una de esas noches sin luna colmada de estrellas. Remus Lupin observaba el firmamento extasiado. Desde hace tres noches él y Sirius habían estado escondidos en un lugar cercano a la fabrica de pinturas; y desafortunadamente se dieron cuenta que tarea de centinelas era una labor muy aburrida. Sirius se había quedado dormido olvidando un poco el cometido de estar despierto y vigilar.

Remus estaba despierto y hasta ese momento no había oído o escuchado nada, hasta que de la nada salio un sonido fuerte de envases de metálicos cayendo.

- Sirius despierta!!! Oí un ruido

- Ha? Que pasa?

- Hay alguien en el techo

- ¿qué techo?

- ¡podrías despertar por favor!

- Si, si

Ambos rápidamente buscaron un sitio para explorar mejor lo que acontecía, pero antes de que pudieran hacer otra cosa oyeron una voz fuerte y clara que decía "Expelliarmus". Fue en ese momento que vieron una figura negra caer por el tejado.

- Dios Santo!! Es Snape!

- Que hace ese sujeto aquí?- murmuro Black

Remus Lupin actuó rápidamente y trato apaciguar la caída de Severus por medio de un encantamiento, sin embargo aunque hizo todo lo posible este callo encima de un cúmulo de frascos de pintura haciendo un gran estruendo. Estaba a punto de ir a ver sí estaba vivo cuando Sirius lo detuvo.

- Remus ... espera

- Que?

- Mira arriba

En ese momento ambos desde su escondite vislumbraron a un hombre vestido de negro que desde la azotea miraba con una sonrisa diabólica el cuerpo tirado de Snape. Este hizo un gesto de complacencia y desapareció mágicamente.

Entonces ambos se dirigieron hacia Severus quien yacía en el suelo sobre algunos frascos de pintura.

- Dios! Se ha matado!!- Dijo Lupin al ver como se extendía un charco de sangre en el piso.

- No creo que tengamos tanta suerte Remus- añadió Black pateando un frasco de pintura roja que al parecer se había abierto con la caída – no es sangre es solo pintura

- De todos modos saquémoslo de aquí no tiene muy buena cara.

En ese momento oyeron una terrible explosión dentro del complejo.

- Salgamos de aquí!!!- grito uno de ellos

Ambos tomaron el cuerpo inconsciente de Snape y desaparecieron rápidamente.

******

Estaba suspendido en un espacio lleno de paz, sentía como la brisa jugaba con su cabello, y las estrellas pasaban a su lado sin tocarlo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía tranquilo, sin preocupaciones y sin tristeza. En realidad había cierta emoción autentica llena de armonía y entendimiento que lo colmaban de manera extraña y hacían que se sintiera libre.

******

Hay días cuando tiempo pasa tan lentamente que no se pueden dar respuestas sobre el futuro a la ligera. Hoy definitivamente era uno de estos días para todas las personas que Vivian y se relacionaban en Hogwarts. La enfermera Ponfrey había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance, pero parecía no ser suficiente. Miraba a su paciente con algo de tristeza y de frustración mientras lo atendía. 

Cuando llego su primera impresión fue que se había desangrado por la cantidad de lo que parecía sangre, sin embargo al explicarle Sirius que se trataba de pintura se tranquilizo para después darse cuenta que no todo de ese liquido rojo era artificial, en realidad tenia un hilo de sangre que le salía por la boca.

Aunque la hemorragia ya estaba controlada, lo que mas le preocupaba a Poppy era su estado neurológico; el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza era grave y no sabia si despertaría. 

- Profesor no se que mas hacer, esta muy débil.

- Haz hecho todo lo que haz podido Poppy, ahora lo único que nos queda es esperar- dijo Albus con un tono de tristeza

- Es que no puedo crees que se trate del profesor Snape

- Lo sé Poppy, yo tampoco.

El profesor Dumbledore se encontraba realmente afectado, nunca pensó que vería a su colega luchando por su vida de esa manera. Era un hombre tan joven y tan valiente que nunca dudo de su fortaleza para salir de todo esto; y sin embargo ahí estaba, acostado boca arriba, mas pálido de lo normal y con sus ojos negros usualmente sin luz mas apagados como si se le estuviera yendo el alma del cuerpo. Estaba tan débil que no respondía a las medidas tomadas por la enfermera Ponfrey, o simplemente su cuerpo estaba cansado después de todo el sufrimiento y tortura que vivió gracias al señor tenebroso. 

Fuera de la enfermería estaban todos reunidos a la expectativa; la profesora McGonogall estaba parada frente a la puerta esperando noticias, mientras Fliwick y Sprout esperaban en silencio en una de las sillas laterales del pasillo. En la otra esquina estaban Sirius y Lupin quienes nunca esperaron que la condición de Snape fuera tan grave.

Inexplicablemente, Black se sentía algo culpable, pensaba una y otra vez en la respuesta que dio a la posibilidad de que estuviera muerto: "No creo que tengamos tanta suerte Remus"; nunca se imagino que al llegar a Hogwarts les dijeran que estaba delicado. El tenia ese problema, solía actuar impulsivamente sin mirar las consecuencias y posteriormente se arrepentía, igual que en el pasado cuando intento hacerle una broma a Snape y casi lo mata. Nunca pensó que al hacer eso, no solamente se ganaría una detención sino también un enemigo para toda la vida. Aunque el odio era mutuo, a veces pensaba que de haber sido diferente Harry no tendría tantos problemas en la escuela y se le hubieran facilitado las cosas después de huir de la carcel. Sin embargo era conciente que había cosas que nunca cambiarían, y el odio hacia Snape era una de ellas.

Pasaron unos diez minutos mas y de la puerta de la enfermería salio Albus con actitud preocupada.

- Como sigue Albus?- pregunto alguien muy preocupado

- Desafortunadamente Minerva su estado es delicado, esta muy débil y solo nos queda esperar.

- Lo entiendo...- dijo la mujer mientras se le aguaban los ojos

- Diles a los demás que descansen, yo les avisare si hay algún cambio.

- Esta bien 

Y después de esto el profesor Dumbledore entro de nuevo a la enfermería y sin decir nada ubico una silla al lado del enfermo. Lo miro de nuevo y pudo comprender que tal vez el momento de su amigo había llegado y era hora de despedirse; y tomándolo de la mano comenzó a hablarle como si aun oyera.

******

Al otro lado de la ciudad un servidor se encontraba con su amo.

- Lo haz hecho?

- Si mi Amo, ya no le dará problemas

- Esta seguro que esta muerto?

- Absolutamente mi señor, callo desde el ultimo piso, había tanta sangre a su alrededor que no pudo salir con vida.

- Y la bomba?

- Estallo con éxito.

- Muy bien Stewert, me haz servido bien y por eso serás recompensado

- Gracias mi señor- y salio de la sala

******

Era una extraña sensación mientras levitaba en el espacio, de un momento a otro comenzó a sentir que la brisa era mas fuerte y que el clima era mas calido mas acogedor. Sus ojos maravillados fueron testigos de la aparición de un gran circulo de luz al final del túnel, quedo estupefacto ante el poder de esa luz y ante la atracción única que transmitía. Severus comenzó a caminar hacia ella sin prisa, observándolo todo, absorto y complacido. Mientras caminaba pudo ver que no estaba solo, había personas que lo estaban acompañando. Miro a su izquierda y vio claramente a la persona que en un tiempo fue su amigo de juventud, su cómplice de travesuras y su confidente; el había sido casi su hermano y en lo peores momentos de su vida el siempre estaba ahí hasta que el fanatismo y las ansias de poder lo mataron. Estaba envuelto en una luz y su rostro parecía brillar. "Evan??", pregunto sin recibir respuesta, solo le seguía sonriendo y Severus le devolvió la sonrisa. Pudo ver que el no estaba solo había otra figura un poco menos visible que lo acompañaba y lo tomaba de la mano... el se había reunido con alguien que amaba.

Siguió caminando dejando a su amigo atrás, y mientras lo hacia pudo percibir un delicioso perfume que le recordaba algo pasado; fue cuando subió su rostro y pudo percibir que una figura llena de luz lo esperaba. Su rostro hermoso y sus ojos expresivos lo miraban apacibles y sin miedo. El corazón de Severus se lleno de emoción al verla; ella había sido siempre su punto débil, recordaba lo momentos vividos en los cuales se amaban mutuamente, y no había momento en que él no agradeciera a Dios por estar a su lado; fue por ella precisamente que su vida había cambiado, por ella el pudo salir del infierno tenebroso del cual se encontraba y por ella fue que sufrió tantos años en silencio al recordar su ausencia.

Pero ahora ella estaba ahí ofreciéndole su mano para seguir adelante. Con una sonrisa y un suspiro de alegría el tomo su mano y siguieron caminado juntos hacia la luz hasta que una voz salida de la nada como un eco paró su recorrido. 

"_Severus"_

El miro a todos lados pero no encontró el origen de la voz, hasta que nuevamente escucho su nombre 

_"Severus"_

Fue ahí que reconoció la voz, era su amigo: Albus.

"_Severus, sabes, desde el primer momento que te conocí, aun siendo un niño, supe que estabas llamado para cosas grandes, reconocí tu fortaleza y entereza para afrontar los problemas y tu habilidad para salir de ellos fácilmente. Se que en estos momentos estas débil y que tu cuerpo parece desmoronarse, y sin embargo me gustaría pensar que no todo esta perdido, que aun tienes una oportunidad para hacerle ver al mundo que se equivoca, que aun puedes demostrar que eres capaz de convertir tu vida en algo diferente, que aun tienes la oportunidad de amar y ser amado. Sin embargo sé que estas cansado y que tal vez ya sea hora de despedirnos, solo quisiera decirte que fue un honor para mi haberte tratado y haber conocido aspectos que otros no fueron capaces de ver, fuiste para mi un apoyo en momentos dificiles y nunca olvidare todos los sacrificios que hiciste en vida para que otros pudieran tener una oportunidad; Sè que no me vas a creer esto pero hay muchas personas esperando que te recuperes, pero si no es así solo espero que me recuerdes como tu amigo. Gracias por todo Severus, gracias..."_

Severus escucho cada pedazo de lo que decía con el corazón en las manos sin embargo era tan feliz ahora ¿como dejar todo eso?. Por un instante observo a su compañera quien le sonreía y se acerco a ella lentamente y la beso en los labios; ella a su vez separándose de repente paso su blanca mano por su mejilla y lo miro a los ojos de forma apacible y serena; apretó su mano y después la soltó para caminar lejos de el dos pasos mas adelante. Parecía no estar triste, parecía estar segura de volverlo a ver. Severus solo la observaba gravándose en su memoria de nuevo sus facciones, su esencia y su mirada como tomando una foto en su corazón. Su ojos fijos en su rostro se alejaron de ella un segundo al creer oír un crujido detrás de él. Pero al volver a buscarla se dio cuenta que ya no estaba, tanto ella como la luz habían desaparecido.

Nuevamente estaba ahí, suspendido en un espacio lleno de estrellas mientras la brisa y las luces fugaces jugaban con sus ropas.


	7. el despertar

**CAPITULO VI:**

**EL DESPERTAR**

Eran ya como las cuatro de la tarde y un grupo de personas reían sentados en la mesa mientras comían y hablaban jocosamente.

- Déjanos postre Sirius!!

- Bueno creo que le gusto- dijo Figg

- Claro que le gusto! Es la tercera rebanada de pastel que come.

- Pues si no se apuran, no queda…- dijo el animago con la boca llena

- Sirius deberías cuidarte, te estas engordando – dijo Arabella

- No estoy gordo!- dijo en voz alta

- Claro que sí - dijo Mundungus – desde que vienes a esta casa estas creciendo a lo ancho!

- No es cierto!- gruño Black- yo tengo un cuerpo escultural!

- Pues sí escultural es un cuerpo de una Quaffle!.... 

- Si pronto podremos invitarlo a un juego de quiddith!

- Gracias Remus no esperaba esto de ti - dijo con antipatía

- Pues yo tampoco esperaba que te comieras mi pedazo- le respondió el otro en tono jocoso.

En realidad Sirius no estaba gordo, lo que pasaba era que últimamente había estado de mal genio y los otros aprovechaban esto para molestarlo y de paso tratar hacer que sonriera.

- Hola a todos!- dijo Dumbledore

- Que bueno que llego profesor lo estábamos esperando

- Y veo que estaban comiendo sin mi- y al decir esto el director se sirvió un pedazo de pastel bajo la mirada de desaprobación de Sirius y se sentó con ellos en la mesa… - humm este pastel esta muy rico…

- Gracias Albus- dijo Arabella con una sonrisa – y entre otras, como va el profesor Snape?

- Bueno, aun no despierta…. Poppy dice que está mas fuerte mas sin embargo todavía no ha salido del coma.

- Pues la verdad, me cae mejor el Snape en coma que el Snape despierto- dijo Black

- Sirius!! ¿Qué dijimos?

- Si, ya sé ya sé – y tras hacer un leve silencio y una pequeña sonrisa pícara continuo – bueno, por lo menos que despierte por un momento y se vuelva a dormir…

- Ho por favor!- dijo indignada Figg.

- Esta bien, pero tienen que aceptar que es una buena idea – y al decir esto simplemente fue mirado con desaprobación por los asistentes mientras Remus le sonreía de manera cómplice.

- Y …. ¿Qué se ha sabido de lo de Full Color?- dijo Remus tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Bueno Remus, afortunadamente el suceso no llego a mayores- estableció Mundungus- según he sabido por el informe de los bomberos muggles, el tanque central de almacenamiento químico no alcanzo a estallar evitando una tragedia mayor… solo encontraron un cadáver de uno de los guardias de la fabrica de quien dijeron había muerto por envenenamiento, mas sin embargo presiento que fue muerto por el mortifago que acompañaba a Snape.

- Y el otro guardia?

- Esta hospitalizado y pronto será dado de alta; al parecer la única victima del atentado fue aquel hombre y gracias a Dios no hubo mas muertos…

- En eso te equivocas Mundungus- dijo Arabella

- Que quieres decir?

- Pues según lo que yo supe, si hubo muertes pero no humanas, reportaron en la radio que murieron gran cantidad de mascotas como perros y gatos por los gases tóxicos que desato la explosión. - en ese momento Sirius trago saliva.

- Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo…- dijo Fletcher no poniéndole tanta importancia a lo dicho por la anciana

- Que cosa?

- ¿Cómo fue que no exploto el almacén central?, es obvio que ese era el objetivo.

- Pues talvez Severus trato de evitarlo- dijo Dumbledore- pero eso solo lo podremos saber cuando despierte…

- Y esperemos que sea pronto!!

******

Durante algún tiempo, Severus había estado en una pradera llena de paz y de luz, donde los pájaros cantaban y las flores siempre estaban en primavera. Estaba ahí sin pensar,… parecía ser que todos sus sentidos se encontraban maximizados y pendientes de cada de detalle. Poco a poco, fue dejando esa pradera para encontrarse en sitios diferentes pero menos coloridos. 

No tenia conocimiento de tiempo o espacio, simplemente estaba ahí, esperando, esperando algo de lo cual no tenia claridad.

Sintió poco a poco pequeños sonidos como gorgojeos que venían y volvían de forma imprevista; poco a poco dichos sonidos se fueron tornando mas claros y seguros hasta que en un momento pudo escuchar algo congruente.

- Poppy me alcanzas una almohada por favor…

Su cuerpo como dormido, incapaz de moverse comenzó a percibir pequeños estímulos que se concretaron al sentir como su cabeza se movía mientras colocaban algo debajo de esta; fue en ese momento que lentamente y casi sin fuerzas abrió levemente sus ojos y comenzó a percibir sombras blancas que se movían alrededor de él, hasta que lentamente las imágenes se hicieron mas claras y pudo darse cuenta que había alguien familiar que lo observaba.

- Ha con que ya despertaste….- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa mientras le acomodaba mejor la almohada de forma cariñosa

Severus lo miraba estático un poco confundido, su respiración era difícil y su boca tenia un leve temblor como si tuviera frió.

- No trates de hablar, todo estará bien…. –dijo el anciano mientras pasaba cariñosamente su mano por la frente fría del herido, y tras observarlo con un poco de alegría se dirigió hacia la enfermera- Poopy ven a ver quien despertó!

Severus trato de levantar su cabeza pero no pudo; sentía que todo le daba vueltas y al tratar de moverla de nuevo sintió como una punzada dolorosa atravesaba su cien haciendo que expresara un leve quejido de dolor. Inmediatamente la enfermera Ponfrey acerco hacia él una poción y le obligo a que la tomara lentamente. Después de esto el dolor había desaparecido y se sintió somnoliento. Cerro los ojos y se durmió de nuevo.

Despertó mas tarde mirando a su alrededor con sorpresa, por un momento creyó que se encontraba de nuevo en la prisión con barrotes, estaba tan confundido que hubiera jurado que era asì si no fuera por los grandes ventanales que le hicieron tomar conciencia de que estaba en la enfermería del viejo colegio. Permaneció inmóvil por unos minutos; sus extremidades no se movían y por un momento le invadió la angustia de no poder volver a caminar; sin embargo después de un tiempo movió lentamente sus pies y se dio cuenta que no era asì. Trato de levantarse lentamente de la cama pero la enfermera Pomfrey se lo impidió regañándolo en su tono usual.

- Que pasa aquí?- pregunto alguien

- Que se quiere levantar como si no tuviera suficiente.- dijo Poppy de mal genio mientras trataba de sujetar al paciente para que no se cayera de la cama.

- Que pasa Severus? Que quieres?- pregunto Dumbledore

Severus débilmente y en voz muy baja dijo con un ligero temblor en sus labios:

- necesito ir al baño…- y al decir esto trato de nuevo incorporarse mientras Ponfrey lo detenía.

- Lo siento pero debe usar la bacinilla, no se puede parar.

- Pero es que- repitió nuevamente en tono débil- quiero ir

- Imposible profesor, no se preocupe yo le traigo la bacinilla, usted no se pare..- y al decir esto la mujer se dispuso a ir por esta. 

- ¡Que yo quiero ir al baño!, ¡no orinare en esa cosa!!- repitió con algo mas de fuerza y con disgusto dando señas de estar recuperando su verdadera personalidad.

El profesor Dumbledore que había observado todo sonrió al darse cuenta de lo ultimo, parecía como si Snape estuviera haciendo una pataleta.

- Veo que ya te estas recuperando Severus- y tras acercarse a él dijo a la enfermera:- no te preocupes Poopy yo lo llevare…

Entonces apoyándose en él; Severus camino hacia el baño. Nunca pensó que al volver a la cama estaría tan cansado, solo había caminado unos tres metros y sentía como si hubiera caminado muchos kilómetros. Se dio cuenta como cada movimiento le costaba tanto trabajo y era tan doloroso que de no haber estado acompañado hubiera tenido que usar la bacinilla.


	8. un nuevo comienzo

**CAPITULO VII:**

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

Pasaron un par de semanas y Severus mejoraba cada día. Nunca espero que los demás profesores estuvieran tan pendientes de él y menos que les importara tanto, todos los días había un grupo de cinco o mas profesores visitándolo los cuales se iban a regañadientes cuando Poppy los sacaba a gritos. Con lo independiente que era detestaba que lo estuvieran cuidando y poco a poco logro convencer a la enfermera Ponfrey que podía volver a su habitación. 

En cuanto estuvo con fuerzas le contó al director todo lo que le había pasado después de su partida y como estuvo encerrado en el centro de operaciones sin lograr resultados positivos. Dumbledore nunca espero, que después de todo lo que había vivido aun quisiera seguir trabajando por la causa.

Por otro lado el antiguo grupo seguía teniendo sus reuniones semanales y como era usual seguían teniendo inconvenientes por la comida…

- Sabes que Arabella, deberías hacer postre de limón, a Sirius no le gusta- dijo Remus mientras el animago lo miraba con disgusto.

- Si, deberías, haber si al fin podemos comer dos tajadas en vez de una..

- Muy gracioso Flechert, muy gracioso- expreso Sirius

- Jajaj no te molestes estamos bromeando

- Si como no…

- Buenas tardes – dijo alguien por detrás del grupo

- Albus, Severus pasen…

En ese momento Sirius puso los ojos en blanco _¿Por qué nadie le había avisado que vendría Snape?!, _se pregunto con disgusto mientras observaba como su enemigo se sentaba en la mesa al frente suyo y le regalaba su usual mirada de odio... _"Maldito Snape, hasta se me quito el apetito al verlo"_, pensó mientras dejaba caer el tenedor en el plato, y se disponía a mirarlo de igual forma.

Por otro lado Severus pensaba _"Fantástico, todo pense menos que me iba a encontrar con el idiota mas grande del mundo y su amigo el mata hombres…y si crees que voy a dejar de mirarte así estas muy equivocado!"_

Para el grupo esos segundos fueron eternos, parecía como si la enemistad de ambos hombres estuviera creando un ambiente denso como la niebla. Unos a otros se miraban confundidos hasta que Figg dijo de forma nerviosa lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- ¿Quién quiere otra rebanada de pastel?!

- Yo!- dijeron el resto del grupo menos Sirius y Severus quienes seguían concentrados el uno en el otro

- Severus?

- Si gracias- contesto de manera seca

- Sirius?

- Yo no… ya me llene.

- Tu no?- se pregunto Mundungus en voz baja un poco sorprendido, mientras pensaba para sus adentros _"tendremos que invitar a Snape mas seguido"_

Pasaron unos minutos largos mientras Arabella iba y venia con los platos, fue en ese momento cuando el grupo disfrutaba de la rebanada de pastel cuando la tensión bajo y se sintió la libertad de seguir hablando.

- Me parece estupendo que se haya recuperado profesor, todos estábamos pendientes de usted- dijo de forma chillona Arabella. Severus iba a contestar algo como "gracias" pero Albus lo interrumpió.

- No es maravilloso!! Hace poco ni se podía parar y ahora mírenlo!, su recuperación ha sido sorprendente!!.

- _Si y sigue igual de insoportable!- _pensó Sirius mientras sonreía de forma burlona. Snape solamente rogaba que terminaran las observaciones de cortesía pues Albus lo estaba avergonzando.

- Si, creo que todos estábamos esperando que se recuperara Profesor- dijo Flechert con gentileza .

- Entre otras Mundungus haz oído algo?

- Pues, la verdad hay algunos rumores que giran en torno a lo mismo

- Que quieres decir?

- Parece que los ataques a la población muggle continúan, pero no hay nada concreto; estoy haciendo pequeñas averiguaciones pero al parecer hay mucha confusión y miedo a hablar.

- Entiendo- dijo Albus - sin embargo si sabes algo…

- No se preocupe profesor usted será el primero en saberlo.

- Ustedes han notado lo extraño de todo esto. – dijo Lupin pensativo

- Que cosa?

- Pues no entiendo porque el señor tenebroso esta tratando de atacar a la población muggle y no ha realizado aun operaciones en el mundo mágico.

- ¿es que acaso no es lógico? – contesto con antipatía Snape.

- Pues NO es lógico- contesto Sirius en son de pelea- tal vez USTED pueda explicarnos que es lo "lógico".- y al terminar de decir esto lo miro con rabia.

- Pues lo lógico – continuo diciendo en su usual tono de omnipotencia mientras lo miraba en igual forma- para SU información, hace referencia a que el señor tenebroso esta buscando poder, y el poder lo puede conseguir en distintas formas, una de ellas es a través del mundo Muggle.

- Comprendo- expreso Arabella- el mundo muggle y el mundo mágico están interrelacionados de tal forma que lo que pasa en uno afecta el otro.

- Exacto – expreso Snape 

- No lo había pensado de esa forma, y tiene razón- dijo Mundungus tocándose la barbilla- eso quiere decir que si desestabiliza lo suficiente al mundo muggle podrá acceder poco a poco al mundo mágico.

- O de otra forma mas efectiva Flechert, - añadió en son de preocupación el profesor Dumbledore – _"si desestabiliza ambos mundos llegara al poder mas rápido"_

Cuando dijo esto el profesor Dumbledore todos quedaron en silencio, en realidad era una cuestión bastante delicada. Lord Voldemort había planeado no solo conquistar el mundo mágico sino también destruir el mundo muggle para lograr su objetivo. Todos se miraron preocupados pensando en lo que podía pasar.

******

Ya eran mas de las seis y después de hablar de otros temas relacionados todos se dispusieron a levantarse de la mesa y tomar un refresco que había preparado Arabella Figg. El anciano profesor Dumbledore se paro lentamente y siguió al grupo conformado por Lupin, Arabella y Flecher a la sala de estar rezagándose un poco mientras arreglaba su capa; fue en ese momento que escucho algo detrás de él.

- Vete al diablo Snape!

Voltio y pudo ver que las dos personas restantes del grupo estaban frente a frente mirándose con legitimo odio.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- Nada profesor - contesto Severus de forma reservada

- ¿Cómo que nada?, trato de pegarme con la silla!!!

- Fue solo un accidente, no sabia que fueras tan delicado "Black"

- Idiota…- dijo el otro entre dientes

- Basta ustedes dos!!- dijo con severidad el anciano mientras miraba con total desaprobación y disgusto a Black y Snape.

- Pero profesor él….

- NADA!, Deberían dales vergüenza, comportarse como dos niños pequeños!!!,- continuo diciendo en tono de regaño- y les juro que no permitiré que sigan las cosas así!!, o mejoran o se van ambos!!!.- y al decir esto era evidente que estaba furioso- Pense que habíamos hablado de limar sus diferencias ahora que trabajaban para el mismo lado, pero si "no son capaces" la orden del fénix no los necesita.

- Lo siento profesor

- Yo también – dijeron ambos apenados bajando un poco la cabeza.

- Quiero que se comprometan a relacionarse de forma cordial, no quiero estar presente en mas discusiones.

- Por mi parte profesor tratare de hacer lo que usted dice- dijo Severus en tono seco como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

- Yo tratare profesor – dijo a la vez Sirius como evitando mirar al anciano a los ojos.

- No traten!, háganlo! Esta bien?- dijo Albus cambiando repentinamente de genio - ¡ahora vamos a la sala, Arabella tiene galletas!!!

El profesor Dumbledore salio entonces del cuarto acompañado de Sirius mientras Snape se dispuso a salir por la chimenea sin despedirse; no estaba de humor para reírse y tomar el té.

******

Era de madrugada en Hogwarts y un anciano miraba fijamente una nota que había recibido hace poco. En su cabeza trataba de entender y poner en orden toda la información que le llegaba, trataba de hacer una estrategia, un paso a seguir, de eso dependían muchas vidas. Sin embargo por alguna razón extraña no le gustaba su estrategia, era arriesgado, muy arriesgado, y no era del todo seguro; pero a nivel intelectual lo que planeaba tenia sentido. Se toco la cabeza dispuesto a irse a la cama, pero mientras lo hacia solo flotaba en él una pregunta: ¿serán capaces?

******

Esa mañana todos los de la orden del fénix habían recibido una nota: había reunión de carácter urgente en Hogwarts. Eran como las diez y el grupo ya estaba reunido en la oficina de dirección; el ultimo en llegar fue Mundungus quien algo agitado se sentó en una silla lateral a la de Albus. El director miro al resto con seriedad como si tuvieran que discutir un tema de total importancia.

- Bueno, se que todos se preguntaran el porque los he llamado el día de hoy con tanta urgencia, y la razón se debe a cierta información que recientemente llego a manos de Mundungus que nos hace pensar que debemos actuar rápido y sin contemplaciones; si recuerdan en nuestra ultima reunión hablamos de los posibles planes del señor tenebroso y la necesidad de estar atentos a nuevos ataques, y la verdad hace poco recibimos informaciones de fuentes muy confiables que se realizara un atentado que afectara muchas vidas…

- ¿de que se trata?- pregunto preocupada Figg

- Bueno..- dijo aclarándose la voz flechert – en realidad parece ser que el señor tenebroso esta reclutando Muggles para sus planes..

- ¿reclutando muggles? ¿para que?

- Si mal no estoy, tiene que ver con lo que discutíamos la reunión pasada, Si lord Voldemort quiere llegar al poder tendrá que atacar ambos mundos al mismo tiempo.

- Exacto!!- exclamo Albus complementando lo anterior – y para eso necesitamos trabajar en ambos mundos…

- ¿Cómo?

- Bueno en realidad según la información que tenemos necesitamos dos personas que trabajen como espías y traten de averiguar las intenciones tenebrosas…

- Entiendo – dijo Sirius- ¿y en quien pensaste para hacerlo? – _Albus__ temía que llegara esa pregunta._

- Pues, ejem… pues yo estaba pensando en ti y en Severus….

- QUE????????????- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

- Yo no trabajare con "este"- dijo Sirius despectivamente

- Y yo menos- contesto Severus en tono de repulsión

- Bueno la verdad esperaría que lo hicieran

- Pero ¿Por qué él? Porque no Remus?!!!!- dijo Sirius exaltado

- Bueno, la verdad los escogí a ustedes dos porque son perfectos para el trabajo; Por una parte el señor tenebroso piensa que Severus esta muerto y por la otra Sirius- dijo esto mirándolo a la cara- pienso que seria una forma efectiva de ocultarte de los aurores que desean verte en Akaban. Bueno y sobre Remus- y al decir esto cambio su tono a uno mas prudente – pienso que no es el indicado por la luna llena…

- Entiendo profesor- dijo Lupin en tono cordial comprendiendo que un hombre lobo en el mundo muggle podría causar estragos. 

- Aun así no pienso hacerlo- dijo Sirius tajante

- Bueno, creo que tienen que comprender que es una misión de la cual dependen muchas vidas- dijo Mundungus como motivando a los elegidos.

- Pues no me importa!- repitió Black con disgusto

- Sirius!!!- dijo Arabella demandante por la insólita Respuesta

- Déjalo Arabella, déjalo- dijo Albus- sé que no es fácil lo que les estoy pidiendo, asì que lo único que les pido es que lo piensen y que me den su respuesta lo mas pronto posible; creo que por ahora la reunión a terminado, pueden irse.

Y después de esto los miembros del grupo fueron saliendo uno a uno, pero solo una persona se mantenía estática en su puesto como si estuviese pegado a la silla y mirando a la pared con una expresión cercana a la furia.

Fue entonces que el director se quedo solo con él.

- Supongo que quieres hablar…- dijo Albus mirando a su colega sentado.

- Sì, ¿Por qué él? – pregunto Severus de forma seca y tajante

- Creo que ya lo explique Severus…

- Eso lo entiendo!, ¿pero porque él?, usted sabe que no lo soporto!- dijo de igual forma

- Pense que era una buena idea- respondió Albus con naturalidad

- Esta loco!

- Perdón?- exclamo sorprendido Albus al escuchar esas palabras. Nunca se espero eso de él.

- Profesor, usted sabe que lo aprecio, pero esto es una locura, es una misión llevada al fracaso!

- Tal vez, pero me gustaría creer que ustedes dos pueden saldar un poco sus diferencias por el bien de muchos.

_¿saldar diferencias?_- pensó con ironía mientras miraba con disgusto al anciano.

- Profesor si quiere que valla iré, pero no me pida olvidar tantos años de odio porque no puedo.

Y al decir esto salio de la oficina con sus ojos negros llenos de furia.


	9. la transformacion

**CAPITULO VIII:**

**LA TRANSFORMACION**

Era una hermosa mañana de aquellas en la que el sol reparte generosamente su luz a todos sus seres. Las flores del jardín llenas de roció abrían sus pétalos para recibir la luz y permitiendo a la vez que las hadas y las abejas tomaran el polen para fabricar la dulce y mágica miel con la cual muchos magos y muggles hacen deliciosos platos.

Sirius Black observaba este espectáculo cada mañana con mucho agrado. Las hadas y las abejas parecían poder convivir juntas en paz, y al parecer danzaban de forma singular al lado de las flores del jardín como si existiera un ritmo desconocido. Mas sin embargo aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salir de la casa y ver mas cerca toda esa maravilla; no podía. Tenia que mantenerse encerrado en la casa para que nadie lo viera.

Desde muy joven, Sirius se había caracterizado por tener un alma salvaje y libre. Le encantaba caminar por las mañanas, recorrer sitios alejados, surcar los cielos con su motocicleta y arriesgar su vida en tontas piruetas artísticas. Ni su madre, ni su padre pudieron nunca mantenerlo mucho tiempo en un lugar cerrado, amaba la naturaleza, las experiencias nuevas y los retos; y durante su juventud no había fin de semana que no se fuera de juerga y contagiara de alegría a todos sus amigos.

Debió ser por eso que los años que duro en la cárcel fueron tan eternos, toda esa libertad que siempre llevo dentro de sí había sido coartada por unos barrotes y tres paredes.

Cuando llego a la cárcel comprendió que la vida es una caja de sorpresas, muchas de estas desagradables. Durante muchos años vio como su juventud se desvanecía encerrado en ese sitio oscuro y sin esperanzas. Tal vez si no hubiera tenido la seguridad de su inocencia no hubiera sobrevivido cuatro noches en la prisión. Mas sin embargo algo que en él lo mantenía vivo, algo dentro de el aun le daba esperanza.

Esperanza que todos los días era puesta a prueba cuando veía jóvenes con los ojos apagados perder la cordura y desfallecer frente a la depresión y la tristeza. Conoció personas que en un tiempo se mostraban vivas y que murieron espiritualmente, sin opciones, sin segundas oportunidades. 

Muchas noches, despertaba tras escuchar los gritos y los gemidos de las personas que habitaban ahí y rogaba en su interior que todo acabara. Y aun hoy, que se encontraba por fuera de esa horrible prisión escuchaba los sonidos de la muerte y desesperanza, y despertaba gritando….

La libertad era algo relativo, y aun así era algo que él en estos momentos no podía tener completamente. Aunque vivía en la casa de su amigo Lupin no podía salir y hacer las cosas que mas quería si no era en su forma animal.

Esa mañana estaba molesto aunque no lo aparentaba mientras veía el patio.

_"No lo haría, definitivamente no!!..."_- pensaba una y otra vez

- Buenos días Sirius, veo que hoy te levantaste temprano.

Sirius voltio y vio como Lupin lo observaba desde la puerta de la habitación.

- El sonido de los pájaros me despertó - respondió con reserva

- Entiendo, es una buena mañana para pensar

Sirius no le respondió solo sigue mirando el jardín

- y entre otras- dijo Remus con prudencia- sobre lo de ayer ¿Qué haz pensado?

- Que ni loco lo hago!- respondió de forma automática

- ¿estas seguro?

- ¡Por Dios Remus! ¡Claro que sí!- respondió de forma explosiva haciendo una expresión entre asco y repulsión- ¿Cómo quieren que trabaje con "ese"? ¿Cómo pretenden que lo haga?; es un cretino!!!; recuerdas en el colegio como siempre nos acusaba!!! Siempre estaba ahí ese maldito cabeza grasienta para jodernos la vida! Siempre!!!... ese hijo de perra!

- Vamos Sirius!!!, todos éramos unos chiquillos en ese entonces!

- Sí!, eso era antes pero ahora sigue igual!... Fíjate como te hizo la vida imposible a ti cuando enseñabas!, date cuenta como odia a Harry!!!; Definitivamente no acepto trabajar junto a él!!!

- Mira Sirius, yo comprendo todo esto, comprendo que no te guste pero a la vez también veo que de esta misión dependen muchas vidas y me preocupa que no podamos combatir al señor tenebroso con sus mismas estrategias.

- Sì pero hay otras personas!! Porque tenemos que ser él y yo!

- Dumbledore tiene razón, yo no puedo; Mundungus es necesario para los contactos y Arabella esta encargada de cuidar a Harry. Solo quedan ustedes dos.

- Aun así ya tome una decisión!

- Esta bien Sirius ….- dijo en tono de resignación y añadió con calma- …Otra cosa, el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que te dijera que si te decidías te esperaba a las dos en Hogwarts.

- No gracias tengo mejores cosas que hacer!- respondió tajante.

- Como quieras.

Y al decir esto Remus Lupin se dirigió a su sala quería ver si había salido algún anuncio de empleo en el periódico.

******

Cuatro horas después dos personas se disponían a viajar por los polvos puff, mientras una de ellas murmuraba de mal genio cosas poco inteligibles. 

- No comprendo porque estas tan molesto si tu mismo fuiste quien tomo la decisión a ultima hora!.

- Por eso mismo! odio ser tan razonable

Remus solo sonrió, sabia que al fin de cuentas el aceptaría la misión. Al bajar en Homesmeade Sirius adquirió su forma perruna y como una mascota fiel siguió a Lupin a una carroza que los llevaría a Hogwarts. Al llegar al castillo se dirigieron ambos a la oficina del director. ahí se encontraron a Arabella quien mantenía en su regazo un pequeño y escurridizo gato.

- ¿No es hermoso?...- exclamo la anciana con orgullo- Minerva me lo regalo de la camada que tuvo su gata!!

- Si muy lindo Arabella- contestaron ambos, mientras Sirius pensaba _¿otro gato??_ Dado que sabia que con este ya llegaba a 8 el numero de felinos que Figg guardaba en su casa.

En ese momento la chimenea de la oficina se ilumino y de ella salio un hombre vestido de negro que parecía tener cara de total repudio.

- Bueno..he.. mejor me voy; ¿Remus me acompañas?

- Si claro Arabella, vamos…- y al decir esto dejaron a los dos hombres acompañados del director quien acababa de entrar por la puerta.

El profesor Dumbledore miro a los dos hombres sentados en esquinas opuestas del escritorio como si un rió enorme los estuviera separando. Se sentó al otro lado del mueble mientras pensaba que hacer si en un momento dado se levantaban a darse de golpes. 

- Bueno Sirius.., Severus me alegra tenerlos aquí hoy a ambos, porque supone que están dispuestos a trabajar juntos….

- _Pues a mi no me alegra_ - pensó Sirius al escuchar al director y buscando la forma mentalmente de salir de todo eso.

- Como comprenderán – continuo el anciano- esta misión es muy importante y aunque sé que para ninguno de los dos es agradable confió plenamente que se podrán llevar bien como hombres adultos, quiero que se comprometan frente a mi a tratar de llevarse bien para que la misión tenga éxito.

- Profesor –añadió Snape en tono de superioridad- yo me comprometo a ser "cortés" si el no me fastidia.

- Pues igual aunque trabajar con tigo sea un total fastidio!

- Caballeros!, por favor!- dijo Albus para terminar la discusión.

- Lo siento profesor- dijo uno apenado mientras el otro se quedaba callado.

- Entiendo señores que para ambos sea desagradable trabajar juntos, yo no les pido que cambien sus pensamientos pero si que se toleren y que se traten de la mejor forma por el bien de la misión.

- Por mi parte trataré de hacerlo- Dijo Snape como si el mismo no se lo creyera.

- También lo intentare profesor.- dijo Sirius aunque no estaba seguro

- Magnifico!. 

Dijo el director con una sonrisa algo falsa mientras ponía un poco de polvos puff en la chimenea y decía " Minerva, puedes decirle a Madame que ya los puede atender"

- Madame?- pregunto Sirius en voz alta preguntándose quien seria esa, pero Albus no le respondió, solo dijo:

- Vamos, los están esperando- y los condujo a través de la chimenea a otro sitio del castillo.

******

Mágicamente fueron enviados a un lugar extraño; Severus estaba seguro de no haber estado antes ahí y sin embargo sospechaba que estaban en una de las torres laterales al castillo que servían de almacén para sillas y pupitres viejos. Pero a diferencia de lo que pensaba el sitio estaba decorado pomposamente simulando un enorme y bien provisto salón de belleza.

- ¡!!PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE!!!!

Expreso entusiasmada una mujer rubia, regordeta y extremadamente maquillada. La mujer con claro acento italiano se acerco al anciano y de manera algo exagerada lo abrazo y le beso las dos mejillas.

- Ho!!! Bienvenidos! Bienvenidos!

Continuo diciendo la mujer mientras se acercaba inmediatamente a Sirius y Severus regalándoles de igual manera abrazos y besos en ambas mejillas. Ambos hombres se quedaron fríos ante aquel recibimiento tan pomposo e inesperado de una desconocida lo cual iba mas aya de un "buenas tardes" o un simple saludo de mano. El director dándose cuenta de su reacción solamente sonrió como si estuviera disfrutando la escena.

- Madame Dicaprio le presento a Sirius Black y al profesor Severus Snape!!

- Maravilloso!!! Maravilloso!!, son estupendos, estupendos!

Dijo la extranjera mientras Sirius y Severus miraban todo esto como presintiendo lo peor.

- Ho Madame, ellos son las personas de las cuales le hable- continuo Albus tranquilamente- ¿usted cree que pueda hacer algo con ellos?

En ese momento la mujer se acerco de forma evaluativa a Sirius y después de mirarlo rápidamente traslado sus ojos a Snape, con el cual mantuvo la mirada por mas tiempo de hito a hito. Después de esto y tras sonreír nuevamente dijo repasando con la mirada de nuevo a sus "victimas"

- Bueno no va ser fácil pero definitivamente no es imposible, cuando termine con ellos les será difícil reconocerlos!!!

Y al decir esto tanto Sirius como Snape abrieron los ojos como cucharas soperas y miraron suplicantes a Dumbledore como diciéndole "sálvenos"; sin embargo el anciano permanecía incorruptible.

- Bueno, muchachos los dejo en "muy buenas manos"

Lo anterior sonó algo irónico para los dos hombres que por alguna razón desconocida comenzaron a mirar a la extraña con algo de temor y a Albus con cara de "no nos abandone"; sin embargo sus suplicas fueron en vano dado que el director desapareció por la chimenea tan rápido como llego dejándolos solos con la mujer que los miraba de forma extraña.

- Bueno manos a la obra muchachos!!

Dijo con una emoción extraña la extranjera quien rápidamente y mientras los otros la miraban atónitos les entrego a cada uno una prenda blanca.

- Bueno mis amores; quitence la ropa y pónganse la bata rápido…

- Que cosa? Esto?- dijo Severus mirando la prenda como si se tratase de mierda.

- Si corazón, la bata, y ahora podrían ir a los vertieres y cambiarse – dijo la mujer con naturalidad mientras los dos hombres no parecían entender.

- ¿y tenemos que quitarnos toda la ropa?- pregunto alarmado Sirius

- No amorcito, no toda… pueden dejarse la ropa interior si quieren, y ahora pueden cambiarse en el vestier por favor.

- Pero…

- Vamos, vamos tenemos que comenzar pronto!!- dijo la mujer en tono cariñoso empujando a los dos hombres quienes finalmente entraron en los vertieres a regañadientes como si fueran dos niños.

Sirius se quito la ropa y se puso la bata blanca con tela de toalla. Cuando lo hubo hecho salio timadamente del vestier mirando a lado y lado un poco confundido. Hacia frió y sus pies desnudos sobre el piso helado hicieron que él se estremeciera y se abrazara a sí mismo tratando de calentarse. La mujer italiana lo recibió con una sonrisa mientras lo invitaba a sentarse en una de las sillas del salón. Sirius se sentó en la silla e inmediatamente esta se inclino hacia atrás mágicamente, lo cual fue toda una sorpresa para el mago quien se asusto por el repentino movimiento.

La mujer espero a que el segundo hombre saliera sin mucho éxito. Parecía raro que después de dos minutos el no estuviera listo.

- Corazón ya estas listo?- pregunto la mujer de forma melosa al ver que no salía

- Hem… No.

- Vamos corazón, sal ahora, no seas tímido, tu amigo y yo te estamos esperando.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del vestier lentamente y de ella salio Severus sonrojado. Al ser mas alto la bata le llegaba diez centímetros arriba de la rodilla y el se sentía mentalmente desnudo, lo peor es que estaba ahí Sirius para burlarse de él.

- Bonitas piernas Snape!- dijo en son burlón mientras era acribillado con la mirada

- Vete al diablo Black – y al decir esto se sentó en la silla que le indicaba la italiana mostrando también sorpresa por la inclinación repentina.

Fue en ese momento que la mujer movió su varita y produjo que ambas sillas se dirigieran mágicamente y se establecieran en esquinas contrarias mientras sus ocupantes se aferraban a estas como si se fueran a caer.

Madame Dicaprio se dirigió primero a donde estaba Sirius; lo miro primero de hito a hito y después de meditar por unos segundos en las múltiples posibilidades comenzó a tocarle la cabeza y a masajearle el pelo mientras colocaba una sustancia acuosa con olor alcohólico. La mujer empezó a masajear la cabeza mientras trataba de establecer una conversación "cotidiana" con su cliente.

- Sabes amorcito deberías tener mayor cuidado con tu apariencia personal, eres un hombre guapo y estoy segura que una peinilla y una buena manicura no te vendría mal y te harían ver mejor ….

Sirius se sentía un poco ofendido con las palabras de la mujer que de una u otra forma estaban afectando su autoestima.

Todo este monologo lo escuchaba muy atento Snape quien estaba disfrutando cada palabra de la extranjera mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de autentica burla. _"No puedo creerlo, la mujer le esta diciendo en pocas palabras que es un desaliñado y que de vez en cuando seria bueno lavarse las manos… jaja valla tipo!"._

Sirius se daba cuenta de la sonrisa burlona de su enemigo y mientras lo miraba con odio pensaba _"espera que te toque tu turno pelo grasiento y veras que te dice una cuantas cosas a ti también"_

Madame Dicaprio después de la retahíla, comenzó a poner otra serie de lociones capilares en el cabello de Sirius que fueron complementadas por un hechizo en el cual hizo aparecer dos manos flotantes que comenzaron a masajear constantemente el cuero cabelludo del animago. Fue en ese momento que se dirigió de forma directa a donde estaba Severus y de forma rápida utilizo la varita para guiar su silla hacia lo que parecía uno de esos dispositivos para lavar el cabello.

Severus solo sintió un chorro de agua fría que recorría su cabeza y de forma aromática un poco sorprendido por la sensación pregunto:

- ¿Qué hace?!

- Algo que poco haces corazón! – respondió la mujer automáticamente mientras Sirius sonreía de forma diciente.

- Yo si lo hago!.. – respondió Severus con reserva y en voz baja refiriéndose al hecho de lavarse el cabello.

- Pues definitivamente corazón no lo haces bien!- y tras decir esto Sirius Ahogo una carcajada que fue respondida con un gesto de antipatía que pudo ser una mirada perfecta de odio si no fuera porque la italiana le sujetaba la cabeza 

La mujer extranjera empezó a poner sustancias en el cabello de Severus como champús y otras lociones mientras continuaba hablando:

- Corazón y ¿desde cuando haz tenido este problema?

- Desde que era niño – respondió Severus en voz bajísima para que Sirius no oyera mas sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

- Si, se nota que es un problema de mucho tiempo!! - contesto la señora en tono normal de voz haciendo que Sirius no aguantara mas y se riera libremente mientras Severus deseaba estrangular a la italiana por su imprudencia y tirarle una maldición imperdonable a su vecino, sin mucho éxito claro mientras la italiana seguía hablando:- No te preocupes precioso, no es nada de que avergonzarse, ya veraz como vas a quedar después de esto… tal vez todos estos años no supiste utilizar el producto correcto, pero veraz como todo mejora- continuo hablando la italiana como dándole ánimos mientras él solo deseaba que se callara.

Fueron unos minutos eternos en los cuales la mujer ponía sustancias y las enjuagaba. Afortunadamente para Severus la mujer callo para darle un profundo masaje capilar con una sustancia de olor herbal. Después de dar un ultimo masaje la italiana solo le dijo "espera ahí que ya vuelvo con tigo corazón" y se dirigió de nuevo donde Sirius quien estaba sentado mientras seguía recibiendo el masaje capilar. La extranjera utilizo su varita para que la manos flotantes desaparecieran y tras envolver su cabeza en una toalla dirigió a Sirius y silla hacia un dispositivo para secar el cabello parecido a un cascaron de huevo; ya ahí le quito la toalla y puso la cabeza debajo del cascaron donde el animago sintió que ráfagas de aire y calor surcaban su cabeza como un remolino. Parece ser que la mujer lo vio con cara de aburrimiento porque le entrego una revista para que la leyera mientras se terminaba este procedimiento.

Fue en ese instante que volvió a donde Severus y para desgracia de él aun la mujer no había terminado de lavarle el pelo. Volvió una y otra vez a untarle sustancias y a enjuagarlas para después darle masaje capilar. Finalmente alejo a Severus y su silla de ahí envolviendo su cabeza en una toalla rosa

Cada uno de los espías se miraban mutuamente con una sonrisa de burla, era obvio lo ridículos que se veían sentados con distintas cosas en la cabeza.

La peluquera dejo a un lado a Severus para ocuparse de Sirius quien al quitarle el dispositivo secador tenia apariencia de haber sido electrocutado. Sus cabellos surcaban en todas direcciones de formas diversas apuntando hacia el cielo. Snape al ver esto no pudo evitar soltar un "jaja" y taparse la boca mirando a su compañero con cierta placida burla como tomando una foto de aquello para reírse después en la intimidad.

- Necesitas una peinilla "Black"?..- agrego irónico

- Idiota!- murmuro el animago quien estaba molesto por su apariencia y esperando que la supuesta peluquera no haya deseado que el "supuesto cambio" fuera ese.

Sin embargo la mujer sin decir nada y con ademán profesional roció alguna sustancia acuosa en el cabello de Black haciendo que bajara el volumen y no se viera como una estrella punk cuasi-electrocutada.

Después de esto la italiana se puso unos guantes de látex y tras coger una botella mediana del estante saco de esta una sustancia carmesí la cual expandió por el cuero cabelludo de Black para después también untarla por las mejillas y barbilla del animago. Después de hacer un leve masaje en el rostro y cabello, la mujer con el misma tónica profesional acerco la silla a un dispositivo rectangular grande que yacía en una de las esquinas del salón.

Madame hizo que el dispositivo se abriera como un ataúd y con la misma tónica cariñosa y melosa le dijo:.

- Amorcito necesito que te pares, te quites la bata y te acuestes ahí.

- Pero …- dijo Sirius algo inseguro al ver esa cosa de forma extraña.

- No te preocupes, no te pasara nada, solo acuéstate, relájate y trata de dormir!.

- Sí Black, porque no te duermes para siempre, seria una muy buena idea!- complemento el otro de forma sarcástica.

- Preocúpate por tu pelo grasiento Snape!!!- refutó de mal genio el animago mientras de malas pulgas se acostaba en el dispositivo.

La italiana de forma suave cerro el dispositivo con Sirius adentro para después dirigirse a donde Snape quien la esperaba con cara de tedio. Madame quito la toalla de la cabeza y nuevamente comenzó a poner sustancias en el cabello y masajeándolo fuertemente. Severus se pregunto el porque esta mujer no hacia lo mismo que con Black en el sentido de hacer aparecer las manos flotantes para que lo masajeasen pero después de unos minutos comprendió que su problema capilar lo había tomado la italiana como un reto profesional y no iba ser fácil para ella dejar un cometido tan difícil a unas simples manos flotantes. 

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales ya el profesor de pociones se estaba acostumbrado al masaje constante y repetitivo de la italiana cuando de pronto para sorpresa de èl la mujer paró esa actividad y le envolvió su cabeza en una toalla.

- Corazón, quítate la bata y acuéstate en el dispositivo que esta al lado del de tu compañero. 

Severus no dijo nada, olvido un poco su timidez se quito la bata y se metió al igual que Black en el dispositivo que al cerrarse impartía un calor y una comodidad extraña haciendo que el mago cerrara los ojos y se durmiera.

Pasaron un par de horas y nuestros espías seguían dormitando en los extraños dispositivos llenos de calor. Severus solo fue despertado por la italiana para tomar una especie de poción para después seguir durmiendo. Por otro lado Sirius se encontraba profundamente dormido e inconsciente que algo en el estaba cambiando.

- Amorcito levántate, tenemos que seguir trabajando – dijo Madame mientras abría el dispositivo.

Sirius salio mas dormido que despierto de su siesta y sin ponerse la bata siguió caminado hasta sentarse de nuevo en la silla del salón. Fue en ese momento que levanto su rostro y …

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sirius Black no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando!!, todo su rostro estaba cubierto de vello de una forma exagerada que le daban una apariencia Hagridesca. Se toco con ambas manos su cara haciendo una expresión de estupefacción total al ver su imagen reflejada en el espejo del salón. El grito despertó a Severus quien tímidamente abrió el dispositivo para después ahogarse en risitas que sonaban como un eco dentro del aparato. Black miro a la desconocida con rabia…

- ¿Qué me ha hecho?!!!

- Cálmate amor, no es nada solo te ha crecido el pelo un poco- contesto la italiana tranquilamente ante la actitud exaltada de su cliente.

- Un poco?? Ha dicho solo un poco!!!!!!, si por poco parezco el abominable hombre de las nieves!! – y al decir esto el eco de las risitas volvió a sonar lo que hizo que el animago actuara con mas rabia

- El abominable hombre de las nieves no, tu cabello es oscuro no blanco.

- Lo que sea!! Haga algo por favor señora!!

- Vamos amor, primero cálmate, ten la seguridad que no te voy a dejar así, solo déjame hacer mi trabajo ¿quieres?

Sirius tuvo que calmarse ante la actitud de la peluquera quien poco a poco empezó a trabajar ágilmente con las tijeras olvidando la actitud de Black, y a medida que hacia su trabajo el rostro de este comenzó a tomar una forma distinta. Fue después de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos que la italiana volvió a ordenarle a Sirius que entrara en el dispositivo y durmiera no sin antes aclarándole que el cabello no iba a crecerle mas con una nueva loción que le había puesto.

En ese instante despertó a Severus quien se había quedado de nuevo dormido después del grito de Black. Al sentarse en su silla noto que su pelo ya seco estaba limpio, mas limpio que nunca lo cual lo alegro internamente, sin embargo esa emoción no le iba a durar todo el rato dado que la italiana saco de su bolsillo un objeto de metal que lo alarmo.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer con esas tijeras señora?!!!

- Pues cortarte el pelo corazón, que otra cosa!- respondió nuevamente con naturalidad Madame.

- Ha no!! Eso no!!!- dijo renuente en tono de mal genio

- Vamos precioso no te pongas así, es solo pelo ya crecerá.

- No señora, no lo permitiré!! Usted no se imagina cuanto espere para que estuviera así de largo!!!

- Vamos corazón, vamos!! 

Dijo la mujer mientras extendía su brazo dispuesta a comenzar su trabajo, sin embargo Severus trato de evitar que esta le cortara el pelo y le sujeto el brazo haciendo que se comenzara una pequeña lucha en la cual ambos deseaban tener esas tijeras en su poder. Sin embargo al cabo de los minutos sonó un pequeño sonido metálico que hizo que finalizara la lucha.

Un largo mechón de pelo negro yacía ya en el suelo mientras su dueño lo miraba con horror.

- ¿Qué me ha hecho??- chillo Snape al ver el pesazo de cabello inerte en el piso mientras que en espejo se podía ver claramente que el profesor de pociones tenia un lado del cabello mas corto que el otro. 

Madame solamente lo miro y dijo:

- Ahora corazón te vas a quedar quieto o te dejo así!!

Severus no tuvo mas remedio que dejar que la mujer lo peluqueara cerrando los ojos para no ver lo que para él era un crimen. Después de esto la mujer solamente puso otra poción con olor fuerte en su cabeza y lo mando a dormir dentro del dispositivo.

Unos minutos mas tarde "corazoncito y Amorcito" (como los llamaba Madame) se quedaron dormidos hasta el otro día.


	10. el resultado

**CAPITULO IX:**

**EL RESULTADO**

A la mañana siguiente Remus Lupin abordó temprano el coche para dirigirse a Hogwarts. 

Después de saludar a Hangrid y consentir a su perro se fue directo hacia la oficina del director quien al parecer estaba ocupado en unos papeles.

- Veo que llegaste temprano Remus...- pronuncio Albus mirando al visitante

- Si profesor no me quería perder esto por nada del mundo..- dijo este con emoción

- Yo tampoco Remus, yo tampoco.

- Y cuando los podremos ver?

- Aun no desafortunadamente; Madame aun no los ha desocupado y no desea que nadie los vea hasta que estén listos; por otra parte le pedí a la profesora Kitlee de estudios muggles que les consiguiera ropa acorde y les de una mini- clase sobre el tema para que estén preparados.

- Ya veo profesor o sea que aun se demoran.

- Eso creo, sin embargo espero que todo salga bien .

- Yo también señor.

- Remus?

- Si profesor?.

- ¿Te gustaría dictar nuevamente la asignatura de defensa contra las artes oscuras?

- Hem… señor no se que decir, es algo difícil después de lo ocurrido el año ante pasado..- contesto sorprendido por la propuesta.

- Ho Remus, sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo con tu renuncia!; aun así ya todos conocen que eres un hombre lobo y en las actuales circunstancias prefiero tener alguien de confianza dictando esa clase que algún posible mortifago...

- Lo sé profesor, y siendo así acepto- dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

- Perfecto!!! Perfecto!! Es lo que esperaba oír!!!- dijo entusiasmado el anciano – sin embargo te voy a pedir una cosa…

- Que profesor?

- No le digas nada de esto a Severus; ha estado últimamente de un genio terrible y me gustaría que se enterara mas tarde. Tu sabes lo que piensa él al respecto.

- Lo se profesor, no se preocupe.

******

Pasaron algunas horas y poco a poco el antiguo grupo y algunos profesores se fueron acumulando esperando la salida de los nuevos espías. De un momento a otro se abrió la puerta y salio de forma escandalosa Madame Dicaprio con la alegría que usualmente la caracterizaba. 

- Ho profesor Dumbledore- y al decir esto recibió abrazo y besos- me alegra que este aquí, nuestros amigos ya están listos, quedaron maravillosos!!!! Espere que los vea….- y haciendo una pausa y mirando hacia la puerta continuo en voz alta- ¡Caballeros ya pueden salir!!!

El resto del grupo estaba atento a la puerta esperando que saliera alguien pero después de unos segundos … nada!

Madame parecía confundida ante la ausencia de sus clientes. Así que se asomo dentro del cuarto a buscar a los señores y mientras lo hacia el grupo escuchaba en son de chisme lo que pasaba a dentro.

- Amor ¿Por qué no sales? Te están esperando!!

- Hem … ya voy.

- ¿y tu amigo?

- Ha.. el muy cobarde dijo que iba al baño.

- Bueno no importa, sal tu entonces primero…

- Pero...

- Vamos! Vamos! No los hagas esperar mas…

Fue entonces como tímidamente Sirius salio del cuarto mientras el grupo quedaba con la boca abierta.

- ¿Sirius eres tú?- pregunto Lupin sorpresivo abriendo los ojos

- Si Remus, soy yo- contesto algo aburrido

- Dios casi no te reconozco!!!

- Si eres otra persona amigo- añadió Mundungus

- Hum… y te vez muy bien!- dijo Arabella igualmente sorprendida

- De verdad?- pregunto él

- Claro que sí- confirmo la anciana

Sirius Black definitivamente se veía diferente ya no era un hombre blanco, de pelo oscuro y ojos negros sino que en definitiva se había convertido en un hombre moreno, ojos grises, cabello castaño claro, que poseía una barba delgada perfectamente arreglada terminada en forma de herradura, lo que hacia ver su cara usualmente redonda un poco mas alargada. Estaba vestido con botas negras, jeans negros y camisa blanca con chaquetilla que en conjunto lo hacían ver muy atractivo.

Todo el grupo estaba sorprendido con el cambio de apariencia física del animago, y Arabella en especial quien por su forma de mirarlo parecía como si fuera el único hombre del mundo.

- Y como te hicieron esto?- pregunto Lupin

- No me lo recuerdes, quieres!- respondió Black haciendo una sonrisa falsa.

Albus dio un paso hacia delante y mirando al animago dijo:

- Muy buen trabajo Madame!- dijo Dumbledore – y ¿Dónde esta Severus?

- No se preocupe profesor ya se lo traigo- y al decir esto la italiana entro a la habitación mientras los otros esperaban a la expectativa.

Pasaron como dos minutos y se oían una serie de voces dentro del recinto.

- No voy a salir!

- Vamos Corazón si te vez muy bien…

- No es cierto!!

- Pero sì todos están esperando!

- Que no señora, suélteme!!

Y tras decir esto apareció en escena la mujer llevando de la mano a un desconocido. El grupo quedo en silencio mientras veían al nuevo Severus Snape entrar en escena.

Antes se le describía como un sujeto de ojos negros sin luz, piel cetrilla y pelo largo de color negro; sin embargo el hombre que estaba frente a ellos era definitivamente lo contrario dado que su piel morena contrastaba hermosamente con sus ojos verdes y su pelo rubio oscuro perfectamente cortado. Parecía un hombre mucho mas joven con sus jeans azules, camisa blanca y chaqueta de gamuza café.

- Severus?

- Definitivamente hicieron un buen trabajo con tigo- dijo Albus

- Dios!! Profesor donde estaba usted cuando tenia 18 años!!!- dijo Arabella mientras miraba lujuriosa al espécimen. Severus no dijo nada ante aquel atrevimiento pero internamente pensó _"le aseguro señora que no había nacido"_

- Creo Albus que si da clases así vamos a tener problemas con las adolescentes- dijo Minerva

- Pues ni creas Minerva que voy a dar clases así- dijo Tajante

_"que lastima"_ pensaron ambas mujeres.

Fue en ese momento que el profesor Dumbledore sonrió como si estuviera disfrutando todo esto a sabiendas que el proceso de transformación no había sido lo agradable para cada uno. Miró al mismo tiempo a Sirius y Severus viendo que definitivamente la labor de la italiana había sido un éxito. Estos dos ya estaban listos para su labor de espías.

- Ho Madame!! Definitivamente ha hecho un trabajo estupendo!!! Sabia que usted haría un excelente trabajo, nadie diferente a nosotros los reconocería!!!

- Verdad que quedaron muy guapos!! Se parecen a los chicos de mi país!!.. Mas de una muggle suspirara por ellos!!- dijo emocionada la italiana mientras de manera confidencial pero en voz alta dijo- Es que yo siempre he dicho que no hay hombre feos sino mal arreglados!!- en esos momentos tanto Snape como Black miraron con rabia a la mujer y se acordaron de su difunta mamasita en malos términos.

El resto del grupo solo sonreía, mientras nuestros espías se sentían extraños como si no fueran ellos mismos.

******

Después de esto vino un desayuno de despedida en el cual la italiana les explicaba que tenían que hacer para conservar su aspecto; en realidad no era mucho solo tenían que cuidar el color de los ojos los cual se arreglaba con una pastilla matinal; sobre el color de la piel y el cabello el aspecto seria duradero.

Después del desayuno fueron donde la profesora Kitlee para que les hiciera una mini lección sobre el mundo muggle los cual fue definitivamente difícil porque ninguno de los dos había tomado la asignatura cuando adolescentes; así que la mujer frustrada por su corta comprensión les entrego un libro diminuto titulado "guía básica muggle" con el fin de que lo consultaran cualquier tema cuando tuvieran necesidad.

Ambos hombres tenían que prepararse para el viaje para lo cual tenían que cuadrar todo, despedirse de los amigos y arreglar sus cosas.

Sirius Black se encontraba con su nueva apariencia parado en uno de los corredores del colegio. La ropa Muggle era muy incomoda y más el hecho de usar pantalones, sin embargo para su pesar, la maleta que tenia al lado estaba llena de estos. La profesora de estudios Muggles hábilmente había conseguido ropa muggle masculina acorde a sus tallas y toda esta estaba arreglada en una maleta azul que era para su juicio era muy pesada _"como puede ser tan pesada si solo lleva ropa_" pensó el animago quien hubiera deseado una mágica que tenia la característica de ser mas liviana.

Estaba viendo los jardines del colegio recordando con algo de nostalgia esos años en los cuales solo eran unos muchachos sin juicio dispuestos a romper reglas y a pasarla bien mientras que otros, como Snape, trataban de acusarlos a toda costa para que fueran castigados. _"Ho James si solo estuvieras aquí, te estarías burlando de nuestra apariencia"_ pensó melancólico mientras se le veían imágenes a la cabeza de cuatro muchachos alegres en plena actividad mientras se tiraban unos a otros bolas de nieve. Suspiro con tristeza al pensar de nuevo en Harry… si la vida fuera diferente el lo estaría cuidando todo el tiempo.

- Ha con que estas aquí Sirius!! Te he estado buscando por todo el castillo ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

- Nada solo pensando…

Remus observo a su amigo por un instante y lamento internamente que Sirius hubiera cambiado tanto por las circunstancias.

- Ha ya veo, te traje algunas de tus cosas para el viaje

- Gracias Lunatico- dijo el con una sonrisa mientras recibía una bolsa con su sepillo de dientes.

- Deja esa cara!! 

- Lo dices porque no eres tu quien tiene que soportarlo

- Bueno no es tan malo, yo estuve un año aquí y sobreviví..

- Renunciaste Remus- le recordó Canuto- y por su culpa

- Bueno sí, renuncie pero…- dijo en tono confidencial – volveré a trabajar aquí pronto!!

- ¿Cómo?!!!

- Como oyes, el profesor me lo propuso hoy!!

- Pero si es fantástico!

- Si lo sé, pero no se lo cuentes a Severus, el profesor Dumbledore no quiere que se entere..

- Esta bien… no lo haré, aunque si me gustaría hacerlo solo para verlo rabiar

- Sirius…

- Solo bromeo! Y entre otras tengo que mandarle una lechuza a Harry, no quiero que se preocupe.

En ese momento Sirius saco un pergamino y apoyándose en una de las barandas de el pasillo comenzó a escribir.

_Querido Harry:_

_Espero que estés bien y que hayas pasado un buen cumpleaños. Sé que los Dutley han estado un poco disgustados por el incidente del carro pero no te preocupes seguramente se las arreglaran para arreglar la abolladura. Entre otras, espero que te haya gustado mi regalo, sé lo mucho que se necesita un cojin mágico en las escobas y mas cuando se juega quitdichs, tu sabes como seria de incomodo si no existiera…_

_Harry te escribo para decirte que por un tiempo estaré alejado en una misión especial y que por seguridad necesito que te abstengas de mandarme lechuzas o cualquier tipo de mensaje. Quiero que no te preocupes porque estaré bien solo es que por el bien de todos es mejor que no nos comuniquemos, de todos modos cualquier cosa que necesites puedes pedírsela a Lupin o a Dumbledore ellos estarán pendientes de ti. _

_Un abrazo de tu padrino que te quiere._

_ Sirius._

Sirius releyó el texto y después de fijarse que estuviera bien escrito se lo entrego a una lechuza para que lo enviara. Fue en ese momento que miro con una sonrisa a Remus quien había estado presente todo el tiempo.

- Bueno Lunatico esta es la despedida

- No hables así Canuto parece como si te fueras a morir

- Bueno no me voy a morir, pero voy a convivir con la "muerte"

- Que exagerado!!, te deseo mucha suerte

- La necesitare- y en ese momento se dieron un abrazo fraternal

- Hay que ternura ¿estoy interrumpiendo algo?- dijo alguien irónico detrás de ellos

- Que haces aquí Snape!!- respondió con odio Black

- Ho que pena ¿querías un besito? ¿te llamo a un dementor?

- Te pregunte que qué querías?

- Yo nada- continuo sarcástico – pero Albus quiere vernos en su oficina

- Pues ya voy!!

- Bueno pero no se demore, no tenemos tiempo para sandeces, y entre otras – y al decir esto se dirigió a Remus con cara de antipatía- felicidades por el puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, espero que esta vez no lo eches a perder

"Qué YO lo eche a perder!!," pensó ofendido Remus; sin embargo quedo sorprendido por el origen ese comentario.

- Pero ¿Cómo te haz enterado?

- Me lo imagine- respondió con una mueca y después de un suspiro pronuncio – Albus es tan predecible!!

Y al decir esto dio media vuelta y camino en dirección contraria dejando a Remus y Sirius solos.

- Demonios!!! Mejor me voy; Remus cuida a Harry…

- Lo haré

- Adiós entonces..

Y al decir esto el animago siguió a Snape hacia la oficina del director mientras Remus agradecía internamente que a él no le haya tocado compartir la misión con ese sujeto.

******

Llegaron a la oficina de Albus ambos espías haciendo cara de incomodidad. Albus se asusto un poco cuando vio dos desconocidos entrando a la oficina dado que aun no se había acostumbrado a su actual apariencia. Ellos se sentaron frente al anciano sin decir o comentar nada, en realidad querían cumplir su promesa, bueno por lo menos frente al profesor. 

Dumbledore miro a sus dos espías y se dio cuenta que entre ellos aunque estaban callados no existía ni el mas mínimo interés de comunicarse.

- Bueno señores veo que ya están preparados para comenzar el viaje, pero antes de irse los mande a llamar porque necesitamos concretar aspectos importantes de la misión; estos puntos hacen referencia a las cosas que averiguamos por medio de Mundungus y que les pueden ser de gran utilidad en el futuro. Para comenzar el sitio al cual se dirigen es un pequeño poblado llamado Springer Town que queda a cuatro horas de Londres, es un pueblo pequeño, con pocos habitantes pero según lo que sabemos es ahí donde se encuentran los muggles asociados a la causa tenebrosa; sin embargo no sabemos quienes son por lo tanto ustedes deben averiguar de quienes se tratan y que buscan.

- Entiendo profesor, pero como haremos eso!!

- Bueno como espías tendrán que establecerse en el poblado, relacionarse con la gente y de esta forma buscar respuestas.

- Entiendo.

- Es importante que comprendan que dada la naturaleza de la misión es importante que no utilicen procedimientos mágicos que puedan ser detectados por lo tanto deberán hacer lo posible por no utilizar la magia. Nosotros nos comunicaremos con ustedes en las horas de la noche, sin embargo esto lo haremos con muchísima prudencia. Llegaran al pueblo en bus, pero antes tendrán que tomar el tren para que los deje en la estación Leyton y de ahí tomar el transporte.

- Si profesor…

- Y como haremos para sobrevivir ahí?

- Buena pregunta, aquí tienen dinero muggle suficiente para que se instalen los primeros días, después de esto ustedes tendrán que buscar la forma de mantenerse.

Y al decir esto Albus entrego algo parecido a una billetera a Sirius.

- Esto me lo quedo yo!!- dijo Severus rapándole el dinero

- Oye!!!

- Yo lo administro no quiero que tu lo desperdicies.

- Este Mal…

- Señores!!! Por favor!!! – exigió Albus – no quisiera recordarles que deben comportarse a la medida de las circunstancias!

- Lo se profesor

- Yo también

- Bueno, entonces si lo saben confió plenamente en que se llevaran correctamente _("demonios que estoy diciendo? Esto va ser un desastre_ - pensó Albus para sí- _bueno pero aunque yo no lo crea tengo que mostrar una sonrisa de confianza…. ¿diablos en que estaba pensando?... Albus la sonrisa! (Se recordó a sí mismo)…_ _Ha sí sí_ . Entonces en ese momento Dumbledore expreso la sonrisa mas fingida y doble que pudo.

- "_Que bien!!, el profesor confía en nosotros y en esta misión con el pelo grasiento rubio mejorado … jajaja que he dicho! Eso suena a propaganda de detergente jajaja"-_ pensó Sirius mostrando una sonrisa

- _"Maldición, Albus esta mintiendo, él sabe que es una pésima idea… Demonios nunca me escucha!!!!!- _pensó Snape con rabia mientras observaba a su compañero de misión sonreír – _"y este parado ahora porque se ríe?... hay Dios algo me dice que no debí despertar del coma"_

- Bueno caballeros creo que es hora de partir!; el carruaje los dejara a Londres, busquen el tren y la forma a llegar a Springer Town… Buena Suerte!!!

Y al decir esto nuestros dos espías salieron de la oficina.


	11. el viaje

**CAPITULO X:**

**EL VIAJE**

Salieron ambos espías de mal humor de la oficina del director, tomaron sus maletas y se dirigieron directamente hacia el coche que los llevaría a la ciudad. Durante el viaje ambos estaban tan furiosos por su apariencia y por el hecho de trabajar juntos que ni siquiera intercambiaron miradas. Pasaron unos quince minutos cuando el cochero les aviso que habían llegado a su destino, fue así como ambos hombres salieron del vehículo para encontrarse que estaban dentro de un garaje muggle. Salieron de este por una pequeña puerta y se dieron cuenta que estaban en una especie de barrio residencial muggle.

Ambos miraron muy confundidos su alrededor como si estuvieran perdidos.

- Donde estamos??

- Y me preguntas a mi Black?...solo se que tenemos que ir a la estación del tren y salir de aquí

Fue en ese momento que Black vio pasar a una muggle de mediana edad y aprovecho su presencia para preguntarle…

- Perdone señora, sabe usted como podemos llegar a la estación del tren?

- La estación del tren joven?... hum temo que están muy lejos de ahí

- ¿Cómo?

- Verá la estación del tren queda en el centro y para llegar a ella tienen que tomar primero el metro y hacer trasbordo.

- ¿el metro?- pregunto confundido _"que diablos será esa cosa_?" pensó

- Si joven, la estación mas próxima esta a 3 cuadras de aquí, frente al centro comercial…

- Gracias señora..- y la mujer se alejo

Sirius mas confundido aun regreso a donde Snape quien hubiera deseado tener un mapa.

- ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Severus

- Que estamos lejos de la estación del tren…

- Que??? ¿Qué tan lejos?

- Muy lejos….- respondió preocupado

- ¡Demonios!... Albus por lo menos nos hubiera dejado mas cerca!!

- Tenemos que tomar el metro.

- Y que carajos es eso?

- No tengo idea, y no me imagino viajando en una de esas cosas que utilizan las modistas…

- Muy gracioso Black!!!- dijo con antipatía- Y ahora camina!! - ordenó- tenemos que encontrar lo que sea que es el tal "metro"

Y al decir esto Severus comenzó a caminar sin Black, mientras este lo miraba con odio

- Y este %&$ ¿quien se cree? ¿el jefe?

Severus un poco inseguro pregunto a otra persona la cual confirmo lo que Sirius ya sabia: que el metro quedaba a tres cuadras frente al centro comercial, solo que había tres cosas que le angustiaban; primero no sabían que era el tal "metro"; segundo no tenían idea que era "un centro comercial" y tercero, no estaban muy seguros de lo que era una "cuadra"; lo cual resulto ser sumamente una dificultad para los dos espías que se sentían mas confundidos que el hijo de limber.

Sin embargo después de caminar por unos minutos encontraron un edificio que tenia un gran letrero que decía "Centro Comercial Imperial" y cerca de este en la acera había una pequeña señalización azul que decía "metro"… afortunadamente sabían leer si no se hubieran perdido.

Ya ahí tanto Sirius como Snape bajaron unas escaleras subterráneas encontrándose nuevamente en un sitio extraño y preguntándose a la vez _"que demonios era el tal metro"_

- Bueno aquí estamos y ahora qué?

- Pues preguntar, espera aquí Black ahí hay un encargado

Severus se dirigió hacia una taquilla dispuesto hacer algunas preguntas, mas sin embargo se encontró con un hombre osco, de unos 50 años que lo miraba con desprecio.

- ¿Cuántos quiere?

- Cuantos que?- pregunto sorprendido

- Cuantos pasajes señor!!!

- Ha.. eso!... dos por favor – y le entrego uno de los billetes que llevaba a mano

- No tiene mas sencillo? Este billete es muy grande!!!

- Hem.. no.. no tengo

- Demonios!! Con los extranjeros!! No saben donde están parados!!!- murmuro el taquillero demostrando que odiaba su trabajo para después entregarle a Snape dos boletas de entrada..

- Ha señor?

- Y ahora que?!!

- Podría decirme como llegar a la estación del tren?

Y murmurando descortésmente y sin responderle le entrego un pequeño mapa para después cerrar la ventanilla. Severus solo pensó "_Dios que genio tienen los muggles!"_ y se dirigió a donde estaba Black mirando confundido el papel que le habían entregado.

- Y bien? Que te ha dicho?

- He comprado los tiquetes…

- Excelente!! Y le dijo como llegar a la estación?

- No…

- ¡Como que no!!!

- Maldición Black!! Pregunté y me dio esto!!!- respondió de malas maneras Snape entregándole el mapa.

Sirius miro el papel titulado "rutas del metro ingles" en donde estaban muchos puntos unidos y entrecruzados por líneas de diferentes colores como el amarillo, el rojo, el verde, el azul, el morado, el carmesí y el plateado. Sirius al ver esto abrió sus ojos sorprendido y después de meditarlo un minuto dijo:

- No entiendo…

Severus lo miro con frustración rapándole el mapa y sentándose a ver si él entendía algo; sin embargo los esfuerzos parecían nulos. Ambos espías parecían tener distintas batallas internas mientras esperaban estancados averiguar de que se trataba el tal "metro"

- _"Demonios!!! ¿Por qué no tome estudios muggles?.... ha ya recuerdo si la hubiera tomado mi padre me hubiera desheredado…. !! Maldición, sí de todos modos me desheredo!!! ( se recordo a si mismo) … Demonios ¿Por qué no tome estudios mugles?"_ – pensaba Snape mientras miraba el complicado mapa del metro.

- _"Caray ¿Qué hago yo aquí? Quien me mando a venir a esta misión de porquería!!!! No entiendo nada!!! ¿Qué carajos es el metro??!!!.... – y al pensar esto Sirius se acerco mas viendo unas figuras que se movían – hay… ya entiendo el metro es como un vagón, ahí hay uno… ahí viene otro, y otro ¡Dios! Que cantidad de vagones…._

Sirius se acerco a Snape y le dijo:

- entremos a la estación seguramente alguien nos guié adentro!!

Severus no dijo nada solamente lo siguió con los tiquetes en la mano esperando que aquella estrategia fuera valida. Después de entrar y entregar los pasajes Sirius se adelanto caminado en línea recta hasta la primera persona que vio esperando que lo orientara. Severus se quedo atrás haciendo una mueca muy impropia de su nueva apariencia, después de unos minutos Sirius volvió.

- Tenemos que tomar el "metro" numero 95 y bajarnos en la estación 67.

- Qué?!!!

- No importa!!- contesto de mala manera al no estar dispuesto a dar explicaciones. Fue en ese instante que vio pasar uno de esos "vagones" con el numero 95 lateral y tomando su maleta con fuerza grito- !!! Demonios ahí va!!!!! Rápido no podemos perderlo!!!!

En ese momento nuestros dos espías corrieron hasta alcanzar y entrar dificultosamente en el "vagón". El tal "metro" estaba repleto, la mayoría de la gente iba parada rozándose los unos a los otros. Sirius iba parado incómodamente entre dos señoras quienes con sus tacones ya lo habían pisado dos veces, por otra parte Severus tuvo suerte y logro sentarse al lado de un anciano dormido quien de un momento a otro apoyo su cabeza en su hombro bajo la sorpresa de este; Snape simplemente subió su hombro rápidamente haciendo que el hombre se despertara un poco confundido para después cerrar los ojos y seguir dormitando… en el hombro se Severus.

Habían pasado unos treinta minutos cuando Sirius vio que llegaban a la estación 67; le hizo un signo a Snape quien dio un ultimo y final golpe de hombre al pobre anciano quien pego un chillido. Salieron con todo y maletas dando patadas y empujones hasta que al fin estaban afuera…

- AIRE!!!!!!- grito Sirius aliviado al dejar todos esos olores atrás

- Madura Black!!!! Tienes que estar gritando todo el tiempo!!! Mejor muevete tenemos que encontrar la estación del tren!!!!- dijo ceñudo Snape quien aunque internamente agradecía haber salido del metro no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de decirle alguna cosita a su compañero de misión.

Sirius no le dijo nada pero lo miro con odio mientras Severus daba media vuelta y se dirigía a Buscar la estación de trenes.

******

Encontrar la estación del tren de King Cross no fue difícil y tras comprar los tiquetes se dispusieron a viajar hacia la estación Leyton donde después tendrían que tomar el autobús hasta Springer Town.

Ambos espías se situaron en una de las cabinas del tren uno frente al otro sin hablarse y sin mirarse directamente, solo rumiando internamente todas las maldiciones que se sabían por tener tan honorable compañía.

Fue en un instante que entro a la cabina una mujer morena acompañada de una niña como de unos siete años. Tanto la niña como la mujer estaban pomposamente arregladas y la menor en especial llevaba un vestidito rosa y una muñeca igualmente vestida. La niña hacia mala cara mientras se sentaba al lado de Snape.

- Mamá quiero helado!!!!

- No, Stefany mi amor no quiero que te ensucies tu vestido nuevo!

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Yo quiero helado!!!- grito la niña poniéndose morada de la furia!!!!

- Podría callar a esa mocosa!!!!- Exigió alguien tosco

- Pues que quiere que haga!!- respondió la mujer

- Pues que la calle!!! Nunca había visto una niña tan mimada e insoportable como la suya!!!!

- Pues yo nunca había conocido un hombre tan despreciable como usted!!!- respondió la mujer con rabia mirándolo a los ojos y tomando a la niña de la mano- ¡vamos cariño sentémonos en otro lugar!!!- y al salir dio un portazo

- Jaja creo que la señora tiene razón!- continuo irónico Black

- Ho Cállate !!!!

- Y si no quiero que?!!!- respondió retándolo

- Mira Black!! - dijo Snape mirándolo con repulsión- !no me fastidies!!! Yo estoy haciendo solo lo que Albus pidió!!

- Si claro!! Como no!!! Sobre todo lo del trato "cortés"- contesto sarcástico

- Y eso que!! Tu no lo haces tampoco…

- Pues tenemos... no lo olvides!

- Mira "Black" solo no me fastidies, yo no te fastidio si tu no lo haces ¿queda claro?!!!

- Esta bien!! Pero que quede establecido que tu no eres el jefe!! Así que no me des ordenes!!

Y así pasaron unas largas dos horas…

******

Llegaron a su destino a eso de las 10 de la noche, ambos espías estaban cansados después del viaje y no se sintieron capaces de tomar el autobús a esa hora.

- Tendremos que buscar un hotel… estoy muerto!!

_Ojala fuera verdad!-_ pensó Snape mientras asentía en la búsqueda de donde pasar la noche. Después de preguntar a varias personas les indicaron que el único hotel de la localidad estaba a cinco calles de ahí. Ambos espías cansados y con sus pesadas maletas se dirigieron a un edificio oscuro y de una apariencia no muy recomendable que tenia un letrero fluorescente que decía "Motel con cable"

- ¿Qué es cable?

- Yo que sé, solo registrémonos!, quiero dormir!!

Dijo Sirius quien se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta donde los recibió un hombre de piel oscura.

- Un cuarto por favor con dos camas !!- Dijo Sirius al encargado

- Hum… señor, lo siento pero en este motel solo tenemos camas dobles…

En ese momento ambos abrieron los ojos alarmados!!!

- Pero yo quiero dos camas no una!!!

- Lo siento señor no hay… nadie aquí nos pide camas separadas y en este momento solo me queda un cuarto con una cama doble….

- Que?!!!!

- Yo no pienso compartir mi cama con nadie!!!- dijo Severus con cara de asco

- Pues a mi no me gusta la idea tampoco!!

- Busquemos otro hotel!!!

- No hay otro hotel!! – respondió Black en tono de desespero para después dirigirse al empleado en tono de suplica – Señor de verdad no tiene un cuarto con dos camas!!

- Ya les dije que no!!... lo toman o lo dejan señores!!!- dijo tajante

Entonces se miraron el uno a otro y a regañadientes aceptaron…necesitaban descansar para continuar el viaje. Así que tomaron la llave y se dirigieron a la habitación que al abrirla tenia mal olor y parecía un poco corriente.

- A este basurero nos trajiste Black!!- dijo Snape mientras miraba de un lado a otro.

- Que querías? Dormir en la calle!!

- Hubiera sido preferible!

- Ho!!! Callate 

Dijo Sirius furioso mientras se sentaba en la cama haciendo cara de repulsión.

- Te aseguro que si te acercas te doy una patada!! – Dijo Snape mientras se acostaba a un lado de la cama doble

- Pues Igual!!!- respondió Sirius mientras pensaba para sí _"no me gusta la basura"_

- No puedo creer que esto este pasando!

- No te quejes tanto!!- respondió Black mientras se metía al otro lado pensando que esto no se lo contaría a nadie, ni siquiera a Lupin _(¡que escena tan vergonzoza!!- pensaba)._

Se quedaron en silencio mientras miraban el techo acostados. Se veían muy graciosos uno acostado al lado del otro sin mirarse, haciendo cara de total aversión y fastidio, mientras el espacio que los separaba se hacia mas y mas grande lo cual daba la impresión de que alguno de ellos se caería de la cama.

- Esto apesta!

- TU apestas!!!

- Ho cállate!

Después de esa ligera discusión Sirius un poco incomodo comenzó a explorar la residencia muggle en donde estaban y encontró un extraño utensilio cuadrado que estaba frente a ellos.

- Que es esto?

- Que cosa?

- Lo que esta ahí- dijo el animago señalando la TV.

- No sé…

- Ya sé- dijo Sirius levantándose de un salto- buscare en el libro que nos dio la señora Kitlee, seguro que ahí dice algo de esto… que bueno que esto tiene dibujos….

- Y que es?!- pregunto Severus también interesado

- Te puedes esperar!- dijo mientras lo miraba mal- no lo he leído aún…, bueno; bueno- y al decir esto comenzó a hojear el pequeño libro guiándose por las fotografías del texto – esto es un radio!!... hum un momento no se parece tanto al dibujo – y pasando a la otra pagina – ho! Aquí esta… es un televisor!

- Tele que?!- contesto estrañado

- Te le vi sor - le respondio Sirius como si fuera un niño de preescolar que tiene que pronunciar cada palabra mientras Snape lo miraba como bien sabia hacerlo.

- Bueno y ¿Qué es eso?!

Entonces Sirius comenzó a leer en voz alta:

- El televisor es un objeto de forma rectangular comúnmente utilizado en los hogares muggles. Su función es transmitir imágenes de las vivencias y costumbres muggles para su entretención e información de los acontecimientos cotidianos. – Sirius hizo una pausa y dijo – ¡parece interesante!!!

- Si como no!! – respondió con ironía – y como se usa? 

- Bueno aquí dice- y continuo leyendo – el Televisor se prende a través del control remoto o directamente en el objeto por el botón "Power"

- Pues no veo el tal control lo que sea!! - dijo Severus después de mirar a lado y lado sin saber que buscar.

En ese momento el animago se paro y se dirigió hacia el aparato y presiono la tecla ya mencionada.

- Click! – sonó el aparato mientras ambos espías esperaban el resultado.

Fue en ese momento que apareció la imagen de una rubia, ojos azules y delgada que totalmente desnuda estaba en situación erótica con un hombre moreno. Ambos espías quedaron con la boca abierta ante tal expresiva imagen.

- Guau mira eso!!!- dijo Sirius asombrado

- Por Merlin! ¿y así serán todas las muggles?- continuo Snape pasmado mientras observaba a la mujer.

- No se… pero sí son así… – dijo Black con morbo

- Con razón hay tantos muggles …- continuo Snape

- Yo tenia una novia que hacia esas cosas…- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa

- A sí… – contesto irónico – ¿y cuanto cobraba?

Y al decir esto Sirius lo atravesó con la mirada sin responder

- Huy mira eso!!!- dijo Black entusiasmado

- ¡Black apaga eso quieres!!!! – dijo Snape de mal genio

- ¿y por qué?!!- contesto Black sorprendido por la reacción de su compañero

- Qué porque?... te diré porque Black!!!... porque es deprimente ver este tipo de cosas con tigo al lado… por eso!!

Sirius se dio cuenta que tenia razón, no había cosa mas deprimente que ver este tipo de cosas con tu peor enemigo al lado y sin compañía femenina; así que sin decir nada apago el televisor.

Volvio a la cama un poco decepcionado y al cubrirse con las sabanas vio otro objeto interesante en una de las partes laterales a la cama y que decia claramente "ponga una moneda"

- Snape… hum… me das una moneda?

- Que!!! Para que la quieres!!!

- Es que en la cama dice que pongamos una moneda…

- Y para que??

- No sé, tal vez los muggles lo usen para dormir mejor…

- Hum… bueno toma.

Y entonces Severus le dio la moneda a su compañero de misión y este la coloco en la hendidura. Fue en ese momento que la cama comenzó a vibrar de forma estrepitosa mientras nuestros espías asombrados se aferraban al mueble para no caerse.

- Queee pppaaassaaaaaa?

- Nooo Seee…. Pensé queee eraaa paaara dormir mejor….

- Puuuesss nooo esta funcionanndooo …. ¿Cooommo se aaapaagaaa?

- Nooo Seee

- Deeeemooooniiioss!!


	12. los hombres de origen extrangero

**CAPITULO XI:**

**LOS HOMBRES DE ORIGEN EXTRANJERO**

Nuestros espías esa mañana se habían despertado de muy mal genio por las dificultades para dormir y por la simple existencia del uno y el otro.

- Malditos objetos muggles – refunfuño Snape

- No son tan malos la TV estaba interesante- decía Sirius pensando en la rubia- y la cama… - continuó- bueno no estaba tan mal… al rato te relajas

- Si como no – contesto irónico – te relajaste tanto que luego fuiste a vomitar al baño.

- _"Demonios se dio cuenta"-_ pensó Sirius sin contestarle nada

Ambos se levantaron temprano para tomar el primer bus de la mañana el cual afortunadamente estaba casi vació. El viaje parecía tranquilo mientras el bus atravesaba las carreteras inglesas. Tanto Sirius como Snape estaban en su usual silencio tratando de no mirarse el uno al otro para no comenzar a pelear. Pasaron algunos minutos de tranquilidad y silencio cuando un pequeño sonido los despertó de su ensimismamiento. Dos chicas de unos 15 años que estaban a cuatro sillas de ellos se reían y murmuraban cosas en un evidente espionaje romántico a nuestros protagonistas.

- Adolescentes!- gruño Snape en voz baja mientras observaba al par de niñas.

- Pero si son solo niñas- dijo Sirius en tono calmo

- Ja "solo niñas"… se nota que nunca haz enseñado

- Esta bien son niñas con las hormonas despiertas- dijo Black al observar como las dos muchachas al darse cuenta que las estaban mirando habían dado un chillido y se habían escondido de nuevo detrás de los asientos.

- Exacto… Hormonas!!! Ese es el problema!!!- dijo Snape pensando en las múltiples ocasiones en las cuales había encontrado a un par de muchachos en situación "muy" comprometedora.

- Y como manejan esas situaciones allá? (por no decir Hogwarts)- pregunto Black

- Pues…- y en ese momento Severus bajo la voz procurando que nadie oyera – usualmente se les envía a donde la enfermera Ponfrey y si es chico, en ocasiones hablan con migo…

En ese momento Sirius soltó una sonrisa evidente bajo la mirada ceñuda de Snape

- "Ja" debe ser traumático para un muchacho hablar de sexo con tigo!!!!

- Talvez… talvez– contesto Snape con una mueca de desagrado para después decir- vamos a ver como le va a Harry cuando hable con él al respecto.

Y al decir esto Snape expreso una sonrisa de triunfo mientras Black abría los ojos alarmado.

El resto del viaje se la pasaron en silencio hasta que el conductor anuncio que habían llegado a su destino. Por fin estaban en Springer Town.

******

Se bajaron del trasporte con cara de sueño, la noche en el hotel y con la cama "vibradora" no había sido lo mejor para un descanso. Severus miro el poblado con un sentimiento interno de insastifacción. Por muchos años y durante el tiempo en que fue mortifago había odiado a los muggles en silencio profesando la ley elitista de los sangre limpia. Aunque en los años posteriores a la caída del señor tenebroso el había tratado de cambiar dichos pensamientos aun en el existían ciertos resentimientos y prejuicios absurdos basados mas en la ignorancia y el desconocimiento que en hechos concretos que le permitieran odiar a los muggles. Sin embargo ahí estaba, en una misión suicida con su peor enemigo tratando de salvarlos.

Observo un pueblo muggle por primera vez como si se tratara de una tierra desconocida que con hachas y morteros había que conquistar; sin embargo esa conquista era difícil, ninguno de los dos sabían que armas tenían que utilizar para explorar esa tierra en la cual aunque eran magos tenían que comportarse como borregos en un rebaño de lobos.

Sirius Black estaba mirando el poblado también, estaba observando a los muggles pasar hablando y paseando a sus mascotas. Interiormente se preguntaba quienes de toda esa gente serian los aliados al señor tenebroso y qué en sus retorcidas mentes estaban planeando para destruir a sus congéneres.

Sin embargo aunque tenían muchas cosas que hacer una de ellas era primordial: conseguir residencia.

Severus no desperdicio tiempo en eso dado que sin esperarlo encontró un anuncio pegado a un poste de luz que decía "arriendo apartamentos amoblados económicos" así que sin pensar mas se dirigió hacia Sirius para buscar el edificio.

Aunque las direcciones muggles son difíciles está fue fácil de encontrar dado que se encontraba a escasas dos calles de la estación del autobús. Black y Snape tomaron sus pesadas maletas y se dirigieron a lo que parecía un edificio de tres pisos pequeño cuya pintura exterior estaba un poco descuidada. Severus Snape toco la puerta (desconociendo el timbre) del edificio y de ella salio un hombre obeso, de tez blanca, cabeza redonda y arrugada que con expresión de tedio los atendió.

- Que quieren?... No necesito nada!!!, vallan a otra parte a vender sus porquerías!

- Hum señor disculpe, venimos por el anuncio de arriendo

- Ha….- y cambiando de actitud a una mas agradable dijo- síganme señores.

El hombre gordo camino delante de ellos subiendo las escaleras con algo de dificultad… cuando llegó al segundo piso estaba cansado seguramente por su falta de ejercicio. Camino por el corredor hasta la tercera puerta y ahí con una llave algo oxidada abrió una puerta metálica que rechinaba por el oxido.

- Aquí la tienen, no es lujosa pero es decente- dijo el propietario a los dos hombres.

Los magos entraron al apartamento vislumbrando de primera mano una pequeña cocina y una reducida sala de estar. Lateralmente había también una pequeña estancia como patio de ropas de la cual colgaban algunas materas con plantas florales. Caminaron un poco mas y entraron a la habitación la cual era mediana acompañada por un baño compuesto por una regadera y el inodoro. 

Bueno todo parecía correcto menos una cosa la cual alarmo profundamente a nuestros dos espías: había una cama doble.

- ejem, señor … disculpe no tiene dos camas gemelas en vez de una … pregunto Black muy afectado.

- Haaa con que no son homosexuales…- respondió el gordo a lo cual Sirius y Snape abrieron los ojos ofendidos por tal afirmación – bueno en realidad no me importa!...-continuo el obeso hablando – si quieren camas gemelas tendrán que pagar 5 libras adicionales por cada una…

- Pero eso es mucho…- dijo Snape serio.

- Lo siento es el precio y no es negociable.

Sirius y Snape se miraron el uno al otro como recordando la noche anterior y sin pensarlo dos veces dijeron…

- Aceptamos…

- Perfecto!!! Tienen que ir a recoger las camas a la planta baja … ha y necesito que uno de ustedes llene el formato de registro

- Esta bien…

Y al decir esto Severus acompaño al propietario hacia la planta baja. Mientras tanto Sirius Black se había quedado solo en el apartamento mirando a su alrededor hasta que vio una figura conocida. El animago de forma prevenida miro de un lado para el otro y se dispuso a prender el televisor.

- Click!!

******

Mientras tanto Severus acompañaba al hombre hacia la parte mas baja del edificio. Caminaron por algunos pasillos hasta llegar a la ultima sección del corredor donde abrieron una puerta mas oxidada que la pasada.

- Bueno aquí las tiene!!!

Severus miro el espacio y solo había algunos trozos de madera en el piso.

- ¿estas son las camas? … pero si son un cúmulo de madera podrida!!!

- Acaso no era lo que querían?!... es lo único que tengo…-contesto de mala gana el hombre.

- Y quien las va a llevar al apartamento?

- Ustedes…

- Nosotros- respondió entre sorpresa y ofensa _"maldito usurero_" pensaba.

- Que esperaban que lo hiciera yo? … JA …. Saquen los muebles y cuando lo hayan hecho cierren la puerta….

Y al decir esto el hombre gordo se marcho dejando a Severus solo en el cuarto oscuro. Snape tuvo que separar bien las piezas y darse cuentas que pedazos pertenecían a cual y después de hacer un mapa mental de cómo quedarían los muebles se dispuso a cargar una serie de partes de la cama hacia la habitación. Lógicamente el profesor de pociones había escogido la mejor de las camas para sí.

Las partes de la cama pesaban como mil demonios y la travesía del deposito al apartamento a Severus se le hizo eterna. Lo peor fue al subir las escaleras donde el peso de las piezas se hacia mas evidente y al llegar a su destino estaba tan cansado y con la frente llena de sudor.

Fue en ese momento cuando débilmente entraba al apartamento que vio a Black con cara de desilusión frente al televisor. De golpe y de mal genio dejo la madera a un lado y de forma pendenciera pregunto.

- y ahora que pasa?!!!

- No está… - respondió Black con los ojos fijos en la tele.

- No está quien? – pregunto desesperado Severus

- La rubia….

- Claro que no está!! Que esperabas que se quedara ahí todo el tiempo?

Sirius no le respondió nada solo miraba algo aburrido como un tal Larry King entrevistaba a un sujeto Antonio Banderas sobre una cosa llamada "cine". 

- Maldición!!- grito Snape- mientras yo me mato trayendo las camas TU estas viendo esa cosa!!!!... pues ni creas que voy a traer tu cama maldito abusivo, no me importa si duermes en el piso o no!!! Es que te voy… – y al decir esto salio del apartamento de un genio horrible mientras pensaba _"maldito, maldito, maldito"_

Black se quedo de nuevo solo no dándole tanta importancia a la expresión de Severus. En realidad esperaba concretamente encontrarse con la rubia, y sin embargo no entendía como ella y esos dos sujetos King y Banderas convivían en la misma caja. _"las cosas que deben hacer esos tres" _medito con morbo mientras de mala gana apago la tele y se fue a ayudarle a Severus antes de que este le pusiera una maldición a su cama.

******

Definitivamente traer las camas después de ese viaje había sido lo peor que les había sucedido. Cuando terminaron de traer las partes hicieron cara de fastidio cuando se dieron cuenta que aun así tenían que desarmar la doble y armar las gemelas. Poco a poco y después de un descanso de 15 minutos volvieron a la labor en la cual dejaron la cama doble ya desarmada por fuera del apartamento para que el sujeto gordo se encargara de bajarlas … cosa que Severus hizo de maldad pensando que el sujeto necesitaba ejercicio. Poco a poco después fueron armando sus respectivas camas lo cual no era una labor del todo fácil dado que además de ser pesadas había que hacer cierta técnica para que no se desbarataran de nuevo. Finalmente subieron los colchones y tendieron sus camas...

Sin embargo era evidente que hasta en eso ambos espías eran diferentes. Severus Snape era muy ordenado y dejo su cama de una forma milimétricamente estandarizada, sin ninguna arruga y tratando que se viera estéticamente presentable. Nunca pensó que el acto de tender la cama que anteriormente lo hacia con solo mover su varita fuera tan complicado y mas cuando quería que quedara bien.

Black por su parte era un poco mas flexible, puso sus sabanas sin fijarse en las arrugas y preocupándose mas por acomodar la almohada de una forma mas cómoda para el y su cuello. Sin embargo también se dio cuenta que no era el mejor en dicha tarea pues a lo que puso su maleta encima ya estaba la cama destendida.

Severus aunque agradecía internamente que durmieran en camas separadas le desagradaba terriblemente dormir en la misma habitación.

Fueron pasando las horas y después de almorzar ligeramente un sanduche que habían comprado en el camino al pueblo (el cual devoraron) se dispusieron a arreglar el apartamento descargando las maletas.

Fue en ese momento que golpearon a la puerta a lo que Sirius que estaba mas cerca de esta respondió abriendo la puerta levemente y encontrándose con una mujer de unos 28 años, ojos castaños y cabello rojizo que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Lorene Welman su vecina… vine a darles la bienvenida al edificio

- Ejem…. Hola – contesto tímidamente

- Y usted se llama?... – pregunto con curiosidad ante la actitud del hombre

- Hem… yo … mi nombre es … es … es Sergio –dijo lo primero que se le ocurrio pues en realidad no había pensado un nombre!!

- Sergio?... Ho que nombre tan curioso – y en ese momento se escucho un sonido proveniente de dentro del apartamento a lo cual la vecina hincando un poco los pies para ver mejor pregunto – hem … y quien esta ahí?

- Ha… bueno es…. Hem.. es Sevvbastian.

En ese momento apareció Severus refunfuñando sin percatarse de la existencia de la extraña

- Y ahora donde se metió este!!- y al mirar a la puerta se dio cuenta que no estaban solos a lo que cambio su tono – hem … disculpe…

- "Sebastian"- dijo sobreactuando para que el comprendiera que ese era su nombre- ella es nuestra vecina!!

- Mucho gusto!!- dijo ofreciéndole la mano – soy Lorene Welman y este es Bobby!... Saluda hijo, saluda

Fue en ese momento que salio a relucir un niño como de unos cuatro años que se escondía detrás de su madre de forma tímida e insegura. Sirius miro sorprendido a la criatura pues no se había dado cuenta de su existencia.

- Hola- dijo el pequeño quien se escondió de nuevo en las enaguas de la mujer

- Ho como se parecen!!! Se nota a leguas que son hermanos- y en ese momento tanto Sirius como Snape sintieron ganas de vomitar- y también son italianos verdad?

- Hem…. Sí… de origen – dijo Severus con una sonrisa falsa

- Bueno se nota no tienen tanto asentó!!!- dijo la mujer amablemente

- Hem bueno, yo seguiré desempacando – dijo Severus amablemente – hasta luego señora Welman, y …. "Sirilo" podrías venir mas luego?

- Sirilo???- pregunto la mujer cuando se hubo ido Snape

- Ha sí- dijo Sirius sonrojándose ante tal imprudencia – es que es mi segundo nombre, lo que pasa- y trago saliva – es que no me gusta.

- Ha ya… suele pasar mi segundo nombre es Gracelie y lo detesto!!! – continuo de forma amigable- bueno te dejo solo debes tener muchas cosas que hacer

- Cierto

- Nos vemos entonces!

En ese momento la mujer se alejo con su pequeño niño y Severus entro al apartamento furioso.

- SIRILO??????; tenias que escoger ese nombre tan feo!!

- Pues Sirius no es "bonito"- continuo irónico – pero aun así es tu nombre.

- Lo sé pero es que yo ya le había dicho a ella que mi nombre era Sergio!!!!- continuo furioso

- Pues dile que es tu segundo nombre

- Ya lo hice!!!!

- Entonces cual es el problema??? – _"valla tipo" _pensó - Bueno por lo menos nos pusimos de acuerdo en nombres latinos….

- Demonios!.. 

- Cállate "Sirilo" que esto pasa por no prever las cosas!

- Esta bien "Sebastian"… pero de ahora en adelante llámame "Sergio"

- Esta bien "Sirilo"!!!

- Grrr

Sergio, es decir Sirilo … upps!! Pendón Sirius… se puso furioso ante la actitud de Snape mas sin embargo al poco tiempo tuvo que darle la razón, no habían hecho lo primero que debe hacer un espía: inventar una historia creíble, así que ambos de una forma casi civilizada tuvieron que ponerse de acuerdo sobre algunos puntos los cuales eran los siguientes.

Nombres: "Sebastian" y "Sergio Sirilo" (para desgracia de Black) Ambos habían venido a Springer Town en busca de nuevas oportunidades de trabajo y porque les gustaban los pueblos tranquilos. Eran "hermanos" (aunque causara repulsión y hasta vomito) de origen italiano; no italianos en sí porque ninguno conocía el idioma. Su apellido era Guiovani; este apellido salio como ultima alternativa después de muchos propuestos ( por ejemplo "Sevini", "Sirinini", "Snapini", "idiotini", "Gracini", "Lupini", "Blackini", "Perrini", "Potterini,", "Vomitini", "Voldemorini", "needchampusini" – la mayoría de estos propuestos por Black para fastidiar a Snape) "Sebastián" es el mayor y "Sirilo" el menor (esto salio después de una discusión sobre la madures de cada uno de la cual no se supo quien gano) 

Bueno hubieran sacado mas puntos si no hubieran estado a punto de golpearse y muertos del sueño. Así que dispuestos a matarse se fueron a la cama donde se quedaron profundamente dormidos hasta el otro día.


	13. el club de bienvenida

**CAPITULO XII:**

**EL CLUB DE BIENVENIDA**

Esa mañana Sirius Black se había levantado tarde, por fin después de varios días sin dormir satisfactoriamente había tenido un sueño pleno y reparador. Abrió los ojos como a las 9 y vislumbro soñoliento como la cama de su vecino yacía ya tendida y arreglada. Se levanto como atontado directo al baño y después de vaciar su vejiga miro su rostro en el mal puesto espejo del baño. En realidad se veía muy diferente como italiano y mas cuando su rostro conservaba esa ligera barba terminada en herradura. Se lavo la cara para despertarse y sin bañarse se dispuso a explorar de nuevo el apartamento. La sala estaba vacía al igual que la cocina _"el pelo grasiento habrá salido"_ pensó mientras recorría descalzo la sala y se asomaba lentamente al pequeño patio de ropas que al aire libre permitía que el sol entrara por las ventadas.

Fue en ese momento que pudo ver parte del pueblo. Definitivamente como lo había dicho Dumbledore era un sitio pequeño casi campestre. Cerca se veían un montón de pequeñas casitas adornadas de jardines decorados mientras a lo lejos se podía distinguir la cúpula de una iglesia anglicana que ha esa hora tocaba las campanas para anunciar el comienzo de los servicios.

Era Domingo, y como era usual en esos días las personas aprovechaban para salir y tomar el sol del verano. Sirius cerro los ojos complacido al sentir como el calor recorría su rostro y lo invadía. Amaba esa sensación.

- Sergio??

Sirius seguía con los ojos cerrados sin detectar quien lo llamaba, en parte porque no se había gravado cual era su nombre.

- Sergio??

- Ha?- dijo el animago mientras miraba de un lado para otro.

- Acá!!! – dijo la mujer quien un piso arriba lo saludaba

- Ha- _¿Cómo es que se llamaba? Ha ya recuerdo!_ - Hola …Lorene

- Buenos días…, veo que aun no se ha levantado!!

Fue en ese momento que Sirius tomo conciencia que estaba en ropa interior y que le estaba mostrando sus piernas y pecho a la vecina. De forma automática y como un reflejo a las circunstancias trato de taparse con las maños, lo cual en si era una tarea casi imposible mientras su rostro estaba ruborizado. La vecina solo lo miraba con una sonrisa por la expresión de alarma de este.

- Mamá puedo comer galletas!- se oyó una voz infantil al fondo

- Si mi vida pero solo una!- contesto la mujer de forma amorosa

Sirius aprovecho que la vecina se distrajo para entrar al apartamento y quedarse ahí, aunque no conocía a la vecina le parecía impropio andar por ahí casi desnudo mostrando todo a los vecinos, y aunque la vecina era simpática a lo mejor el esposo de esta se quejaría por tal conducta.

Fue entonces que aun soñoliento se sentó en la sala y prendió la televisor encontrándose con un sujeto que daba las noticias. No había nada de raro en lo que decía, solo predecía el aumento del calor y la invitación a salir a pasear y refrescarse en la playa, lo cual era una desgracia porque en el pueblo no había mar. Posteriormente dio algunas noticias de deportes y reporto precaución con una banda de apartamenteros que robaban a los incautos. Sin embargo parecía que todas esas noticias pertenecían a Londres ninguna hacia referencia a Springer Town….

Sirius no comprendía como la rubia, los dos sujetos de la vez pasada y el presentador vivían en esa pequeña caja, y se confundió aun mas cuando de un momento a otro vio como comenzaba _"la lagrima de la rosa marchita"_ una telenovela matutina que narraba la historia de un bella mujer caída en desgracia y que esta perdidamente enamorada del dueño de la compañía donde trabaja arreglando zapatos.

Black comenzó a mirar la historia y poco a poco ya estaba fascinado con la tragedia de la pobre mujer.

- _Ho Michael- decía mientras sus ojos lloraban- quieres decirme que no me amas…_

Sirius estaba estupefacto, por un momento sintió ganas de pegarle al idiota ese por hacer sufrir ha esa hermosa niña que con sus ojos azules lloriqueaba al enterarse que su novio se iba a casar con alguien de igual categoría social.

- _Pero Ruth tienes que entender que es mejor para ambos …_

Y al decir esto la mujer se sentó a llorar amargamente.

- Hay que ternura… y ahora vas a llorar "Sirilo"?- dijo alguien detrás de él

- Hem? Quien…?- se volteo saliendo del ensimismamiento y dándose cuenta quien le hablaba – ha… es usted – expreso haciendo mala cara.

- Si yo… veo que ni siquiera se ha bañado – continuo en tono de antipatía- ¿nunca le han regalado una pijama? ¿o todas se le quedaron en la cárcel?

- Hoo todo estaba tan tranquilo hasta que usted llego.

- No me diga!, entonces supongo que no quiere comer… por mi esta bien!... además le conviene esta usted muy gordo – y al decir esto puso una bolsa en la repisa de la cocina.

- ¡No estoy gordo! – grito Sirius ofendido mientras ponía nuevamente los ojos en la tele. 

En eso termino la discusión talvez porque de la bolsa Severus saco una caja de cereal y una caja de leche y en un plato hondo se dispuso a servirse. Fue al comedor pasando por el lado de Sirius y después de sentarse en la mesa comenzó a comer. Black espero a que el estuviera acomodado para pararse y servirse también. Después de mezclar los ingredientes Sirius fue directo a la tele y se sentó frente a esta mientras comía.

Severus lo observo por un momento haciendo un gesto de repulsión… parecía un idiota frente a esa cosa!!; imagino de forma malévola transformarlo en una estatua frente al televisor pero se dio cuenta que aunque era una muy buena idea no era posible… 

Por la mañana lo primero que había hecho después de bañarse y vestirse (notando con desgracia que ninguna de sus ropas era negra) fue salir a buscar algo que comer, le hubiera gustado comer algo fuera pero tenia que interpretar el papel de un miembro de familia…; Al bajar las escaleras lo primero que vio fue al insoportable gordo del arrendatario, el señor Peters quien de mala gana le exigió que no volviera a dejar los muebles de la residencia tirados en el pasillo (refiriéndose exactamente a la cama doble desbaratada que apropósito había dejado para que el gordito hiciera algo de ejercicio) y le hizo firmar el libro de registro el cual firmo en letra menuda "Sebastián Giovanni" además de pagar un mes de arriendo y el recargo de las dos camas dobles.

Severus se dio cuenta que por desgracia les quedaba muy poco dinero y hambriento fue a comprar algo a una tienda cercana.

Sirius seguía viendo la tele haciendo un gesto de lastima al darse cuenta que se había terminado el programa. Severus se le acerco y de forma demandante le dijo

- Es mejor que se duche!, tenemos que ir de compras… bueno eso si quiere comer! 

- Otra vez con tus ordenes Snape!!! contesto irónico

- Mira "Sirilo"- dijo con rabia- tenemos que comenzar a lo que vinimos y para eso no podemos quedarnos encerrados… y entre otras – continuo odioso- tenemos que conseguir un trabajo ya se termino el dinero…

- Ya??

- Si, tenemos para un poco de comida pero nada mas…

- Demonios!- dijo entre dientes mientras se dirigía al baño.

******

Nuestros dos espías salieron al poco rato del apartamento cruzando el pueblo hasta llegar a la plaza o parque central buscando una tienda o supermercado. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos se imaginaban que desde una baranda los estaban espiando.

- Hum están como quieren… - dijo alguien mordiéndose el labio

- Tienes razón Honoria, tienes razón- dijo otra embobada

- ¿y dijiste que son italianos?- pregunto una tercera

- No solo de origen Josephine – respondió una mujer ya conocida

- Ho Lorene están guapísimos…

- Es cierto!! No les falta nada… y son tus vecinos no?... yo de ti aprovechaba!, yo lo haría…

- Por Dios Lavinia Willard!! – dijo Honoria escandalizada – estas casada y tienes 3 hijos

- Y que!! Tu tienes 56 años y ya tienes nietos!!

- Eso no tiene nada que ver!!- dijo la mujer molesta por recordarle su edad

- Pensé que habías dicho que estaban guapos Honoria… dijo Josephine

- Ho lo están, sí que lo están… pero yo no pensaría…- respondió la mujer ruborizada

- Ho por Dios!! – dijo Josephine de forma mas liberal – por lo menos déjanos soñar!! Y entre otras Lorene que mas sabes sobre ellos?

- Bueno no mucho, llegaron ayer por la mañana y estaban en las vueltas del apartamento

- ¿no son gays cierto?

- No Lavinia, son hermanos; no notas como se parecen?…

- Pues no son tan parecidos…

- Si lo son…

- Como quieras… ¿Qué mas sabes?

- Bueno el alto se llama Sebastián …

- Ho Sebastián te veré en mis sueños- murmuro alguna

- Lavinia!! – exigió escandalizada Honoria mientras Lavinia expresaba una sonrisa morbosa sin interesarle el comentario de su amiga.

- Y el otro se llama Sergio…

- ¿no es guapo? Y tiene buen cuerpo…- dijo Josephine

- Los hombres de ojos grises son tan interesantes- expreso Lavinia

- Pero no dejen de lado al otro … esa mirada es tan sexy!!!- dijo Honoria

- Me fije y tiene los ojos verdes – dijo Lorene con una sonrisa

- Verdes!! Ho Dios!! Estos dos respiran sexo!!! – expreso Lavinia

- Ho santo cielo!!! – dijo una mirándola escandalizada

- Déjala Honoria déjala – dijo Josephine con una sonrisa

- Se que se morirán de la envidia cuando les cuente esto!

- Que cosa Lorene..

- Esta mañana cuando ponía la ropa al sol, vi a Sergio en calzoncillos…

- Que??? Como?? – gritaron las mujeres emocionadas

- Como oyen!

- Y ¿Cómo estaba?

- Pues solo les diré que tiene todo muy completo y que no le falta nada!!!- dijo la otra con una risita

- Guau… ¿Cuándo nos invitas a tu casa?

- Josephine!!- chillo Honoria

- Jajaja cálmate Honny cálmate!!

- ¿y a donde irán? – pregunto Lavinia sin quitarles el ojo

- Supongo que al supermercado

- Cierto… acaban de entrar.

- Ho Lorene… tienes que presentarnos!!- dijo alguna emocionada

******

Severus y Sirius caminaban inocentemente por el parque hazta que al fin vieron un almacén llamado "supermercado el trébol"; afortunadamente y después de una leve repasada al libro que les había dado la profesora de estudios Muggles entendieron a donde tenían que dirigirse. Al llegar al supermercado la puerta se abrió automáticamente como por arte de magia y nuestros dos espías entraron al sitio un poco confundidos al ver muchísimos productos acumulados en estantes.

- _Esto definitivamente no es como el callejón Diagon_ – pensó Sirius mientras miraba a lado y lado

Miraron a lado y lado cuando Sirius dijo..

- creo que debemos utilizar esto..- mostrando el carrito de las compras

- Eso?

- Mira como todos lo utilizan… 

Y al decir esto Severus le rapo el carrito y comenzaron a pasear por los pasillos con cara entre fastidio y estupor.

- Tenemos que compara solo lo necesario, no tenemos mucho dinero

- Lo se … ya lo dijo

- Solo se lo recuerdo- respondió con antipatía- y "Sirilo" no quiero que traiga cosas inservibles.

- Vete al diablo!!- murmuro Black de forma que él se diera cuenta

Nuestros espías recorrían los pasillos como pidiendo auxilio pues nunca habían visto tantos productos al mismo tiempo y además si querían mantequilla tenían que escoger entre mas de 5 marcas. Se veían algo graciosos llevando el carrito de compras y poniendo con miedo cada producto que elegían… les sorprendió eso de la comida enlatada y mas la comida congelada… Al final solo compraron lo que para ellos parecía "normal" o natural llevando muchas verduras, algo de carne y pasta.

Sirius parecía muy entretenido con los nuevos productos que nunca había visto y se quedaba viendo cada uno y leyendo las indicaciones de cada cosa. Severus viendo la disposición de "niño explorador de su compañero" se dispuso a hacer solo las compras, desafortunadamente lo que habían comprado solamente alcanzaría para un par de días o tres a lo sumo por lo tanto rogaba que lo poco que tenían durara lo suficiente.

Snape paso por los pasillos registrando confusión acerca de que era adecuado comprar y que no, cuando paso al lado de los jamones una operaria le ofreció una muestra gratis del producto el cual era excelente pero desafortunadamente muy caro… así que paso derecho buscando a Sirius hasta al fin encontrarlo en el stan de las revistas mirando una de estas titulada "Cosmopolitan".

- Deja eso… no podemos comprarla.

- Que quieres si te demoras siglos haciendo las compras.

- Me demoro porque tu no ayudas…

- Ha si?...como si estuvieras gritando por asistencia- contesto con ironía Black mientras seguía hojeando la revista – y ya acabaste?

Severus no le contesto y con rabia fue directo hacia la caja registradora donde pago y se dio cuenta para su pesar que solo quedaban unas pocas monedas de baja denominación.

- _Tanto que he trabajado para vivir en la pobreza-_ pensó para sí dado que en realidad le gustaba vivir bien.

Sirius al ver que el salía lo siguió en realidad no estaba de humor para hacer una conversación de "hermanos" pero tenia que aparentar que lo eran. Así que camino a su lado al salir del almacén cruzando el parque juntos.

"coincidencialmente" parecía haber algún tipo de reunión en el mismo porque a lo lejos se veía como un grupo de cuatro mujeres hablaban en una de las bancas del parque. Ambos pasaron cargando los paquetes de las compras por el sendero sin percatarse de quienes era cuando de pronto como un ejercito el grupo se paro frente a ellos con una sonrisa algo exagerada a lo cual no tuvieron mas alternativa que parar la caminata.

Severus reconoció a una de las mujeres del grupo era Lorene, la vecina.

- Holaaa – hablo una de ellas en tono cordial – somos el club se bienvenida a Springer Town y queríamos darles un saludo en unión a todos los habitantes…

Severus y Sirius miraban extrañados a las mujeres y musitaron un gracias 

- Ejem,- dijo Lorene ruborizándose- les conté a las chicas, que digo al club su llegada y ellas estaban muy interesadas en conocerlos.

- Si es cierto! – murmuro una de ellas emocionada y un poco nerviosa- casi no tenemos nuevos vecinos.

- Si muy pocos en realidad!! Mi nombre es Josephine Maltravers – y al decir esto les dio la mano a ambos – Soy profesora del colegio de infantes del poblado cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden llamarme.

- Yo por mi parte soy Lavinia Willard – dijo la mujer quien con una sonrisa y de forma muy coqueta les dio la mano a cada uno – y también pueden llamarme "cuando quieran" – y al decir esto una mujer a su lado le abrió los ojos de forma nerviosa…

- Ha y yo soy Honoria Graves, pero pueden llamarme Honny!

Ambos hombres no sabían como reaccionar ante tal presentación parecida a la que hacen las reinas de belleza, así que un poco mas abierto Sirius sonrió y se presento

- Mucho gusto soy Sergio Guiovani y él es mi hermano Sebastián.

- Gusto conocerlas- dijo Severus

- Ha…¿y que hacen dos jóvenes apuestos como ustedes en un pueblo tan pequeño como este? – y al decir esto la tal Levinia recibió un codazo de una de sus compañeras por tal intromisión.

- Ejem, vinimos a establecernos y tratar de buscar trabajo- dijo Sirius como quien se ha memorizado las líneas de un parlamento…

- Ya, bueno no queremos molestarlos mas- dijo Josephine con una sonrisa doble – las del club nos gustaría invitarlos a unas onces con el fin de conocernos dado que vamos a ser vecinos…

- Ho si, muchas gracias señora Maltravers ahí estaremos…

- Los llamare por teléfono para confirmar- dijo Lorene con una sonrisa

_"Teléfono??? Que es eso?"_ pensaron los espías sin decir nada solo sonriendo mientras se despedían.

- ¿Qué es un teléfono?

- No se, suena parecido a televisión

- Si como no… parecidísimo!- dijo Snape con ironía- seguro que ahí no hay rubias…

- Pues si hay, tu no las aprecias- respondió Black de mala gana.

******

El grupo de mujeres observaban desde lo lejos como el par de nuevos vecinos se alejaban.

- Lavinia como pudiste…

- Que!!?

- Eres muy coqueta, si solo Pierce se diera cuenta

- Ho Honny no exageres, aunque tengo que aceptar Lavinia fue muy expresiva

- No se porque me siento como una boba con eso del invento del "club de bienvenida" – dijo Honoria

- Hay una pequeña mentirilla no importa, lo importante fue que los vimos de cerca.

- Están ambos hermosos… cierto?

- Aunque parece que Sebastián es muy tímido…

- Ho me encantan los hombre tímidos- respiro Lavinia – en las situaciones mas intimas se vuelven mas atrevidos!!- dijo mordiéndose el labio

- Si y Sergio es mas extrovertido… - comento 

- Bueno debe serlo para salir en calzoncillos al jardín – dijo Lorene

- Si es demasiado expresivo!! – y al decir esto todas se rieron con ganas

- Ho Maldición!!- dijo una de ellas fijando la mirada en una esquina con algo de repulsión

- Que Honny? ¿que pasa?

- Ahí está!!- señalo Honoria con la mirada y al decir esto todas las del grupo establecieron una expresión de repudio.

- Esa Zorra!- dijo Levinia mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Calmémonos- señalo Josephine- es mejor que ni la determinemos

- Tienes razón – señalo Lorene

- Demasiado tarde ahí viene.

Y en ese momento se les acerco una mujer alta, ojos claros y cabellos largo ondulado de tono rubio que con tono despreciativo miro a las mujeres del club de bienvenida.

- Honoria Graves ¿Cómo esta? – dijo la mujer en tono sarcástico omitiendo al resto del grupo

- Bien gracias- respondió la otra hipócritamente

- Veo que están examinado el ganado… -dijo en forma irónica

- Eso a ti no te importa… - dijo Lavinia

- Ho claro que no querida, claro que no; sin embargo yo si lo estaba haciendo ¡que par de ejemplares ¿no creen?... ho pero bueno, supongo que el grupo de las mujeres maduras no estad interesadas en eso.. verdad?... – y al decir esto las cuatro mujeres la miraron con autentico odio – Bueno, me voy… espero que no se aburran…

Y al decir esto se marcho en dirección contraria mientras solo una de ellas murmuraba para si refiriéndose a aquella_ "perra!"._

******

Llegaron Sebastián y Sirilo al apartamento y descargaron las bolsas del supermercado. Severus inmediatamente comenzó a organizarlas en los estantes y a meter las verduras en la nevera.

- Que grupo de mujeres mas extrañas no?

- Si, son extrañas… no deben tener otras cosas que hacer.

- Si es cierto…

- Sin embargo nos han dado una oportunidad excelente!

- A que se refiere?- contesto con indiferencia el animago

- A que nos han invitado a una reunión y ahí podremos comenzar a enterarnos de algunas cosas..

- Si deben ser mujeres chismosas..

- Sí y mucho!... tendremos que tener cuidado con ellas

- Porque!!?

- Porque mientras estemos aquí, dudo que nos quiten el ojo de encima.

Eso en sí era cierto porque ninguno había sido lo suficientemente entupido para no darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

Pasó algún tiempo hasta que oscureció cuando nuestros dos magos estaban pensando que hacer de cenar y de manera extraña Sirius se ofreció a hacer la cena.

- Que es esto? carbón??- dijo con una mueca Snape

- Es carne- respondió Black con indiferencia

- Si… quemada

- No te quejes y come…

- ¿Cuántas veces haz cocinado en tu vida Black?- pregunto con sarcasmo Snape

- Pues un par de veces

- ¡Un par de veces o nunca!!- a lo que recibió una mirada de desaprobación mientras Snape seguía hablando irónicamente- claro olvidaba que el chico rico Black solo tenia elfos domésticos que le preparaban hasta la cama!!!

- Ho callate!... si no te gusta no te la comas- dijo Sirius metiéndose un pedazo de carne a la boca y aceptando internamente que sabia horrible- además tu que hablas si sé que también tenias elfos domésticos…

- Si los tenia!! Pero a direfencia de ti Black "yo viví solo!!" manteniéndome yo mismo!... así que la próxima cocino yo!

- Cocinar? Tu?- respondió con igual ironía

- Si yo!, corro el riesgo de que tu me envenenes!!!

- _El que corro el riesgo soy yo_!- pensó Black alarmado mirándolo de mala forma

Fue en ese instante que se oyó un ruido como un picoteo en la ventana y Sirius hábilmente y previendo lo que era abrió la misma.

- Una lechuza!! Al fin!- dijo emocionado mientras Severus dejaba su pedazo de carne quemada para dirigirse al animal.

La lechuza era totalmente negra como la coche, lo cual resultaba muy adecuado en la situación en la que estaban y en sus patas tenia llevaba una pequeña bolsita.

- Ho Maravilloso!- dijo Snape buscando por el apartamento la chimenea

Finalmente la encontró en una esquina de la casa, era tan pequeña que parecía inútil sin embargo para el caso servia.

- Cierra bien las cortinas Black y apaga la luz 

Ordeno Snape mientras en el acto sacaba su varita muy bien camuflada en su maleta muggle y producía un rápido fuego dentro de la insulsa chimenea y tras haberse asegurado que todo estuviera bien cerrado dejo caer un poco de polvo dentro del fuego tornándose verde. Sirius se sentó al lado de el en el suelo acercándose a la llama de la cual salio la imagen de alguien conocido.

- Buenas noches señores ¿como están? ¿llegaron bien?

- Bien profesor estamos bien

- Fabuloso!! Hasta hoy me comunico previendo un día de acomodación al lugar, entre otras porque se demoraron dos días en el viaje?

- Ejem… tuvimos algunos inconvenientes con objetos muggles…- contesto Sirius ocultando su odisea

- Entiendo, veo que ya están acomodados…¿ ha sucedido algo relevante?

- Hasta ahora no Albus- continuo Severus- solo nos hemos presentado con algunas personas y tratando de conocer pero hasta ahora nos estamos adaptando así que no hemos sabido nada.

- Esta bien, de ahora en adelante nos comunicaremos así… April la lechuza les traerá lo mínimo de polvos puff y ustedes se contactaran con migo. No se preocupen hechice al animal para que fuera imperceptible al ojo humano y mágico; y otra cosa Severus esconde muy bien tu varita no quiero contratiempos…

- Si señor

- Ha y otra cosa les mando sus identificaciones, tal vez les puedan ayudar de algo en el mundo muggle- y en ese momento salio de la chimenea un par de papeles que fueron dejados a un lado por los espías mientras seguían hablando.

- Gracias señor

- Y que están haciendo ahora?- pregunto el anciano inocentemente

- Comiendo carbón?- murmuro Snape

- Que?!

- Nada profesor solo cenando…- dijo con embarazo Sirius

- Ya veo…

- Profesor Dumbledore ¿y como esta el mundo mágico?

- Es una sospechosa calma Sirius

- Ya veo…- expreso preocupado

- Tienen que estar muy pendientes!! Cualquier cosa nos puede dar pistas!!... Bueno los dejo yo también tengo que cenar e irme a dormir me comunicare con ustedes en tres días o antes si algo pasa.

- Profesor antes de que se valla, nos podría mandar mas dinero es que estamos algo cortos…

- Lo siento Severus pero no puedo, eso era lo único que tenia, ahora todo corre por su cuenta

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero ambos querían gritar por lo injusto que parecía eso. Después de despedirse del director desapareció la llama verde y todo quedo a oscuras. En ese momento prendieron la luz de nuevo viendo las identificaciones que de papeles blancos se habían convertido en dos laminas delgadas que con foto decían respectivamente Sebastián y Sergio Sirilo Giovanni, ciudadanos ingleses. 


	14. de mujeres, objetos raros y labores

**CAPITULO XIII:**

**DE MUJERES; OBJETOS RAROS Y LABORES**

Esa mañana Severus Snape se había levantado como era usual temprano; por razones que el no conocía su reloj biológico siempre, desde que era niño estaba sincronizado para ello. Miro a su alrededor y vio a su compañero de misión aun dormido y como lo había hecho el día de ayer se dirigió al baño y después directo a la cocina sin despertarlo. No podía evitar pensar en lo engorroso de esta situación… desde que había comenzado la misión había tratado de mantener la calma llevando una postura incorruptible y mostrándose sereno y objetivo frente al hecho de compartir viviendo con el hombre que mas detestaba en el mundo. Sin embargo Severus Snape no era un hombre objetivo, sino todo lo contrario, era un sujeto que dejaba influenciar su vida y las de otros bajos sus profundos sentimientos…

En ese sentido estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no matarlo o envenenarlo lentamente …, y eso sumado con el hecho de tolerarlo cada día lo estaba haciendo trizas… no sabia cuanto tiempo iba a soportar manteniendo esa mascara perfecta de líder sin errores cuando en su interior cada día era una prueba a su tolerancia.

Sin embargo el no decía nada, se lo estaba guardando todo en si mismo…. Lo malo de todo eso es que cuando guardas muchas cosas en un cajón y por mucho tiempo corres el riesgo que el mismo se desborde dejando todo tirado en el piso.

Sin embargo no podía dejar que eso pasara…

Llego a la cocina y se sirvió un plato de cereal con leche el cual se dispuso a comer cuando estuvo sentado en la mesa. Estaba todo tranquilo lo único que se oía eran los ronquidos de Black dormitando. Ya estaba vestido y listo para comenzar un nuevo día cuando de repente y sin que el se lo esperara sonó un sonido fuerte que lo asusto haciendo que diera un pequeño brinco lo que produjo que el cereal se le cayera encina.

- RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_"Demonios!!! Que es esto?"_ pensó asustado poniendo ojos de confusión mientras automáticamente se tiraba al piso.

- RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_"Mierda!! Debe ser una de esas armas muggles buscándonos para aniquilarnos_!"- reflexiono mientras se arrastraba por el piso huyéndole a las ventanas y permaneciendo quieto para no ser detectado; pero el "Rin" no se iba y Severus seguía muerto del susto."_como__ demonios se dieron cuenta que estábamos aquí"_ … sonó ese extraño sonido un par de veces mas mientras Severus pensaba que era el sonido mas horrible que había oído.

Por un momento el sonido fue y tras esperar un minuto en el suelo Severus se tranquilizo y se dirigió arrastrándose hacia el sofá recostando su espalda en la parte baja del mismo. Espero un minuto observando el apartamento y al ver que estaba todo en calma lentamente se dispuso a pararse cuando:

- RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Severus al oír el sonido de nuevo hizo un movimiento brusco para tirarse al piso produciendo a la vez que la mesita lateral al sofá se cayera estruendosamente dejando un objeto extraño anexo a una correa un poco desarmado en el suelo. 

Severus sentía como le latía el corazón mientras su piel morena se volvía pálida y el sudor corría por su frente. Miro tirado en el suelo ese objeto extraño mientras sus oídos percibían otra cosa inusual.

- Hola? Hola?, ¿hay alguien ahí?

Severus miro horrorizado y casi sin creerlo ese objeto rojo _"Maldición me estoy volviendo loco… ahora los objetos muggles me hablan!" _pensó mientras su respiración se hacia un poco difícil.

- Hola? Sebastián? Sergio? Están ahí

Severus abrió los ojos sorprendido "_Conoce nuestros nombres" _pensó mientras tímidamente y aun arrastrándose se acerco al objeto y sin tomarlo ( solo aproximando la boca a la bocina) hablo turbadamente 

- Hola

- ¿Quién es?

- He.. Sebastián

- Ho Sebastián que susto me haz dado!! ¿Por qué no contestabas el teléfono?

- ¿Teléfono?- contesto en eco mientras internamente se dio cuenta que "_ese era el tal teléfono" _y un poco mas tranquilo continuo tratando de inventar una explicación plausible – hem este yo… hem

- Ho no importa, seguro estabas en el baño

- Si era eso- contesto automáticamente

- Sabes con quien hablas cierto?

- Este … No

- Soy Lorene, la vecina

- Ho Lorene y ¿tu que hacías ahí?- la pregunta exacta que quería transmitir era "_Hey__ Lorene y tu que haces dentro de esa cosa?_

- Que?? … ha yo estoy en mi casa haciendo los quehaceres, oye Sebastián no me puedo demorar, solo llame para decirles que sobre la reunión del "club" están invitados hoy a las 4 p.m. en la casa de Josephine. ¿pueden asistir?

- Si claro

- Perfecto!!!! Entonces paso a recogerlos faltando un cuarto para las cuatro. Adiós

- Adiós …

Después de eso solo sonó un pequeño pito constante "Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" dejando a Severus aun en el piso mirando la bocina.

- Que demonios pasa? Fue que te caíste?- dijo alguien detrás.

Severus volteo su cara y vio a Sirius Black parado con cara de burla mientras el se daba cuenta que definitivamente estaba haciendo el ridículo acostado de plancha en el suelo. Fue entonces cuando se paro sintiéndose terrible mientras Black se acercaba a ver mas de cerca el panorama.

Definitivamente todo era una calamidad, en primera instancia se observaba el cereal y la leche regados por toda la sala y para empeorar la situación la mesa y el teléfono también estaban desparramados por ahí. Sirius observo detenidamente el piso y vio como había manchas de leche como si Snape se hubiera revolcado en el piso.

- Mira que desastre!! – continuo diciendo Black de forma sarcástica – a eso te referías cuando decías que podías manejarte pues habías vivido solo?

Severus no le contesto nada, simplemente lo miro con antipatía mostrando su ropa manchada de leche.

- Pues usted limpia esto!! – decreto Black mientras pensaba _"mira quien da las ordenes ahora Snape"_ - y además que demonios le hiciste al teléfono?

- Teléfono? … sabia que ese era el teléfono?

- Claro que lo sabia, se leer sabes (refiriéndose al libro de estudios muggles), además las chicas dijeron que nos llamarían por teléfono!!... Demonios mira que desastre!

******

Severus tuvo que limpiar el piso y cambiarse de ropa ya que la que tenia olía a leche agria. Sirius por su parte decidió ver la T.V sintonizando a la hora adecuada la telenovela de la rosa marchita y sorprendiéndose con las maravillas muggles.

A la hora exacta llego Lorene pomposamente vestida y maquillada lo cual llamo la atención de nuestros espías quienes nunca la habían visto tan "diferente".

- La casa de Josephine queda a dos calles de aquí así que podemos caminar.

- Claro Lorene, y entre otras gracias por recogernos

- No es nada Sergio cuando quieran…

Bajaron por las escaleras y salieron del edificio caminando hacia el este donde se podían ver mas de cerca las casitas que desde el apartamento se lograban distinguir. La casa de Josephine era pequeña pero encantadora. Tenia un hermoso jardín lleno de flores y plantas ornamentales. Se acercaron a la puerta la cual estaba custodiada por dos enanos de barro que daban la apariencia de estar riéndose cuando Lorene toco el timbre (para maravilla de ambos pues nunca se hubieran imaginado la utilidad de esos botones en la puerta)

En ese momento salio una mujer alta aproximadamente de unos 45 años. La señora tenia hombros anchos y tenia tendencia a la gordura. Su cara blanca estaba adornada de una pequeña nariz, unos ojos marrones expresivos y una gran sonrisa que la hacían ver como una mujer adorable…

- Buenas Tardes a todos!... 

- Buenas tardes señora Maltravers – respondió Snape amablemente

- Ho Sebastián llámame Josephine, pero pasen por favor…

Al entrar encontraron una pequeña sala austeramente decorada en la cual ya los esperaban dos de las otras mujeres del grupo.

La primera como de unos 65 años, era una mujer delgada y baja de estatura que peinaba su cabello de forma recta y lacia. Su rostro blanco y sus ojos azules hacían ver que en su juventud Honoria Graves había sido una mujer muy hermosa. A su derecha se encontraba Lavinia quien aproximadamente tendría unos 35 años. Era una mujer con una apariencia de pertenecer a una buena familia. Blanca y delgada usaba vestiditos forrados al cuerpo que le daban cierto toque juvenil. Su rostro tenia un color rosado pálido y algunas pecas que contrastaban perfectamente con sus ojos claros y su nariz estilizada.

Severus y Sirius saludaron a las mujeres y se sentaron junto a ellas en la sala mientras Josephine aparecía eficientemente con una tetera y seis tazas.

- Me encanta que hubieran aceptado la invitación

- No fue nada Josephine, nosotros estamos muy agradecidos por su gentileza

- Si es cierto

- Y porque escogieron Springer Town para vivir?

- Bueno es un sitio estupendo, sereno y hermoso

- Y que planean hacer?

- Por ahora, lo principal es buscar trabajo…

- ¿qué tipo de trabajo?

- Por ahora cualquiera

- La verdad no creo que tengan dificultades en eso…- dijo Honoria

- Es cierto, aquí hay distintas personas que los pueden ayudar, esta Mt Aitkins de la heladería …- dijo Lorene

- ó la señora Pebmars de la bolsa de empleos…

- ¿bolsa de empleos?

- Tu sabes, ella recibe las solicitudes de empleo y busca personas para llenar la vacante..

- Genial, gracias por la información- sonrió Sirius (lo cual mato a mas de una)

- Bueno señores- dijo Lavinia – temo que hayan venido al poblado mas aburrido de todos, aquí casi no ocurre nada, si no hubiera un calendario juraría que un día es igual al otro

- Bueno, creo que por eso lo escogimos, nos gusta la tranquilidad – contesto Sebastián

- Bueno…- suspiro Lavinia – la verdad yo pensaba así al principio, pero después me di cuenta que a mi me gusta la acción, los carros, el trafico, el bullicio; para serles sincera me gustaría vivir en una ciudad como Londres solo que a Pierce no le gusta la idea…

- Pierce?

- Mi esposo- contesto la mujer

- Bueno La verdad creo que exageras Lavinia, aquí si ocurren cosas y muchas me atrevo a decir, solo que son mas pequeñas- dijo Lorene

- Si, son como detalles… - expreso Josephine

- Chismes diría yo – respondió jocosa Honoria mientras el resto reía

- Hablando de detalles, notaron el nuevo peinado de la señora Lippincott?- dijo Lavinia

- Sí Horrible!!!- chillo Lorene – parece como si tuviera dos cachos…

- Sí parece un diablo – rió Josephine- ¿no les parece esto un poco paradójico? – pregunto risueña

- Sí- respondió Lorene como captando algo no muy obvio

- No entiendo – respondió Severus 

- Lo que pasa querido es que decimos que es paradójico que ella tenga ese peinado cuando ella es pastora de una iglesia cristiana.

- Es pastora?- musito Sergio

- Bueno la señora Lippincott es una de las mas antiguas residentes y hace ya como cuatro años viajo a Norteamérica donde conoció una de esas iglesias que profesan la paz, el amor y la justicia. Cuando regreso a Inglaterra fundo su iglesia en el poblado la cual actualmente tiene muchos feligreses, incluyendo a Honoria por supuesto.

- La señora Lippincoott es una santa! – exclamo Honoria- es una mujer muy buena y la gente lo nota. El domingo pasado en el servicio hizo una oración especial por la familia Spence… y fue realmente hermoso…

- Pobre gente es una tragedia…

- ¿que paso?- pregunto curioso Snape

- Bueno, el señor Rowley Spence es uno de los jardineros mas queridos del poblado. El junto a su esposa viven en una casa muy humilde a las afueras del pueblo, hace ya dos semanas por la madrugada entraron en su casa unos hombres encapuchados que además de robarles lo poco que tenían golpearon en la cabeza a Mt Spence dejándolo muy mal de salud. – comento Josephine

- Oí a su esposa decir que los médicos no le dio muchas esperanzas de vida..

- Es terrible

- Dicen que el señor Cloade vio a los delincuentes cuando escapaban

- Ho ese viejo Zorro!- musito Lavinia mostrando su poco aprecio por el hombre

- Bueno la verdad yo no le odio sino que le tengo algo de lastima – expreso Lorene

- Yo creo que de todas las personas del pueblo él es el que mas sabe de esos detalles cotidianos… siempre sentado ahí en el parque observando a la gente…

- Sí Josephine pero siempre esta insultando y peleando con todos…

- Cierto, es una pena, se la lleva mejor con los animales que con la misma gente.

Posteriormente siguieron conversando de distintos temas hasta que hicieron una pausa porque Josephine para honrar a sus invitados había comprado 4 pizzas grandes de distintos sabores. Sirius y Severus que por primera vez comían la pizza quedaron fascinados con su sabor y por su practicidad tratando de no hacer cara de sorpresa para algo que en el mundo muggle era tan común. Además los llenaron con golosinas y dulces que encantaron a Sirius quien tomo mas de uno bajo la mirada de supresa de Snape quien ya estaba lleno.

*******

Al llegar al apartamento Severus estaba lleno por la cantidad de comida que les habían ofrecido, parecía que estas mujeres eran de la filosofía de que al hombre se le gana por el estomago.

- Y que vamos a preparar de cenar?- pregunto Sirius con naturalidad mientras Snape lo miraba sorprendido.

- Cena?... yo ya cene!!, esas mujeres llenan a cualquiera

- Debe ser que tienes miedo de mostrarme lo bien que cocinas- continuo irónico Black

- Cocinare cuando se me de la gana!!, además esas mujeres nos han hecho un favor gracias a ellas la comida durara un día mas- dijo en son de regaño

- La verdad la pase bien

- Sí ellas fueron muy útiles

- Es extraño lo del señor Spence

- Sí, es raro que hallan robado a un hombre humilde siendo que pudieron escoger alguien mejor

- Cierto – contesto pensativo – sin embargo nos dieron bases para comenzar

- Exacto, no se como pero tenemos que contactarnos con el señor Cloude

******

Fue la mañana siguiente cuando nuestros espías se dispusieron a levantarse y planear la forma como establecer el contacto con el misterioso señor Cloude. Sin embargo Severus estaba preocupado, por lo que había oído este hombre era como un muro impenetrable.

- Bueno tenemos que planear un buen plan este hombre parece ser el no es un hombre facil de tratar…

- Como tu – refuto Black mientras Severus lo miraba horrible

- En fin- continuo ignorando el ultimo comentario – creo que será muy difícil acercarnos a él…

- Pues la verdad no creo que sea así- dijo Sirius con seguridad

- Y ¿porque estas tan seguro "Sirilo"?

- Pues simple – Dijo con cierto tono de confianza– dado que el se relaciona mejor con los animales yo me convertiré en perro para que usted pueda acercarse a él…

Severus quedo admirado y no pudo negar que había hecho un plan "brillante"

Así que después de salir del edificio Sebastián y Sergio Sirilo se internaron en un callejón del que después de un tiempo solo salio Sebastián acompañado de un perro negro grande. El perrito iba al lado de Sebastián como fiel perro a su amo alejándose un poco mientras Severus se preguntaba si la actuación del animago incluía también la muy común levantada de pata en el hidrante de la esquina, que para su lastima esta no se dio. Cruzaron la calle hacia el parque y al fondo Sirius pudo ver a un anciano de mediana estatura, calvo y vestido con corbatín que sentado en una banca del parque le daba de comer a las palomas.

Sirius lógicamente no podía hablar en su forma peluda pero sus pensamientos eran claros y nítidos (_N.A__ los pensamientos del perro estarán en letra itálica_) 

- _Ese debe ser_ – musito el canino mientras observaba el hombre y arrancaba la carrera – _Bueno ahí voy!!!........_

De esta forma el animal salio corriendo moviendo la cola de forma juguetona oliendo el pasto y acercándose en son juguetón al anciano quien sonrió al ver al enorme perro negro…

- Hola!!!! - dijo el hombre ofreciéndole sus brazos – que buen perro, que bonito perro … muy lindo perro… - continuaba diciendo mientras le acariciaba el lomo y las orejas - ¿de donde saliste amiguito? Nunca te había visto!! – continuo en tono cariñoso – ven acá perrito…

_Bueno por lo menos este hombre aprecia la belleza_!!- pensó meneando la cola

- Blacky , Blacky ven no molestes al señor- lo llamo desde lo lejos Severus dispuesto a hacer su parte…

- No esta molestando ¿verdad Blacky? … Perro Bonito – contesto el obre dirigiéndose mas al perro que a Snape y comenzando a rascarle las orejas al cachorro de arriba hacia abajo

_Eso me gusta, suba otro poquito, mas debajo de la oreja izquierda … eso…_

- Nunca lo había visto por aquí- dijo el hombre a Severus en tono grosero

- Soy nuevo en el pueblo, mi nombre es Sebastián Guivanni

- Que!? Es otro perdedor que viene a un pueblo pequeño en búsqueda de tranquilidad- contesto el hombre retándolo

- Talvez sea así… pero por lo menos intento hacer algo diferente de mi vida- dijo Severus calmado no mostrándose ofendido por la actitud del hombre

Fue en ese momento que el señor Cloude lo observo y sonrió… parecía ser que el nuevo residente no era bobo.

- Bueno temo decirle señor que ha escogido el peor de los pueblos para vivir, pero usted parece distinto al resto de la gente, así que le doy un consejo cuando pueda vallase de este maldito pueblo putrefacto …

- La verdad señor, espero que mi estancia aquí sea corta

- Eso espero señor, porque aunque usted no lo crea detrás de todo esto se encuentra algo podrido…

- ¿Cómo sabe eso? – pregunto curioso

- Que pregunta tan boba… ¡no lo se! Solo lo presiento… es como el excremento en el jardín, muchas veces no lo podemos ver pero si lo podemos oler y la mierda que esta escondida es peor que la que podemos observar, se descompone generando gusanos, moscas e inmundicia… - todo esto lo decía acariciando al perro y mirando lejos…

Severus se quedo junto al hombre en silencio, desde el primer momento comprendió que con él era necesario ir despacio para que el anciano le fuera tomando confianza, así que por el día de hoy no quiso presionarlo con preguntas que lo hicieran desconfiar de él; además se dio cuenta que este hombre podía saber mas de las personas que ellas mismas.

- Maldición!!! – grito el anciano haciendo cara de asco- son las once, tengo que irme… Adios perrito…lindo perro bonito…

Y al decir esto el hombre dio dos pasos hacia delante volteándose repentinamente hacia Snape.

- Su perro es hermoso… espero que lo traiga mas seguido señor Guivanni

- Esta bien señor…

Así que sin despedirse se dirigió hacia el sur por uno de los caminos del lugar.

Severus se quedo sentado, en realidad estaba haciendo buen sol y dado que Sirius no podía molestarlo decidió quedarse un tiempo sentado observando a la gente que pasaba ignorándolo. Sirius por su parte como buen perro actor comenzó a pasear por el parque mirando las flores y los insectos… fue en ese momento cuando aproximándose a una planta vio a un niño como de unos cinco años jugando con un balón. El pequeño hizo un movimiento brusco y mando la pelota hacia la calle en el momento preciso en que venia un auto.

Sirius observo esto como en cámara lenta y con su forma perruna corrió y empujo al niño para que no fuera atropellado con tan mala suerte que el auto alcanzo a golpearlo a él.

Pegu un chillido fuerte que despertó a Snape de su ensimismamiento.

- _Mierda!!! El muy cretino dejo que lo atropellara una de esas cosas!!_

Y meditando eso corrió hacia el animago quien yacía en el borde de la calle quejándose.

- Que Demonios estabas pensando!- lo regaño al llegar a el

- _aaay__ me duele, me duele… me muero…_

- Dejelo quieto!! Yo vi todo!!- grito una mujer rubia y delgada que se dirigía directamente hacia ellos hacia acercarse una vez mas – tiene suerte, yo soy veterinaria… tome – y al decir esto le entrego una sabana la cual extendió en el piso y sirvió como camilla…- Bueno ayúdeme, vamos hacia mi consultorio queda a media cuadra de aquí….

Severus no hizo nada solo siguió a la mujer teniendo su parte de la improvisada camilla. Fue como rápidamente y en son de emergencia entraron a la oficina donde lo pusieron en una mesa metálica especializada para mascotas.

- Ahora si quiere quisiera revisarlo, me gustaría que me esperara en la sala yo lo llamare

- Gracias

E inmediatamente la mujer joven y con vestido apretado se puso una bata blanca y se encerró con el animal. Pasaron quince minutos y Severus temía que Sirius- perro hubiera muerto, no temía en si que estuviera muerto sino en la forma de decirle a Dumbledore que su compañero de misión había fallecido atropellado por un carro…

Sin embargo al poco tiempo salio la mujer del consultorio en tono mas sereno. Fue en ese momento que Severus la pudo observar detenidamente; era Alta, ojos azules y rostro estilizado con nariz recta y labios gruesos.

- Bueno Siga… creo que hemos tenido suerte, lo revise y parece que no se ha fracturado ningún hueso.

- Gracias doctora …?

- Wing, Lorna Wing – y al decir esto sonrió la mujer de manera encantadora mostrando sus dientes blancos y ofreciéndole la mano en tono de saludo – veo que con todo esto no tuvimos tiempo de presentarnos pero siga…

Dijo en tono coqueto y con una seña de la mano le indico a que siguiera al consultorio donde encontraron a Sirius sentado encima de la mesa metálica con cara de susto… mientras pensaba _"Maldita mujer, no debiste meterme el termómetro por mi trasero…me siento violado!"_

- Ho pobre Animalito!!!!- dijo la mujer inclinadose a acariciar al animago

_Guau Que Tetas! Parecen melones… !-_ pensó Sirius mientras observaba el busto bien definido de la mujer extraña quien tenia mucha carne en su parte frontal.

- Afortunadamente el auto iba despacio, temí por un momento que se hubiera fracturado una de las caderas pero al revisarlo y tomarle una radiografía me di cuenta que solo tiene moretones inofensivos…

- Ha ya veo, así que se va a recuperar…

- Ho si… claro que si – dijo la mujer mientras Snape pensaba _"que lastima"_

- Y ¿Cómo se llama?- dijo la mujer acariciando al perro

- Blacky…

- Y el perro?- dijo soltando una sonrisa burlona a su cliente mientras le observaba de forma extraña.

- Hem… yo me llamo Sebastián Giovanni… y el perro se llama …

- Jaja Ya se, ya se – complemento la mujer mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo lo cual produjo que Severus tragara saliva – No se preocupe señor Giovanni a veces son algo bromista… pero ya se acostumbrara, y entre otras ¿de que raza es el animal?

- Bueno la verdad no estoy muy seguro, creo que es algo cruzado – dijo mirando despectivamente al cuadrúpedo

- Si entiendo, es producto de una larga lista de generaciones de razas indeterminadas

_"Oigan!!! No soy un perro cualquiera!! No soy cruza!! Soy un pastor!!"_

- Sí desafortunadamente no es muy lindo…

- Bueno debió serlo cuando era cachorro – contesto la mujer riéndose

_"QUE!!!? YO SI SOY LINDO (si fuera feo me parecería a Gary Oldman)"_

- Y es suyo?- pregunto la mujer en tono casual

- Bueno, en realidad no es mío, es de mi hermano…

- ¿su hermano?

- Si .. mi hermano – dijo haciendo cara de repulsión

- Pues debe ser un hermano muy irresponsable cuando deja que usted cuide de su perro…

- _Oiga!!!!!!!!!!!_

- Si en realidad es algo irresponsable…

- Sabe, estuve observando al animal, y pienso que es mejor que lo esterilice

- _Esterilice??? ¿Qué es eso?_

- Esterilice Doctora??- pregunto Snape

- Bueno, usted sabe castrarlo…- dijo la mujer con naturalidad

En ese momento Sirius chillo como perro alarmado _"Castrarme a mi??!!!!"_

- Bueno la verdad no conozco el procedimiento – dijo Snape haciéndose el idiota

- Bueno, en realidad es muy simple, primero se le anestesia…

- _Anestesia?? _–pregunto Blacky

- Anestesia??- Volvió a preguntar Severus

- Bueno, usted sabe se le inyecta un anestésico con una jeringa parecida a esta!

Y al mostrarla Sirius pego otro chillido _"Eso es una jeringa?… esa aguja esta muy larga, Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa noooo"_

- Que interesante y donde introduce eso?

- Por la piel…

- _QUE???!!!_

- Bueno y después se coge un escalpelo y se retiran los testículos…

- _NADIE TOCA MIS TESTICULOS SIN MI AUTORISACION SEÑORA!!!!_ – dijo el animal gruñendo- Grrrrrrr

- Ho!! Mejor le pongo un bozal no quiero que me muerda!!! – dijo la mujer notando el gruñido

Bueno en ese momento y de forma hábil puso un bozal de cuero en el hocico de Sirius mientras este pensaba matar a alguien.

_QUITENME ESO!!!! APRIETA!!! - Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

- Bueno!! Ahora lo tiene puesto

- Si creo que es una buena idea, la verdad pensare lo que me ha dicho de castrarlo

- _NO TE ATREVERAS HIJO DE PUT….!!!!!_ - Grrrrrrr

- Y entre otras ya lo vacunaron contra la rabia?

- La rabia?- pregunto Severus inocentemente cuando repentinamente cambio su postura y contesto – No, no lo hemos vacunado…

- Bueno lo haré ahora mismo … - y en ese momento la mujer jalo el pellejo cerca al cuello y le puso una inyección haciendo que el perro Chillara fuertemente – Ho veo que es muy consentido, la mayoría de los animales no chilla cuando los vacuno – y al decir esto Severus sonrió con placer –

- _Asesina!!! Sáquenme de aquí!!!_ _Esta mujer es peligrosa!! AUXILIO!!!!!!–_ hizo el perro mientras trataba de bajarse de la mesa

- Vamos bonito… es por tu bien, ahora no te dará rabia…- dijo la mujer rascándole las orejas

- Genial!!! – respondió Severus sonriendo – muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho…

- Ho no es nada- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa – los vi hace pocos días y me di cuenta que eran nuevos en el pueblo…

- Si lo somos

- Y que hacen aquí? – dijo la mujer mientras se le acercaba coquetamente

- Pues vinimos a establecernos

_Hooo__ no puedo creer que ella le este coqueteando así _- pensó sorprendido y ofendido a la vez - _esta mujer no disimula…._

- Y ya consiguieron trabajo? – pregunto

- No aun no….

- Bueno, si me permite, verá estoy buscando un ayudante en la farmacia de la veterinaria por medio tiempo, lo único que tiene que hacer es darle los medicamentos a mis clientes después de terminada la consulta ¿esta interesado en el trabajo?

- Ejem…. La verdad sí, necesitamos el dinero… - dijo Severus muy sorprendido por tal propuesta 

- Genial… ¿puede comenzar mañana a eso de las ocho?

- Si claro!!!

- Perfecto, le aconsejo que bañe a Blacky con agua caliente y le de este calmante por si le da dolor

- Bien… ejem señora me puede prestar el bozal y se lo traigo mañana –_ No voy a dejar que este me muerda cuando salga de aquí_

- _Maldito!!! Ya veraz…desgraciado…!- _Grrrrrr

- Si claro y le regalo una correa para que no lo atropelle un auto

_SALGAMOS DE ESTA SALA DE TORTURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nunca llevare una mascota al veterinario…- _pensó Black mientras salía como alma que lleva el diablo del sitio donde supuestamente trataron de salvarle la vida_. _

Fue así como salieron de la veterinaria con distintos estados de animo. Por una parte Severus estaba contento de conseguir trabajo y por humillar a su enemigo mientras Sirius estaba furioso y proclamando "Venganza"


	15. la convivencia

**CAPITULO XIV:**

**LA CONVIVENCIA**

Sebastián camino por el anden llevando a "Sirius Perro" con su correa y su bozal mientras en su interior se reía sin demostrarlo… Nunca pensó que el comentario de la veterinaria acerca de castrar a "Blacky" haría que este se desesperara de la forma que lo hizo aunque pensaba que no era del todo mala idea…Sirius por su parte lo jaloneaba con la correa..

_"Maldito suéltame … suelta esa cuerda … Maldito… ya veraz"_

Severus por su parte trataba de no caerse dado que Black realmente lo estaba jalando como cuando los cachorros no tienen educación…

- No me jales idiota o te mando a castrar! – dijo en voz ponzoñosa mientras el animago Gruñía y tiraba de la correa con mas fuerza, haciendo que a los ojos de los muggles no hubiera claridad de si "Sebastián llevaba a Blacky o Blacky llevaba a Sebastián"

Severus llego al apartamento cansado. Black en realidad lo había hecho correr!... Ambos espias subieron los escalones y se internaron en el apartamento cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Fue en ese momento que Sirius se transformo en humano (mostrando con claridad el bozal que le colgaba por el cuello como un collar). Severus no dijo nada pero pudo ver que su compañero de Misión lo miraba con furia y temió por un instante que le fuera a pegar o algo parecido pues si de perro era amenazante de humano mas…

- Maldito desgraciado!!! – le grito Sirius dispuesto a matarlo

Severus solo lo miro de forma displicente y le dijo:

- Es tu culpa! … que diablos hacías cruzando la calle de esa manera!!!

- Pues salvando una vida!!! – grito

- Salvando una vida?... si como no!!!- dijo en tono de burla pero a la vez en tono de rabia reprimida – sabes Black debes tener cuidado…- y al decir esto su voz se tono mas oscura y desagradable- tu sabes que la mierda no crece cuando la pisan…

- Maldito!!

Grito Black abalanzándosele de forma que Severus pensó que le iba a dar un golpe y trato de esquivar su puño. Sin embargo el golpe no llego a su destino…o faltando un paso para golpearlo Sirius paro en seco mirándolo con odio mientras Severus lo miraba retándolo y preguntándose _¿Por qué no me ha pegado?_

- Que pasa Black? Te arrepentiste!! – dijo Severus en un tono tembloroso y a la vez agresivo

- Tal vez… sin embargo ten en cuenta que esto no lo olvidare

- Guau que miedo!- dijo mofándose

- Deberías

- Además no es mi culpa que te haya atropellado esa cosa!

- Esa cosa es un Carro!- _¡yo si se leer idiota!_ pensó

- Lo que sea!... deberías agradecer que esa mujer te salvo la vida

- ¡QUE ME SALVO LA VIDA! – dijo como si lo hubieran insultado con esa frase – esa mujer! Definitivamente no me salvo la vida!! Solo me hizo pasar un muy mal momento!... – dijo Severus pensando en la castración y especialmente en el termómetro.

- Sabes Black, eres un desagradecido!... ella apareció de la nada dispuesta a ayudarte… además no sabia que tu no eras un perro! ¿Cómo lo iba a saber?- dijo Severus en tono de regaño

- Y ahora defiendes a esa "tetona"

- Esa tetona es mi jefe ahora

- Si claro tu jefe- dijo burlándose – pues será mejor que le trabajes bien si no quieres que te castre …

- Al que van a castrar es a otro! – dijo Mirándolo con una sonrisa torcida

Sirius apretó el puño sin decir nada, hubiera sido perfecto darle en su entupida cara pero prefirió vengarse de otra forma … el _"buen Black"_ había muerto…

******

Esa noche se fueron a la cama sin cenar y de muy mal genio. Sirius en si estaba adolorido por el golpe y cojeaba levemente de su pierna izquierda. Tomo el baño de agua caliente como lo aconsejo la mujer lo cual lo ayudo un poco pero no le quito todo el dolor que sentía … ni siquiera tenia un analgésico.

Esa noche durmió muy mal se quejaba constantemente y aunque sabia que lo suyo no era grave temía que esta incomodidad durara mucho.

Sin embargo mientras trataba de dormir su mente estaba fija en una sola cosa … la venganza…

******

La mañana siguiente Severus madrugo con algo de sueño acumulado, no había podido dormir muy bien por los quejidos de su vecino y cuando por fin había conciliado el sueño sonó el despertador. Observo nuevamente a Sirius y con disgusto y algo de envidia se dio cuenta que el ahora si estaba durmiendo mientras que él tenia que trabajar.

Después de asearse y vestirse se dispuso a ir al consultorio de la Doctora Wing con el fin de comenzar su nuevo empleo como asistente de farmacia de la veterinaria. Al pasar cerca del parque se dio cuenta que el anciano de ayer ya estaba ahí alimentando a las palomas, pensó también que eran necesarios nuevos encuentros con el hombre y con la presencia del "Sirius perro" sin embargo no estaba muy seguro de cómo lo tomaría su compañero de misión.

Llego a las 8 en punto a la oficina de la Veterinaria y toco por primera vez el timbre.

- Buenos días Señor Guiovanni… veo que llego temprano… ¿Cómo siguió su perrito?

- Algo adolorido supongo, se quejo toda la noche

- Oh veo que no ha dormido muy bien…

- Si, es cierto

- Oh pobre … pero podrá salir a la 1 p.m. para descansar en su casa

- Si supongo…

- Bueno – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa encantadora – su trabajo no es difícil Sebastián , sígame por favor …

Y al decir esto la mujer camino delante de el de forma coqueta. Severus la siguió con la mirada dándose cuenta de su andar y fijando su mirada en las piernas de la mujer lo cual lo dejo medio idiotizado " las brujas nunca se ponen esas cosas " pensó mientras veía a la vez la minifalda de esta.

Camino detrás de ella hasta un pequeño cuarto que estaba repleto de gavetas corredizas…

- Bueno ahí lo tiene… este es su sitio de trabajo; lo primero que tiene que hacer todas las mañanas es abrir el aparador – y al decir esto la mujer se inclino a abrir una ventanilla metálica que daba al exterior del consultorio dejando a Severus embobado con la raja de la falda- la gente vendrá desde afuera para pedirle los medicamentos … ¿me sigue?

- Si claro

- Ok, cuando llegue un cliente le mostrara una formula como esta… tiene que estar firmada por mi y debe tener el sello de pago – en ese momento la mujer señalo su firma y un sello de tinta roja que decía claramente "pago" – usted buscara el medicamento y se lo entregara y a continuación pondrá otro sello en la formula como este – y en ese momento la mujer le mostró un sello que al ponerlo sobre el papel decía claramente "cancelado"

- Es decir que no recibiré dinero?

- Exacto… la persona de la registradora es la que recibe el dinero, si llega alguien con la formula pero sin el sello de pago, usted les informa que primero deben pagar en la caja…

- Ok, y como haré para encontrar los medicamentos…

- Buena pregunta..- dijo la mujer sonriendo – como vera en este cuarto hay muchas gavetas que contienen los medicamentos… cada medicamento esta almacenado alfabéticamente y como ve cada gaveta tiene una letra, por ejemplo el "Baytril" que es un antibiótico esta en la segunda gaveta que tiene la letra B… entendido?

- Si

- Tiene que fijarse en las proporciones, yo todo lo pongo en la formula… pues hay pastillas que aunque son lo mismo tienen distintos miligramos de contenido, por ejemplo- y al decir esto toma una de las cajas de medicamentos – esta es de 50 Mg y esta es de 80 Mg, tiene que dar el medicamento correcto porque si no puede morir el animal..

- Entiendo doctora …

- No me llame doctora – dijo la mujer ofendida pero a la vez juguetona– Para ti soy Lorna, ok?

- Esta bien Lorna…

- Bueno, eso es todo… creo que puedes comenzar, pero antes tienes que conocer a la señora Sett la encargada de la caja registradora … ejem, antes de que la conozcas tengo que decirte que ella es sorda pero sabe leer los labios así que cuando hables con ella solo asegurate de que te este viendo el rostro, ok?

- Ok

En ese momento se dirigieron hacia la caja y Lorna presento a Severus ante la mujer de cabellos grises quien simplemente se limito a saludar cortésmente e ignorar por completo al nuevo empleado.

- Bueno, eso es todo!; la consulta se abre a las 8:30 a.m. así que desde esa hora se abre la consulta- y al decir esto la mujer se coloco una bata blanca y prosiguió- así que desde ese momento llegaran las personas por su medicamento, cualquier cosa me puedes preguntar o preguntarle a la señora Sett

- Ok- dijo Severus mientras pensaba de manera irónica _"si como no!, pregúntale a la sorda cualquier duda… ja como si me fuera a responder…"_

Así fue como Severus se quedo solo en el estante mientras esperaba aburrido a que llegaran los clientes.

******

Ese día llego cansado al apartamento justo a la hora del almuerzo, esperaba que por lo menos su compañero de misión hubiera preparado algún tipo de carne quemada pero no fue así… al abrir la puerta encontró el apartamento hecho un desastre y a Sirius sentado en ropa interior frente a la TV.

- _Oh__ Ruth tu sabes que te amo…_

- _No Michael no es así… si me amaras no te hubieras casado con Amy Lee._

- _Pero Ruth, Amy Lee tiene cáncer… no la puedo abandonar ahora, en estos momentos necesita apoyo, confianza…_

- _Oh__ Calla!!! – dijo la mujer furiosa – sí tanto quieres a tu esposa ¡quédate con ella y no me busques!_

- _Pero …_

- _Vete por favor…y no regreses.._

Severus miro todo el "ambiente" con cara de repulsión… _"yo trabajando y el idiota no ha hecho nada útil, solo viendo esa cosa y rascándose la barriga",_ sin embargo aunque estaba de mal humor no le dijo nada, sabia que lo mejor era evitar el conflicto. Sirius por su parte lo ignoro. Todo estaba callado hasta que …

- QUE DEMONIOS!!!! – grito Severus al entrar a la habitación mientras Sirius sonreía

Severus se dirigió furioso hacia Sirius

- QUE HACEN TUS MEDIAS SUCIAS ENCIMA DE MI CAMA!!!!

- Medias sucias?- dijo Sirius haciéndose el tonto

- SI!!!... estas medias sucias! – y al decir esto Severus le tiro el par de calcetines 

- Ha estas.. pues como no hay donde lavar…

- QUE!!!?

- La verdad no estoy acostumbrado a esas tareas…los elfos domésticos hacían todo por mi recuerdas…

- Pues yo no soy tu elfo domestico!- dijo en voz baja para que solo el lo oyera

- Lo se… así que déjalas por ahí

Severus regreso al cuarto maldiciendo a Sirius en voz baja. Por unos segundos había paz de nuevo hasta que

- MALDITO SEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- ¿Qué paso ahora?

- Que qué paso!!!!- grito furioso - ¿Qué le hiciste al baño?

- ¿al baño?... nada – dijo con naturalidad

- ¡Como que nada!!! Es un desastre!!

- Un desastre? … no me parece – continuo tranquilamente

- Que no te parece! – y en ese momento Severus comenzó hacer una lista de las cosas que para él estaban mal – hay crema dental en el lava manos!

- Ha sí? Se debió haber caído – respondió restándole importancia

- También hay cabello

- Ha es que me afeite…

- Orino y no bajo el agua

- Ha eso… se me olvido, no es tan grave..

- Es asqueroso…

- No me parece…- respondió automáticamente

- Además hay un charco de agua

- Que crees… me bañe…

- ¿y no te vestiste?

- Hace calor…

Severus estaba furioso… a cada cosa que le decía el le respondía con total desinterés… y eso lo ponía a la vez mas furioso. Severus era un hombre ordenado y en cierta forma "muy pulcro". Sirius recordaba como odiaba que le lanzaran bombas fétidas o que le desordenaran los ingredientes en clase de pociones. Sirius sabia que él no soportaba ciertas cosas… así que _"dado que el conocimiento es poder_" el estaba utilizando ese poder magistralmente …

- Y ni crea que voy a limpiar su desorden!!!- grito a lo ultimo

- Pues no lo haga …

Y al decir esto todo la discusión termino. Severus estaba asqueado haciendo cara de repelió y se dirigio directo al baño a bajar el agua… el resto esperaba que mas tarde el lo limpiara.

Estaba dispuesto a tranquilizarse cuando oyó la siguiente pregunta

- y que vas a hacer de almuerzo?

Severus estaba cansado así que rápidamente hizo una sopa simple tomo su parte y se fue a la cama esperando poder recuperar algo de sueño de la noche anterior. Así que se acostó cuando un grito lo despertó…

- BIEN!!!!!!!!! TU PUEDES!!!!

_"Ha … que pasa?... porque grita"- _pensó cansado mientras se levantaba para ver que ocurría. 

Nuevamente encontró a Sirius frente a la tele.

- Que pasa? Que es ese alboroto?

- BIEN!!! ASI SE HACE!! 

- Que cosa?- dijo sin entender mientras que el otro lo ignoraba

Fue en ese momento que vio la televisión y estaban mostrando una carrera de caballos…

- Haces tanto escándalo por eso…

- Claro el caballo numero 7 se llama "el mago"… y espero que gane

- Mierda! – murmuro volviendo a la cama

Sin embargo aunque trato de dormir de nuevo los gritos de Sirius no lo dejaban…

- Puedes callarte?

- Otra orden "hermanito"

- Pues SI

- Oh que lastima- respondió en son burlón

- Escúchame Black yo….

- Haz silencio estoy viendo la cuarta carrera!!

- Este…

- Cállate

Severus no aguanto mas y desconecto el aparato de un jalón al cable

- Demonios!! Que haz hecho!!!

- LO que ves!!- grito Snape- y ahora escúchame maldito impertinente, he trabajado toda la mañana y estoy muy cansado! … podrías hacer silencio y colaborar un poco…

- Oh que pena- dijo mofándose

- Además, porque no buscas un empleo… no se cuando me paguen, y además se esta acabando la comida…

- Corrección…. Ya se acabo!!

- Ya se acabo!!?- respondió sorprendido

- Si, veras esa sopa que hiciste no me lleno, así que…

- Te acabaste la comida!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo haciendo unas señas con las manos como si quisiera ahorcarlo

- Bueno… no hiciste un buen almuerzo

- Maldito seas!... pero si sabias que teníamos poco

- Bueno… pero ya que estas trabajando… podrías pedir un anticipo..

"Mierda"- dijo alejándose mientras repentinamente le comenzaba un dolor de cabeza intenso y se daba en cuenta que Sirius nuevamente conectaba la tele

Fue en ese momento que sonó la puerta y Severus fue a contestar encontrándose con el gordo del arrendatario que lo miraba con desprecio

- Como esta señor Peters?

- Mal…- respondió automáticamente el obeso mientras miraba con repudio al par de hermanos

- Hem… ya veo… y en que le puedo servir

- Señor Guivanni, me informaron que ustedes tienen un perro..

- Perro?- respondió Severus extrañado

- Si un perro negro enorme

- ¿perro enorme señor? .. la verdad no se de que esta hablando

- Señor Giovanni en este conjunto residencial están prohibidas las mascotas- dijo el gordo mientras subía la voz

- Pero señor Peters, si me permite, nosotros no tenemos mascotas

- Mienten!!... se que aquí hay un perro

- Bueno señor, si gusta, puede entrar y ver por usted mismo que aquí no hay mascotas

- Si señor… si quiere entre y vea que no hay ningún perro…- complemento Sirius desde la sala

Fue así como el señor Peters entro al apartamento revisando cada rincón sin encontrar al supuesto perro..

- Ve que no hay nada…

- Si no hay nada, pero este es el apartamento mas sucio que he visto… ¡hagan aseo una ves en la vida!- y al decir esto se marcho mientras Severus miraba a Sirius con odio

- Ves ahora tenemos problemas por tu culpa

- ¿por mi culpa? Si como no…

- Tendremos que tener cuidado la próxima vez que te trasformes si queremos seguir viviendo aquí..

- ¿la próxima vez que me transforme?... lo siento pero no habrá próxima vez- respondió el animago con seguridad

- "Debe" haber próxima vez

- Bueno lo pensare, de acuerdo a la calidad de la comida de mañana

Severus pego un gruñido y trato de dormir de nuevo sin mucho éxito aparente, haciendo que su dolor de cabeza creciera mucho mas…

******

A la mañana siguiente Severus se despertó para ir al trabajo, tenia grandes ojeras y se veía que no estaba muy contento. Entro al baño y se dio cuenta que seguía igual de desordenado así que con un poco de asco se baño y fue directo al trabajo el cual resulto ser de lo mas aburrido. Solo tenia que sentarse y esperar que alguien viniera con una formula, el buscar los medicamentos y entregarlos y poner a la vez un sello… veía como pasaban dueños y mascotas de un lado mientras el repetía una y otra vez el procedimiento..

Al finalizar le pidió el anticipo a la doctora Wing la cual se lo dio sin poner problema alguno… solo con una sonrisa…

Afortunadamente le había dado lo suficiente para hacer un buena compra de provisiones así que se dirigió directamente al supermercado y compro suficiente comida para una semana mas.

Llego al apartamento cansado cargando dos bolsas de mercado… su color moreno había cambiado a uno mas ruborizado por el calor y el cansancio… en realidad no se sentía muy bien … Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue ver el apartamento hecho un desastre (peor que el día de ayer) y Sirius no estaba… Severus dejo las bolsas en la mesa y miro a su alrededor…

En la mesa tenia leche regada y había pequeñas partículas como de cereal esparcidas por el piso. Entro al cuarto y casi le dio un infarto su cama tenia encima las medias sucias de ayer y la toalla mojada de Sirius… _"Mierda"_ murmuro furioso mientras a la vez se dirigía al baño que estaba hecho "un asco"… no solo no había dejado las cosas como estaban ayer sino que simplemente había mas crema dental regada, mas cabellos, el inodoro sin vaciar y un charco enorme con espuma de champú en el piso. El olor era terrible y todo parecía estar en desorden.

Severus se puso rojo y apretó los puños con furia … _"esto es horrible… este hombre es un desastre.. es sucio, cochino, desordenado y desconsiderado_"; por un momento se dio cuenta que había apretado tanto los puños que ya le estaban doliendo…. _"el no podía vivir así, hasta como jefe de Slytherin siempre les exigía a los muchachos el orden, la limpieza y la pulcritud, y una de las cosas por las cuales mas quitaba puntos a su propia casa era "eso"… definitivamente no podía con eso… no podía soportarlo, y lo peor era que Sirius parecía no importarle… y seguramente el no lo limpiaría"_

Así que tomo una descicion y salio de nuevo hacia el supermercado.

Volvió al poco tiempo con otras dos bolsas de mercado repletas de productos de limpieza. Estaba cansado, le dolían los pies y también la cabeza. Cerro las ventanas y las cortinas y saco con prudencia la varita del escondite y con ella comenzó a limpiar las porquerías del baño, quitando la crema dental regado, los cabellos vaciando y desinfectando el inodoro y secando el charco de agua. Duro 45 minutos asegurándose que todo lo del baño estuviera limpio… y al final tenia buen olor y todo brillaba..

Entonces salio hacia el cuarto y con un movimiento rápido de varita separo la ropa sucia de Sirius hacia una esquina de la cocina y de la misma forma quito las partículas de cereal del piso.

Sin embargo el piso seguía sucio, así que escondió su varita de nuevo y saco el trapeador y manualmente trapeo el piso de losa del apartamento dándole una nueva presencia, buen olor y un piso reluciente que brillaba.

Estaba cansado así que se tiro en el sillón sintiendo como los miembros se le adormecían..

Quedo como paralizado por el esfuerzo que acababa de hacer…

Fue en ese instante que se abrió la puerta y entro Sirius con las botas llenas de barro dejando el piso de nuevo sucio.

Severus se hundió en el sofá deseando la muerte.


	16. un mal dia para hacer amistades

**CAPITULO XV**

**UN MAL DIA PARA HACER AMISTADES**

Severus Snape se paro inmediatamente de forma amenazante y miro a Sirius con odio.

- Que crees que haces idiota!??

- Nada ….acabo de llegar... es que no ves? - contesto irónico 

- Que nada?!!... no ves como haz dejado el piso cretino- le contesto gritando - maldición llevo dos horas arreglando el apartamento para que en un segundo lo heches todo a perder!!!!!!

- pensé que estabas dormido…- respondió ignorándolo

- ¡Como voy a dormir si cuando llego al apartamento esta todo hecho un desorden!!!!....

Sirius observo la mesa llena de productos de limpieza y se dio cuenta que su plan estaba saliendo "tal como lo había planeado" y parecía ser que Severus en realidad estaba salido de casilla porque comenzó a gritar mas fuerte ante la mirada atónita del animago.

- ERES UN DESGRACIADO!!! UN MALDITO DESCONSIDERADO!!! ... YO TRABAJANDO Y TU SOLO HACES DESORDEN Y MUGRE!!!!

Sirius comenzó a ver como los vecinos curiosos por el ruido comenzaban a asomarse por las ventanas del edificio...

- Cállate los vecinos se están dando cuenta de todo... - le dijo en voz baja

- PUES QUE SE DEN CUENTA!! QUE SE DEN CUENTA QUE TU ERES UN MISERABLE DESASEADO!!!! - Grito con mas fuerza aun mientras los vecinos se deleitaban...

- Baja la voz quieres ...

- PUES NO ME VOY A CALLAR!!!!... ASI QUE O LIMPIAS TU PORQUERIA O JURO QUE TE MATO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y al decir esto Severus se encerró en la habitación dando un fuerte portazo tras de sí.

Sirius se quedo atónito pues nunca pensó que su plan _"fuera tan efectivo"; _sin embargo se daba cuenta que tenia que cambiar de estrategia por dos cosas. La primera hacia referencia a que él definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a la suciedad y al desorden... y la segunda y principal era que "el alistar el ambiente perfecto" para Snape le gastaba mucho tiempo... y ahora que había conseguido trabajo no tenia toda la mañana para desordenar estratégicamente todo.

Sin embargo pensó con una sonrisa en sus labios _"No te preocupes Severus Snape….hay otras formas de vengarse"_

******

Esa mañana mientras Severus trabajaba Sirius se había levantado temprano con el fin de buscar trabajo, en realidad después de ensuciar todo el apartamento salio a buscar al señor Aitchins quien según la reunión pasada podría ayudarle dándole un empleo. Siguió las indicaciones que le había dado una de las vecinas y se dirigió hacia el norte hacia una casa que tenia un gran letrero "helados Pingüino"... entro y pregunto por el hombre en cuestión...

- Quien pregunta por mi?- dijo un hombre anciano mirándole a los ojos

- Señor, mi nombre es Sergio Giovanni, soy nuevo en el pueblo y me preguntaba si necesitaría algún nuevo empleado?

- Ha usted es uno de los italianos que están enloqueciendo a todas las mujeres del lugar cierto?

- he ... este - Sirius no supo que contestar ante esa afirmación

- Bueno eso no es siempre bueno, sabe..., y entre otras quien le dijo que necesitaba empleados??

- Bueno señor, la señora Wellman, Maltravers, Graves y...

- Oh debí imaginarlo... el peor grupo de chismosas del pueblo!...- dijo el hombre no dejando terminar la frase al animago- y dígame ¿sabe algo del negocio de helados?

- La verdad no señor ... no se nada

- Bueno la verdad es muy simple usted deberá ... (y continuo hablando sobre el negocio)

Sirius esa mañana había aprendido mucho sobre "el fascinante mundo de los helados" como lo llamaba Mt Aitchins. Quedo sorprendido de la existencia de mas de 20 variedades de helado y las técnicas para hacerlo. El anciano le explico todo, desde como poner el helado en el cono hasta como tratar a los clientes... 

- y recuerda muchacho una sonrisa y se amable... _"el cliente siempre tiene la razón"_

Le explico que necesitaba un empleado que asistiera a la heladería de la parte sur al frente de la escuela elemental. Para lo cual tendría un horario de 10 de la mañana a 12 del día ... el salario no era muy bueno, pero por lo menos se ahorraría los comentarios hirientes y tan comunes de su compañero de misión.

Salio contento del lugar... no podía creer que había logrado tener un trabajo tan fácil... y eso de los helados le gustaba... Así que se dirigió al apartamento dispuesto a encontrarse con Snape y hacerle la vida "un poquito mas difícil"... Sin embargo llegando al apartamento se encontró con su vecina Lorene Wellman quien se dirigió hacia el con una sonrisa.. mientras llevaba a su pequeño niño de la mano...

- Sergio buenos días... veo que vienes contento

- si en realidad... la verdad conseguí trabajo

- Que bien!! ¿con Mt Aitchins?

- Si con el mismo

- Bueno... con el siempre es fácil conseguir un empleo, lo difícil es conservarlo...

- Bueno, vamos a ver que pasa y como me va...

- espero que bien... y entre otras ¿que vas hacer ahora?

- Bueno iba a encontrarme con mi hermano a almorzar, sabes es él el que cocina

- Verdad?!- dijo sorprendida - debe ser buen cocinero

- Depende del genio con que se levante- dijo en son de burla

- Oh demonios! - dijo la mujer mirando su reloj - tengo que irme

- y que vas hacer?

- Lagrima de una rosa marchita no demora en comenzar!!

- Tu también te la vez!!!?- y al decir esto la mujer hizo un gesto de sorpresa...

- No puedo creerlo tu también la miras!!!... eres el primer hombre que conozco que le gustan las telenovelas...

- Este ... yo - comento apenado

- No importa ... !es genial!... te invito para que la veamos juntos en mi casa...

- Bueno apurémonos quiero saber que le paso a Michael después que salio de la casa de Ruth...- dijo Sirius

- Si vamos...

Fue de esa forma que termino en el apartamento de Lorene. Al entrar Sirius observo el lugar el cual era un poco mas grande que el apartamento donde vivía con Severus . En las paredes había solo fotos del niño que daban una imagen mental de como fue creciendo la criatura hasta el día de hoy... sin embargo no había fotos de hombre alguno que representara al padre del menor.

"Es extraño" pensó Sirius mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a Lorene quien estaba mas entusiasmada que el de que comenzara el capitulo de la novela. Por un instante quedaron en silencio mientras empezaba la serie televisiva...

- _Automáticamente salio una voz gruesa que dijo "en el capitulo anterior".._

- _Michael es mejor que te vallas de mi casa_

- _Pero Ruth .._

- _Vete te he dicho... ve a cuidar a tu esposa enferma_

- _Inmediatamente se corto esa escena y salio un hombre con cara de malo_

- _Ruth no debe enterarse de la verdad!!!... si lo hace será la perdición económica de la familia!_

- _Pero William... si Michael se entera ..._

- _Pues si se entera lo pagara con su vida!! dijo el hombre mostrando una sonrisa malévola mientras de fondo sonaba un sonido grueso, casi tenebroso..._

Lorene miro a Sirius y le regalo una sonrisa mientras el estaba idiotizado viendo la tele, la verdad era la primera vez que sabia de un hombre que aceptara abiertamente que le gustaban las telenovelas ... definitivamente este muchacho tenia personalidad y eso le gustaba. Poco a poco comenzaron a hablar de la novela y de las partes que Sirius se perdió...

- Sergio, pensándolo bien yo sospecho que la esposa enferma de Michael es en realidad la hermana de Ruth. parece ser que la madre de esta "Doña Lupe" se la robo cuando era muy pequeña de su verdadera madre ante la imposibilididad de esta de tener hijos. Ruth no sabe nada de esto y en realidad cuando muera ella, Ruth seria la única y directa heredera de la fortuna.... pero William quiere impedirlo porque desea quedarse con el dinero...

- Guau que interesante y que pasa con el señor Parker?- pregunto Sirius fijándose en la tele

Pasaron algunos minutos hablando y riéndose ante las múltiples posibilidades dramáticas de la novela. Fue en un instante que la novela estaba interesante y todo estaba en silencio cuando Sirius observo que alguien lo observaba con odio.

- Hola pequeño amiguito... ¿como estas?

- Yo no soy pequeño! - contesto el niño de mal genio mientras lo miraba horrible y continuaba diciendo - y Yo no soy tu amigo!!!

Sirius quedo sorprendido por tal contestación antipática del chiquillo que lo miraba lleno de antipatía _"¿que pudo ocasionar que se comportara así?" _pensó no dándole tanta importancia

- Cariño no seas grosero por favor - le dijo la madre

El chico solo hizo un puchero y se puso en medio de la pareja mientras veían la tele. Sirius observaba como William estaba hablando con unos matones sobre Michael cuando sintió que alguien le daba una patada.

- Auch!! - se quejo pues la pierna afectada era la misma que había golpeado el carro. 

Se dio cuenta que el chico se había acostado apoyándose en su madre y había comenzado a darle patadas indiscriminadamente.

- Oye... oye ... auch ... amiguito ¿que te pasa?

- Bobby ¿que demonios estas haciendo?... así no se tratan a los invitados - lo regaño la madre

- Pues no me importa!- chillo el niño dándole mas pequeñas patadas

- VE A TU CUARTO AHORA!!!! ESTAS CASTIGADO!!- grito la madre cerca del oído de Sirius quien hizo un gesto de malestar.

A continuación Lorene se paro y tomo de la mano al niño y lo llevo a su cuarto mientras este chillaba y daba alaridos...

- Y TE QUEDAS AHI... NIÑO GROCERO- dijo Lorene mientras lo dejaba en su cuarto

- Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - gritaba la criatura mientras Sirius Black se sentía un poco embarazado con la escena.

Al poco rato regreso Lorene sonrojada....

- Sergio lo siento tanto ¿te pego duro?

- No tranquila, no me hizo daño...- mientras mentalmente pensaba _"este chiquillo me pego justo en el moretón que tengo en la pierna"_

- De verdad lo siento... no se lo que le pasa, usualmente no se comporta así...

- Bueno debe ser la edad, no te preocupes...

Pero Lorene si estaba preocupada... no era la primera vez que el pequeño le hacia una escena como esa frente a los hombres que iban a visitarla...

Las cosas siguieron igual como al principio mientras veían la tele..

- _Oh querida no llores... Michael no te merece ..._

- _Pero mamá antes era tan diferente - decía la mujer mientras lloraba_

- _Olvídalo mi niña... ya veraz como no necesitamos de el ni de su familia con dinero- decía la mujer mientras abrazaba a Ruth..._

Fue en ese momento y mientras hacían silencio que Sirius sintió una sensación extraña. Miro levemente hacia abajo y vio como un charco de agua se extendía por el piso...

- pero que dem...- dijo parándose al ver la inundación

- BOBBY!!!!!- grito la madre mientras se dirigía directo a donde el muchacho dando después un alarido

Sirius se dirigió inmediatamente y encontró con sorpresa todo un desastre...

El niño había volteado la maceta de una de las plantas de la casa regando la tierra, y como si fuera poco había abierto la manguera del jardín sobre la tierra haciendo inmediatamente que el suelo se llenara de barro...

- maldición que haz hecho!!! - le gritó la madre mientras sacaba un pedazo de tela de entre el barro y mirando a Sirius con cara apenada le pregunto - Sergio es esta tu chaqueta?

Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido... y en pocas palabras dio una respuesta afirmativa mientras veía a su chaqueta de Jean llena de tierra y agua...

Salio del apartamento poco después ante las disculpas sucesivas de la madre quien prometió lavar la prenda.

******

Sirius recordó todo esto mientras limpiaba las marcas que había dejado a causa del barro... en realidad aunque había sido un acto estupendo en contra de su enemigo prefirió limpiar el sucio antes de que Severus sacara su varita y le mandara una maldición... y dado que desafortunadamente el ministerio tenia la suya, no podía tomar riesgos...

Mas tarde Severus salio de su encierro un poco mas calmado sintiéndose mejor al ver que su compañero de misión al fin había limpiado el piso. En ese preciso instante Sirius entro hacia al cuarto e intercambiaron miradas de desprecio mientras Severus rogaba internamente que no entrara al baño a volverlo un desastre...

Al poco rato se dieron cuenta que la misteriosa lechuza estaba de nuevo en la ventana y después de preparar todo salio el rostro del profesor Dumbledore de las llamas.

- Como han estado?! - pregunto emocionado

- Bien - le respondieron los no tan emocionados espías que aunque no fuera verdad no querían molestara al anciano

- Oh genial!!! aquí todos estamos bien, Mundungus, Arabella y Remus les mandan saludes

- Lo mismo profesor - contesto Sirius mientras Snape hacia un gesto de asco - ¿y como esta Harry?

- Bien Sirius... Bien, no tienes porque preocuparte ... y entre otras ¿ha sucedido algo raro ò han averiguado algo?

- Profesor, lo único que hemos detectado es un evento raro que le ocurrió a un muggle por un supuesto robo, estamos contactándonos con una persona que talvez nos pueda dar mas información... pero en si todo esta en sospechosa calma...

- aquí también, desafortunadamente... y como les ha ido relacionándose con los muggles.?..

- Bien, aunque tenemos que actuar con cuidado hay muchas muggles chismosas por ahí..

- Bueno supongo que ustedes sabrán manejarlo... y como les ha ido en otras áreas?

- Profesor yo ya conseguí trabajo... pero "este aun no"- dijo Severus en tono acusatorio

- Eso no es cierto!!!, hoy conseguí uno!!

- De verdad!!? no me digas - dijo Snape burlándose - bueno ya era hora!!!

- Bueno, pensé que te interesaría saberlo- dijo Black de igual forma mientras lo miraba apunto de pegarle

- Si claro... estoy saltando de la alegría - dijo irónico 

- Señores ... por favor!! - les recordó Albus

- Es que usted no sabe que es vivir con este desgraciado a toda hora!!- dijo hablando entre dientes Snape

- Pues no se imagina lo neurótico que es este! - comento Black

- Señores!!... no quiero repetirlo

- Esta bien profesor... solo le digo que él no esta haciendo las cosas fáciles- manifestó Severus

- Pues tu tampoco!

- Bueno... señores, creo que ya hemos discutido esto así que solo les diré que sigan investigando "en paz" y me mantengan informado... yo por mi parte estoy muy pendiente de ustedes..

Y después de despedirse desapareció de dentro del fuego...

- "Ja" no te resulto Snape!... ve a darle quejas a otro que te haga caso!!!

******

A la mañana siguiente Severus se levanto al baño y se dio cuenta con placida sorpresa que esta vez no estaba hecho un desastre... sin embargo no se confiaba...

Entro a las ocho como era usual en su trabajo, la recepcionista sorda lo recibió con un gesto de "si existes no me importa" mientras el se dirigía a su sitio de trabajo. Estos últimos días de trabajo además de ser aburridos habían sido para Snape un suplicio, mas por los problemas con Sirius que en el mismo trabajo. Con la doctora Lorna Wing casi no se habían visto, dado que había mucha consulta de animales enfermos y parecía ser que ella atendía a sus pacientes sin tomarse un pequeño descanso...

Severus por su parte poco a poco y aunque solo había durado unos pocos días en el puesto ya se había memorizado los medicamentos veterinarios que había en los estantes. Sin embargo lo que menos le gustaba, lo cual no era raro en él, era el contacto con la gente.

Ese mismo día a eso de las 12m llego una señora de mediana edad y pelo cano cargando a su gatito.

- Por favor déme un frasco de "Oticat" señor...

- Señora me permite el recibo...

- Recibo??... nada de eso déme lo que le pido

- Señora lo siento pero no puedo atenderla sin el recibo, en la caja....

- Pero que es esto!!- dijo furiosa - me voy a quejar por esto!... no me quiere atender!; joven la pereza es un pecado! y de los mas grandes!! - dijo la mujer quien comenzó a sermonear a Snape

- Pero Señora - dijo Severus dispuesto a callarla si seguía con el discurso sin embargo una voz femenina interrumpió a la mujer.

- Señora Lippincott, lo siento pero para recibir el medicamento tiene que pagarlo en la caja primero..

- Geraldine Clayton? - dijo la mujer haciendo mala cara - no pensé que trabajaras aquí?

- No lo hago... solo vengo a consulta...

Y al decir esto la mujer se alejo murmurando algo.

Severus observo a la extraña. Se dio cuenta que desde el primer día que vino a trabajar ella estaba allí trayendo con sigo a su pequeño perrito, un pomeranea enano de color naranja. La mujer era alta con tendencia a la gordura, tenia ojos grises y cabello castaño opaco corto, su rostro acorde a una mujer de 39 años tenia una expresión de ternura y sinceridad que despertó en Severus un sentimiento extraño de confianza.

- Buenas tardes - y al decir esto saco el recibo de pago y se lo entrego a Severus

Snape busco los medicamentos y se los puso en una bolsita para después entregárselos.

- Oh muchas gracias...

- Disculpe señora pero que tiene el perrito?

- Bueno "toto" tiene pulmonía - dijo la mujer mirando a animalito quien la miraba un poco deprimido por su enfermedad - pero ya nos estamos curando cierto bebe...- dijo la mujer con ternura.

- Lo siento

- Bueno solo espero que la doctora Wing haga algo por el... aunque esta muy delicado

- entiendo

- Es usted nuevo por aquí cierto?

- Si señora...

- Bueno, mi nombre es Geraldine Clayton y dado que vendré todos los días a consulta es mejor que me conozca- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa empatica y a la vez triste - Bueno, espero que este bien.

Y al decir esto la mujer se alejo cruzando la calle. Severus la siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba pero algo lo hizo cambiar su expresión. Por la misma calle venia Sirius Black mirando a lado a lado como si estuviera perdido.

- Hola

- Hola - y al saludarse se miraron como sabían hacerlo

- Conque aquí trabaja

- si... pensé que trabajaba

- Estoy trabajando... me mandaron al supermercado

- El supermercado queda mas lejos

- lo se.. solo pase para decirte que tal vez hoy podríamos ir al parque...

- ir al parque? - contesto con extrañeza

- Si tu sabes... con Blacky

- ok 

- y la "pechugona"? – pregunto divertido mientras Severus lo miraba sorprendido.

- Cállate!!!- dijo Severus mirando de lado a lado - te puede oír…

- Pues no me importa

En ese instante se oyó una voz femenina detrás de Severus que decía

- Sebastián ¿sabes si hay jeringas desechables de sobra?

- No señora, el pedido llega hoy -respondió el un poco pálido al pensar que tal vez había oído su conversación

Lorna se paro en seco al ver que "Sebastián" no estaba solo sino que estaba el otro apuesto italiano con el y de forma coqueta se presento ante Sirius..

- Hola soy Lorna Wing - dijo extendiendo el brazo sin recibir el mismo ademán de Sirius

- ya se- respondió grosero

- este...-siseo ella un poco nerviosa por la reacción - no se si su hermano le habrá comentado lo de su perro Blacky

- Si me comento, y NO lo voy a mandar a castrar... 

- ejem... esta bien ... yo 

Y sin dejar que la veterinaria le respondiera algo se fue sin despedirse dejando a la rubia sorprendida.

- Oye Sebastián ¿que le pasa a tu hermano?...

******

Severus salio a la una del consultorio un poco apenado con Lorna, no sabia como explicarle el porque "Sergio" se había comportado de forma tan incorrecta frente a ella si "supuestamente" no la conocía… Camino un poco y se encontró con Blacky el perro negro quien lo esperaba tirado en la acera…

Una mujer que pasaba al ver la escena expreso "miren como ese perrito ama tanto a su amo que lo espera cuando sale del trabajo… que ternura"

- si… que ternura ..- murmuro irónico mientras se acercaba al perro con la correa.

- Grrrrrrrrr

- Pero debes ponértela

- Grrrrrr - _Ni loco me pones esa cosa… bueno solo si quieres que te arrastre por el parque …- _Grrrrrr

- Esta bien, pero si lo atropella un carro de nuevo, hablare con la veterinaria para que te haga cierta cirugía …

- GRRRRRRRRRR 

Severus no tuvo mas opción que dejarlo caminar libre y dado que no le gustaba las mordidas de perro (por su experiencia con Floofy) camino alejándose de el lo mas que pudo.

A lo lejos Sirius pudo ver de nuevo al anciano señor Cloude quien sonrió al verlo llegar

- Blacky!!! Lindo perrito… lindo perrito!!!... ven y te rasco tu panza… lindo perrito!!- dijo acariciándolo

- Buenas tardes señor Cloude…

- Señor Giovanni…. No lo veo desde hace unos días…

- Sacaba al perro mucho mas temprano

- Bueno… ya era hora…

- Hace cuanto que vive aquí señor Cloude?

- Lo suficiente para darme cuenta que este pueblo esta podrido- dijo el hombre con antipatía – hay pocos aquí que valen la pena… el resto son basura…

- Oh ya veo… debe conocer a toda la gente…

- Bueno… sí… pero son todos desperdicios ambulantes…

- ¿a que se refiere?- pregunto Snape

- Bueno pensé que era inteligente para saberlo- contesto tratando de ofenderlo… - Señor Giovanni las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen..- dijo mirándolo a los ojos – muchas veces ves a las personas, y solo observas lo que quieres ver, o lo que quieren demostrar… pero yo me doy cuenta de las cosas… - y al decir esto Severus lo miro interrogante- sí señor, aunque no me crea, las cosas bellas y las familias perfectas no existen…y en este pueblo menos…

- Es cierto señor – dijo Severus compartiendo dicha afirmación… en realidad el también creía eso de la vida… la vida que le habia tocado vivir.

- Aquí ocurren cosas raras … solo que la gente no las ve…

- La verdad señor no parece, parece un pueblo tranquilo, pero la vez pasada hablando con un vecino me comento que hace poco hubo un robo en el lugar…

- Habla del señor Spence… - dijo el hombre con un gesto de desapego - ayer supe que murió, la verdad, si me preguntan, pienso que se lo merecía!!- Severus se sorprendió por esa afirmación tan dura- no era un hombre de confianza… aunque la gente pensara que así era…

- Veo… me comentaron que usted vio salir a los maleantes…

- ¿maleantes?... en este pueblo somos todos maleantes a su manera

- ah? – _que trato de decir con esto?-_ se pregunto internamente

- Esa noche caminaba cerca de su casa y vi salir un auto gris de la residencia… pero no vi ningún rostro… y sin embargo…

En ese instante y justo cuando iba a decir algo relevante un hombre calvo de unos 50 años se le acerco diciendo…

- Papá ya es hora del almuerzo…

- Demonios!!! Nunca me pueden dejar en paz…

- Pero papá…

- Ya Voy!!!!... 

Se despidió con un leve movimiento de mano y se fue murmurando maldiciones mientras los dos espías pensaban _"Demonios! Que mala suerte!"_

  
  



	17. el cumpleaños

**CAPITULO XVI:**

**EL CUMPLEAÑOS**

Esa mañana Sirius se había levantado contento. Canto mientras se duchaba y se vistió tatareando una canción. Llego puntual a su sitio de trabajo, hoy era la primera vez que atendía el puesto solo. Se puso su uniforme de heladero que era básicamente una chaquetilla blanca atravesada de rallas rojas y un sombrerito triangular con el mismo estilo. Sirius odiaba ese sombrero pensaba que lo hacia ver como un idiota… pero ni modos el señor Aitkins su jefe le había dicho que era obligatorio el uso del uniforme.

Su puesto de trabajo era pequeño, era una caseta de techo de brillantes colores mas o menos de 5 X 5 metros. Dentro había dos tipos de nevera, las de las paletas y las de helados de caja con las cuales se hacían los conos.

Sirius abrió el local y todo parecía tranquilo. Al fondo solo se oían la campana de la escuela y las voces y risas de los niños de la escuela elemental. Al parecer no había muchos clientes.

Se sentó en un banco un poco aburrido: _¡nadie viene!_ Pensó decepcionado… tal vez por que quería evaluar que tan bueno era sirviendo helados. Pasaron cinco y diez minutos y nada. Fue en ese momento que recordó que tenia hambre y su estomago sonó recordándole que no había tenido tiempo de desayunar… fue en ese momento que se le ilumino la mente al pensar _¡y que tal si yo pruebo un poco de helado! Nadie se dará cuenta_… así que de forma algo prevenida tomo un cono de galleta y se sirvió un helado doble de vainilla y chocolate… se lo comió rápidamente…

Sin embargo su estomago seguía gruñendo… y dado que el helado estaba delicioso, decidió probar en un baso, los sabores de limón, croqueta, fresa, nueces, pistacho, almendras, ron con pasas y caramelo….

Sirius sonrió mientras comía _"estaba en el paraíso"…_

Paso una hora y no había ningún cliente. Black cerro los ojos hasta que un timbre se los hizo abrir repentinamente.

En un segundo muchos niños lloraban, gritaban, y pedían helados de distintos sabores al animago quien se movía de un lado para otro tratando de satisfacer a los sedientos niños…

- Yo quiero uno de mora….

- Déme uno doble de Vainilla y nueces

- Una paleta de uva

- Quiero dos de fresa, con salsa de caramelo y crocante…

Después de unos minutos Sirius ya estaba cansado y rectifico su pensamiento _"Demonios esto no es el paraíso… Sino el infierno!!!". _Los niños gritaban, lloraban, conversaban y el tenia dolor de cabeza…_ "¿Cómo demonios si es verano estos chicos asisten a la escuela!?"_ pensó una y otra vez mientras recibía el dinero y servia el helado….

Paso una horrible hora de trabajo y aun había mas clientes… Black suspiro y siguió trabajando… fue en un instante que oyó una voz familiar…

- Sergio!!... Dios nunca espere encontrarte aquí…

- Hola Josephine… ¿Qué haces por aquí?- dijo él en tono apurado mientras servia un cono triple de Chocolate, Vainilla y Guanábana.

- Trabajo aquí… recuerdas?

- Haa y puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Si claro…

- Que hacen tantos niños en la escuela si es verano?...

- Bueno están en cursos de pintura, deportes y natación…

Sirius maldijo para si su mala suerte mientras seguía atendiendo a los pequeños gritones y vio llegar a su jefe por la puerta .

- Señor Guivanni ¿Cómo esta?

- Bien señor- dijo ya sin aliento

- Siento interrumpirlo pero necesito su identificación para anexar una fotocopia al archivo…

- Si claro señor… tome- y al decir esto le entrego su identificación al dueño de la heladería mientras automáticamente siguió atendiendo a los clientes

Josephine desapareció después de forma extraña. Sin embargo después de unos minutos por fin los clientes se habían ido y Sirius se sentó en la butaca respirando con dificultad.

******

Por otro lado Severus estaba en la veterinaria haciendo su aburrida labor cuando sintió de forma extraña que alguien lo observaba. Miro de un lado para otro y no vio a nadie así que siguió leyendo una revista muggle que encontró en el recibidor. Sin embargo se sentía intranquilo y volteo para encontrarse que "su jefe" lo estaba mirando de forma extraña como si lo poseyera…

Estaba vestida con una minifalda negra y una blusa púrpura que no estaba totalmente abotonada lo cual resaltaba su enorme busto…

Severus trago saliva mientras la observaba y de forma tímida pregunto…

- Doctora necesita algo?

- Sebastián cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames "doctora"

- Este… Lorna…

- Si ese es mi nombre.. – respondió de forma picara con una sonrisa mientras lo seguía mirando de forma dominante

Snape solamente miro al piso como preguntándose ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?... desvió la vista hacia el frente pero al voltear de nuevo ella se había ido.

No sabia porque se sentía tan nervioso pero así era…

******

Ese día Severus salio de su empleo un poco pensativo…. Y llego al apartamento dispuesto hacer el almuerzo. Decidió hacer una receta muggle, así que siguiendo las instrucciones del empaque comenzó hacer una receta llamada "pasta con salsa de tomate"… en realidad no era difícil; cocinar era como hacer una poción, solo tenias que seguir las instrucciones y estaba listo…

Después de hervir el agua, poner la pasta a cocinar y hacer aparte la salsa tuvo como resultado un delicioso plato de comida.

Severus estaba solo en el apartamento así que decidió hacer algo que aun no había hecho: ver televisión

Se sentó frente al aparato tal como lo hacia Black y lo prendió inmediatamente. Salio la imagen aburrida de una mujer rubia y ojos negros que cantaba "Con tigo, mi vida quiero vivir la vida" … el video musical mostraban a la cantante "Shakira", saliendo del mar y cantando.

Severus se sintió aburrido, la verdad lo le veía la relación de cantar mientras hacia ese pocoton de cosas. Así que decidió apagar la tele con tal descuido que en vez de pulsar la techa Power, espicho la de "Channel" haciendo que mostrara una escena Distinta.

_"El paciente de 24 años estaba con sus amigos cuando le dispararon. El doctor Tonzon atiende al paciente temiendo que la bala se haya alojado en los intestinos – en ese momento muestran como un joven entra en camilla al hospital mientras sangraba y gritaba de dolor- El personal de la unidad de urgencias llevan al hombre hacia los rayos X...."_

Severus abrió la boca asombrado mientras veía la operación quirúrgica a la que era sometido el hombre. ¡tanta sangre!, ¡tantos objetos muggles diferentes!... era fascinante.

Ese programa había despertado una fascinación del profesor de pociones por los procedimientos médicos. 

_"George McWell, un niño de diez años se fracturo la pierna mientras jugaba con sus amigos … la enfermera Moon atiende al paciente y a la familia la cual se ven muy alterados pues al parecer el niño quedo inconsciente después de caer del árbol donde jugaba"_

Severus miraba el televisor ensimismado, tanto que no se dio cuenta que había llegado Black con cara de total cansancio.

- Hola que hay de comer?- pregunto Sirius mientras no recibía ninguna respuesta de Severus.

Sirius lo miro de manera extraña mientras entraba directamente a la cocina. Ya en ella decidió servirse del Spaghetti que Severus había preparado. Se demoro un poco mientras se servia una bebida y se dirigía hacia la mesa. Fue en ese momento que vio la televisión.

_"El doctor Tonzon esta preocupado por la cantidad exagerada de sangre producida por la hemorragia"_

Sirius hizo cara de Horror al ver la imagen de un hombre cubierto de sangre.

- ¿y que le paso a ese hombre!?- pregunto haciendo cara de repulsión y desagrado

- Lo apuñalaron en el cuello y le atravesaron una arteria, tiene una hemorragia que probablemente lo mate- explico Severus fascinado mientras, sin dejar de poner atención al programa, se metía una cucharada de pasta a la boca

Black hizo cara de Asco, repulsión y desagrado mientras observaba la escena tan desagradable… _¿Cómo puede el pelo grasiento ver eso?!! _– musito mientras se sentaba en la mesa. Aun tenia la imagen en su cabeza y esperaba olvidarla mientras comía…. Sin embargo cuando vio el plato de comida sintiendo nauseas mientras se daba cuenta de un detalle: "La pasta era roja… roja como la sangre"

Sirius no pudo evitar pararse directo al baño.

*******

Severus termino el programa con muchas preguntas… en realidad, antes de convertirse en Mortifago, había pensado ser medimago … sin embargo nunca pudo hacer su sueño realidad. Estaba fascinado con la cantidad de materiales para pociones que se manejan en una sala de emergencia! … Con los órganos vitales y la sangre el podría hacer una gran poción (lógicamente de magia negra) … pero no estaba muy seguro que los regalaran cuando la gente moría.

Suspiro al darse cuenta que "de nuevo" tendría que lavar la loza; se dirigió hacia la mesa e hizo un gesto de rabia al notar que "el desagradecido no había probado la comida", así que la retiro dispuesto a comérsela mas tarde… porque en realidad había sido lo mejor que había cocinado hasta ahora.

Después de un rato salio Black pálido de la habitación. Severus que no había notado la escena reacción al programa medico se preguntaba que había sucedido con el animago.

- Demonios!!! Me perdí la novela! – dijo Black al ver el reloj

- Oh que tragedia, seguro hoy se acaba el mundo…- respondió Severus Sarcástico haciendo la voz delgada mientras su compañero pensaba "idiota"- Y entre otras… creo que es buena idea visitar al señor Cloude hoy…

- Ese hombre sabe algo!- dijo Sirius pensativo en la conversación de ayer

- Cierto y debemos apurarnos… estos últimos días no hemos hecho gran cosa…

- No me culpes tu eres el que esta entretenido…- le dijo irónico a Severus

- Que?? A que te refieres?

- Pues a tu jefe, la que tiene mucha "Pecho-nalidad" 

- No veo que tiene que ver eso con el tema- contesto de mal genio

- Apuesto que te debes sentir extraño con tanta atención de las mujeres hacia usted – contesto odioso mientras se acercaba hacia Severus

- A sí!!- contesto levantando una ceja – pues a ti te ocurre lo mismo!

- No es cierto!!... siempre fui querido por las mujeres… en cambio usted…

- "Ja"- pronuncio en son burlón – claro "don criminal… que ha pasado 12 años en prisión… tiene una amplia vida social"… permíteme reírme – dejo en son sarcástico y serio.

- Aun así insisto que esto es nuevo para usted!....- dijo ignorando la observación anterior

- Y usted que sabe??... usted no me conoce!!

- Cierto! …- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- pero me lo imagino…

- Pues para su información – contesto Severus en son de rabia – yo tengo muchas amigas en el mundo mágico…

- A sí… pues lo dudo…, deben ser de esas amigas que "cobran"

- ¡Como se atreve! – dijo ofuscado mientras lo miraba con odio – No me importa que no me crea… pero por lo menos durante doce años pude tener sexo con quien se me diera la gana!!... mientras que usted – rió – supongo que abra conseguido "algún amigo" en la cárcel!

- Este Mal…

Sirius se le acerco dispuesto a pegarle pero un sonido en la puerta lo detuvo… alguien estaba timbrando. Sirius miro con odio a Severus mientras peguntaba ¿espera a Alguien?

- No ¿y usted?

- No

- Pues abra!! No se quede ahí parado! – ordeno Severus mientras Sirius lo miraba "ya me las pagaras"

En ese instante Sirius abrió la puerta de muy mal genio y lo que vio no lo pudo creer.

- SORPRESA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eran Lorene, Honoria, Josefine y Lavinia gritando emocionadas, mientras una de ellas tenia un pastel con muchas velas… 

- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SERGIO!!! – gritaron todas mientras el animago quedaba con la boca abierta

Severus las miraba como pensando "estas mujeres deben estar locas"

- Oh pensaste que no nos íbamos a dar cuenta?

- Ah …¿Qué?- respondió Black confundido mientras recibía un abrazo de Lorene (lo cual internamente le gusto)

- Debiste contarnos que hoy era tu cumpleaños!!!

- Pero… este, yo…

- Si… debiste decirnos…

- Que bueno que me di cuenta – dijo Josephine con una sonrisa mientras le ponía un gorrito de celebración en la cabeza

- Este… ¿Cómo?- respondió mas confundido

- Recuerdas que hoy le entregaste a Mt Aitkins tu identificación… pues yo por casualidad la vi- respondió Josephine con cara de haber hecho una travesura – y me entere

- Oh muchas felicidades- dijo Lavinia plantándole un beso que le dejo marcas de labial en la mejilla - ¿Cuántos son?

- Lavinia!!! A nadie le gusta que le pregunten su edad!!!- dijo en son de regaño Honoria

- Bueno, no todos son como tu- dijo la mujer mientras la anciana la miraba con resentimiento

- Oh cariño- dijo la anciana ignorando a la anterior- espero que disfrutes tu fiesta sorpresa

- Gracias señora- dijo Sirius mas sorprendido que ninguna cosa- pero pasen…

Contesto amablemente mientras las damas entraban de forma evaluativo y Severus las miraba con cara de total confusión.

- Me imagino Sebastián que tu tampoco te lo imaginabas…

- Para la próxima querido, tienes que avisarnos..

- Este, bueno, yo… lo que pasa es que no queríamos molestarlas con algo "tan insignificante" – a lo cual Sirius lo miro despectivamente

- Jajaj – rió Honoria – que bromista eres!!... no hay nada mejor que las ofensas entre hermanos… están tan llenas de cariño- complemento de forma romántica mientras ambos se miraban con odio.

- Pero siéntense… - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa mientras observaba todo nervioso.

- Ho gracias querido, pero tu eres el festejado, así que nosotras te atenderemos!... Sebastián podría dejar todo esto en la cocina….- dijo con una sonrisa – hay que arreglar la mesa- comento en forma confidencial, a lo cual Severus la guió hacia el mueble de platos y vasos.

Ya en la cocina Severus observo que la mujer saco una bolsita de plástico que tenia unos objetos de cartón en forma de cono, los cuales en la punta tenían una especie de papelillos de papel que colgaban…

- Bueno, yo creo que debes ponerte uno de estos…

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto deseando que no fuera la misma cosa que tenia en esos momento Sirius en la cabeza lo cual lo hacia ver como un completo idiota.

- Pues el gorro de cumpleaños!!... todas lo usaremos… vamos cariño yo te lo pongo

- No … yo- pero sin que pudiera decir otras palabras que eso la mujer le puso el gorro rápidamente

_"No he podido caer mas bajo"_ pensó lastimero Snape mientras se veía al espejo.

- Bueno, ayúdame a llevar los platos y cubiertos desechables, supongo que las chicas ya habrán puesto la torta en su puesto… OH Dios me emocionan tanto los cumpleaños!! 

Fue en ese instante que salio de salio de las cocinas y vio que las chicas ya con sus gorros puestos estaban sentadas en la sala mientras Sirius hacia cara de idiota.

- Sabes Sergio estas muy bien conservado para tener esa edad

- LAVINIA!!!!

- ¿qué? – dijo con cara inocente –es un comentario amable…

- Honoria calmate y trae los platos- ordeno Josephine

- Aquí están – dijo en son emocionado – ya podemos cantarle al cumpleañero…

_"cantarme? … cantarme a mi?... nunca me ha dedicado una canción en toda mi vida!!!... Genial!! Esto va ser bueno!!! Mi primer cumpleaños después de salir de la cárcel!"_ – pensó emocionado Sirius mientras era llevado 

_"¿¿¿Cantar???? NOOOO… no canten señoras…ni que fueran golondrinas!!!, estas mujeres deben cantar como garzas …. ¿Quién me manda a estar aquí?; me veo como un idiota con gorrito … Noooo"-_ pensaba Snape mientras miraba todo con cierta sensación de nauseas mientras era empujado por las mujeres hacia la mesa

- Sebastián tienes que hacerte al lado de tu hermano, mientras yo tomo la foto!- dijo Lorene mientras sacaba la cámara

"_Que???? Va a quedar un recuerdo de "esto"?_ – pensó con horror Severus

- Vamos cantemos todos … 1… 2 … 3

_Happy Birthday To you_

_Happy Birthday To you_

_Happy Birthday Dear Sergio_

_Happy Birthday To you..._

_Que los cumplas feliz_

_Que los vuelvas a cumplir_

_Que los sigas cumpliendo!!!! … hasta el año 3000!!!!_

- Bravo!!!! – gritaron mientras se le abalanzaban a abrazarlo

Severus hacia cara de querer vomitar mientras las mujeres cantaban, y para disimular que cantaba (ya que no se sabia dicha canción… la cual rotulo de "ridícula") movió los labios de forma muda. Lo peor fue cuando termino la canción que Lavinia dijo:

- Vamos Sebastián… abraza a tu hermano!!! Uno no cumple años todos los días!!

Snape palideció _"que?.... abrazarlo!!! Ni muerto!!!"_

- Este Lavinia, lo haría pero es que he estado algo resfriado y no quiero que "Sirilo" se enferme

- Oh Tonterías! – grito Josephine – si se enferma sabrá que fue por una muestra de afecto tuyo!

Sirius quien iba aceptar esa disculpa para no ser abrazado, hizo un gesto de _"que él me abrace? … Guaca … que asco!!"_

- Vamos! Vamos no sean tímidos!

Severus se sintió obligado pues tenia que actuar de forma correcta, así que acercándose tenso como si fuera un robot abrazo a Sirius mientras entre dientes le decía al odio "_apestas"…_ y Black con la misma tónica de buen actor le contesto _"tu también"_

Se separaron inmediatamente con la sensación de que tenían que darse un baño… "_Buaaaa Abrace a Severus Snape… NOOOOO_" – pensó Sirius al darse cuenta del hecho….

En un instante Lavinia se le acerco a Lorene y comento sin que ellos oyeran "creí que los italianos se besaban en ambas mejillas … que raro no?"

- Bueno siéntense, nosotras serviremos la torta y después la hora de los regalos…

- Regalos?

- Si Sergio… regalos; una fiesta no seria nada sin ellos

Sirius sonrió, era un sueño hecho realidad, después de doce años en la cárcel era la primera vez que le celebraban su cúmplenos, con el pequeño detalle de que hoy no era su cumpleaños, pero era valido por el tiempo triste que paso en prisión.

La torta estaba deliciosa, chocolate, nueces y centro de caramelo.

Todos conversaban mientras comían.

- y Sebastián ¿Qué le regalaste a Sergio?

- Un almuerzo… pero no le gusto.- dijo haciendo cara de victima

- No te preocupes, seguro se lo comerá mas tarde… debe estar lleno de tanto comer helado – complemento Josephine

- Hee … yo - Sirius se ruborizo ¿_Cómo se dieron cuenta?_

- ¿Si se enteraron lo de la feria?

- Feria?

- Si… va a venir al pueblo!... me encanta comer manzanas acarameladas… - contesto Lavinia

- A mi también…

- Y cuando va venir?

- En una semana o dos… no estoy segura – aclaro la mujer

- A Bobby le encanta la feria – dijo Lorene

- Claro es un niño! ¿Cómo no le va a gustar?

- Cierto… y ya podemos entregar los regalos? – pregunto emocionada Lorene

- Si claro!

- Entonces toma Sergio… espero que te guste

Sirius abrió los ojos al notar que el suyo era el paquete mas grande y al abrirlo con algo de felicidad encontró una chaqueta nueva …

- Bueno pensé que te gustaría, … después del accidente

- Oh Lorene esta muy bonita …- dijo Sirius agradecido

- Porque no te la pruebas?

- Si claro … - y Sirius se dirigió hacia el cuarto pues quería verse al espejo

En ese instante Josephine pregunto a Lorene en aire confidencial.

- accidente?

- Bueno… Booby hizo otra de sus pataletas y le lleno de barro la que tenia, así que …

- Por Dios Lorene… ¿Cuándo vas a llevar a ese niño al psicólogo? … ya es la cuarta vez que lo hace

- Es un niño Josephine… no creo que actué así para siempre

Severus oyó la conversación atentamente pues no se había dado por enterado de ese incidente y con algo de picardía sonrió para sus adentros…. Definitivamente le caía bien ese chiquillo!

- Oh te queda preciosa!!

- Gracias

- Y este es el de nosotras tres..- refiriéndose a Lavinia, Honoria y Josephine

Black abrió un paquete y encontró una caja enorme de chocolates… con lo que le gustaban

- Notamos que eres dulcero

- Así que pensamos que era un buen regalo…

- muchas gracias, los guardare enseguida….

******

Pasaron tres horas de la reunión en las cuales las mujeres comentaban chismes y eventos de sus viajes a Europa y América… la verdad la pasaron bien teniendo en cuenta toda la vergüenza del repentino cumpleaños…

Fue en un instante que Josephine le pregunto a Sergio

- Sergio? Me permites el teléfono … tengo que llamar a mi madre.

- Claro ahí esta.

Severus estaba saliendo de la cocina en ese instante lo cual correspondió con que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Al abrirla se toco con un hombre alto, pelo claro y ojos grises que con una sonrisa dijo:

- Hola soy Pierce, el esposo de Lavinia ¿esta ella en casa?

- Si claro… pase

- Gracias

Lavinia se paro inmediatamente del sillón y abrazo a su esposo… por una razón rara parecía que de un momento a otro ella se había convertido en "la esposa perfecta" y no en la mujer insatisfecha de la que daba razón.

- Ho Pierce ¿Qué bueno que viniste? Ya conocías a Sebastián y Sergio?

- No había tenido el gusto

Lo cual siguió con una corta presentación y un intercambio de saludos que fue interrumpido por el chillido de Josephine….

- No se imaginan de lo que me acabo de enterar!!

- Que cosa?- contestaron las otras curiosas

Y con voz algo dramática contesto

- El señor Cloude ha muerto.

Sirius y Severus abrieron los ojos ante aquella noticia

  
  



	18. el descubrimiento

**CAPITULO XVII**

**EL DESCUBRIMIENTO**

Ese día llovía. Severus Snape estaba presenciando el funeral de señor Cloude y lejos de el también viendo la ceremonia estaba un perro negro. Para todos había sido una sorpresa la repentina muerte de Mt Cloude. No había mucha gente en el cementerio. En realidad el grupo no pasaba de las diez personas. Parecía que el anciano no había venido a este mundo a hacer amigos mas sin embargo las pocas personas que lo despedían mostraban un evidente signo de dolor. El ataúd se hundió en la tierra mientras todos miraban. Fue en ese momento cuando los pocos asistentes se despedían de la familia Severus se acerco al que reconoció como hijo del difunto.

- Señor Cloude...lamento mucho la perdida de su padre; aunque no lo conocí muy bien si tuve contacto con el mientras sacaba a mi perro…

- Ha! Usted es el sujeto con el cachorro negro del parque!... ya lo recuerdo, mi padre amaba mucho los animales y comento una vez la existencia de su mascota; la verdad mi padre no tenia muchos amigos así que agradezco que haya venido al sepelio…

- Puedo preguntarle una cosa?

- Si claro

- ¿de que murió?

- Los médicos dicen que de un ataque al corazón… pero – dijo el hombre mostrando cara de frustración…

- Si?

- Es raro sabe… fue tan repentino…y lo mas extraño fue que hace menos de una semana lo llevamos al cardiólogo y este dijo que su corazón estaba en perfectas condiciones…

- De todos modos le repito mis condolencias para usted.

Y al decir esto se alejo del condolido hijo mientras observaba como el perro negro estaba cerca de él. Por la lluvia Blacky estaba mojado y sus pelos negros se veían empapados por la lluvia. Severus se alejo de él caminando mientras el animal lo seguía.

- Muevete perro idiota!! Se nos hace tarde!!

- _Yo de ti cerraba esa bocota si sabes lo que te conviene…- _Grrrr_ – _pensó el animago mientras sonreía en forma perruna.

******

Sirius Black ya había trabajado en la heladería por unos tres o cuatro días de los cuales salía muy cansado se su trabajo. Hace ya dos días había muerto el Señor Cloude y para entender propio y de su compañero de misión su muerte había sido en realidad un asesinato. Era definitivamente un misterio de cómo habían hecho para matarlo pero en realidad tenían la hipótesis que si el hombre no tenia problemas cardiacos, no tenia porque morir así… 

Ya había pasado lo peor de la venta cuando de un momento a otro se presento un niño obeso a la heladería. El niño tenia cara de ser antipático y glotón y de forma despectiva hizo su pedido.

- Quiero un helado triple de caramelo, chocolate y nuez!!... ahora!

Sirius se dirigió a servir al cliente cuando en medio del proceso el chico cambio de opinión

- mejor uno triple de crema, fresa y piña… y con salsa de mora… Y que sea rápido!!

Black miro al niño y dejo el helado que ya había servido a un lado para comenzar de nuevo el nuevo encargo. Cuando de repente el chico cambio de opinión…

- Cambie el de crema por el uno de banano

Sirius lo miro horrible mientras nuevamente hacia el pedido y se lo entregaba al chico gordo. 

- ¿QUE ES ESTO? … - chillo el niño – le dije que con salsa de fresa…

- No es cierto usted dijo mora…

- Cámbielo… no me voy a comer lo que no he pedido… - grito el chico mientras prácticamente le tiraba el helado al vendedor.

Ya cuando le estaba sirviendo el chico dijo

- Oiga no sea tan lento! Me ha tenido diez minutos para servir un helado!!! – grito eufórico

Sirius se lleno de furia ante la actitud del chiquillo y mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona pregunto.

- ¿dijo salsa de fresa?

- Si incompetente eso dije!

- Pues aquí tiene!

Dijo Sirius vaciándole el tarro de salsa de fresa en la cara del niño quien salio llorando del establecimiento justo cuando el señor Aikchin estaba entrando.

Pasaron diez minutos y Sirius comprendió el porque Lorene le había dicho que era mas fácil conseguir el empleo de heladero que conservarlo. Su jefe el señor Aikchin lo había despedido pagándole el poco dinero que había ganado. No tenia idea que el chico gordo era en realidad uno de los nietos de su jefe … Pero en fin, Sirius no se sentía del todo mal por su despido, en realidad estaba feliz de que hubiera ocurrido… atender a un montón de mocosos no era su trabajo ideal. Se sentó en el parque y comenzó a observar a los chicos que jugaban en el. 

Le llamo un poco la atención unos cuatro chicos que se veían un poco aburridos mientras murmuraban entre si.. "_Que mala suerte… necesitamos dinero para comprar otro balón… y mis padres me dijeron que no me iban a comprar otro"_; parecía ser que el que tenían había sido victima de un automóvil que lo había espichado.

Sirius siguió caminando acercándose al centro comercial donde un conjunto de personas entraban y salían por la puerta fue en ese momento que Sirius lo sintió …

Era una sensación de magia, de _"magia en el ambiente_" … y no era cualquier tipo de magia… era del tipo _"poderosa_"; tuvo una sensación que lo hizo estremecer, algún mortifago estaba cerca y sin embargo aunque paro en seco y observo las caras no pudo ver o identificar a nadie. Poco a poco la sensación se fue pero Black quedo alarmado… tenia que hablar con Snape al respecto.

Así fue como se acerco de nuevo a la veterinaria y vio a Severus leyendo una revista medica veterinaria (que seguramente la pechugona le había prestado) … Al verlo Severus hizo cara de asco mientras extrañamente se rascaba uno de sus codos (Sirius sonrió al ver la escena pues lo que Severus no sabia era que el día anterior se había revolcado en su cama pegándole "algunas pulgas")

- Hola, tenemos que hablar

- Que quieres?! – dijo de mal modo

- Es importante…- continuo bajando la voz

- Te pregunte que qué quieres?!- respondió rascándose una de las manos

- Percibí algo … - contesto de manera confidencial

- Algo?

- Magia… - dijo bajando la voz al extremo

Severus comprendió inmediatamente que necesitaban hablar, así que le pidió permiso a Lorna para tomarse un descanso y se dirigió con el al parquecillo frente al local y en voz sumamente baja comenzaron a conversar.

- que paso?

- Este..- dijo mirando de un lado a otro – estaba por el centro comercial cuando sentí una presencia mágica.

- ¿estas seguro?

- Si 

- Vio a alguien?

- Había mucha gente, no pude darme cuenta exactamente quien era… pero era muy poderosa…

- Voldemort??- pregunto como un murmullo

- No, no tan "poderoso" pero tal vez…

- Un mortifago ..

- Muy probable…

- Hay que tener cuidado… tal vez el pudo percibirlo a usted…

- Espero que no…

- Esperemos… como es de estupido tal vez así fue. – dijo en son desagradable

- Pues si yo soy estupido usted debería estar en un sanatorio- le respondió de muy mal genio

- Y que hace fuera de su empleo? – pregunto misterioso

- Me despidieron- contesto en tono normal (y con algo de satisfacción) mientras Severus lo miraba con indignación

- QUE?? – grito haciendo que Lorna se asomara desde la ventana del consultorio

- Haz silencio y cálmate…

- Debí imaginar que esto no duraría… es usted un incompetente

- Si claro… por lo menos lo que hacia era activo usted solo se sienta a leer revistas, parece un tarado esperando que llegue alguien…

- Parece que va tener que buscar una cárcel por aquí a ver si le dan empleo en algo en que tenga experiencia –murmuro ponzoñoso mientras Sirius quien ya estaba de mal genio lo miraba con odio mientras pensaba_ "cada día haces mas meritos Snape… después no te quejes"_

Y sin despedirse Sirius se paro y siguió su camino. Estaba furioso con Snape, definitivamente el sabia utilizar las palabras para herir a cualquiera, no podía decir nada que fuera "agradable" o "amable", y aunque no lo había ofendido como las veces pasadas recordaba mientras caminaba todos esos eventos que a medida que iba pasando los había convertido en enemigos. Tantas trampas y eventos que hicieron que cuando hablaran de Snape el hiciera una mueca de disgusto … Recordaba las peleas, los puntos perdidos, las maldiciones, las competencias y las bromas del pasado, como también todo lo que le contaba Harry acerca de cómo lo trataba y los castigos que le hacia cumplir solo por ser él el profesor y Harry el alumno_. "Maldición… definitivamente lo odiaba!!! _Y en ocasiones deseaba que él no hubiera salido con vida de la casa de los gritos_… _. Comenzó a pensar rápidamente e impulsivamente se dirigió hacia los chicos que lamentaban no tener una pelota con la cual jugar.

******

Severus se dirigió a su puesto de trabajo y se sentó de mal genio. "ese Sirius Black era un desastre… pero mas desastre era tener que convivir con el"…

- Buenos días… - oyó la voz femenina de una cliente

- Buenas señora…

- Llámeme Geraldine por favor…. – dijo la mujer amablemente mientras en su regazo estaba su perrito

- ¿y como esta hoy?

- Mal… me temo- dijo la mujer con los ojos llorosos – ha dejado de comer

- Lo siento …

- Bueno, supongo que así es la vida …- dijo tristemente – algunas personas viven y otras se van… ¿supo lo del señor Cloude?... es una lastima – respondió de forma sincera 

- Si lo supe, pobre hombre.

- Aquí pocos lo querían… no tenia muchos amigos.

- No se le hizo rara su muerte

- Para serle sincera sí, vera mi esposo tiene un marcapasos en su corazón y nunca pudo hacer lo que ese hombre ¿sabe?... el señor Cloude podía caminar kilómetros sin cansarse, nunca comprendí como mantenía tal condición física y sin embargo parece que el cuerpo nos engaña.

- ¿hace cuanto vive aquí?

- Catorce años … este ¿me recuerda su nombre?

- Sebastián

- 14 años Sebastián… me vine a vivir al pueblo recién casada…

- entonces, supongo que conoce a todos aquí…

- Si… se puede decir; aunque no tengo muchos amigos.

- Yo vine hace poco, y casi no conozco a la gente…. 

- Si, uno tarda un tiempo en conocer a la gente, la verdad señor Giovanni es un poco difícil vivir aquí, la gente es, como decirlo muy "doble"; pueden hablar maravillas al frente tuyo y después decir pestes detrás de usted … se las dan de muy moralistas y conservadores y juzgan a las personas sin conocerlas.

- Si comprendo, me he podido dar cuenta… sabe la muerte del señor Cloude es la segunda que oigo desde que llego aquí

- Se refiere al señor Spence, si fue una pena… era un buen jardinero

- Si pobre hombre, dicen que fue en un robo

- Cierto, trabajaba en las casas del "este" el sitio mas bonito de por acá

- Casas del este?...

- Si usted sabe, los hogares de la gente prominente como el alcalde y la familia Willard

- Los Willard? Son gente de plata?

- Claro!!... básicamente el bisabuelo del señor Pierce Willard fue el fundador de Springer Town, la gente de aquí lo sabe y les tienen respeto…

- No sabia que tuvieran tal categoría… y el señor Spence por cuanto tiempo trabajo para ellos?

- No se, pero supongo que mucho, el era el mejor jardinero que tenia el pueblo, bueno- dijo con una sonrisa- me encanto hablar con usted, pero tengo que irme. Nos vemos.

- Adiós

Severus vio partir a Geraldine de nuevo, no sabia porque esa mujer le producía una sensación de confianza, parecida a la que en ocasiones le producía Dumblemore. Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que era la una y que por fin podía irse de su trabajo.

- Hola Sebastián… este se que no debo ser tan curiosa pero… ¿Qué le paso a tu hermano? – pregunto una voz femenina

- Lo despidieron del trabajo… ese idiota entrenado!!

- Me lo figure… sabes el trabajo como heladero no es muy acreditado por aquí…

- ¿Cómo sabes que trabajaba en la heladería? – pregunto sorprendido

- Aquí los chismes vuelan "cariño" y entre otras, necesitare que trabajes pasado mañana un poco mas, no te lo había dicho pero al final de mes hacemos inventario; lógicamente esas horas extras serán pagas…

- Claro doctora ahí estaré…

- Lorna … recuerdas – contesto la mujer en forma seductora mientras Severus se sonrojaba – no me gusta que olvides mi nombre – complemento como una gatita.

- Lo siento… es que … yo no suelo… - Severus tartamudeaba tratando de explicarse mientras la mujer solo le sonreía

- Olvídalo… y supongo que ya sales…

- Si…

- Entonces te acompaño tengo que ir al supermercado

En ese instante la mujer tomo su bolso y salio acompañada de Severus que de cierta forma se sentía un poco extraño mientras caminaba a su lado… esta mujer lo ponía muy nervioso!!... sin embargo caminaron en silencio hasta la esquina donde…

- PUFFF

Severus sintió como algo le golpeaba su cara sin hacerle daño mientras oía el grito de su jefe… abrió los ojos con dificultad pues lo que fuera le había caído en los ojos y poco a poco pudo ver lo que sucedía. Un grupo de niños montados en bicicleta les estaban lanzando harina y pompas llenas pintura amarilla y agua lo cual fue sorpresivo.

- Que demonios!!!

En un instante los pequeños después del "atentado" decidieron emprender la fuga en sus bicicletas mientras Severus y Lorna yacían con una presencia desastrosa. Severus tenia la cara llena de harina y la camisa estaba llena de pintura. Su pelo rubio era ahora blanco con puntitos de colores. 

Estaba furioso… ese tipo de cosas no las soportaba.."malditos mocosos" grito furioso mientras inmediatamente observaba a su jefe quien aunque no tenia la cara untada si tenia una mancha amarilla circular en medio de su bien conservado pecho lo cual resultaba curioso por las proporciones del mismo. Severus miro a su "jefe" (específicamente su pecho) y en cierta forma se ruborizo pues la mancha parecía estar estratégicamente ubicada.

- Dios!! Que es esto!!- dijo la mujer furiosa gritando a los niños que ya lejos iban con sus bicicletas – esperen a que encuentre a sus madres!! 

Fue en ese momento que miro a su empleado y sonrió para si en un sentido de burla, pues él era el mas afectado.

- Oh mírate!... pobre, ven devolvámonos… no podemos caminar por todo el pueblo así

Y al decir esto la pareja se dirigió de nuevo a la veterinaria. 

Lejos de ahí y sin ser visto cierto animago se deleitaba con la presencia de esos dos.

*******

Ya en la veterinaria Severus se lavó la cara y el cabello. Al verse al espejo pudo ver que aunque su rostro tenia su color normal su pelo rubio tenia tiznes blancos, parecía ser que su camisa había sido arruinada por esos chiquillos. Maldijo para sí haciendo un gesto de repulsión.

Salio del baño furioso!... no podía creer que fuera atacado por niños que ni siquiera conocía, y aunque Lorna lo clasifico como una travesura no dejaba de ser desagradable que aunque no estuviera en Hogwarts esas cosas ocurrieran.

Al poco tiempo apareció Lorna con una blusa diferente mientras en sus malos había una especie de tela.

- Toma – dijo dándole la prenda – te la presto, no creo que sea muy conveniente salir así

- Chiquillos tarados! – maldijo para si

- ¿no te gustan los niños cierto?

- Si… y mas cuando rompen las reglas!!! 

Lorna lo miro curiosa pues no sabia el origen de esa expresión tan rara. Snape se dirigió al baño para cambiarse mientras la veterinaria lo miraba fijamente tal vez deseando ayudarle a cambiarse … En ese instante la mujer rubia oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

- Sebastián – grito – alguien te busca

Snape quedo sorprendido _¿Quién lo buscaría? … y si es otra broma_?; salio del baño ya con la camisa puesta cuando observo a una mujer que nunca había visto quien tomaba de la mano aun chico de unos doce años a la fuerza.

- Señor Giovanni?

- Si?

- Mi hijo tiene algo que decirle- dijo la mujer empujando al pequeño hacia el

- Este señor… yo… lo siento … este … - contesto el niño tímidamente mientras tartamudeaba

- ¿tu y tus amigos fueron los que nos atacaron?

- Si señor- dijo el muchacho bajando la cabeza avergonzado

- Señora ¿puedo hablar con su hijo a solas?

- Si claro… y espero que se comporte!!

Fue así que Severus camino por el patio alejándose de las mujeres y le pregunto al chico

- ¿Por qué lo han hecho?

- Bue… este… lo que pasa es….

- Vamos contesta ¿Por qué nos atacaron?

- Señor… lo que pasa, es que un amigo suyo dijo que seria divertido…

- ¿un amigo mío?- contesto alzando una ceja

- Si, el se parece a usted y tiene algo de barba… él nos dio dinero por hacerlo… dijo que a usted le gustaban ese tipo de cosas…

- Y tu crees que me gusta que me tiren harina, agua y pintura?- dijo sarcástico en son de regaño

- No señor – contesto el chico con los ojos llenos de lagrimas…

- Vete!... no necesito niños llorones, espero que la próxima sea mas inteligente…

Y al decir esto el muchacho se fue mientras Snape apretaba los puños _"con que esas tenemos Black!! … si lo estas haciendo a propósito yo también tengo mis formas de vengarme!!!"_

******

Severus llego al apartamento con cara de muy pocos amigos. Mientras subía las escaleras vio a una personita que en cierta forma le agradaba.

- Hola Bobby, sabes … tengo un regalo para ti; espero que te guste

******

Sirius Black estaba frente al televisor con una sonrisa en su boca. Ver a Severus en tal grado de humillación era lo máximo y se sentía dichoso de poder planear tal broma sin que su enemigo se diera cuenta. De un momento a otro oyó un portazo y podo ver que su compañero de Misión entraba furioso con algunas manchas blancas y amarillas en la cabeza.

- ¿Dónde fue el carnaval? – pregunto gracioso

- Y no lo sabes tu?- contesto Sarcástico

- Yo? Porque debería saberlo?

Severus no le contesto nada y siguió directo a la habitación donde a los pocos segundos saco a patadas un cúmulo de ropa sucia perteneciente a Sirius

- ¿Qué DEMONIOS te pasa? La ropa estaba encima de la cama

- Pues es basura… estoy cansado de tu desaseo! - grito

- Oh claro… miren quien habla de desaseo…- continuo sarcástico el animago – dime Snape aun no haz podido encontrar una formula que te limpie el cabello?

- Porque no maduras!!!! – grito en voz alta

- Porque no se me da la gana!!! – contesto de igual forma

- Sabes Black!! Me estas hartando! – dijo gritando

- Pues adivina!! TU ya me hartaste- contesto Sirius mirándolo con odio

- Te comportas como un cretino!!!

- Y tu como un malagradecido! – dijo Black en son de repudio

- Malagradecido??? y que demonios tengo que agradecerle?

- Pues agradecer que "YO" le salve su asquerosa vida!!! – dijo Sirius Firme

- TU NO ME SALVASTE LA VIDA!!!

- Si lo hice, y tu tienes una deuda de honor con migo!!!

- NO ES CIERTO!!!!

- Si no fuera por mi y por Remus estarías muerto!

- Sabes – dijo bajando la voz – tal vez al licántropo ese le deba algo pero a usted nada… Usted es un asesino y "nunca" olvidare que trato de matarme!!!

- Aun así me debe algo!- contesto mirándolo a los ojos

- NO!!! Yo no le debo nada!!! Y nunca le deberé nada!!... por una simple regla, que talvez usted no conoce por sus pocos conocimientos en Aritmagia…- añadió despectivo- "uno mas menos uno es cero"… así que no le debo nada y nunca le deberé nada!!!... 

- Que dice?... sabe yo le recogí en ese cúmulo de latas!!

- Le repito "uno mas menos uno es cero" así que puede que "talvez" usted haya intentado salvar mi vida, lo cual lo dudo, pero no olvide que usted había tratado de matarme… así que no le debo nada ni nunca le deberé!

- Como quiera… "desagradecido"

- Vete al diablo hijo de perra! – le dijo a gritos

- Perra tu madre! – murmuro Black mirándolo a los ojos con legitimo odio

- Parece que nunca superaste la etapa con tu amigo James "el idiota"

- NO METAS A JAMES EN ESTO!!!! 

- Yo hago lo que se me venga en gana!!!... además es cierto! Todos esos años "como los mejores amigos" para que a lo ultimo usted lo traicionara, muy propio en usted tengo que decir… – añadió ponzoñoso - Parece como si los años de cárcel no te hubieran servido para nada… 

- Agradece Maldito desgraciado que no fuiste a la cárcel… porque usted si se lo merecía en cambio "yo" no!!!

- ¡que no se lo merecía?! – respondió con ironía y repudio Snape – claro que te lo merecías "Black"… tu trataste de matarme y la justicia se hizo!!!... tarde o temprano se hizo!! – dijo en voz baja pero con cara de satisfacción malévola.

- "Ja" acaso te crees "tan poderoso" … - dijo con repudio el animago en voz baja– es sorprendente viniendo de un verdadero "asesino", o me vas a negar que no mataste a nadie en la época en que seguías al "tenebroso"… la verdad si la "justicia" existe, también a ti te la esta cobrando!

Severus sintió como si una daga atravesara su pecho, en realidad era cierto _"el todavía era victima de la justicia que le había quitado todo". _Lo miro con rabia y notando que Black se había dado cuenta de su reacción entro a la cocina ofuscado. Paso un par de horas en las cuales tanto Sirius como Severus estaban pensativos… de todas las peleas que habían tenido esta era la peor de todas porque toco fibras muy profundas en cada uno. Severus no podía aceptar que él le hubiera salvado la vida, en realidad cuando despertó levemente le habían contado el porque no estaba muerto y como habia aparecido en Hogwarts. Sirius por otra parte estaba sentado en Silencio, recordaba a James, su amigo y el sentimiento que lo acompaño en la cárcel de haberlo traicionado. En cierta forma ambos tenían razón… la justicia actúa de forma extraña.

******

Dos horas después de la pelea sonó el timbre y Severus respondió a la puerta. Era un hombre de cabello castaño largo ajustado en una coleta, que llevaba pantalones ajustados y una extraña blusa de estampado. Severus abrió los ojos ante el desconocido que en su vida había visto pues le parecía un poco "raro"

- Sí? – pregunto prevenido

- Hola, Soy su vecino Willie Wallace, este …- titubeo el hombre nervioso – se que no debería decir esto, pero en realidad, verá nosotros vivimos al lado suyo, y pues …- Severus lo miraba sorprendido mientras pensaba _"y este que me esta tratando de decir"_ – no pudimos evitar oír que usted y su amigo discuten mucho, por cuestiones del hogar y por un ex novio llamado James… y verá, solo pasaba a recomendarles una persona que les puede ayudar, sabe – continuo nervioso – yo y Sean también discutíamos mucho hasta que aprendimos a comunicarnos y bueno… esta persona se que los puede ayudar a vivir mejor ….

Y al decir esto le entrego a Severus una tarjeta que el a continuación leyó:

_Simón Doyle_

_Psicólogo. Terapeuta familiar._

_Especialista en Terapia de Pareja a homosexuales._

_456-009-879. Drive 123 Av 5. Springer Town._

Severus examinó la tarjeta e hizo una conexión inmediata con el mensaje que el desconocido le quería dar. Abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras de forma inexplicable sintió un sudor frió en su frente y un temblor en sus pies.

Así fue como hizo un descubrimiento: Era homo fóbico.

Severus miro al desconocido a los ojos y dejo caer al suelo la tarjeta mientras de forma rápida se dirigía a la habitación dejando al individuo solo.


	19. la feria

**CAPITULO XVIII**

**LA FERIA**

Habían pasado un par de días y nuestros espías ni siquiera se hablaban. El ultimo conflicto los tenia de muy mal semblante y actuaban como si el otro no existiera. Esa mañana sonó el teléfono y como era usual Sirius lo contesto.

- Diga?

- Sergio, soy yo Lorene, me preguntaba si querían ir a la feria esta noche?

- Yo puedo ir…pero no se "él"

- Bueno pregúntale… de todos modos nos hablamos mas tarde.

- Ok. Bye

Sirius no le dijo nada a Severus acerca de la invitación pues no quería ni verlo. Le tenia tanta repulsión que ni siquiera se había enterado que ese día precisamente era el inventario en la veterinaria. Salio del apartamento a eso de las 10 con el fin de registrarse en la Bolsa de empleos local esperando que hubiera una vacante distinta a vender helados. Fue a la oficina cerca al parque, lleno un formulario y se lo entrego a la recepcionista quien quedo en llamarlo al apartamento si había una oferta. Caminaba pensando un poco de todo cuando sintió un leve golpe en su espalda como si algo se espichara en su nueva chaqueta volteo a ver y observo que tenia un huevo roto en su solapa. La clara y yema del huevo escurría por toda su vestimenta. Sirius miro a los alrededores y no vio a nadie, pensó para si que talvez un infortunado huevo de nido había caído de un árbol justamente en su chaqueta. De forma desprevenida siguió caminando cuando sintió un sonido como si algo hubiera caído. Volteo nuevamente y en ese instante le pego una sustancia roja en la cara que lo cegó inmediatamente percibiendo a la vez como otros objetos lo golpeaban repetidamente.

Sirius se dio cuenta que esto no era un accidente y trato de quitarse la molesta sustancia del ojo mientras oía como unos pasos se alejaban de el directamente hacia el edificio. Trato de perseguir a su atacante sin mucho éxito pues resbalo en las escaleras al pisar alguna sustancia pegajosa quedando sentado en el piso. Con ambos manos trato de quitarse lo que sea que tenia en la cara pues le ardía un poco. En ese instante oyó la voz conocida del Casero.

- A que demonios cree que esta jugando señor Giovanni?

- Este… yo a nada - contesto quitándose pedazos de tomate y cáscaras de huevo de la solapa – alguien me ha atacado con su mercado…

- Que esta diciendo!! Esta residencia es muy segura

- Y si es tan segura porque tiene helado derretido en la escalera??

- Es segura señor!, el helado no lo deje yo se lo aseguro… además que hace usted con frutas, tomates y huevos destripados por toda su ropa… ¿no será una nueva formula de belleza?- dijo burlándose mientras Sirius lo miraba disgustado – le aseguro que ustedes son los residentes mas raros que he tenido… y mas le vale que no haga mas desorden o me veré obligado a pedirles el apartamento, y entre otras "báñese" huele horrible…

Y al decir esto el hombre se fue riendo como si lo que hubiera ocurrido fuera muy divertido.

******

Al otro lado del pueblo Severus estaba por terminar su jornada de trabajo y comenzar el tiempo extra relacionado con el inventario. Siendo la una de la tarde cerraron la veterinaria y todos los servicios. Solo estaban Mts Sett la recepcionista, Lorna la veterinaria y él. Después de asegurarse que todo estuviera correcto almorzaron los tres juntos en la cual la recepcionista no emulaba ninguna palabra, Severus se dio cuenta que si a el no le hablaba a Lorna menos. Comieron en silencio sin conversar acerca de nada. Snape comía ensimismado hasta que "algo" le hizo pegar un brinquito…. La mano de la rubia le estaba tocando la pierna. Severus abrió los ojos al sentir que esta lentamente estaba subiendo peligrosamente. Miro a la recepcionista quien inocente de lo que estaba pasando comía tranquilamente mientras la Veterinaria actuaba como si no estuviera pasando nada. Severus rápidamente y de manera instintiva tomo la mano de la veterinaria y la alejo lentamente de si respirando dificultosamente.

Terminaron de almorzar y Lorna de manera profesional dio indicaciones a cada uno acerca de lo que tenían que hacer; ordeno a Snape establecer cuanta medicina y productos veterinarios quedaban y a la anciana hacer contabilidad de las ganancias monetarias del negocio.

Severus se paro de la mesa algo prevenido por el ultimo evento y se dirigió inmediatamente a su sitio de trabajo con papel y lápiz. Paso una hora y apareció la veterinaria con una sonrisa inocente.

- Sebastián?

- Si señora?

- Podrías ayudarme en la bodega, hay unas cajas muy grandes que no puedo alzar.

- Si claro 

Y al decir esto siguió a la rubia hacia un cuarto al cual nunca había entrado. Era mediano y estaba lleno de repisas metálicas y cajas; tenia un leve olor a Alcohol farmacéutico y papel mojado. 

- Esa caja de ahí… podrías bajarla y ponerla en esa pared.

Severus se hincó un poco y tomo la caja que a juicio de él no estaba tan pesada y se dirigió hacia la pared bajándola enseguida. Fue en ese momento que Volteo encontrándose frente a frente con Lorna quien lo miraba con lujuria. Severus trago saliva al verla acercarse. Sus ojos se posaron en los de él acorralándolo hacia la pared y empujándolo dominantemente hacia la misma, le abrazo por los hombros y lo beso profundamente en los labios mientras entre suspiros ambos fueron bajando lentamente hacia el suelo. 

******

Sirius estaba disgustado. Había tenido que volver a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa por el pequeño atentado. Ahora que lo pensaba no era tan gracioso cuando le pasaba a él en persona y se preguntaba si Snape estaba detrás de todo esto. Trato de lavar su nueva chaqueta viendo para su lastima que no alcanzaría estar seca para ese día. Así que decidió visitar a Lorene y preguntarle si su antigua chaqueta ya estaba seca para así usarla.

Camino por el corredor y las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso. Toco a la puerta y lo recibió el pequeño Bobby vestido como comandante del ejercito con manchas de camuflaje y todo.

- Hola amiguito esta tu mamá?

- YO NO SOY TU AMIGO 

Grito el pequeño cerrándole la puerta en la cara. Sirius hizo un gesto de incomprensión y volvió a timbrar oyendo que tras la puerta se libraba una pequeña lucha.

- Bobby deja!!!... deja que abra por Dios!!!

Así fue como unos minutos después salio Lorene con cara de disgusto mientras el niño lo miraba con autentico odio.

- Hola Sergio!! – saludo contenta – no pensé verte hasta la noche!!

- Si, lo se… lo que pasa es que mi chaqueta esta siendo lavada y me preguntaba si tu …

- ¿si ya tenia lista la otra?.. oh claro- añadió sonriendo – por favor sigue y siéntate en la sala … 

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto al ver que Lorene estaba un poco ofuscada

- Ayer hice mercado y hoy no encontré parte de lo que había comprado…

- ¿de verdad?

- Si… se me desaparecieron los huevos, los tomates y las fresas… y los necesitaba para el día de hoy.

- Haa Ya … que raro no? – contesto Sirius viendo de reojo al pequeño quien reacciono con susto

- Si… y ahora me toca ir de nuevo al mercado… - y cambiando de tono de voz -Pero Sergio por favor siéntate!!... ya te traigo la chaqueta

Black se dirigió hacia la sala y sin fijarse bien se sentó en el sofá.

- Crak – sonó algo debajo de el

Sirius se puso pálido al sentir algo húmedo en su trasero.

- Que paso? – dijo Lorene al notar el cambio de expresión en su amigo

- Me senté sobre algo – contesto con cara de asco mientras decía – creo que encontré tus huevos Lorene…

Lorene quedo pálida al observar que yacían tres huevos espichados en la silla de la sala y como dándose cuanta de algo grito:

- BOBBY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VEN ACA!!

Sirius se paro con expresión lastimera al ver que eran los segundos pantalones que arruinaba en un día. Poco a poco y sin querer oyó la conversación madre- hijo.

- Bobby ¿Dónde están los huevos?

- El los espicho! – grito el niño haciendo un puchero

- Eran media docena de huevos donde están los otros tres?

- No sé… - contesto el pequeño mientras Sirius pensaba _"yo sí se donde están los otros tres huevos!!!"_

- Lo hiciste a propósito!!!

- No es cierto mamá…

- Ahora el tendrá que cambiarse de pantalones!!!

- Eso quiere decir que ya no ira con nosotros a la feria?- pregunto el niño inocente

- NO!!! Eso quiere decir que "Tu" no iras a la feria!!! – le dijo tajante

- Nooooooooooooo!!!! – grito el pequeño mientras salía llorando– Buaaaaaaa!!!!!!

Sirius oyó todo callado. Definitivamente el niño no lo quería.

- Lo siento Sergio… ahora tendré que buscar una niñera.

- No te preocupes Lorene … igual iremos a la feria ¿verdad?

- Oh claro!... pero me he metido en un lió … ¿Quién querrá cuidar hoy a Bobby? .todos querrán ir a la feria.

******

Severus estaba sentado mirando a lo lejos ensimismado. Tenia un sentimiento complejo de confusión y melancolía. No podía creer que se acababa de acostar con la que es su jefe … no podía negar que la mujer le gustaba, y le gustaba mucho; lo mas paradójico de todo es que aun le costaba creer que se hubiera conseguido una mujer tan espectacular como esa. Tenia que aceptar en su interior que nunca en su vida se cabía sentido tan acosado por una mujer, él por lo general en su estilo masculino había ocupado el lugar de ser él el que busca, el seduce, el que decide que paso dar en una relación, y siempre para su lastima había tenido mucha dificultad en eso. El propiamente no era un hombre atractivo, ni siquiera cuando era joven lo era … y para seducir o coquetear había tenido que utilizar su inteligencia, pero ahora, con su nueva apariencia parecía ser que las mujeres eran las que tomaban la decisión de relacionarse con él, el ni siquiera había tenido que hablar o demostrar nada… solamente ocurrió. 

Recordaba en su mente las escenas rápidas y tan placenteras que ocurrieron en el piso frió del almacén. Lorna definitivamente tenia un cuerpo hermoso… y sabia utilizarlo. Nunca había visto tal pasión y erotismo en una mujer

Pero ¿Qué era todo eso?... amor talvez? Severus estaba seguro que no, entre ellos no había un sentimiento romántico sino unas ganas animales de saciarse mutuamente. Si la señora Sett no fuera sorda talvez se hubiera escandalizado con los ruidos y sonidos que producían al interior del recinto. Y a la vez, él no recordaba que hubieran tenido una conversación interesante sobre si mismos… prácticamente el no la conocía; bueno si la conocía, pero de otra manera…

No sabia porque se senita culpable, era raro pero así era… talvez porque cuando estaba con Lorna no podía olvidar a aquella persona que en el pasado amo tanto. Sirius Black tenia razón, esto era nuevo para él, aunque había tenido amantes en el pasado, amantes de una noche o de un momento, no había tenido en mas de diez años una relación "seria", tal vez porque el no la estaba buscando… no se creía capaz de comenzar algo que tal vez terminara como un castillo de naipes desmoronado. Pero Lorna en si, le ofrecía algo que parecía que se había olvidado a través del tiempo; había despertado ese deseo juvenil por la aventura y la iniciativa, cosas talvez que a través de su negra estampa de profesor de pociones yacían enterradas en su alma…

Otra parte de el se alejaba de la confusión para acercarse a la dicha y sorpresa. _"tengo que contárselo a alguien!!"; pero ¿a quien?, a Sirius ni loco (no estoy tan desesperado) , Rosier esta muerto (hubiera sido lo ideal pero ni modo!) y Dumbledore…este… mejor lo olvido; no creo que le interese mi vida sexual…"._ Severus casi no podía creer que una mujer con ese cuerpo y esa presencia se haya interesado en el… pero en definitiva le tocaba guardárselo pues talvez nadie se lo creería.

Pero había una cosa que le preocupaba una preocupación que surgió en el acto: 

- _"Cómo explicarle a ella el porqué "no todo" estaba bronceado"_

******

Sirius fue al apartamento y nuevamente se cambio de pantalones. No quería pensar cuando llegara Snape y comenzara a sermonearlo por desaseado. El chico de Lorene era definitivamente un problema, y aunque le dio lastima que el pequeño no pudiera ir a la feria también entendía que era necesario castigarlo, parecía ser que él era el foco de toda su furia.

A las 5:30 pm, aun Snape no había regresado, lo cual le pareció raro pero no lo lamento. No quería tener a cierto "hermano" de compañero en la feria. Tomo un poco de loción y se perfumo para quitarse ese olor a huevo producto del ataque del niño. Siendo las seis de la tarde lo llamo Lorene por teléfono confirmando que el pequeño Bobby seria cuidado por una anciana vecina que no le gustaban las fiestas y menos las ferias al considerarlas actos del demonio.

Sirius suspiro aliviado y espero a que fuera la hora de salida. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió al apartamento de Lorene quien al parecer lo esperaba. Sirius estaba asombrado pues en realidad estaba muy hermosa, se había cambiado de vestido a uno mas ajustado y sus oídos mostraban unos aretes enormes de color azul que contrastaban con su maquillaje suave y bien proporcionado. Sonrió levemente al percibir su perfume fresco y suave mientras se acercaba a saludarlo.

- No te imaginas el berrinche que formo Bobby citando lo deje con la Señora Myer… pero en fin logre que entrara de una vez a su apartamento

- Pobre, no creo que tenga un buen momento…

- Lo se, pero si no lo disciplino empeorara…- continuo la mujer cambiando de estado de animo – en fin!!! Vamos a la feria!!

Salieron cruzando todo el pueblo hasta un sitio enorme adornado con luces y aparatos en movimiento. Sirius quedo fascinado… todo eso era hermoso! La luna y las estrellas contrastaban bajo el negro de la noche con las iluminaciones multicolor de algunos instrumentos que daban vueltas o se quedaban estáticos. Las personas que entraban estaban dentro de un ambiente festivo, comían helados, manzanas acarameladas y otras cosas que Sirius no pudo identificar muy bien.

- Guau es hermoso

- Verdad que si…- sonrió ella – vamos y compremos boletos! Estoy loca por montarme en los juegos!!

- ¿juegos? Qué juegos? – pregunto confundido mientras Lorene lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba hacia la fila.

******

Severus estaba tratando de terminar su trabajo, sin mucho éxito cuando sintió de nuevo la mano de su amante que lo abrazaba por la espalda mientras que él se estremecía.

- Vamos a la feria amor… quiero algodón de dulce.

******

Sirius y Lorene hacían la fila mientras hablaban.

- Oye, conoces a Willie Wallace? 

- Quien? El vecino?

- Creo que el mismo, hace dos noches lo encontré en la puerta de mi casa con cara de asustado...

- Y que quería?

- Bueno al parecer había hablado con Sebastián, pero no comprendo porque este lo dejo solo – Sirius recordó la cara de turbación de su compañero de misión después del incidente - … me entrego una tarjeta de lo mas extraña de un terapeuta para parejas gays… - Sirius hizo un gesto de incomprensión – me toco agradecerle su información y despedirlo…

- Que!! – grito asombrada riendo expresivamente – ya se había demorado…- y volvió a reír…

- Willie y Sean Smith son uno de nuestros mas celebres vecinos, la verdad son muy callados, son pareja desde que recuerdo… pero en realidad son inofensivos, Willie es… como decirlo… la parte mas femenina de la pareja… se le nota a leguas sus ademanes; en fin, el año pasado se mudaron los Kernberg que son un padre y su hijo universitario y tenían algunas dificultades pues el chico era algo impertinente, supe que Willie también fue y les entrego la misma tarjeta.

- Este…- pregunto confundido – quieres decir que él piensa que Sebastián y yo somos gays?

- Jajajaj … sí… ¿no es gracioso? – Sirius se quedo serio pues no le parecía tanto – creo que Willie tiene la esperanza algún día de que se mude otra pareja Gay al edificio… en fin, ya se enterara.

Sirius abrió los ojos preguntándose que le haría pensar a aquel hombre que él y "Snape" eran pareja, sin embargo se tranquilizo, los homosexuales nunca le molestaron. Compraron las boletas y mientras volteaban Lorene hizo una expresión de total desagrado.

- Oh no!!!!

- Que pasa? – pregunto Sirius confundido

En ese momento miro a su alrededor y vio que para su mala suerte venia Snape pero no venia solo, estaba con la rubia pechugona. Lorene parecía mirar a Lorna con desprecio cosa que le llamo la atención a Black pues nunca pensó que existiera rivalidad entre esas dos mujeres.

- Hola Sergio – le saludo la rubia ignorando por completo a Lorene

- Hola – contesto este de forma seca generalizando su saludo a Snape quien lo miraba como bien sabia hacerlo

- ¿no vas a saludar a tu hermano? – pregunto la rubia a "Sebastián" un poco sorprendida.

- Hola- respondió de forma seca mirándolo a él y cambiando su expresión saludo a la vecina – Como estas Lorene?... – en ese momento Lorna lo miro terrible (¿celos Talvez?)

- Bien Sebastián, con que disfrutando de la feria- respondió Lorene de forma amigable

- Si disfrutándola – contesto cortante Lorna sin dejarlo responder – mejor vamos a la fila se hace tarde- y diciéndole esto lo empujo hacia la misma mientras este hacia una expresión de despedida a la vecina…

Sirius y su pareja se alejaron de ellos mientras era evidente que el encuentro con esa mujer la había indispuesto… quedo en silencio por unos minutos…

- Parece que la veterinaria no te cae muy bien?- pregunto el con una sonrisa

- Bueno, se que es obvio, a ninguna del grupo en realidad…

- ¿Por qué?

- Es una larga historia, pero hablemos de otra cosa … ¡Vamos compremos manzanas acarameladas!

Por otra parte Lorna murmuro abiertamente a su compañero…

- Pobre Sergio, seguro "esa" esta haciendo casería de padres de nuevo…

_¿Casería de padres?_ Se pregunto Severus para si sin entender mucho el mensaje, pero dado que Lorna ya había cambiado de tema no se atrevió a preguntar. 

La feria estaba llena de aparatos raros que se movían rápidamente y de forma circular. Los caminos, abarrotados de gente estaban bordeados por puestos de comida o de juegos con sorpresa. Sirius jugo al tiro al blanco y gano después de dos intentos un osito de peluche que se lo regalo a Lorene quien estaba muy emocionada con la feria; parecía una niña en una tienda de juguetes. Sirius sonreía mientras observaba todos esos objetos muggles raros y se sorprendió cuando la mujer lo empujo hacia la fila de una de las atracciones que mas movimiento tenia. Era una especie de ovalo horizontal del cual colgaban una serie de sillitas que se movían rápidamente. Sirius trago saliva al observaban como la gente gritaba mientras daban vueltas.

Fue en ese momento que volteo y vio que "cierta pareja" también estaba haciendo fila un metro detrás de ellos.

Esperaron poco mas de quince minutos para que les tocara su turno. Sirius estaba entusiasmado mientras Severus no estaba muy seguro de meterse en esa "cosa". Ambas parejas parecían ignorarse mutuamente y aunque no estaban muy cercanas en la fila era evidente que ciertas mujeres intercambiaban miradas de vez en cuando. 

Fue en un instante que el aparato paro y las personas que lo ocupaban se bajaron del mismo. El encargado de la atracción dio pase a otras 20 personas, entre ellas Sergio, Lorene, Sebastián y Lorna. Cada uno ocupo su silla individual y el encargado les aseguro con una correa.

Tanto Sirius como Severus estaban asustados, pero la experiencia fue distinta.

Al principio el aparato se elevo lentamente y comenzó a girar levemente hacia la derecha. Hasta que de la nada el aparato recobro fuerza y empezó a girar mas rápido. Nuestros personajes sentían como el aire pegaba en sus rostros y las luces de la feria giraban. Los pensamientos de nuestros personajes eran distintos

- _Guau… Genial!!!!... esto es divertido!!!.... a James le hubiera encantado… Soy el rey del mundo!!!…. puedo volar sin escoba!!!! Todo se mueve!!! … cuando termine con esta le voy a decir a Lorene que si nos montamos en la de allá… Genial!!!_

- _¿Qué demonios hago metido aquí?.... esta cosa es como inestable… Mierda esta cosa tiembla!!! Quiero bajarme!!....no es divertido!!!....Oh Dios… creo… que … estoy mareado…. _

Paro la atracción y todos se bajaron con una sonrisa, menos Snape quien tenia un color verde.

- Oye Lorene vamos a la otra?

- Si claro….- y volteo al oír un sonido – Oye Sergio creo que a tu hermano le pasa algo…

Black miro detrás de el observando que Severus estaba vomitando en una esquina …

- No te preocupes, es un debilucho!!! Ya le pasara…Vamos a la montaña rusa!! Esta feria me esta gustando!

******

Severus prefirió pasar el resto de la noche en un sitio donde no se moviera la tierra pues en definitiva su organismo calmado no estaba acostumbrado a ciertos movimientos bruscos. Paso media hora acompañando a Lorna la cual después de un tiempo se despidió para irse a encontrar con algunos amigos "veterinarios". A Severus en realidad esto no le molesto pues había jurado nunca montarse a otra cosa de esas. Así que se sentó en una banca esperando que su estomago se calmara y cesara el mareo.

Por otra parte Sirius y Lorene estaban pasándola muy bien. Se divertían como un par de niños. Sirius siempre disfruto de esas cosas antes y ahora parecía estar recordando los viejos tiempos. Comenzó a darse cuenta que su vecina en realidad era muy divertida, hablaban con libertad de todo un poco, se emocionaban al entrar a las atracciones y en cierta forma no podían dejar de reír.

Pasaron dos horas y ellos caminaban animados por el sitio probando de todo y montándose a todas las atracciones …

- Bueno creo que nos hemos montado en todas menos en esa?- dijo Sirius señalando la rueda de la fortuna.

- Pues ¡vamos! … no perdamos tiempo!- contesto alegremente.

La rueda de la fortuna era enorme y a diferencia que el resto de las atracciones esta iba lentamente. Sirius y Lorene se sentaron en uno de los cubícalos y pronto comenzaron a elevarse vislumbrando la luna y las estrellas quienes parecían estar mostrándose al universo. Ambos observaron el cielo hermoso lleno de luz, mientras Sirius en cierta forma se emocionaba ante la evidencia de "poder una vez mas" ver en libertad todo lo que el amaba. Miro a su compañera quien se había agazapado junto a él y se dio cuenta que ambos estaban fascinados. Lorene lo miro de reojo y noto que el la observaba con sus ojos grises. Poco a poco ambas figuras se fueron acercando y juntando sus labios como movidos por un imán romántico que los llevaba a perderse el uno en el otro.

Duraron besándose por un tiempo que pareció eterno hasta que de pronto sonó una explosión.


	20. la pista

**CAPITULO XIX**

**LA PISTA**

La explosión sorprendió a todos los que estaban en la feria. Prácticamente el pueblo se paralizó al oírla y a muchos les recorrió un sudor frió por la frente. Sirius bajo de la rueda de la fortuna inmediatamente después de la expulsión, a lo lejos solo se observaban alguna llamas que al parecer cubrían un pequeño deposito.

Llego corriendo y se encontró en el mismo sitio con Severus quien miraba a todos con reserva. Los bomberos alejaron a los civiles del incendio y comenzaron a delimitar el campo de acción. Parecía ser que todo el pueblo se encontraba ahí observando con algo de morbo lo sucedido. Al finalizar los bomberos apagaron las llamas y se fueron sin dar muchas explicaciones.

La mañana siguiente Severus Snape miraba con atención el periódico.

**_EXPLOCION EN FERIA LOCAL _**

_Por Bruce Hillroad._

_Ayer por la noche los habitantes de Springer Town fueron sorprendidos por una explosión mientras se celebraba la Feria de entretenimiento móvil en el campo de Fútbol de la Asociación de Vecinos. A eso de las 9 p.m mientras las personas se entretenían en los juegos mecánicos los vecinos del sector escucharon una fuerte explosión en las bodegas de la feria. El inspector de Bomberos reporta que el fuego se produjo por un corto circuito que afecto la bodega donde según el promotor de la feria, el señor Víctor Ruso se guardaban tanques de hidrogeno para globos y pólvora referente a los fuegos artificiales programados para el día de hoy. Afortunadamente la explosión no afecto ninguna vida humana y según el reporte de la oficina de Bomberos el fuego fue controlado en pocos minutos. El presidente de la asociación de vecinos, el señor Pierse Willard aseguro que de ahora en adelante se tomaran mejores medidas de seguridad en eventos similares para aseverar la seguridad de los habitantes de Springer Town._

******

Habían pasado una semana desde la feria la cual por obvias razones había sido cancelada. Sirius Black en realidad había aprovechado ese tiempo y se había presentado a un nuevo empleo como asistente de la oficina de correos. El empleo era fácil, en realidad mejor que el de heladero, tenia que clasificar el correo que llegaba al pueblo por zonas y distribuirlo en una serie de casilleros los cuales eran recogidos por los carteros, o personas que llevaban las cartas a los hogares. Sirius pensó de forma divertida que estaba haciendo el trabajo de una lechuza mágica. Ellas tenían un instinto perfecto el cual les ayudaba a ubicar a la persona en cualquier lugar del mundo, sin embargo su trabajo no era tan divertido, solo tenia que clasificar las cartas para que otros las entregaran.

La oficina postal era grande y cómoda y en la bodega de llegada donde el trabajaba se vivía un ambiente amable y de colaboración. El equipo de correo estaba conformado por unas 20 personas, pero solo 6 estaban en la bodega de clasificación. Sirius conoció a sus compañeros de trabajo Sean, Joel, Bert y Joseph quienes se jactaban de los mejores amigos. Sirius encajo en el grupo inmediatamente y participando de las risas y burlas.

Esa semana había sido algo difícil para el animago quien después de descubrir su gusto por la vecinita comenzó a frecuentarla con la dificultad del hijo de esta el cual cada vez que este iba a frecuentarla se inventaba alguna forma de incomodarle la existencia.

Descubrió con otra experiencia de huevos en su solapa que el niño poseía una honda la cual manejaba con rapidez y precisión. Lorene se mostró sorprendida por la posesión del instrumento de caucho mostrando confusión acerca de la forma en la cual el chiquillo había adquirido tal arma, Se la confisco sin mucho éxito, pues al poco tiempo apareció con otra honda diferente. _"quien se las estará dando?"_ se preguntaban sin muchas pistas al respecto.

Además de eso, tuvo que sufrir otros eventos desagradables como aguantarse el lloriqueo de este mientras salían, enfrentarse a sus patadas y puntapiés, cambiarse de ropa tras un ataque con pompas de agua, descubrir que había pegamento en sus zapatos y cereal con leche en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

Sirius en realidad estaba a punto de poner en su lugar al chiquillo pero por respeto a la madre y por darle una buena impresión siempre respondía con un "_Tranquila, seguro que seca" ó "no te preocupes seguro que mandándolo a la lavandería sale" …_ la verdad Sirius Black estaba mostrando signos de paciencia extremos solo por el hecho de poder besar a la madre o sacarla a pasear.

Por otro lado las cosas con Severus iban de mal en peor. La convivencia se había hecho sumamente difícil. Severus había optado por llegar tarde del trabajo y sermonear a Sirius por el aseo del apartamento. La vez pasada llego con una bolsa llena de implementos de aseo y en medio de una típica pelea y tras ver "sala de emergencias" decidió fumigar todo el apartamento argumentando que estaba lleno de pulgas, aprovechando de una vez para fumigarlo a él de forma manual con un rociador y cambiado su champú de cabello por _"champú anti pulgas_".

Sirius recordaba con frustración como de forma inocente se puso dicho champú en su cabeza detectando inmediatamente el olor fuerte a medicina y el ardor en sus ojos. Duro algunos minutos en los cuales medio ciego trato de quitarse el producto medicinal canino mientras juraba matar al idiota que le había hecho esto.

Sin embargo la respuesta de este no se hizo esperar y el día siguiente cambio las pastillas que la italiana les había dado para tenia el color de los ojos produciendo que Severus se levantara con un ojo gris y el otro verde. Sirius sonreía mientras "Sebastián" maldecía escandalizado en el baño y salía unos minutos después con un parche en el ojo lo cual le daba cierta apariencia de pirata.

Por otra parte Sirius decidió hacerle la vida difícil y regresar a la etapa "_no se que es limpieza y tampoco me importa"_ lo cual tenia a Severus al borde de un colapso nervioso.

En realidad además de las disputas y las bromas intencionadas poco hablaban nuestros dos espías. Estaban tan disgustados el uno con el otro que ni siquiera analizaban los últimos sucesos o se atrevían a inventar estrategias de investigación. 

Todo parecía un desastre y aunque Dumbledore les había hablado como era usual pronto comprendió que estos dos estaban en problemas.

*****

Esa mañana Severus Snape se había levantado de muy mal genio y con dolor de cabeza, la ultima semana había sido horrible, en realidad parecía como si el mundo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para hacerle pasar un mal rato. Estaba muy nervioso y estresado…. Se sentía bajo mucha presión y nada parecía ayudarle.

Sirius Black, en su concepto era un desastre, vivir con él cada día era mas difícil. Severus recordaba con odio como estos últimos días se estaban haciendo daño mutuamente, era como estar de nuevo en Hogwarts peleando por cualquier cosa… el ambiente era tenso y encontrarse mutuamente era como un desafió…

El baño sucio, la cocina hecha un desastre, la televisión siempre encendida, la cama con pulgas … lo pensaba y lo pensaba… y cada vez parecía que odio acumulado se iba hinchando y estuviera a punto de explotar.

Por otra parte estaba Lorna, su hada amante que cada día después del trabajo lo esperaba ansiosamente como un pedazo de carne colgado encima de una perrera. Su relación se estaba volviendo muy intensa, tanto ella como el esperaban con anhelo la hora del cierre del negocio para encontrarse en el deposito y retozar allí. 

Ella como buena anfitriona tenia todo listo para su encuentro y de forma practica había adecuado el deposito con una colchoneta y algunas sabanas….parecía ser todo perfecto… y sin embargo…;Severus no comprendía porque esos encuentros no le hacían feliz, aunque descargaba tensión en sus encuentros su mente tan cargada de furia parecía estar inmersa en otros espacios… en otros tiempos. Durante esa semana había tenido muchos sueños llenos de angustia en la que todo parecía combinarse para hacer la vida mas difícil, y el hecho que la situación en el pueblo se tornara mas oscura le preocupaba y mucho.

Ese día tenia un pequeño temblor nervioso, el cual le daba cuando tenia mucha rabia reprimida, era como cuando Harry ayudo a liberal a Black que el sentía ganas tremendas de ahorcar al chico lentamente; pero en esta ocasión definitivamente no se trataba de Harry sino de "su padrino" y de todo el maldito pueblo.

Esa mañana desayuno en silencio mientras miraba con desprecio a su colega espía quien también desayunaba en otro sitio alejado. Dado que ambos tenían que estar a la misma hora en el trabajo ambos tenían que luchar por estar listos a tiempo por las mañanas, así que a la hora de ir al baño era una riña total para utilizar el agua caliente. Por tal motivo Sirius ese día había aprovechado para meterse en el baño primero (después de una pequeña lucha) aprovechando toda el agua caliente mientras que Severus tiritaba de frío en ducha mientras maldecía al animago.

Snape comió como alma que lleva el diablo y salio del apartamento dando un portazo que casi le da a Sirius en la nariz pues ambos salían al mismo tiempo. Caminaba rápidamente hacia la veterinaria mientras Black un poco mas calmado andaba rezagado hacia la oficina de correos.

Fue en ese momento que se escucho un grito femenino de una mujer que atravesaba el parque escandalizada.

- Auxilio!!! Policía!!! Nos han robado!!!!

Severus identifico a la mujer: Era Honoria Graves!

Sirius quien también la había visto corrió llegando primero que él hasta la mujer quien daba muestras de angustia.

- Que pasa Honny?? Que pasa?!!

- Oh Sergio!!! Es terrible, nos han robado

- Que Pasa?- pregunto Severus quien acababa de llegar.

- Han robado la iglesia!!! La han robado!!

En ese momento un policía que estaba en la esquina se acerco a la mujer y llamo por radio a otra patrulla mientras los curiosos se acumulaban a ver la escena. Era todo muy confuso; los oficiales llevaron a la señora Graves aparte y la interrogaron mientras Severus y Sirius hacían esfuerzos para oír lo que decían sin mucho éxito. 

Los policías acompañaron a Honoria hacia el otro lado del parque donde se podía observar un complejo moderno que tenia un letrero enorme que decía _"Iglesia Cristina de la Consagración"._ Sirius y Severus se miraron por primera vez de forma profesional y se dirigieron a investigar lo ocurrido. Observaron como entraban a un cuarto lateral del edificio mientras la mujer seguía hablando y señalando. Los oficiales pusieron un franja de plástico que servia de barrera para los curiosos quienes poco a poco fueron llegando al lugar. Dentro del tumulto se escuchaban rumores sin sentido y teorías sobre el supuesto robo que algunos deformaron a asesinato.

Sin embargo pasando unos pocos minutos Honoria salio con lagrimas en los ojos y se dirigió hacia Josephine y Lavinia quienes también estaban ahí. Las mujeres intercambiaron abrazos de esperanza mientras se alejaban juntas hacia una cafetería seguramente para tomar algo y conversar sobre lo ocurrido. Sirius y Severus las siguieron y las saludaron en tono de preocupación.

- Calmate Honny! Y cuéntanos bien que fue lo que ocurrió!

- Deja el chisme Lavinia y deja que ella tome algo, esta muy nerviosa- dijo Josephine un poco preocupada por la anciana.

- Tranquilícese Señora Graves- continuo diciendo Severus en un tono mas frió – y cuéntenos que fue lo que paso.

- Es horrible!!- contesto la mujer lloriqueando – yo solo fui a abrir la iglesia y cuando fui al museo se habían llevado todo!!! Todo!!

- Museo?- pregunto Black

- La iglesia tiene un museo de antigüedades – explico una de ellas

- OHH que voy a hacer?!!!- se pregunto horrorizada la mujer

- Nada querida nada! Solo cálmate… no es tu culpa

- Pero la señora Limpincott me había pedido que me encargara de abrir la iglesia y asegurar todo…

- Tranquila… tranquila

- Honoria… ¿vio a alguien?– pregunto Severus con cara de preocupación

- A nadie … los ladrones ya se habían ido! – contesto sollozando

- Gracias a Dios no te hicieron daño…

- Y oyó algo? 

- Bueno nada especifico… me sorprendí porque vi que las palomas habían entrado a la iglesia, siendo que yo siempre dejo las ventanas cerradas, cuando entre al museo las pobres aves volaron a través de la ventana…

Sirius se quedo hablando con ellas mientras Severus se despidió alegando el hecho de ir a su trabajo, mas sin embargo se dirigió nuevamente hacia la multitud de curiosos. Observo a la gente tratando de gravarse sus rostros por si acaso tuviera que recordarlos… en ese momento se aproximo al edificio un auto café que se estaciono inmediatamente dando a conocer al conductor quien exaltado por el hecho entro exaltado por medio de los curiosos hacia la iglesia. Severus pudo identificar a cierta ancianita que curiosamente tenia un gato e iba a la misma veterinaria a la cual el trabajaba.

******

Lorna no se disgusto con él por el hecho de llegar tarde pero si lo hizo cuando "Sebastián" no se quedo después del trabajo alegando que tenia cosas importantes que hacer en casa. Severus salio directo a la iglesia, tenia la idea de investigar lo acontecido mas sin embargo se dio cuenta que él no había sido el único que pensaba investigar allí también estaba Sirius quien con cara de tedio lo esperaba.

- Te demoraste mucho en salir

- Y que?

- Nada… solo que te perdiste de muchas cosas.

- ¿Cómo que?

- Pues llego la señora pastora de la iglesia y armo un gran escándalo y creo que te recordó- dijo Sirius sonriendo

- Como así?- contesto sorprendido

- Pues dijo que estaba segura que "el demonio" había sido el responsable de todo

- "ja ja" que divertido… me muero de la risa – dijo seco mientras Black se mofaba - ¿y que mas ha pasado?

- Pues la aurores muggles no tienen pistas la verdad no comprendo porque querían robar unas antigüedades.

- Yo tampoco lo comprendo no parece tener relación con lo que buscamos y sin embargo….

- Que?

- Es el segundo robo que ocurre.

- Cierto

- Y entre otras – dijo irónicamente - ¿no tenias que trabajar?

- Llame y dije que estaba enfermo- contesto con tranquilidad

- Debí imaginármelo…

Dijo Severus con indignación mientras a lo lejos se oía una especia de anuncio con micrófono que silencio los comentarios de los curiosos

_"El demonio esta en Springer Town;_

_Satanás es el causante de tanta desgracia!!_

_Los vicios y la perversión nos han afectado a todos._

_Tenemos que ser fuertes, y creer en Cristo…_

_Cristo nos salva de los robos y explosiones!!!_

_Vengan a la iglesia!!_

_Aun no es tarde!!_

_La iglesia cristiana de la consagración los invita_

_A un culto especial a las 4 de la tarde._

_Asiste!!! No dejes que el demonio te domine"_

El anuncio era transmitido por una especie de carro con micrófono que recorría las calles del pueblo. La grabación se repetía una y otra vez …. 

Fue en ese momento que vieron a Honoria un poco mas calmada dirigirse hacia ellos.

- Honny te veo mejor! – la saludo Sirius

- Bueno, si… el medico dijo que solo era taquicardia y me dio medicina

- Me alegra

- Van a venir al culto ¿cierto?

- Bueno… si creo

- Maravilloso!- dijo la mujer pegando un brinquito – oraremos por la salvación de nuestras almas; yo se que Dios nos escuchara…

Severus hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando se hubo ido la mujer

- y ahora que pasa?

- No me gusta mucho la idea de ir allá.

- No se preocupe… igual nadie sabe que usted es el demonio – dijo divertido

- Oh cállese!!

- Bueno pensándolo bien, mejor no valla tal vez puede que se derrita por el agua bendita o al entrar

- Madura quieres!!!

- Aquí viene el demonio … - dijo mofándose haciendo cara misteriosa mientras Snape lo miraba como si quisiera derretirlo a él.

Se quedaron en el área el resto del día almorzando en un restaurante cercano y esperando a que fuera la hora, fue en ese momento mientras estaban en una mesa cerca al ventanal del restaurante que vieron algo raro.

- oye mira eso…- dijo uno con precaución al otro

En ese instante vieron como un hombre que conocían hablaba con unos sujetos en una callejuela aislada. Desde el restaurante se podía ver como estos sujetos hablaban como ocultándose en un callejón.

- Ese no es Pierce Willard?

- Si es él ¿Qué hará aquí?

- No tengo idea

- Es raro – dijo el animago

- Que cosa?

- Esos sujetos no parecen de por acá – señalo Black – mira como se visten, parecen los matones de "lagrima de una rosa marchita"

- Tu y tus novelas!- dijo Severus con ironía

- Bueno si lo apuñalan supongo que podrás ver como lo llevan al hospital y le sacan las tripas- dijo el otro burlándose

- Es extraño… se que el señor Willard es influyente en el poblado ¿Qué hará con unos sujetos como esos? 

- A que te refieres…?

- Bueno un hombre rico como el ¿porque tiene que tratarse con gente indeseable y de otra categoría?... es raro, esos sujetos no se ven muy muggles.

- Que dices? Que tal vez son mort…

- Calla… mira se están separando. 

En ese momento vieron como Pierce se montaba a su auto ultimo modelo y se alejaba mientras los hombres caminaban hacia otro lado.

- Hay que seguirlos!- dijo Sirius parándose inmediatamente y saliendo del local

Severus iba a salir con el pero lo detuvo la mesera quien le pedía el pago por la comida. Sirius camino rápidamente siguiendo a cuatro sujetos que caminaban rápidamente. Aligero el paso al ver que estos cruzaban una esquina. Al llegar allá solo vio las sombras de los hombres que habían volteado otra ves por una intercepción, corrió entonces y al llegar a la esquina se sorprendió que la calle no tenia salida… los hombres habían desaparecido.

*****

Eran las 4 en punto y la gente comenzó a llegar a la iglesia. Sirius y Severus esperaban afuera del recinto sin entrar aun cuando se encontraron a todo el combo del club de bienvenida quienes liderados por Honoria entraron al recinto cristiano. Sirius saludo a Lorene con un beso lo cual llamo mucho la atención en el grupo pues ninguno de ellos se esperaba tal demostración de afecto, Severus por su parte eso un gesto de repulsión pensando en lo desafortunada que era la vecina.

Había mucha gente y al entrar fue muy difícil que el grupo se mantuviera unido dado que el templo estaba abarrotado. Los espías se sentaron uno al lado del otro en la ultima silla del lugar mientras las mujeres habían quedado mucho mas adelante.

Severus comenzó a sentirse incomodo, hace muchísimos años no entraba en un templo y tanta demostración publica de fe le causaba repulsión; la verdad todos estos años había vivido como un autentico ateo pensando que las creencias religiosas lo único que hacían era echar a perder la mente humana.

La gente seguía entrando de tal manera que había muchas personas de pie esperando el comienzo del servicio; entonces de un momento a otro salio una mujer al podio con vestimenta larga como si fuera una túnica. Severus la reconoció nuevamente, era la tan nombrada señora Lippincott a la cual Honoria daba características de santa; se fijo bien en su peinado y sonrió recordando el comentario de Lavinia cuando en la primera reunión comento que "parecía un diablo"; en realidad era cierto, ese peinado corto con exaltación de la capul hacían ver a la mujer un poco siniestra y en realidad parecía como si tuviera cachos. 

La anciana caminó con porte de solemnidad y se paro frente a toda la congregación con gesto de desanimo, y en el mismo tono hablo ante todas las personas de la iglesia.

- Hoy nuestra iglesia esta dolida pues se han robado nuestros mas grandes tesoros. Esta es una perdida no solo para la congregación sino para todo el poblado de Springer Town. El demonio con cara de hombre ha venido hasta este pueblo y ha hecho su labor maligna. Pero nosotros los cristianos no le tenemos miedo al demonio ¡ALELUYA!

- ALELUYA!! – dijeron todos los presentes en voz alta mientras Sirius y Severus miraban su entorno extrañados.

- Nosotros que tenemos fe sacaremos al demonio de nuestra vida. ¡ALELUYA!

- ALELUYA!! - volvieron a expresar todos

- Cristo nos Salvara!!! Cristo nos ama!!! Nos ama a todos!!! ALELUYA!!!

- ALELUYA!!!

- Oremos para que el demonio deje de robarnos y causar tragedias….. demostrémosle a Satán que somos mas fuertes!!!! Cantemos!! Cantemos hermanos y bailemos para el Señor!!!

En ese momento todos se pararon para sorpresa de los espías y comenzaron a cantar mientras alzaban las manos de forma exagerado y aplaudían cantando.

_"alegrémonos hermanos alegrémonos_

_alegrémonos__ que cerca esta el Mesías, Cristo!_

_Alegrémonos que el nos ama y nos perdona_

_Alegrémonos que Dios esta con tigo_

_Aleluya ,__ aleluya"_

Severus miraba a los asistentes como si estuviera viendo marcianos verdes, todos cantaban y gritaban emocionados hablando de lo maravilloso que era Dios mientras el en su interior pensaba todo lo contrario. Hizo un gesto de repulsión y confusión que se veía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

Miraba a todo y oía como gritaban emocionados, la mujer de al lado casi se desmaya de la emoción, mientras seguía cantando y bailando de forma exagerada. Fue en ese momento cuando miraba a esa mujer que sintió un dolor punzante en su pie: alguien lo había pisado dijo un "auch" de dolor y miro a su lado y con sorpresa descubrió que Sirius también estaba saltando y cantando.

Lo miro con odio y escándalo mientras él solo le sonreía de forma burlona antesu mirada. Fue en ese momento que sintió que estaba en el lugar equivocado.

_"maldición esta gente esta loca!!! ¿Qué Dios me ama? … Falso!!!!!... si fuera cierto no tuviera una vida patética, !!!. Dios no existe!!! ; si en realidad me amara me dejaría vivir tranquilo!!! Y sobre todo no me la hubiera quitado!!!_

Cerro los ojos con rabia para evitar que se le escurrieran las lagrimas, en realidad pensaba que su vida era todo lo contrario al amor de Dios, y para él el era solo un títere del destino. Comenzó a sentir que le latía el corazón rápido, muy rápido, y que comenzaba a sudar frió; no soportaba estar ahí; estar en la iglesia le había hecho recordar lo miserable y triste que era su vida…

Miro de nuevo a su alrededor y empezó a sentirse mareado mientras observaba como en cámara lenta como las personas gritaban, cantaban y bailaban. Era como una pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar.

_"tenia que salir de ahí!! Ya no lo soportaba… tenia que irse lejos, tenia que respirar"_

Entonces sin decirle nada a nadie salio de la iglesia pasando dificultosamente por las personas que gritaban alabando al señor.

"AIRE" pensó al salir de todo eso, eran mas o menos la 4:30 de la tarde y hacia un poco de viento. Severus observo como perdido el resto del poblado, estaba temblando y se sentía miserable.

Camino cruzando el parque y de repente miro hacia su derecha y vio un local oscuro que tenia un letrero fluorescente que decía claramente "bar". Pensó "necesito un trago" y entro al recinto.

Dentro estaba el cantinero que al verlo llegar y sentarse le pregunto "¿Qué se le ofrece amigo?"

- Un Whisky

- En las rocas?

- No, puro

El cantinero se lo sirvió y Snape se lo tomo inmediatamente como si fuera agua.

- otro! – ordeno

Y el cantinero de forma silenciosa le sirvió de nuevo.

Severus solo pensaba en las cosas malas de su vida y sobre todo lo infeliz que se sentía viviendo con el idiota ese.

Pasaron unos diez minutos y cuatro vasos cuando de repente sitio una voz que lo llamaba desde una mesa mas lejana.

- aMiGo??? Quiiiere veniir a acompaññarmee?... No mee gustaá tomar solitoo

Severus miro a su interlocutor y vio un hombre gordo que estaba sentado a dos mesas. El hombre eminentemente ebrio lo invitaba amigablemente a su mesa. Severus quien ya no estaba muy cuerdo se dirigió un poco mariado hacia la mesa del desconocido y al sentarse el hombre le dio la maño.

- Mii noombree es Fred pero todos… todos me llaman "fredito"

- Hola – contesto secamente Severus quien estaba mirando fijamente el baso con cara de desolación

El hombre lo miro e inmediatamente pego un grito.

- "Augusto!!!! Unna rondaa de Whiiiskey paraaa mi aammigo y paraa mi!! Yo inviito!!

El cantinero inmediatamente les trajo dos vasos del liquito y ambos siguieron tomando en silencio hasta que el acompañante siguió hablando.

- Esta deprimido amiggó? – y al ver que no le contestaba nada continuo diciendo – yooo see que es esso…. Yooo tambienn estoyy deprimido, y entree tu y yo – dijo el hombre acercándose amigablemente en tono confidencial – lleevoo 30 añoos assí

- Dee veeerddad? – añadió Snape interesado – y por quee?

- Ammiggo – dijo el tocandole el hombro- loo que pasaa es quee yoo vivoo con un Mounstro!!!!!!!!!

Severus miro a los ojos a Fred como identificándose y contesto con algo de emoción en sus palabras.

- Mierda!! Yoo también!!!

Y al decir esto se acerco mas al borracho y comenzaron a hablar incongruencias.

******

Sirius había salido del culto cristiano como a las 6 de la tarde y se preguntaba donde estaba el pelo grasiento. Por un momento pensó que el había visto algo sospechoso y se había ido a investigar pero para su sorpresa no estaba ahí. Fue al apartamento y al no encontrarlo decidió investigar si había sido capturado por el enemigo dado que esa misma tarde habían visto movimientos extraños.

Camino por el sendero del parque mirando de un lugar a otro confundido cuando vio una figura familiar sentada en una de las mesitas exteriores de un establecimiento. Al acercarse vio a Severus con tono ruborizado que hablaba con otro sujeto un poco mas mayor que el.

Se acerco inmediatamente a donde estaban e inmediatamente sintió el olor de alcohol en el ambiente.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!!- Le pregunto demandante a Snape quien apenas se daba cuenta quien le estaba hablando.

- Quee? – dijo con los ojos desorbitados

- ¿Qué que haces aquí?

- Y a tii que te impooorta – contesto grosero

- Estas ebrio? – grito Sirius ofendido – Maldición!!! Lo que me faltaba!!!

- Y queeeee?

- Sebvvv amigoooo ¿Quién es ese? – pregunto Fred a Severus quien señalanlo temblorosamente dijo

- Éll … el ess el mooounnstrooo!!!!!!!!!

- Dee verrrdad?- pregunto de nuevo el gordito

- Siiiiii

- Hooolaaa señorrr mounstrrro!!! – saludo el extraño dándole la mano a Sirius – miii nombree es Fredd perooo todos todos meeeee llamann "fredito"

- Freditoooo es miii amiggo!!! – dijo Severus dándole un golpecito en la espalda

- Ohhhh si maravilloso!!! – dijo Sirius irónico – Por fin tienes un amigo!!!!

- Veeetee

- No me voy a ir, nos vamos al apartamento…

- NOO

- SI vas!!! – ordeno – además es tarde y tenemos que hacer

- Oyeee Sevvbb – dijo Fred en tono confidencial – te digo unaaa cosaaaa?

- Queee?

- Miii Mounstroooo es massss feoooo quueee el tuyyo ….y ahiii viene – dijo fred señalando a una mujer que cruzaba la calle

Sirius y Severus miraron a la mujer sorprendidos

- Señora Linppincott? – se pregunto en voz alta

- Esse es el mmmounstro? – se pregunto Severus

- Shhhhhhhh – dijo el hombre poniéndose el dedo en la mita de los labios – looos puede oír

- FRED!!!!!!!!!!! POR AMOR A DIOS!!! OTRA VEZ EN LA CANTINA!!!! – Grito la mujer sorprendida 

- Holaaaaaaa amorcito

- PARATE Y VAMONOS DE ESTE SITIO DEL DEMONIO!!!!

- Peroooooo

- PERO NADA!!!! DEJEMOS A ESTOS PECADORES!!!!

Entonces de manera tambaleante se levanto "fredito" y se apoyo en su esposa quien de mala gana miro a Severus y le grito "pecador".

- Vallaaa con el deemonio señora!! – le contesto Severus

- Borracho cochino!! – replico ella

- Vamos Seve… este Sebastián- dijo Severus ofreciéndole una mano conciente que seguramente no podría levantarse

Pero en esos momentos lo interrumpió el cantinero

- lo siento señor pero el no ha pagado

- Peeerooo si frredito me inviitoooo 

- Fred siempre se va sin pagar – contesto el hombre 

- Mierda ¿y cuanto deben? – dijo Sirius quien pego un gritito al ver la cuenta - ¿todo eso se tomaron?

Entonces Sirius Pago quedándose sin un peso y fue directo a donde Severus quien trataba de pararse... Sirius le ofreció la mano y el se la negó.

- Déjaame yooo puedo solooo

- No lo creo

Entonces se paro y perdió el equilibrio quedando de nuevo sentado. Sirius sin esperar nada mas le dio la mano, y lo ayudo a parar. 

- Noooo me toquees maricaa

- Anda pues… tenemos que caminar tres cuadras hacia el apartamento

- Yoooo puedo cammiinaaaaar solo

- Si como no!! – dijo irónico mientras bajaban las escalerillas

Dieron cinco pasos y Severus estaba de nuevo en el piso

- ¿no era que podías caminar solo?

- Veeeteee al diaablooo

- Vamos apoyate en mi ….

- Noooo meee toques maricaaa

- Vamos!!!! – gritó – te apoyas en mi, o te quedas en el suelo…

- Preeeefiero el sueloo

- Maldición!!!!! Parate ya!!!

Entonces Sirius lo paro a la fuerza y lo obligó apoyarse en el, y así caminaron las tres cuadras…. Severus gritaba, maldecía y hacia mucho escándalo cosa que los vecinos se dieron cuenta de lo que acontecía.

Casi no pudieron subir las escaleras y cuando llegaron al apartamento …

- A la cama!!!! 

- Nooo meee maandess!!

Sin embargo Sirius lo acostó a la fuerza al mismo tiempo que oía que algo picoteaba la ventana.

- Maldición y ahora que!!! 

Entonces se dio cuenta que era la lechuza de Dumbledore.

- Mierda!!!

Entonces Sirius encendió la chimenea manualmente y puso los polvos que hicieron que automáticamente se viera el rostro del director.

- Sirius por que se demoraron tanto?

- Este … lo que pasa es que …. - trato de explicarse el animago

- QUEEEEEE PASAA??? – grito Snape borracho

- Nada!! Duérmete!!! 

- ¿COMOO QUEE NADAAA???

Dumbledore se quedo callado ante el grito e hizo un gesto como preguntándole a Sirius qué estaba pasando.

- Este … profesor … es que tenemos un pequeño problema…

- Queeeeee pasaaaaa?

- Vuelve a la cama!!!!

- Noo Quieroo

Entonces Severus se acerco a la chimenea 

- ¿Severus estas tomado? – pregunto Albus serio

- Nooo

- No que va – dijo irónico Sirius

- Caaallatee

- ¿Qué pasa Severus? Que tienes? – volvió a preguntar el anciano tratando de ser comprensivo

- ¿Qué QUE Pasa????.... Y Aunnn se lo preeguntaa?

- Si…

- Puesss que estaaa misión es unn dessastree, esooo, queee esteee iddiotaaa esss un sucioo, despreciableeee y usted essstaa sordoo

- Perdón? – respondió ofendido

- SII estaaa sordo nunca meee escuchaa ni mee tieene en cuenttta

- Lo siento Severus pero eso no es cierto…

- SI ES CIERTOO

- Haz silencio!!! – le dijo Sirius ante el grito

- YO GRITO SI QUIERO

- Severus… - dijo Albus

- Toodo estoo ess SUUU culpa – dijo señalando al director

- Mi culpa???

- Si, si me huubiera escuuuchado desde el principio, noo estariaaamosss en estas.

- Severus … - le dijo el anciano

- Le dije que Sirius trato de matarme… No!!! Me hizo caso… No!, le dije que Lupin era peligroso … Tampoco!!!; le dije quee esto fracasaría y miréee!!!... lee dijee que Potter necesitabaa maas disciplina y siguee comportándose comoo el reyyy

- Severus calmate por favor, podemos hablar de estas cosas cuando estés sobrio.- contesto Albus pero Severus no le hizo caso y siguió hablando muy alterado.

- yooo siempre le digo y le digo pero nunca escucha y yaaa mee harte!!!, y sabeee quée RENUNCIO!!!!, Vallaaaaaaaaa a buscar aa otrrooo que dicteee pocionees y queee traatteee a esoss mocosos, usted nunca mee dio lo quee yo queeria!! siempreee leee serví y usted nunca me dioooo la materiiia de defensaaa contra loo oscuro

Y al decir esto camino tambaleándose hacia el cuarto y cerro la puerta bruscamente.

Sirius y Dumbledore se quedaron en Silencio por un segundo.

- Sirius… ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No sé profesor, estábamos investigando y se desapareció y cuando lo encontré estaba así.

- Sirius, conozco a Severus desde hace años y sé que el solo se emborracha cuando esta muy tensionado y cuando se siente impotente… ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No se, la verdad.

- Te voy a pedir una cosa Sirius …. Trata de hacerle las cosas mas fáciles no quiero que se descontrole …

- Pero si yo no…

- No te estoy echando la culpa, solo te pido que seas mas comprensivo por el bien de la misión, se que Severus no es fácil de tratar pero haz un esfuerzo por no hacerlo sentir incomodo.

- Esta bien profesor…. Tratare

- Bueno… (suspiro) y cambiando de tema ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sirius le contó todos los eventos extraños que habían sucedido desde la noche de la feria y los sucesos extraños del día de hoy y concluyeron que era necesario investigar mas al señor Willard.

Al terminar la conversación Albus Dumbledore suspiro preocupado y se fue a la cama con muchas cosas en la cabeza.


	21. la noche de color purpura

**CAPITULO XX:**

**LA NOCHE DE COLOR PURPURA**

Esa mañana Sirius Black observaba a su compañero de misión con un poco de fastidio. No sabia porque pero deseaba haber tenido una cámara fotográfica en ese instante para plasmar la imagen tan degradada del profesor de pociones quien yacía en ropa interior y con la boca abierta mientras roncaba desagradablemente. El olor a alcohol agrio propio de una noche de copas invadía el lugar de una forma que a Black le molestaba mucho.

Ya eran casi las 7:15 a.m y a las 8 ambos tenían que estar en sus respectivos trabajos. Así que Sirius cumpliendo un poco lo conversado con Albus decidió despertar al "bello durmiente" con una "suave y repentina" sacudida de hombros.

- Despierta!!! Despierta!!!! – dijo golpeándolo con brusquedad

Severus simplemente abrió ligeramente los hombros y los volvió a cerrar apretando sus parpados por la obvia razón de sentir la luz del sol en su cara.

- Vamos ya es tarde!!!!- grito de nuevo

- Déjame en pazz!- respondió adormilado y metiéndose debajo de la almohada

- Tiene que trabajar!!!

- Déjeme dormir!!! – chillo acurrucándose 

- Demonios!!!! Eso le pasa por jugar al borracho del pueblo!! Vamos levántese!!

Sin embargo Severus no le respondió lo cual enfureció al animago.

- Maldito idiota!!!

- No grite!! Y cierre esas cortinas!!! – dijo tapándose de forma infantil los oídos mientras aun tenia los ojos cerrados.

- Mira quien habla… que irresponsable eres!!!... sabes que haré?.. voy a ir donde la tetona y le diré que esta enfermo!...PUNTO, pero es la ultima vez que lo hago!! … idiota … No puedo creer lo que hizo anoche…

Sirius siguió cantaleteándolo hasta que se fue…. Pero algo era claro, de una u otra forma los papeles se habían invertido.

******

Mas tarde, a la hora del almuerzo Severus por fin abrió los ojos dispuesto a darse una ducha. En realidad estaba muy bajo de animo y los síntomas de la resaca no lo ayudaban mucho. Tenia dolor de cabeza que parecía aumentar con la luz, los movimientos o casi cualquier cosa… 

Se paro muy adolorido los músculos de las piernas le estaban anunciando como se sentían después de los golpes y caídas de anoche y por otra parte sentía una resequedad profunda en su garganta.

Se apresuro hacia la cocina donde tomo lo primero que encontró de beber en la nevera y se sentó desganadamente en el sofá. En realidad poco recordaba de lo sucedido anoche, sabia algunas cosas pero otras su mente simplemente las borro, sin embargo no le dio importancia, en realidad en esos momentos solo lamentaba no tener en su poder la poción contra la resaca que curaba su malestar y le aliviaba el estomago … 

Sirius llego poco después cargando una bolsa de víveres. Miro a Severus con rabia mientras interiormente deseaba mandarlo a dar una vuelta pero recordando las palabras de Dumbledore no le dijo nada solo sirvió la comida en silencio. Por la Noche y después de haberse tranquilizado lo abordo seriamente.

- Snape tenemos que actuar!

- Que quieres decir? – respondió de mal genio

- Vamos! – dijo parándose e ignorando lo anterior - tenemos que darnos prisa! 

Esas palabras solo podían reflejarnos algo: Sirius tenia un plan.

******

La brisa de la noche estremecía la piel fría de uno de los hombres quien calladamente se abrazaba a si mismo para darse calor. Habían estado por tres horas escondidos en los matorrales esperando que las luces de la residencia se apagaran por completo. En realidad no había un motivo exacto por estar ahí: solo un presentimiento.

Ambos vestidos de negro de pies a la cabeza esperaban no ser vistos por los vigilantes que a esa hora cuidaban el conjunto residencial mas elegante de Springer Town. Sin embargo esto no parecía ser problema pues observaban a uno de ellos sentado en una banca apunto de dormirse.

Eran las 11 de la noche y la casa parecía estar inerte; sin actividad… dejaron pasar un tiempo por precaución y uno de ellos llevando su varita en mano se acercaron aun mas a la residencia observando sus jardines.

- Creo que ahora podemos entrar …- murmuro uno de ellos mientras se arriesgaba a entrar a la casa

- Espera!!! … tenemos problemas!!!

Un pequeño perro, mas parecido a un bulldog los miraba gruñendo.

- Maldito perro lo va arruinar todo!!

- Grrrr

- Calla!!! No lo pongas nervioso!!

- _Petrificus__ totalus!! –_ respondió Severus dejando al animalito congelado en el piso.

- Pobre perro!!!!- se quejo Sirius como un acto de solidaridad canina mientras observaba al perro como muerto!

- Deja el escándalo!! Por la mañana estará bien!, mas bien busquemos como entrar

Entonces caminando con la mayor de la precaución encontraron una puerta lateral y la abrieron con un hechizo para que no fuera evidente el sonido de intromisión.

- _Lumus__!_ – dijo Severus haciendo que el cuarto se iluminara.

Era una especie de biblioteca o almacén de cosas viejas. El sitio parecía un poco descuidado dado que estaba lleno de objetos dañados o echados a perder. Había relojes, radios, documentos viejos, juguetes y otro tipo de basura.

- Esto va ser como buscar una aguja en un pajar!!! Hay muchas cosas!!

- Lo se… pero debe haber algo que nos de una pista…- respondió Sirius agachándose y mirando mas detenidamente una repisa.

Sirius comenzó a leer alguno de los títulos de la repisa. "Reglas para el éxito", "Diez puntos para un verdadero hombre de negocios" "La administración: estrategias para el futuro empresarial"…. _Definitivamente el señor Willard era un hombre ambicioso_, pensó mientras revisaba un televisor dañado y otros objetos.

Snape caminaba con cara de hastió por la habitación hasta que lentamente desapareció tras una puerta.

Sirius seguía explorando los objetos cuando un sonido lo sobresalto.

- Black ven enseguida! – dijo alguien asomándose a la puerta- creo que encontré algo!

Sirius camino detrás de el entrando a un espacio mas grande donde estaban varios autos estacionados. Sirius miro todos ellos concluyendo que en realidad Pierce Willard era un fanático de los automotores.

- ¿Qué es?

- Esto – respondió Snape mostrándole uno de los autos el cual estaba cubierto por una especie de lona azul clara.

- No entiendo. – dijo Sirius haciendo un gesto de incomprensión mientras Severus calmadamente levantaba la lona y dejaba ver el color del auto que cubría.

- Es gris!... – dijo con cuidado - Es un carro gris como el que describió el señor Cloude en el robo a los Spence!!

- Cierto! … pero puede haber otros carros como ese…busquemos otra cosa

Entonces de forma involuntaria alguno de ellos tropezó con una lata que hizo un gran estruendo cuando callo. Las luces de la casa se prendieron y se oyó un claro "quien anda ahí?" que alerto a los espías quienes instintivamente emprendieron la huida.

- Salgamos de aquí antes que sea tarde!!!

Sin embargo al salir al patio vieron que el vigilante también se había despertado y con su linterna inspeccionaba el lugar. Pronto una luz enceguecía el rostro de los magos.

- ALTO AHI!!!! DETENGANSE!! – grito el hombre gordo quien disparo con su arma hacia el cielo para atemorizar a los espías.

- Corre!!!!! – grito Sirius quien junto a Severus emprendieron la huida por las aceras del lugar.

El viejo gordo del vigilante corría detrás de ellos disparando y haciendo un gran alboroto. 

- Mierda!!!! Nos puede matar!

- Corre!!! Corre!!! – dijo uno nervioso

- Ya no puedo mas!!!!! 

- Espera! vi algo que nos puede ayudar…. Préstame tu varita…. – dijo Sirius sin aliento

- Que????? – respondió como si no entendiera.

- Solo hazlo quieres … confía en mi…..

Entonces Severus mientras corría le paso la varita a Black quien solo dijo "Ven por aquí". Corrieron con fuerza por un corredor y encontraron un vehículo aparentemente abandonado. Sirius rompió el cristal y entro a el dándole paso también a Severus.

- Que???? Sabes conducir esta cosa????- pregunto exaltado

- Bueno casi… - respondió rápidamente

- Como que casi?- grito nervioso

- Bueno se conducir una moto!!! Esto no debe ser tan diferente…. Hay cambios y pedales…

- Esta bien pero vámonos!!!!! – dijo Snape mirando hacia atrás

- Bueno ahí vamos!…

En ese instante Sirius utilizo la varita e hizo que este arrancara sin llave.

- Por Merlin!!! Nos esta alcanzando el gordo!!! – dijo Severus quien en ese instante sintió como una de las balas atravesaba el vidrio de atrás dejando los cristales en el asiento….

- Vamos preciosa- dijo Black hablando al carro – llevamos hacia delante!!!!

En ese instante piso el acelerador y comenzó a moverse… lo único malo era que en vez de ir hacia delante estaban yendo en reversa…..

- Que demonios???!!! – grito Severus al ver que en vez de alejarse del vigilante se estaban acercando a el…. – PARA!!!!

- Este… no se como!!!!

- QUE????

El carro ando en reversa tan rápido que casi atropella al hombre quien se tiro al suelo evitando ser atropellado por el vehículo..

- Pensé que sabias manejar….???

- Yo no dije eso!!!....- respondió Sirius nervioso mientras observaba por el espejo que el vigilante se estaba parando

- Larguémonos de aquí!!!

- Ya voy…. Ya se que paso … me equivoque… tal vez si halo la palanca hacia aca…..

- Haaaaa 

Grito Severus al sentir que por fin se dirigían hacia delante… pero el no gritaba por ir hacia delante, sino por la "forma" de ir hacia delante. Sirius iba rápido y en zigzag y casi se estrella contra un poste….

- Para!!... Para!!

- Pensé que habías dicho que querías irte!!!

- Cambie de opinión, prefiero que el hombre gordo me dispare…

- Jaja Severus no te conocía ese lado bromista!!!! – dijo sonriendo

- No estoy bromeando!....

- Bueno como te dije… no se como parar!!!! – respondió Sirius quien repentinamente dio una vuelta en una esquina dejando a Severus frió

- C U I D A D O!!!!!!!

Severus abrió los ojos como luna llena mientras se aferraba al asiento del automóvil mientras este seguía andando.

******

La mañana siguiente Snape se levanto con pequeño temblor en sus piernas después de la estruendosa huida. Esa madrugada manejaron sin control hasta estrellarse en una cerca llena de vacas (afortunadamente ninguna vaca salio herida =D) y tras asegurarse que no estaban heridos caminaron hacia el apartamento en nerviosa calma. Al parecer habían perdido al guardia y nadie en Springer town los había visto, aunque Severus no estaba seguro, en realidad hicieron un gran escándalo manejando esa "cosa" de la cual juro no volverse a montar dado que al parecer casi sufre un ataque cardiaco o un colapso nervioso (lo que llegara primero)

Se apareció a trabajar esta vez puntualmente encontrando que su ausencia el día de ayer no había sido significativa y que todo seguía igual… bueno casi todo…

Esa mañana vio que la mujer que usualmente lo visitaba para pedirle medicinas pasaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas frente a él. Un poco confundido la llamo y le pregunto que sucedía.

- Toto ha muerto! - expreso la señora con sus ojos claros llenos de lagrimas

- Oh lo siento mucho… de verdad – dijo Snape con sinceridad

En realidad era evidente para el que el dolor que estaba sufriendo esa mujer era muy grande. Parecía como si algo muy profundo y querido hubiera desaparecido…Ella no se detuvo a hablar y se fue directamente a su casa.

Por la tarde salio de la veterinaria evitando a Lorna y dirigiéndose directo al apartamento quería saber si algo de lo sucedido ayer era noticia. Se encontró con Sirius quien parecía mas callado de lo normal, en realidad parecía molesto a Severus le dio la impresión de que había discutido con alguien y sin embargo intuía que en esto estaba involucrada la "vecinita"

Prendió la televisión y sintonizo el noticiero local y lo que vio hizo que llamara a Black inmediatamente.

"_Esta es una noticia desde la hermosa población de Springer Town quien en dos días cumplirá 700 años de fundada. El alcalde y todos los miembros de la junta directiva desarrollaran actividades especiales con el mayor grado de seguridad dado que en lo últimos días ha habido incidentes de delincuencia común…._

En ese momento las voces de los periodistas se apagaron para Severus: una imagen de la televisión le había impactado haciendo que su rostro mostrara una expresión de odio y resentimiento profundo.

- Es Stewert! – pronuncio su nombre de forma ponzoñosa mientras su compañero lo veía sorprendido.

Las imágenes que pasaron en el noticiero hacían cuenta de una congregación de personas que escuchaban atentamente al alcalde y dentro del tumulto estaba el rostro de aquel hombre que Severus odiaba.

- Es él!!! Esta aquí!!

- Quien es Stewert?

- El mandito hijo de perra que me tiro del ultimo piso de la fabrica!!- reveló Severus apretando los puños.

- Un mortifago!!- concluyo Black – puede ser el al que percibí el otro día…

- Puede ser… - respondió seco.

Ambos se quedaron callados ante tal descubrimiento, definitivamente en estos días todo estaba mostrando una nueva cara del asunto y esa cara no era del todo agradable.

Sirius quedo pensativo ante la idea de estar llegando a una confrontación con el enemigo, ese enemigo que por todos lados estaba causando angustia.

Ese día no había sido fácil: el trabajo iba bien, de hecho lo habían invitado a una reunión social donde Bert y el resto del equipo de trabajo estarían presentes: el había aceptado con gusto y en realidad después de lo ocurrido ese día con Lorene no tenia muchas ganas de hacer otra cosa que divertirse.

Después del trabajo camino al apartamento como siempre y al cruzar la esquina justo frente al jardín de infantes estaba Lorene hablando con Lavinia quien se le notaba un toque de preocupación. Sirius que suponía de que se trataba se dirigió hacia ella con cautela de no revelar que "ellos" eran los que habían entrado a su casa y también para investigar hasta que nivel Lavinia estaba al tanto de las actividades de su esposo.

Ambas lo saludaron con una sonrisa y Lavinia continuo su relato sin darle mucha importancia a la presencia de Sirius.

- Ohh Lorene! Fue horrible!!! No puedo creer que intentaran robarnos!... Pierce esta furioso!, dice que no sabe para que pagamos vigilancia!!...y los niños no te imaginas, Laura estuvo llorando todo el día preguntando "mamá cierto que no me van a robar" y Daniel, mi pequeño ángel no dice nada pero se nota en su mirada que esta nervioso…

- Pobres pequeños!! Y se llevaron algo?

- Nada!... no alcanzaron… los muy torpes se tropezaron con los repuestos del BMW de Pierce y todos nos dimos cuenta de su presencia; el señor Meller, el vigilante casi los atrapa pero los muy sinvergüenza robaron un auto y huyeron…

- Es terrible!

- Si… y el vigilante dice que lo mas seguro es que sean adolescentes por la forma en que manejaban los muy imprudentes! Si casi lo atropellan!!

- No! – dijo Sorprendida Lorene

- La policía no tiene pistas!, llevaban guantes y no pudieron tomar ni una huella…

- Bueno pero afortunadamente nadie salio herido

- Si afortunadamente

- Oh me tengo que ir- dijo Lavinia mirando el reloj - tengo otra de esas aburridas reuniones del consejo!! Pierce se pone furioso cada vez que falto!- y al decir esto se fue

Lorene la miro partir con expresión de lastima por el suceso que le había acontecido en relación al supuesto robo. Dirigió a Sirius una sonrisa le dijo.

- y que amor ¿saliste de trabajar?

- Si, iba al apartamento

- ¿Por qué no vamos a comer a un restaurante? O hacemos algo diferente

- Claro… me encantaría

En ese instante le ofreció su brazo y cuando suponía que iban a caminar juntos hacia el sitio oyó gritar a Lorene.

- Bobby!!!!!

Sirius palideció al ver que el chiquillo había estado todo el tiempo en el parque y su madre lo estaba llamando. Eso quería decir que esa sena que el imagino de "dos" de un momento a otro se convirtió en "tres". Black frunció el ceño al ver que el chico se acercaba con su usual mirada de odio hacia el y de una forma automática le dijo a la mujer.

- Pensé que el niño estaba castigado!

- Si cariño, pero me rompe el alma oírlo llorar

- Pero Lorene, Bobby arruino la chaqueta que tu me regalaste jugando al costurero además me golpeo con un bate… pensé que habías dicho que lo castigarías?

- Sergio ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme? ¿Qué no se educar a MI hijo?

- Bueno talvez – agrego él de mal genio – además creí que íbamos a estar los dos solos, comprende que también necesitamos intimidad ¿Cómo crees que podamos en realidad conocernos si el chico siempre esta con nosotros?…. 

- Fácil Sergio… muy fácil- dijo ella con turbación – si lo conoces a él también me conoces a mi!!

- Pero si eso es estupido!!!- expreso de muy mal genio – una cosa eres tu y la otra el niño!! – y al decir esto se noto que en realidad estaba enfadado – además la que me interesa eres tu no él.

Lorene lo miro muy sentida y con sus ojos llenos de furia contesto.

- Pues para tu información Sergio este es un paquete de dos por uno!! Así que si me quieres a mi, tienes que aceptar a mi hijo también!!... y si TU que no eres nadie, me pones a escoger: escojo a mi niño… Adiós!!!!!! 

Y al decir esto cruzo la calle furiosa llevando al niño consigo quien se volteo y le saco la lengua.

Sirius respiro profundo mientras recordaba en la cocina el evento mientras en la sala Severus estaba revisando otros noticiarios con el fin de sacar mas pistas.

En ese instante sonó el teléfono y Sirius le contesto intercambiando algunas frases de cortesía con el interlocutor y después colgar.

- Snape tenemos que ir a una reunión esta noche.

******

Severus acepto a regañadientes la invitación, aunque no le llamaba la atención compartir con unos extraños y menos con el animago, pero acepto la teoría de Sirius que talvez podrían averiguar algunas pistas en una conversación informal. Salieron como a las ocho directo al sitio de reunión que resulto ser una cabaña donde los recibió Bert, un hombre grande y joven con poco pelo y una gran nariz.

- Sigan!! Joel y su novia están adentro. Sean ya viene en camino

Entraron a una especie de sala donde les ofrecieron cerveza y algunas picadas. Sergio presento a Sebastián y todo salía de maravilla hasta que llego Sean y … Willie.

Severus palideció mientras Black hacia conexiones en su cabeza._ Sean era el novio de Willie!; la pareja homosexual de la que Lorene le había hablado!!... como no se había dado cuenta antes? _– pensó para si.

Snape comenzó a sudar y miraba al suelo tratando de evitar que se dieran cuenta de su incomodidad… miles de ideas cruzaron por su mente pero en esencia era una: _"maldición… Black me a traído a una reunión de maricas!"_

Poco a poco se fueron saludando unos a otros y al llegar a Severus su compañero de misión lo presento.

- Sean y Willie este es mi hermano Sebastián

- ¿tu hermano?- chillo Willie – Oh mucho gusto! – dijo el hombre dándole la mano de forma muy femenina a Severus, mientras este no pudo evitar mirarlo con asco y demorar lo mas poco posible el saludo – Severus no sabia porque pero ese hombre le recordaba a Lockhart del cual hasta el día de hoy intuyó que era gay

Willie se dio cuenta inmediatamente que Severus era "homofobico" así que se sentó junto a Sean lo mas lejos de él.

- Donde me trajiste Black? A una reunión de homosexuales? – le dijo el al oído con tono de repulsión

- Siéntate y calmate ¿quieres?... No lo arruines acuérdate que ellos nos pueden dar información - le respondió de igual forma

Severus se sentando tratando de controlarse

- Vamos afuera!!! – grito Joel

- Claro!! – contesto Bert – ya arregle la fogata

- Genial!! Yo traigo la guitarra

- Y yo algo de comer

Fue entonces cuando los invitaron al jardín y en el centro de este había una fogata mediana y unos troncos que simulaban sillas. Todos se sentaron alrededor con cierto aire festivo. A plena vista era una reunión tranquila e intima. Sirius y Severus estaban confundidos pues nunca habían estado en ese tipo de reunión, pensaron que talvez se trataba de hablar junto al fuego y mirar la luz de la luna.

Prontamente y sin decir nada Joel y Willie comenzaron a cantar mientras Sean tocara la guitarra y Bert el tambor. Al principio los espías estaban callados, asombrados pues no conocían ninguna de dichas canciones limitándose a tomar cerveza… pero eso pronto cambiaria.

- Oye Bert ¿trajiste a Maria Juana?

- Si… aquí esta

Fue entonces que la fiesta tomo otro rumbo. Sirius y Severus no sabían donde estaba la tal "Maria Juana" si la novia de Joel se llamaba "Teresa" _…"talvez es su segundo nombre"_ pensaron inocentemente. Desde ese momento notaron que ellos comían y fumaban algo extraño que expedía un olor dulzon. Fue en medio de los cantos que Joel y Bert les preguntaron

- Quieren fumar?

- Fumar?... este… nunca lo hemos hecho….- respondió Sirius confundido

- Quieren probar? …. No se preocupen tenemos de sobra!!

Severus y Sirius se miraron uno a otro un poco confundidos pues la verdad nunca habían visto que alguien fumara y dado que la idea era integrarse al grupo para después sacarles información aceptaron.

- Solo tienen que aspirar profundo el cigarrillo y votar el humo

Y a cada uno les dieron un cigarrillo.

Severus y Sirius tosieron con la primera inhalación. No estaban acostumbrados a sentir el humo en sus gargantas y el resto del grupo al observarlos rieron. Ambos con un poco de orgullo dejaron de toser y volvieron intentar aspirar esta vez con mas éxito. Inmediatamente Joel comenzó a cantar tocando la guitarra mientras el resto lo seguía y poco a poco el ambiente dejo de ser tan tenso y se convirtió en uno mas relajado.

Black comenzó a sentir una sensación única, por un instante el sonido de la guitarra parecía estar mucho mas claro, los sonidos se escuchaban mejor y Joel y el resto cantaban como Ángeles. Sirius no se sentía mariado simplemente sentía que el universo giraba en torno de el y comenzó a reírse y cantar con el grupo con mucho animo.

Severus por su parte había descubierto como el humo del cigarrillo podía danzar. El humo salía del pequeño tubo de papel y subía hacia el cielo en forma de mujer bailarina. Se puede decir que en ese instante y mientras observaba el humo Snape, el profesor de pociones dio respuesta a una de las preguntas mas complicadas: _"Como unir el fosfato de unicornio y la esencia de lengua de dragón sin que estos componentes exploten por el ácido que crean". _Estaba fascinado!!!, había llegado a un nivel de comprensión de las ciencias de las pociones mayor que el mejor expositor de la materia.

Miraban fascinados el fuego mientras seguían fumando placidamente y disfrutando sin haberlo esperando de la fiesta. Sirius hizo parte del coro de las canciones y Snape movía la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo pero sin cantar.

En un momento Joel se paro con su novia y anunciaron que se iban pues eran las 3 de la mañana.

- tan tarde?- pregunto Sirius quien al parecer no tenia conciencia de tiempo

Poco después Bert, Sean y Willie también se despidieron dejando a los dos espías solos. Bert el dueño de la sitio no le dio importancia que ellos se quedaran ahí y se dirigió hacia su casa cerrando la puerta.

El fuego ardía y nuestros espías estaban embobados mirando, en ese momento parecía como si todas las preocupaciones se hubieran ido y solo quedaran dos personas observando el cielo que parecía tener un color púrpura.

- Es luna llena … - dijo Snape mirando como el satélite enorme parecía mas hermoso en ese momento.

- Si …- contesto Black – pobre Remus debe estar ahora encerrado

- ¿Cómo que pobre?... es que acaso las transformaciones le duelen mucho?

- Claro que le duelen!!! … Valla pregunta! Pensé que sabias de artes oscuras…

- Si… pero no soy hombre lobo…

- Oye ¿Por qué crees que no invitaron a esa chica Maria Juana a la fiesta?

- No se… tal vez es muy fea.

- Tal vez…. pero dijeron que estaba aquí…creo que debe ser la novia de Bert.

- Si la novia fea de Bert – concluyó Severus

En ese instante ambos estaban en otra tónica, estaban tan relajados que hasta se estaban tuteando.

- No te sientes raro? 

- Calla… estoy pensando el titulo del libro…

- ¿Cuál libro? – pregunto Sirius extrañado

- El libro de pociones que voy a escribir… - contesto Severus en otro universo astral mientras de repente se volteo hacia Black y pregunto confundido - ¿Qué me habías preguntado?

- Olvídalo…

- Que cosa?...

El fuego seguía ardiendo y ellos contemplando la luna, dado que en cierto modo ahí se encontraban.

- Oye Severus…. 

- Que?

- Dime una cosa…¿ya te acostaste con la pechugona? – Severus lo miro divertido y sonrió con picardía mientras respondía…

- Si… hace rato

- Guau!!! Y son de verdad?

- Que cosa?

- Los melones! – respondió Sirius con malicia

- Claro que si!! ...

- Son enormes… ¿no sentirá dolor de espalda?

- Que cosas dices!!??...- expreso Snape efusivo mientras por un momento se quedo pensando y agrego – bueno en realidad no creo que le duela la espalda … ¿y tu "ya" con la vecinita?

- No… - respondió lastimero

- No? – dijo en son de burla - ¿Qué paso con el Sirius Black Don Juan de la Escuela?

- El niño no nos deja..- expreso con rabia – siempre tiene que estar con nosotros.

Snape lo miro con una sonrisa de burla pero no le dijo nada pues Sirius en realidad parecía afectado. Hubo un silencio entre los dos de aproximadamente cinco minutos que fue roto por Black quien al parecer había recordado a alguien?

- Oye Severus … dime la verdad … ¿haz sabido algo de Susan Cope?

- Susan Cope?... estas hablando de la chica flaca y rubia que solía ser tu novia y con quien se rumoraba que te ibas a casar?

- Si ella

- ¿no lo sabes?

- Que cosa? – respondió sorprendido

- Susan se caso… ahora es la señora Craddock…

- Craddock???!!! – dijo sorprendido- quieres decir que se caso con Dermont Craddock???... el gordo ese de Huffelpulf que jugaba con babas en clase!!!??

- El mismo!!!

- No puedo creer que me haya cambiado por esa "cosa"

- Tienen un hijo que ahora esta en Hogwarts…- complemento Snape

- ¿Cuántos años tiene? – pregunto Sirius esperanzado

- No te hagas ilusiones Black!!!... El chico apenas esta en segundo no en quinto, y es idéntico al padre!... es un gordo de Huffelpulf que juega con babas…

- Mierda! ¿Qué le habrá visto?

- Es un misterio… como el de Lili y James Potter? – respondió con una mueca

- Que quieres decir?- contesto ofendido

- Bueno no se como esos dos terminaron juntos….

- Explícate!! – exigió Black de mal genio

- Por favor Black!! Para nadie es un secreto que Lili fue novia de una "gran mayoría antes de terminar noviada con Potter"

- Bueno… - reflexionó Black – es cierto… fue novia de Remus, fue novia de Peter y mía…

- Y mía … bueno casi- complemento

- ¿Qué quieres decir?!

- Digo que después de pasar por las manos de Rosier y Wilkes, tuvo un encuentro de tipo cercano con migo…

- No te creo!

- No lo hagas… pero para nadie era un secreto que Lili era algo "perra"

Sirius se levanto dispuesto a pegarle pero reflexiono en el ultimo momento y se contuvo; y la razón era simple: la verdad no pelea con nadie


	22. el dolor

**CAPITULO XXI:**

**EL DOLOR**

Después de aquella noche se fueron para el apartamento y durmieron hasta el medio día. Era raro pero después de la reunión con Maria Juana por lo menos había bajado el ambiente pesado en el apartamento; aunque no se hablaban podría decirse que por lo menos se toleraban mas. Ambos estaban cansados de mundo muggle y sus rostros en cierta forma expresaban ese deseo de terminar pronto esos eternos días de enemistad, odio y descubrimientos.

Pero por lo menos nuestros espías habían comenzado a seguir las pistas y armarse hipótesis sobre todos los eventos extraños en el pueblo ….

- - Esto parece un rompecabezas, hay demasiadas piezas y ninguna conexión – señalo Sirius sentado en la sala

- - ¿Cómo cuales?

- - Bueno primero esta la muerte del señor Spence, y luego la muerte del señor Cloude, y luego el robo a la iglesia cristiana.

- - Y la explosión… - complemento Snape

- - Si, la explosión…aunque no comprendo que relación tiene con esto…- y pensativo agrego – Parece como si todo estuviera desordenado

- - Yo no diría eso …- agrego Snape

- - Que quiere decir? – pregunto el animago poniendo a prueba a Snape

- - Bueno – continuo diciendo en tono de superioridad – aunque hay algunas partes que no tienen explicación hay otras que están cobrando forma, por ejemplo: supe que el señor Spence trabajaba para el señor Willard y otras personas de los barrios dicientes del pueblo…la cuestión es que "algo" ocurrió que llevo a que el señor Spence fuera asesinado.

- - Si… y el señor Cloude vio a los que entraron en la casa y también fue asesinado

- - De forma mágica diría… talvez una poción ó …

- - Un Adava Cadabra – complemento Sirius rápidamente

- - Exacto, la cuestión es que lo mataron porque vio o identifico al asesino.

- - Cierto!... pero que pasa con los elementos restantes: el robo en la iglesia y la explosión…

- - No tengo idea… solo se me puede ocurrir que hay "algo" que están buscando con ansias como si se les hubiera perdido.

Sirius miro a Snape preocupado en realidad pareciera que el circulo se estaba cerrando.

******

Era domingo y las campanas de la iglesia anglicana local tocaban para anunciar el inicio de los servicios religiosos; desde el apartamento se podía observar cierto ambiente festivo en la población: las calles estaban llenas de bandaras y banderines bancos y amarillos que adornaban los postes, las sillas y los balcones de las casas. La gente caminaba en familia, los niños hacían burbujas de jabón que volaban por el sitio de forma desordenada mientras que otros mas pequeños trataban de atraparlas con sus pequeños brazos.

El parque usualmente lleno de espacios verdes y árboles había sido invadido por una gran carpa con banderines amarillos y blancos la cual era custodiada por una especie de guardias locales.

Era un día caluroso y la heladería local estaba llena de personas sedientas mientras en una esquina un hombre rubio acompañado de un perro negro estaban mirando todo aquello, Sirius jadeaba constantemente por el caluroso día y deseaba internamente beber agua de un charco cercano a sabiendas que estaba lleno de micro organismos que probablemente le enfermarían. _(N.A los pensamientos caninos se presentaran en letra italica)_

Fue en ese instante que vio una escena muy curiosa, por un lado de la acera estaban caminando "el club de bienvenida": Honoria, Lavinia, Josephine y Lorene acompañada claro, del pequeño bobby; y por el otro lado venia nada mas y nada menos que Lorna Wing, la veterinaria tetona vestida con un conjunto rojo de flores pegado al cuerpo.

Ambos partes se miraron con desprecio, en cierta forma se podía ver que Lorna con su mirada las estaba retando … Por otra parte Honoria Graves la miro de arriba hacia abajo como diciéndole "puta", el resto del grupo hacían comentarios obvios sobre ella pero en voz baja.

Lorna siguió caminando coquetamente hacia Severus quien se estaba complaciendo con su apariencia desde lo dejos.

- - Hola Guapo – lo saludo sentándose al lado

- - Hola Linda – respondió el con una pequeña y morbosa sonrisa

- - Hola Blacky! – saludo la mujer al perro quien la miro sin ponerle cuidado – tienes calor cierto?... Seb amor ¿Por qué no le compras agua a tu perro? Se puede deshidratar

- - _Si Severus cómprame agua, hace mucho calor!!!_ – pensó el can que de repente se dio cuenta que la rubia no le caía tan mal

- - ¿Agua?... que se la compre Sergio que es el dueño- respondió Severus displicente y con una sonrisa

- - Grrrr – _maldito tacaño_

Sirius miro al otro grupo y vio que en ese instante Bobby estaba haciendo una de sus conocidas pataletas por una paleta. Lorene, como era común en ella le complació comprándole una al vendedor ambulante.

Bobby sonrió al recibir su paleta y cuando iba a hincarle el diente …. Un perro negro salto y se la arrebató de las manos.

- - BUAAAAAAAAAA!!!! – grito el pequeño al verse sin su helado

- - ¿Qué pasa amor?... ¿te mordió? – contesto la madre alarmada

- - NO!!!! ME QUITO MI PALETA!!!!

Y en ese momento la mujer miro al perro que a tres metros de ahí se la comia alegremente.

- - _Ja!! Eso te pasa por ser un niño malo e insoportable!!! … hum fresa!!! Que rico!_

- - Ohhh cariño no te preocupes te comprare otra!! No llores mas!!! – y mirando al perro le dijo – Perro malo!!!

- - _¿malo?... ja! … eso no me decías el otro día en tu cuarto… antes de que el niño nos interrumpiera_.

- - Quiero paleta!! – ordeno el niño llorando

- - _Si Lorene, cómprale otra que tengo hambre!!!_

En ese instante Sirius se acerco al grupo de mujeres quienes hablaban mirando horrible a la mujer rubia que acompañaba a Severus.

- - Sobrecito… en realidad lo considero

- - Es cierto, Sebastián no se merece a esa bruja – dijo Lavinia mirando de reojo como la pareja conversaba

- - Si se merece algo mejor, pero es preferible que el se de cuenta solo – complemento Josephine

- - Y ¿Cómo sigue Lawrence? – pregunto una de ellas a Honoria

- - _¿Lawrence? ¿Quién es ese?_- se pregunto el perro

- - mejor chicas, mejor….el medico dice que pronto saldrá del psiquiátrico –respondió Honny con cara triste

- - _¿psiquiatrico? No entiendo_- pensó de nuevo

- - Sabes no puedo creer que el la quisiera tanto que cuando ella le abandonó el entrara en una depresión profunda y tratara de … bueno de… suicidarse – respondió Lavinia con algo de inseguridad cuidando bien sus palabras …

- - Bueno Lavinia – respondió Josephine con tono de regaño- no creo que Honoria quiera recordar eso de nuevo, además ya ha pasado dos años desde que su hijo sufrió la primera crisis.

- - Si y un mes después la muyy perra le termino!!! Y eso lo destrozo aun mas!! – dijo Honoria con cara de furia mientras apretaba un bastón con fuerza

- - _Ohhhh ahora comprendo!!!_ – concluyo el animago

- - Tranquila Honny! Tranquila! – le dijo Lorene mientras le tocaba el hombro – recuerda que ella tendrá que pagarlo! Algún día!!... 

- - Sabes, es cierto…- alego Lavinia- No importa que conquiste a todos los hombres de Springer Town con sus tetas operadas, algún día ella pagara lo que le hizo a tu hijo.

- - ¿_Tetas operadas_? – pensó el can – _no entiendo!_

Y entonces fue cuando Sirius entendió internamente el porque el odio entre ellas. En parte era por lo sucedido con el hijo de Honoria, pero también ese odio era debido a una envidia femenina a las habilidades de conquista.

- - BUAAAAAAA – grito el niño de nuevo

- - ¿Qué paso cariño?

- - EL PERRO SE VOLVIO A LLEVAR MI PALETA!!!!!

- - _Humm que rico… Limón!-_ pensó el perro contento mientras corría en dirección a Severus y la pechugona.

Lorene obedeciendo a su voz materna se acerco a Severus y le dijo

- - Sebastián ese perro tuyo se le ha llevado la paleta a mi hijo dos veces!

- - Este ... – contesto apenado -pero Lorene lo siento pero ese perro no es mío! Es de Sergio, habla con él.

- - ¿De Sergio???. Debí pensarlo… - dijo Lorene con tono brusco y de disgusto- ese animal es idéntico al dueño!! Igual de egoísta!!! … Vámonos Bobby te comprare otra paleta y si ese perro se te acerca juro que le doy una patada aunque me muerda!!!

- - Tranquila Lorene – grito Lorna Wing – no creo que el perro te muerda tiene buen gusto!!!

Lorene se voltio y la miro con odio mientras pensaba "perra"

- - _Así se habla Señora tetas operadas!!! Asì se habla!!!... jajaja definitivamente me estas cayendo bien…_

- - Entonces nos vemos esta noche para el baile – le dijo Lorna a Severus de forma melosa

- - Si claro…

- - Compre un vestido que espero que te guste… bueno adiós… quede con unos amigos de ver juntos los carros alegóricos…Nos vemos!!!

Y al decir esto se despidió con un beso.

******

Todo el día fue especial. Los 700 años de fundación del poblado estaban siendo celebrados lo mejor posible y por la noche en la gran carpa en mitad del parque se iba a brindar un baile especial para todos los habitantes.

Ambos espías iban a estar presentes y por lo tanto se estaban arreglando para tal acontecimiento. Sebastián tenia pareja pero Sergio la había perdido hace dos días así que con disposición de investigar y también divertirse se dispusieron a ir a la gran carpa. Desde afuera se podía oír la música del baile, había parejas fuera de la carpa tomando el fresco y niños también corriendo y jugando en medio de la gente.

Al interior todo era confusión, muchas parejas bailando, otros conversando y otros comiendo.

Ambos espías miraron a su alrededor y pudieron ver a los presentes; Josephine estaba acompañada de un hombre de bigote con el cual bailaba y reía, a la par estaba también Lavinia con su esposo Pierce elegantemente vestidos quienes conversaban con algunas personas de su mismo estrato social; Honoria estaba sentada hablando con la señora Limpincott; el antiguo jefe de Black en la heladería estaba conversando con el señor Peters y con "fredito" quien sin lugar a dudas estaba ebrio. Al fondo y en una esquina apartada bailaban Sean y Willie de forma pegajosa resaltándose como la única pareja de homosexuales del lugar.

Sin embargo una de las parejas fue la que mas le llamo la atención a Sirius: Lorene, la vecina estaba acompañada de un hombre alto con uniforme militar con el cual parecía estar muy a gusto. Sirius quien tenia la esperanza de reconciliarse con la mujer vio que sus ansias se iban al piso con la sonrisa que ella le regalaba al desconocido quien la miraba como poseyéndola.

_"¿de donde salio este fulano???"_ – se pregunto de mal genio mientras interiormente trataba de concentrarse en la misión y no en sus celos. Así que, obedeciendo mas a su voz de alerta decidió pasar la velada vigilando a el señor Willard y su esposa.

Severus por su parte miraba a todos lados buscando a alguien hasta que esta persona lo encontró.

- - Sebastián!!!!

Grito la mujer quien camino hacia el mostrando su hermoso vestido dorado pegado al cuerpo y que resaltaba su gran busto. Snape trago saliva al verla tan hermosa, definitivamente esa mujer era como un bombón erótico….; ella se acerco y le beso en los labios mientras el sentía ganas de salir de ahí e ir algún lugar alejado con ella, pero sin embargo Lorna tenia otros planes.

- - bailamos… - le propuso

Snape se puso nervioso, hace años que no bailaba y temía ser tan torpe como para pisarla en el acto, sin embargo a pesar de sus pensamientos lo estaba haciendo bien. Miro los ojos azules de la veterinaria quien parecía divertirse y un poco confundido le pregunto…

- - Lorna??...

- - Si…

- - Este… puedo hacerte una pregunta?? 

- - Si claro – contesto ella con una sonrisa

- - Lorna ¿Por qué te gusto tanto?

En ese instante la mujer soltó una carcajada… mirándolo como si le hubiera dicho el mejor de los chistes…

- - Sebastián!! … por favor!!, me haces esa pregunta como si fueras un hombre horrible y misterioso que vivieras en el fondo de un castillo …. ¿es que no te haz visto a un espejo?? ….

Severus abrió los ojos al oír esa frase porque ella no sabia que en realidad el si era un hombre misterioso que vivía en las mazmorras de un gran castillo. Severus se dio cuenta que si no fuera por su actual estampa Lorna lo hubiera desechado como quien ve algo que no le gusta. Sintió tristeza al pensar que solo en ella podía encontrar algo físico pero no un alma gemela.

A lo poco la pieza se acabo y casa uno se fueron a sentar. Lorna quien al parecer estaba acalorada le dejo para irse a tomar algo mas fresco mientras le dijo que la esperase que ella volvía.

Snape entonces aparto la vista de ella y observo el resto de los participantes a la fiesta. Y fue en el preciso momento en que comenzaba a tocar una canción muy popular y todos los presentes se paraban desordenadamente a la pista de baile que lo sintió.

Era como un ardor eterno y un dolor contundente en el brazo que se expandía por todo su ser. Severus cerro los ojos por el dolor e intento no gritar dentro del recinto. Trato de pararse y buscar a Sirius pero todo lo que veía le daba vueltas como si estuviera en un carrusel. Sabia que tenia que salir de ahí pues no podía llamar la atención de todos los asistentes, así que haciendo un gran esfuerzo camino tambaleándose dentro de las personas que bailaban intentando permanecer sereno y actuar como si nada estuviera pasando.

Ese dolor solo podía indicar una cosa: Voldemort los estaba convocando, pero lo extraño es que fuera tan fuerte y tan seguido….

Snape camino apresuradamente por las calles sin tener conciencia exacta de donde estaba, todo estaba oscuro y el dolor era insoportable… _¡¿Cuál seria el significado de todo esto????.... Que estaría pasando en el mundo mágico para que Voldemort los convocara de tal forma??? Ó será que para su desgracia se había dado cuenta que el estaba vivo????_

Camino un poco mas lentamente y cansado mientras tocaba su brazo adolorido. Había palidecido en el trayecto y un poco sin fuerzas se apoyo en un árbol enorme de un jardín, Sentía que el ardor de le extendía a otras partes del cuerpo y temió que fuera a sufrir una parálisis.

Bajo el efecto del dolor se apoyo mas contra el árbol y casi muere de un ataque de angustia cuando a lo lejos ve acercarse al sujeto que trato de asesinarlo. Stewert caminaba lentamente por el sendero como vigilante y con semblante sereno como ignorando la existencia del doliente. Severus sintió como el sudor bajaba por su frente mientras el ardor persistía; no podía moverse y si lo hacia el mago se daría cuenta de su existencia y seguro lo mataría. Se arrastro hacia la derecha para quedar mas oculto por las sombras de la noche y evitar que el lo viese.

Stewert siguió caminando lentamente y frente al árbol paro en seco.

Severus quien ya no veía al mortifago se quedo frió al no oír los pasos; pensó en un segundo que moriría o que seria capturado para después ser torturado en busca de información. En ese momento parecía que el dolor aumentaba considerablemente y sin poder gritar o quejarse esos minutos se le hicieron eternos hasta que volvieron a sonar los pasos y poco a poco se podían percibir mas lejanos.

Severus volteo su cabeza y se dio cuenta que Stewert se alejaba dándole la espalda y viendo que el ya no le oiría exclamó un lamento mientras se tocaba fuertemente el brazo.

- - Quien esta ahí??? Pasa algo??? – dijo una voz detrás de el

Snape pego un pequeño chillido mientras pensaba "estoy perdido" pero prontamente pudo ver quien era su interlocutor.

- - Señor Guiovanni??? Es usted???

Severus miro a la mujer con los ojos llorosos.

- - Geraldine??? 

- - Si soy yo…¿Qué hace aquí???

- - Yo…

Y perdió la conciencia.

******

Por otro lado Sirius estaba en la fiesta tomando un baso de ponche cuando Lorna se le acerca y le pregunta

- - Sergio sabes donde esta Sebastián???.... lo deje por un instante y ya no esta aquí?

- - ¿no esta??- respondió extrañado – la verdad no se Lorna talvez fue al baño.

- - Si talvez… nos vemos… - y se alejo la mujer encontrando en el camino otro hombre con el cual comenzó a hablar.

En ese instante Sirius se pudo dar cuenta que algo extraño ocurría, el señor Willard había salido de forma misteriosa de la fiesta dejando a su esposa con sus amigas.

Sirius salio detrás de el y le siguió tratando de no ser visto.

Willard camino rápidamente y se interno en una calle sin salida. Sirius le siguió con prudencia tratando de no ser visto. En ese instante se asomo por una esquina y se dio cuenta que no podía arriesgarse a ser visto así que se pego a la pared y oyó lo siguiente.

- - Creímos que te habíamos dicho todo claramente ….

- - Si… si señor – tartamudeo Pierce – lo que pasa es que hemos tenido algunos inconvenientes

- - Algunos???? Muchos diría yo!!! ¿Dónde demonios esta el trilostico??

- - Ya esta completo … mañana será armado….

- - ¡Han existido muchas demoras Willard!!! Y al señor no le gustan las demoras!!! Entiende??!!!!!

- - Si… si… señor; lo que pasa es que….

Black estaba tan interesado en la conversación que no se había dado cuenta que alguien estaba llegando a la escena…

Una luz lo cegó y un sonido agudo hizo que los hombres callaran de repente.

- - TENEMOS A UN FISGON!!!! – grito el hombre en el carro

Sirius instintivamente corrió en dirección contraria mientras de la esquina salían un grupo de hombres con varita dispuestos a interceptarlos.

Black oía sus pasos y los de los enemigos que gritaban mientras el corriendo entre las callejuelas buscaba la forma de escapar de ellos.

- - _Focum mortis!!!_ - se oyó decir

y de los hombres que lo perseguían salieron un conjunto de bolas de fuego que como depredadores seguían a Black tratando de herirlo de gravedad.

Sirius corría, su respiración era agitada mientras pensaba que el no quería morir quemado. Una de las bolas de fuego se estrello en una esquina dejando un grupo de cubos de basura carbonizados. Sirius conciente de lo que estas podían hacer siguió corriendo pero esta vez en zigzag con el fin de que las bolas incandescentes erraran su objetivo.

Corrió tan rápido que una segunda bola de fuego se estrello en un árbol es cual quedo inmediatamente en cenizas, ahora solo quedaba una ultima y tercera bola de fuego. 

Black corrió como alma que lleva el diablo por una calle angosta que daba inesperadamente a una de las calles principales de Springer town. La bola de fuego mucho mas rápida que las anteriores lo perseguía con precisión no estrellándose contra nada. Sirius vio entonces el estacionamiento que estaba repleto de vehículos distribuidos en línea, rápidamente se convirtió en perro y siguió andando hasta los carros metiéndose por debajo de estos.

Sirius corrió por debajo de los carros como quien va debajo de un puente del cual se puede ver la luz al final del túnel. Ando rápidamente aún al escuchar el estallido producido por el contacto de la bola de fuego con el primero de los autos el cual por tener gasolina produjo una explosión en cadena.

Sirius tenia que salir de debajo de los vehículos antes de que fuera tarde y la explosión lo alcanzara. Su mirada estaba fija en la luz, la luz al final del túnel y al llegar a ella corrió mucho mas en su forma canina para alejarse del desastre.

Sin embargo a unos cuatro metros de los autos la onda expansiva lo alcanzo haciéndolo volar por los aires y caer en el suelo estrepitosamente. Sirius emitió un chillido al caer pero aun con conciencia logro arrastrarse hasta una ventanilla que daba al sótano de un edificio. 

Ya ahí quedo en silencio, estaba herido pero no de gravedad y en lo único que podía pensar era que tenia que encontrar a Severus para evitar la tragedia del día de mañana.


	23. el dia siguiente

**CAPITULO XXII**

**EL DIA SIGUIENTE**

El dolor era insoportable y el simplemente se quejaba mientras estaba recostado en una cama acolchada. Despertó sin saber donde estaba, el aire espeso que le dificultaba respirar y el sudor en su frente hacían ver lo enfermo que estaba. Poco a poco abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de alguien que conocía; ella estaba muy preocupada y sostenía su cabeza acariciando su cabello. El oyó que llamaría al medico, que podría ser un ataque cardiaco pero Severus le rogó que no lo hiciera, le invento una historia acerca de "unos ataques" de los cuales sufría desde que era niño y que solo necesitaba descansar.

Sorpresivamente ella le creyó y le acomodo mejor las almohadas para que pudiera dormir; cerro sus ojos mientras sentía el dolor de otro llamado y con los puños apretaba las sabanas evitando pegar un alarido. Estaba muy cansado, los dolores ahora se iban y venían, no eran constantes pero aun así estaba ahí….

- Calmese.. iré por otro baso de agua – dijo Gabrielle

Trato de dormir de nuevo y de repente las cortinas blancas del cuarto comenzaron a tomar forma de mujer, como si fuera un fantasma que lo llamara, el estaba angustiado y preguntaba ¿_Dónde estas? ¿Dónde te haz ido?. … acércate…. No te vallas… no te vallas…._

- Sebastián!!! Sebastián!!!- le grito una voz femenina al lado mientras el sentía que le tocaban el hombro

Severus reacciono y se dio cuenta que la cortina en forma de mujer se había ido…

- Que pasa???!!- grito asustado

- No se, fui a la cocina y cuando volví estaba usted alargando su brazo y llamando a alguien!!!

- Ehh??- se pregunto confundido mientras su rostro mostraba tristeza, mucha tristeza.

Se acostó de nuevo en la cama y respiro con dificultad cuando se dio cuenta de algo: el dolor había desaparecido….

- Hace cuanto he dormido?

- Como una hora…- respondió la mujer – veo que se siente mejor!!

- Si … pero debe irme… tengo que….- señalo levantando su dorso de repente

- NO!! Nada de eso!!! – no va ha salir de esta casa!!... esta enfermo y necesita descansar y además esta noche ha habido una gran explosión en el estacionamiento!!!, no es seguro que ande por ahí!

- Otra Explosión!!! – respondió confundido

- Si… otra!!!, así que, ó se queda en casa o me veré obligada a llevarlo al hospital!!!

- No eso no…

- Bueno entonces descansé…. Yo le cuidare…

Severus quedo un minuto en silencio mientras todavía conservaba su cara de tristeza, de un momento a otro todos los pensamientos derroteros y de culpa estaban ahí presentes y sintió ganas de llorar, se sentía solo y reflexionaba lo corta y dura que es la vida.

- Sebastián??... ¿esta usted triste??

Él la miro con frustración sin responderle pero la mujer siguió hablando.

- a veces hablar calma el alma y opaca las tristezas… si quiere… - dijo la mujer en tono calmo

- Usted que sabe de tristezas!!! además- añadió grosero- no creo que le importen las mías – termino de decir cada vez mas frustrado.

- Creo que se equivoca en ambas cosas – respondió Geraldine comprensiva – porque en primer lugar alguien que sabe que es la tristura y la frustración soy yo, y por otra parte – dijo ella acariciándole la frente amorosamente – creo que también me importan sus tristezas porque de no ser así no le hubiera ayudado. 

Severus se quedo en silencio un poco culpable por su actitud pero aun no le decía nada, asì que la mujer continuo diciendo.

- Hagamos un trato que me parece justo!... yo le voy a contar mis tristezas y usted me cuenta las suyas ¿le parece?

- Contarme a mi?... – replico mas confundido

- Si, yo le confiare mi dolor mas grande y usted me confiara el suyo; pero lo que hablemos solo se quedara en nosotros ¿de acuerdo?.

- Esta bien… - asedió

La mujer le sonrió mientras seguía acariciándole el cabello. Severus no sabia el porque estaba haciendo esto, en realidad toda esta situación era lo mas extraño que le había ocurrido en años, confiarle uno de sus secretos a ella era algo tanto peligroso como raro pero aun así sentía que tenia que hablar con alguien.

Asì que la mujer callo mientras trataba de sacarse un nudo en la garganta y luego mirando a los ojos de Severus continuo diciendo.

- Cuando tenia 16 años estuve muy enferma y cuando fui al medico me hicieron muchos exámenes y descubrieron que tenia un tumor enorme en mi ovario derecho. El tumor era canceroso pero los médicos descubrieron que este estaba a tiempo de ser extirpado y así lo hicieron. Pase mucho tiempo de mi adolescencia encerrada en un hospital y pensando que moriría. Cuando al fin paso todo parecía como si mi vida hubiera comenzado de nuevo, me despreocupe un poco de mi salud y comencé a estudiar, a salir con chicos y a divertirme.

Para esta parte Geraldine contaba la historia con algo de sobriedad y parecía como si esos eventos ya hubieran sido superados; pero después de esto su voz se comenzó a quebrar nerviosamente.

- Cuando conocí a Larry, mi esposo, fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida. El y yo queríamos tener hijos – y al nombrar la palabra hijos la mujer comenzó a llorar – pero por mas que intentamos nunca fue posible, tuve 8 abortos en 7 años, quedaba embarazada y a los dos meses o menos el bebe moría – y al decir esto la mujer respiro dificultosamente mientras lloraba.

Severus no sabia que hacer, en realidad la mujer estaba llorando sin control: era evidente que sufría inevitablemente.

- Pe..pero porque??

- Lo que pasa – dijo la mujer en tono entrecortado – es que en el tiempo en que me despreocupe de mi salud mi ovario izquierdo se lleno de quistes benignos, estos quistes hacen que mis óvulos sean muy débiles y aunque quede embarazada estos no duran mucho pues mi propio organismo los rechaza.

- Entiendo.

- Todos estos años, hemos deseado un hijo- y al decir esto le rodaban las lagrimas por su rostro- pero yo no puedo llegar a termino, es una ilusión rota mas otra y a lo ultimo perdimos la esperanza de engendrar uno propio y pensamos en la adopción.

- Y que paso??

- Pues hicimos todos los papeles, y todo el proceso y al final nos rechazaron. Por una parte dicen que nosotros no hemos elaborado una perdida de los otros bebes y por otra dicen que no contamos con los recursos económicos para sostenerlos…

Entonces Geraldine comenzó a llorar profundamente afectada mientras decía….

- Es mi culpa!! Yo mate a mis bebes al no cuidarme y al olvidar mi salud!!!... es mi culpa!! …y ahora muere Toto al cual había tratado como un bebe desde que lo compramos!.... es horrible…

Severus la miraba sintiendo su dolor mientras a él también se le aguaban los ojos. En realidad había comprendido que no solo el había tenido una perdida. Para ella cada aborto era un duelo, una tristeza, una frustración y día a día tenia que vivir con eso, como él.

- Lo siento!!! – respondió el afectado – perdóneme!! He sido un idiota al pensar que usted no sufría!

La mujer solo le sonrió mientras con un pañuelo secaba sus lagrimas…

- No se preocupe por mi, lo entiendo yo he sentido lo mismo.

Severus se quedo callado pensando en que ahora le tocaba su turno, no sabia como comenzar, la historia era larga pero no quería dar todos los detalles, esa historia solo la conocía Dumbledore, nadie mas.

- Sobre mi dolor …- callo de repente e hizo una sonrisa de amargura – sabe, cuando era joven era listo pero no lo suficiente para darme cuenta de las cosas que me convenían, en ese entonces todo parecía tan fácil y yo quería lograr muchas cosas, así que … - callo como pensando como continuar – me metí en un grupo de delincuentes, todo parecía tan fascinante, tan perfecto!!...

- Entiendo…

- Hice muchas cosas malas en ese grupo, cosas de las cuales hoy en día me arrepiento mucho, pero en ese entonces estaba ciego…. No veía… hasta que el destino me dio un golpe tan fuerte que me obligo a abrir los ojos…

Severus había terminado esa frase con amargura, tenia la cabeza baja y no se atrevía a mirar a la mujer por evitar alguna mirada prejuiciosa o de culpa que lo hicieran sentir peor.

- En ese mismo tiempo yo …. O antes para ser mas exacto, yo me había enamorado de la mujer mas perfecta y amorosa, ella y yo nos queríamos, nuestra relación era lo único bueno en ese entonces…

- Y que paso?

- Bueno…- callo Severus un poco incomodo – poco después de casarnos al escondido ella iba por la calle y hubo un… un atentado contra una especie de "político" y ella… ella murió

Severus se le aguaron los ojos sin llorar amargamente, era como si las imágenes de su cabeza se hubieran multiplicado y estuviera viendo de nuevo la película de su rostro inerte sobre el pavimento mientras se reunía la gente temerosa alrededor de ella y de un conocido Auror que también estaba muerto. En esa ocasión "los justos pagaron por los pecadores", y ella, su hermosa flor había muerto por el pecado de él, el mortifago. 

Después de esto había renunciado a seguir a aquel que le había quitado todo lo que quería, todo lo que en alguna vez pudo hacerlo feliz: 

_El renuncio a seguir al señor tenebroso por amor._

Severus no quiso hablar mas, no tenia las capacidades para hablar por horas como Geraldine y sin embargo la conclusión de esto fue que ambos habían perdido algo que amaban y ambos se sentían culpables al respecto.

- Sabe – contesto Geraldine – nuestros dolores no son tan diferentes ahora que lo veo – dijo ella también con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras lo abrazaba.

Severus le sonrió al darse cuenta que ella no le estaba juzgando sino que de cierta forma le entendía.

******

Sirius estaba herido y frustrado, sangraba de su pierna izquierda por una especie de raspón de poca profundidad. En su forma perruna logro salir del sitio lleno de bomberos y personas en shock hasta que por fin en un callejón pudo convertirse con la seguridad de no ser visto.

- _¿Dónde estará el pelo grasiento ahora?_ - Se preguntaba en su interior mientras caminaba cojeando hacia el apartamento

Fue en ese instante que bien un hombre de mediana edad, pelo rizado y calvicie superficial esperándolo en la puerta del apartamento.

Sirius se quedo frió… ¿_Quién será ese desconocido?... ¿un mortifago talvez?.... ¿Cómo supieron que vivíamos aquí?_

Entonces con todas esa preguntas tomó una tabla que hacia parte de algún mueble viejo y que por alguna razón estaba en el pasillo. Dispuesto a golpear al desconocido se acerco hacia el lentamente.

El hombre al oír los pasos volteo y alcanzo ver la gran tabla con la cual iba a ser golpeado. Su reacción fue la de cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos y gritar:

- No me mate!!!... no tengo nada de valor!!! Por favor!!!

Sirius se quedo frío ante esa reacción; un mortifago no seria tan cobarde- musito

- Quien eres???

- Larry, Larry Clayton , su hermano me pidió que lo buscara

******

Severus aun conversaba con Geraldine.

- Sabes, a veces lo que me ayuda es el Yoga

- ¿ Yoga?

- Si son ejercicios de meditación, te ayudan a estar en paz, si quieres te puedo invitar a la clase, el señor Shuysi estará feliz de tenerte en el grupo.

En ese instante se oyó abrir la puerta y un "ya llegue" de parte del esposo de la anfitriona.

- ¿Dónde esta?

- En el cuarto al fondo – indico el hombre

Severus vio como entraba un hombre despeinado, con la ropa rasgada y cojeando un pie. Definitivamente Black había tenido una noche terrible también.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Ahora no preguntes!! Tenemos que irnos!!! – dijo Sirius muy seguro de si

Severus no dijo nada y se levanto de la cama bajo la mirada alarmada de Geraldine.

- Gracias por todo – le dijo el – y por su seguridad les aconsejo que no comenten esto con nadie.

*****

Ambos espías fueron al apartamento; Sirius se cambio de ropa y vendo su pierna mientras Severus sacaba cosas extrañas de su maleta. Y muy rápidamente ambos habían intercambiado información y la conclusión era que debían actuar rápido algo paso en el mundo mágico y Hoy algo pasaría en el mundo muggle.

- Toma – le dijo a Black dándole en una de sus manos un objeto alargado seguramente de madera de roble.

- ¿Qué?... tuviste mi varita todo el tiempo y no me la entregaste

- ¿crees que soy entupido para entregártela? … pero ahora es necesaria 

Sirius murmuro algo descortés mientras la recibía y Severus seguía preparando su varita y algunas otras cosas.

- Alguna idea de lo que es el trilostico??

- Pues si hablaron de partes debe ser una especie de transmisor núcleo mágico importante

- ¿Qué demonios es eso???

- Bueno- señalo con aire de superioridad Snape - es un dispositivo con amplio poder destructivo que esta conformado de tres partes.

- Déjame adivinar… hay que armarlo para que funcione….

- Exacto!!!

- Mierda tenemos que irnos, esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde!!!!

Por primera vez desde el comienzo de la misión se atrevieron a usar la magia para transportarse. Tenían que encontrar a Willard, el definitivamente era el líder muggle que había ejecutado todo este siniestro plan en su búsqueda de poder y anarquía. ¡Tenían que atrapar a ese villano antes de que permitiera la destrucción y muerte de muchas personas!!!.... El trilostico era capas de alcanzar Londres y destruir todo tipo de gobierno existente!!!... Voldemort gobernaría el país y luego si su plan era lo suficientemente maquiavélico, "el mundo!".

Eran como las diez de la mañana y ambos espías se aparecieron en la lujosa casa Willard ubicada en las afueras del pueblo pero lo que vieron los dejo sin aliento.

Un cadáver humano yacía inerte en medio de la calle, había un charco de sangre que daba a suponer que el sujeto fue muerto con un objeto contundente en la cabeza.

- Ohhh Santo Cielo – dijo Black acercándose al cadáver

- Es el vigilante – concluyo Snape quien hizo un gesto de repulsión al ver como la sangre se expandía por el pavimento 

- Esto no me huele nada bien…- añadió el animago

- A mi menos… entremos a la casa ¡algo ha pasado!

- Si busquemos a ese hijo de perra!!

Y bajo esa regla se acercaron a la casa y de primera vista era evidente que algo había pasado. La casa estaba casi destruida y la entrada principal estaba hecha añicos.

- Mierda!! – musito Snape sacando su varita – tenemos que separarnos, entra por la parte trasera y yo por ahí… No sabemos si todavía "los que hicieron esto" se encuentran en la casa.

Sirius le hizo caso y entro por la parte trasera, todo estaba desordenado, todo parecía haber sido atacado por un huracán indomable… era una desgracia. Sirius camino despacio teniendo en cuenta todas las esquinas y el techo, sus pasos rechinaban en el piso de madera mientras en su interior tenia mido de encontrarse con la muerte, fue en ese instante que oyó pasos detrás de el y como acto reflejo se volteo inmediatamente con su varita amenazante.

- Ten cuidado donde apuntas esa cosa!!!! ¿quieres? – dijo Snape en forma de regaño mientras quitaba con los dedos la varita de Sirius de su cara.

- Pues eso te pasa por no hablar!!!

- Ohh Callate – respondió de manera antipática mientras intercambiaban miradas de odio – subamos por las escaleras – ordenó.

Severus caminaba con precaución, con cierto estilo militar producto del entrenamiento que recibió cuando mortifago. Su rostro se veía gélido y parecía como si cada paso estuviera controlado.

Subieron las escaleras lentamente hasta que estuvieron en la parte superior de la casa. La destrucción y desolación era la misma, había juguetes de niños regados por el suelo; Sirius sintió como un calor y bajaba por su cabeza cuando pisaba un osito de peluche descabezado y cuyo relleno se esparcía por toda la alfombra. Mil pensamientos negativos pasaron por su mente ¿y los niños?¿estarán muertos?... ¡malditos si tocaron a los pequeños niños!....

Snape también conciente de que las criaturas estuvieran muertas comenzó a caminar por el pasillo mientras revisaba cada habitación. La primera habitación era la del matrimonio. Severus noto como parecía que una bola de fuego hubiera atravesado la cama doble cuya colcha estaba quemada. Reviso los bordes de la habitación y no encontró rastros humanos. La siguiente habitación que aunque desordenado no había signos de vida, reviso el siguiente el cual resulto ser algún tipo de biblioteca; los libros estaban desordenados y el computador yacía con la pantalla rota y humeante.

Severus salio de este cuarto y miro a los ojos a Sirius, en su mirada había un toque de preocupación pues todo estaba destruido. Sirius miraba a la vez el cuarto de los niños, había una cuna deshecha y una pequeña camita partida en dos. Recorrió la habitación con cautela y con algo de tristeza en los ojos hizo un juicio pesimista.

Fue en ese instante que sonó algo dentro de una de las gavetas y rápidamente el abrió una de las puertas apuntando con su varita.

Dentro estaba una mujer rubia con el pelo revuelto y con camisa de dormir quien se aferraba a sus hijos una niña pequeña como de unos 4 años y un niño rubio de aproximadamente año y medio. La mujer tenia los ojos llorosos y suplicando dijo:

- ¡por favor no nos hagan daño!

Sirius respiro aliviado mientras veía como los niños con sus piyamas lloraban asustados.

- Lavinia! No te preocupes, somos nosotros!

- Se… se.. sergio???- pregunto confundida

- Si soy yo – respondió calmo mientras la mujer rompía en llanto por la presión nerviosa…..

- Donde esta Pierce señora Willard?- pregunto de forma fría Snape

- No… no.. se – dijo la mujer arreglándose el pelo nerviosamente como una niña confundida.

Sirius miro con rabia a Severus como pensando ¡Ahí estas de nuevo señor delicadeza!... No vez que esta apunto de colapsar!!!

- Calma Lavinia!, todo esta bien – añadió Sirius con voz calma

- Mis… Mis hijos?? – continuo divagando la mujer

- Aquí están!... mírelos están bien!! Y usted también estará bien!!

En ese momento Lavinia le abrazo destrozada y llorando. Sirius pudo percibir su temblor en el cuerpo, algo horrible debió ocurrir para que la dejara de esa forma. Se separo de ella lentamente y con la misma voz calma le dijo

- Lavinia míreme!... esto es importante… ¿Dónde esta su esposo?

- Se lo llevaron

- ¿Quiénes? – interrumpió Snape de forma brusca mientras Sirius lo miraba de la forma de "no te metas"

- Sujetos volando como palomas – respondió ella como perdida

- Palomas?

- Si… y luego hubo mucho viento, y ruido, y mis bebes… mis bebes lloraban, y todo comenzó a volar, el reloj de mi abuelo se destrozó y había fuego persiguiéndome…

Cualquiera que oyera esa versión de la historia creería que la mujer estaba delirando en un estado psicotico, pero esta vez Sirius y Severus sabían que la mujer solo estaba contando lo que había visto.

- Y sue esposo? Sabe a donde se lo llevaron?

- No… el solo me dijo que tendría que ir a la mina esta mañana… pero se lo llevaron…- y comenzó a llorar de forma nerviosa- se lo llevaron!!!

¿mina? ¿Cuál mina? Se preguntaron los espías mentalmente mientras. Pero la mujer no contestaba estaba en shock abrazando a sus hijos en un estado casi demencial.

- _Obliviate_! – pronuncio Severus de manera seca

La mujer pareció calmarse y luego se desvaneció bajo la mirada horrorizada de los pequeños.

- ¿Qué haz hecho?!! – le recrimino Black

- Pues lo mejor! – contesto él de mal modo- esos niños necesitan una madre cuerda ahora que el padre talvez….

- Calla!!! Te pueden oír, les generaras un trauma 

- No lo recordaran – respondió Severus de forma automática

- No te atreverás a … - continuo alarmado Sirius quien en su mente sabia que el encantamiento de memoria en los niños podría causar graves daños neurológicos y de aprendizaje.

Snape se acuclillo ante los niños y saco de su mochila un pequeño frasco con un gotero. Con algo de delicadeza abrió la boca del niño mas pequeño y coloco ahí una gota. El niño enseguida cerro los ojos y Sirius lo abrazo de forma paternal para evitar que cayera.

- llevadlo a su cama! – ordeno Snape quien luego se dirigió a la atemorizada niña quien de cierta forma lo miraba con miedo

- Tranquila, tranquila – se dirigió a ella con una voz que mas que tranquilizarla le asusto mas.

Sirius al observar todo esto, y sabiendo las pocas habilidades empaticas de su compañero de misión; se acerco a la niña y con voz amorosa le dijo

- Cariño no tienes porque asustarte!, todo estará bien.. ¿comprendes?... mamá estará bien y también tu hermano… 

- Me lo prometes…- dijo la niña con ternura y haciendo un puchero

- Te lo prometo, ahora solo abre tu pequeña boquita ¿quieres?

Y la niña lo hizo dejando que Severus pusiera la gota de poción desmemorizante.

Después de llevarlos a la cama, Severus y Sirius bajaron por las escaleras dispuesto a encontrar la tal mina.

- Donde estará ese sitio?... no oí que existiera ninguna mina en Springer Town

- Yo tampoco, pero apostaría que tenemos que dirigirnos a las montañas!!... si hay una mina ahí debe estar!!

Y al decir esto ambos salieron de la destruida casa hacia las montañas.

******

La pequeña loma de Springer Town sobresalía en el pueblo, a primera vista parecía un lugar tranquilo lleno de naturaleza silvestre. Sirius y Severus se aparecieron en cierto punto de este lugar percatándose que tenían que subir un poco mas para llegar a lo que parecía una torre de vigilancia.

Caminaron despacio ocultándose entre la hierva mientras se acercaban a la torre de vigilancia. Ya mas próximos pudieron ver todo con claridad. Había una cerca metálica que aislaba el lugar de los impostores, y en la proximidad se veía la torre donde estaba una persona con túnica negra.

- Un mortifago! – recordó Black

- Ohh cállate! Nos van a oír – protesto Snape en voz bajísima

Sirius en ese momento y sin que se lo esperara Snape desapareció y reapareció en la parte alta de la torre al lado del mortifago quien sorprendido no reacciono rápidamente y fue colapsado por las artes mágicas del animago.

- Ya puedes entrar – le grito desde la torre haciendo un baile ridículo el cual irrito al profesor de pociones

******

Recorrieron el sitio unos metros mas adelante y pudieron ver un avisó viejo que decía "Mina de carbón numero 9, Atención no entre! Peligro de derrumbe!"; sin embargo algo les decía que lo ultimo que haría esa cueva era derrumbarse así que entraron.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos y de forma extraordinaria el piso cambio de tierra a piedra, parecía que estaban ahora en unos túneles tenebrosos cuyas pareces estaban alumbradas con linternas de fuego.

Siguieron caminado, cada vez con mas cuidado y cautela, no se oía ningún ruido, ninguna rata… nada!

Se miraron en la oscuridad al encontrarse que el túnel de piedra se bifurcaba en dos.

- tenemos que separarnos

- Esto no me gusta nada – murmuro Black

- A mi tampoco, puede ser una trampa

- Lo se, pero se nos acaba el tiempo… ¿derecha o izquierda?

- Da igual…

Y al decir esto Severus se fue por la derecha pero antes de seguir andando le dijo

- Si pasa algo manda un encantamiento auditivo

Sirius no le respondió nada y siguió por la parte izquierda del túnel de piedra. Camino unos veinte metros hasta que por fin vio Luz al final del túnel. Una leve gota de sudor bajo por su frente y comenzó a caminar despacio para acercarse y ver que había en dicho cuarto.

Se asomo levemente y vio u cuarto lleno de barriles metálicos que tenían el logotipo de una calavera y escrito en letras rojas "DANGER"; Sirius no sabia que tenían dichos barriles pero tampoco quería averiguarlo. El cuarto parecía estar desierto así que salio del túnel cuando oyó pasos que se acercaban.

Se escondió rápidamente detrás de los barriles esperando no ser descubierto, fue cuando vio algo que definitivamente no le gusto.

_"esa rata traidora"_ murmuro haciendo cara de repulsión al ver al gordo de Petegrew acompañado por uno de los mortifagos que había visto en la tele.

- Ha sido una jornada maravillosa definitivamente! – dijo uno de ellos con supremacía – los del ministerio parece que fueron tomados por sorpresa!... sin embargo es una lastima que no todos los objetivos se hubieran alcanzado.

- Cierto!- respondió Petergrew – a nuestro Señor no le complació del todo, y sin embargo espera que "su" parte sea todo un triunfo.

- Dile a nuestro señor que todo va de maravilla, todo esta listo para que en veinte minutos todo haya acabado!... los muggles han sido de mucha ayuda, sobre todo el principal el cual debe ser recompensado, el resto pueden morir, cuando todo haya terminado me presentare ante él.

En ese instante Petegrew desapareció dejando a Sirius con las ganas de patearle el trasero. El mortifago quien aparentemente dirigía el proceso se fue por donde había entrado Sirius sin notar su presencia.

Sin embargo esa conversación lo había dejado a la expectativa: algo ocurrió en el mundo mágico que fue contundente pero no del todo exitoso ¿Qué seria?... Sirius temio por la suerte de sus amigos de la orden del fénix ¿estarán todos vivos? ¿y Harry? ¿Cómo estará Harry? ¿estará bien?... se lleno de pensamientos de miedo al pensar que algo terrible ocurrió, pero a la vez había una duda ¿Qué les salio mal a los mortifagos? ¿Qué fue?....

Pero había otras cosas, era evidente que "la rata esa" estaba aquí para revisar que el plan fuera bien y mandarle un mensaje a su señor, pero lo que mas le alarmaba era que habían dicho que el trilostico seria activado en veinte minutos!... era muy poco tiempo… muy poco!!... además nada era seguro, había muggles y magos dentro de las instalaciones, era evidente que "el principal" era Pierce Willard pero ¿y los otros muggles?... ¿Cuáles mas estarían en su bando? …

Esto a Sirius lo confundía profundamente, sabia que tenían que actuar rápido!!! Tenia que encontrar a su compañero de misión y evitar el desastre.

*****

Severus caminaba lentamente por el corredor de piedra, había andado por mas de diez minutos y este parecía no tener salida, el túnel se ponía cada vez mas oscuro, tanto que el tenia que aferrarse a las paredes para seguir adelante…

Fue en ese instante que vio algo que brillaba, algo plateado que le llamo la atención, siguió caminado por ese corredor oscuro acercándose mas hacia el objeto al final del camino:

¡era una puerta!, una puerta antigua que tenia una calavera labrada en plata.

Severus se sintió extraño, era como si esto ya lo hubiera vivido. Camino hacia la puerta dispuesto a abrirla y en ese momento noto que algo no estaba bien, había pisado algo, algo pegajoso, miro hacia el piso y con horror vio que estaba parado en un charco de sangre que salía del borde de la puerta; dio un paso atrás y en ese momento sintió que caía y que una gran soga le abrazaba el cuerpo y no lo dejaba moverse … por mas que trataba no podía liberarse, hasta que una voz horrible sonó detrás de él.

- Snape sabia que te atraparía!!!


	24. bataille pro illa vita

Un capitulo lleno de acción y sorpresas

**CAPITULO XXIII:**

**_BATAILLE PRO ILLA VITA_**

El horror iluminó los ojos de Severus Snape cuando aquel hombre; ese hombre que había tratado de matarlo se acercaba a él con porte amenazante y con una pequeña sonrisa malévola de satisfacción. Severus quien estaba amarrado desagradablemente lo miro con repudio mientras el mortifago se acercaba apuntando su varita hacia él.

- -¿Qué pasa Snape no te alegras de verme?? – Severus simplemente le miro a los ojos ocultando su miedo y ratificando su odio hacia aquel joven desalmado mientras este seguía hablando – Sabes! Te ves diferente de rubio pero sigues siendo el mismo excremento de siempre… - y al decir esto forzó con su varita a que el subiera un poco mas el mentón para que quedara su mirada mas fija en el – Eres Basura Snape!! Basura de primera … - y haciendo una corta pausa continuo diciendo - ¿te crees muy inteligente no? … tengo que aceptar que lograste engañarnos a todos, pero aun así no contabas con que yo estuviera aquí ¿no es cierto?... reconocería tu olor pútrido ha 100 kilómetros…

deseaba liberarse y matarlo, matarlo lentamente y hacerlo sufrir; pero desgraciadamente no estaba en condiciones de agredir sino de ser agredido. Stewert se acerco amenazante mente y con un tiron tomo una de las cuerdas cercanas al cuello y lo hizo parar. En ese momento Severus noto que sus pantalones estaban llenos de sangre, de la sangre que estaba derramada en el piso; Stewert sonrió de forma mas satánica y dijo:

- Creo que tendremos a "otro" para el sacrificio…

¿Otro? Pensó preocupado Snape mientras el mortifago habría la gran puerta antigua y lo forzaba a entrar a la habitación adyacente. Ya ahí Stewert le empujo haciendo que Severus diera un par de pasos y cayera a unos cuantos milímetros de un cadáver.

Snape forcejeo con las cuerdas tratando de ponerse en una posición que le permitiera ver mejor a su atacante, fue ahí que al subir unos pocos centímetros la mirada vio que unos ojos desorbitados e inyectados en sangre estaban junto a él. Severus hizo un gesto de asco y repulsión ante el rostro inerte que paradójicamente estaba frente al suyo y del cual se veía claramente los rasgos de la tortura. Tenia sangre por toda la cara y cuello , y en la frente muy bien clavada había una daga de empuñadura de plata que atravesaba completamente su cien.

El difunto era Pierce Willard.

- Como ves tienes compañía Snape – dijo sarcásticamente Stewert quien en ese instante sacó la daga que atravesaba al difunto y comenzó a juguetear con ella entre sus dedos – Los muggles … sabes?... tienen una particularidad: son muy entupidos; hubieras visto a este como suplicaba que no matara a su familia o destruyéramos sus negocios… era un verdadero fracaso…. era ¿Cómo se dice? … ha si… un idiota útil.

- Tan útil que lo mataste!- le recrimino Severus 

- Bueno, si … la verdad hay otros muggles que colaboraron mas que él – y al terminar esa frase sonrió sociopáticamente – pero… noto acaso ¿envidia en tu voz?... no te preocupes inmundicia tu también tendrás la muerte, y "esta vez" me asegurare que no sobrevivas pues haré puré con tu sórdido corazón e intestinos.

Mientras decía esto Stewert jugueteaba con la daga ensangrentada de forma malévola frente a su rostro.

- Sabes… puede que te hayan dado una mejor cara, "ja" definitivamente el maquillaje hace maravillas…- dijo en tono burlón dicha frase cambiando inmediatamente de disposición a una mas amenazante y gritona - pero no creo que dure!!! Porque YO la terminare a golpes!!!

Y en ese instante le pateo la cabeza con tal fuerza que pensó que le había fracturado la quijada. Snape entonces volteo su rostro y con los ojos llenos de furia a su agresor y le escupió con fuerza en su negra y tenebrosa solapa.

- Hijo de Perra!!!! Morirás!!!!!- grito el hombre pateándolo nuevamente en las costillas dejando a la victima sin aire.

******

Era un corredor oscuro pero corto; Sirius Black había decidido explorar el otro corredor que daba al salón donde oyó hablar a Stewert y Petegrew; no sabia porque pero algo le decía que tenia que buscar algunas respuestas. Al terminar esa parte del túnel solo se observaba un cuarto levemente iluminado y algunas sombras en movimiento lo cual le estremeció.

Nuevamente y con algo de precaución se asomo a la habitación notando inmediatamente que esta estaba ocupada. Las sombras se movían y Black no sabia exactamente que pensar pues aunque le hubiera gustado ver mejor no podía arriesgarse tanto y echar todo a perder. Solo pudo ver levemente que esa habitación conducía a otra a través de una puerta antigua.

Fue entonces cuando escucho una pequeña conversación…

- Muggle!! trae eso!!!

- ¿Muggle??? Deja de llamarme así fenómeno…

- Cállate si no quieres morir!!!... además tienes que obedecer, pronto será el momento!!... ahora calla… "esto es muy importante"

Una de la voces le pareció que le era levemente familiar ¿pero quien será?... le daba la impresión de haberla oído antes, pero no estaba seguro. Solo podía ver las sombras de los sujetos. Uno de ellos era un mortifago sin lugar a dudas y el otro, el de la voz familiar, notablemente era un muggle ¿pero quien?

Entonces Sirius se le helo la sangre al escuchar lo que al parecer era un hechizo.

_Sanguis succidus, Sanguis Mortalis_

_Eo__ praesentare quomodo sacrificium._

_Furia mortis Níger_

_Eo__ invocare._

_Illa__ sanguis impuritia_

_Ex maledictus_

_Et illa obscuritas illos invadere_…

Lo que traduce:

_Sangre sucia, sangre mortal_

_Te presentamos como sacrificio._

_Furiosa muerte negra_

_Te invoco._

_La sangre impura será maldecida_

_Y la oscuridad los invadirá._

Sirius escucho esto conciente de su significado maligno!!! … este hechizo cerraba algún tipo de invocación mortal.

*****

El dolor en su estomago era como un puñal. Las botas del mortifago estaban reforzadas con hierro en las puntas. Era la cuarta patada que recibía en su cuerpo y Snape las resistía valientemente. En otro momento se habría desmayado pero algo dentro de el le decía que no se rindiera que ya llegaría su turno. Talvez era el sentimiento de desprecio y venganza que lo impulsaban a seguir despierto.

Stewert disfrutaba torturarlo y mas que pedirle información lo que buscaba era el sufrimiento vivo y puro.

Snape volvió a mirar a su agresor con infinito odio…

- Que pasa? ¿no te gusta que toquen tu delicado cuerpo?.. 

Stewert entonces se agacho y tomo por el pelo a Severus haciendo que este le mirara directamente a los ojos. Pensó que talvez así observaría algún signo de miedo y desesperación pero contrario a lo que el deseaba Severus lo miro con la misma arrogancia y supremacía que lo caracterizaba como inmune a la agresión del individuo.

- DEJA DE MIRARME A LOS OJOS BASURA!!!!! – grito el mortifago frustrado por la reacción de valentía y tomando de nuevo su cabellera empujo su cabeza hacia el suelo lleno de sangre… y en ese instante empuño la daga y la acerco amenazante menté a la mejilla derecha de Severus mientras decía – TE VOY A QUITAR ESA EXPRESION DE SUPREMACIA DE TU CARA!!

Severus sintió como la daga se aproximaba a su boca dispuesta a cercenarla… pero en el preciso momento que el hombre iba a herirle se oyó una voz detrás de él.

- Señor ya esta lista…

Stewert se volteo de mal genio por la interrupción de su tortura y contesto con mil demonios sin dejar de sujetar la cabeza de su victima:

- Que demonios!! ¿Qué cosa??!!!

- El menjurje ese que pidió – contesto el hombre de malos modos

- ¿¿Menjurje???... Malditos muggles!! No saben decir acaso la palabra "Poción"… 

En otro contexto Snape hubiera estado de acuerdo con Stewert pero ahora solo podía preocuparse por si mismo. El mortifago le presionaba su cabeza y el rostro de Severus estaba pegado al piso. Quería ver al muggle ese pero en el momento no podía hacerlo.

- Entra y dáselo al principal… pronto será la hora!!!

Ordeno Stewert y el muggle desapareció por un corredor adyacente de estilo extraño que estaba lateral al cuarto de torturas y casi inmediatamente volvió a salir.

- Se lo ha dado???- pregunto con desprecio el mago

- Si señor… ya lo tiene, pronto comenzara todo….- respondió el muggle

Severus oyó todo esto alarmado…¿Quién era el principal?? Y quien seria ese muggle que le entregaría la poción; su voz le parecía familiar ¿Quién era?. Fue en un segundo lleno de lucidez en que las neuronas de su cerebro hicieron la conexión perfecta y supo de quien se trataba sin verlo: Era el señor Peters, el casero, el horrendo y antipático gordo que cobraba la renta.

Al parecer el muggle se fijo en la victima del mortifago reconociéndolo inmediatamente y diciendo en voz sorprendida y asustada le llamo:

- ¿Señor Giovanni?????

El mortifago lo miro sorprendido por el reconocimiento y con rabia en sus ojos continuo.

- ¿¿Qué??? ¿conoces a esta escoria???!!!- grito sorprendido el mortifago mientras el gordo con voz temblorosa le respondía…

- Si … he… lo.. que… pasa … es …. Que… ellos… rentaron… uno de mis apartamentos…

- ¿¿QUE ¡!!???- grito indignado y casi al mismo tiempo soltó a Snape y fijo su varita hacia el gordo diciendo- _"Crucio_"

El hombre callo con su pesado cuerpo y comenzó a revolcarse gritando. Después de esto Stewert le libero de la maldición y se acerco a el como un fiera…

- MALDITA SEA!!!; TU UNO DE LOS NUESTROS Y DEJAS QUE LOS ESPIAS VIVAN EN TU CASA Y NO INVESTIGAS, NI SOSPECHAS!!!!!.... ERES UN TARADO!!!!

- Pero señor – contesto el hombre rogando – yo no lo sabia, el y su hermano parecían normales….

- QUE????... HERMANO???... ¿CUAL HERMANO????

Grito sorprendido Stewert que hasta ahora se enteraba que había "otro" .

- Este hermano!!- contesto una voz desde la puerta…

Severus suspiro al oír la voz de Sirius y se volteo totalmente amarrado a ver la escena. 

- Que dem…- dijo el mortifago sorprendido por la presencia de ese hombre que rápidamente se convirtió en perro y pego un brinco alcanzando el brazo de Stewert y mordiéndolo.

Severus aprovechando la distracción movió sus piernas amaradas haciéndole zancadilla al mortifago quien callo de espaldas con el perro aferrándose a su brazo.

El gordo de Peters salio corriendo atravesando la puerta donde encontraría "al principal" mientras Stewert tratando de liberarse del canino pronuncio el siguiente hechizo.

- _Corpus protectionis_

Entonces Sirius salio disparado hacia una de las paredes del cuarto pegando un chillido al estrellarse. Stewert se paro rápidamente y rió entre dientes…

- Ya no pueden hacer nada!!! pronto el trilostico mostrara su poder y todo quedara destruido!!!... – y al decir esto entro por la misteriosa puerta siguiendo al señor Peters.

- Maldito cobarde!!!- grito Severus al ver que el mortifago huía por el túnel que daba a la puerta de la mina.

Sirius un poco atortolado y tocándose su zona lumbar se paro dirigiéndose a Severus.

- _Liberare –_ dijo haciendo que las cuerdas desapareciera – Vamos no tenemos tiempo… ¡esa cosa va estallar!

Y al decir esto ambos siguieron al mortifago.

*****

Todo al otro lado de la puerta era diferente, parecía ser que estaban en una mina de diamante, o en espejo… había trozos de piedra hermosas como estalactitas trasparentes que sobrealzan de los bordes del nuevo túnel; y al final de este se podía ver una gran luz con tintes azul claros.

Tanto Sirius como Severus pasaron el túnel corriendo, totalmente alarmados pero al llegar a la luz algo los detuvo, como un campo de fuerza.

- Que es esto!!!! Maldición!!!! 

Dijo Sirius tocando el muro que parecía indestructible, pero Severus en vez de estar alarmado sonreía..

- Porque demonios te ríes!- le reclamo

- Porque el entupido de Stewert acaba de utilizar el truco mas viejo y fácil de solucionar- y sacando su varita dijo- _speculum__ crepare!_

Y al decir esto el muro como un vidrio de derrumbo dejando pequeños trozos en el piso

- de algo me sirvió ser mortifago – y al decir esto pasaron el túnel encontrándose con el cuarto central de operaciones.

Era un cuarto grande y con apariencia de cristal. En el centro del mismo había una especia de altar rodeado con antorchas de fuego azul que salvaguardaban en una especie de mesita en cuyo extremo superior había una especie de escultura de porcelana el cual definitivamente era el trilostico. Y en una esquina y dando la espalda había una persona vestida también de blanco en un traje ceremonial largo y ancho.

- Aléjese de esa cosa!!!!- le grito Black 

Pero la persona seguía quieta, como sin miedo, y con una voz fuerte y segura grito aun de espaldas.

- COMO SE ATREVEN A PROFANAR EL TEMPLO DEL SEÑOR!!!; COMO SE ATREVEN A DETENER SUS DESEOS!!!!

Black y Snape quedaron sorprendidos ante estas palabras; el muggle que las pronunciaba estaba muy seguro de lo que hacia.

- AHORA MISMO USTEDES MORIRAN Y TAMBIEN TODOS LOS PECADORES!

Y en ese momento la persona con traje ceremonial se volteo y todos pudieron ver su rostro!

¡Era una mujer!;!Era la señora Limpincott!!!!!!!

- USTED!!!???- dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos espías

- SI YO!!!, YO!!! … UNA PASTORA ENOJADA CON SUS OVEJAS!

Los espías estaban sorprendidos, una mujer que proclamaba la vida en cristo ahora quería acabar con la raza humana; pero…

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que que!?

- Porque quiere destruir al resto!!; porque se unió al demonio?!

- ESO NO ES CIERTO!!!... ME UNI A DIOS Y A SUS DESEOS – Grito la mujer histérica – EL DEMONIO SON EL RESTO!!.. LOS HUMANOS CON SUS VICIOS, MENTIRAS Y PERVERSIONES!!! … DIOS DIJO QUITATE UNA MANO SI ESTA TE HACE PECAR Y ESO ES LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO!!!... QUITO LA MANO PECADORA!

Con esas palabras comprendieron que estaba desequilibrada y dispuesta a matar si era posible para complacer a su imaginario Dios.

- Ya me decía que esa mujer no parecía tan cristiana y caritativa- murmuro Snape

- Esta Loca!!! – grito Sirius – pero no lograra sus objetivos, ¡destruiré esa cosa!!!

Y al decir esto Sirius corrió hacia el trilostico con la varita

- CUIDADO!!- grito Severus al ver lo que hacia Black

- ¿Qué pasa?

- El trilostico tiene una carga magnética que lo protege, morirás si te acercas demasiado… pero aun estamos a tiempo la tercera parte no ha sido ensamblada.

- EXACTO!!! – grito la mujer – PERO AQUÍ LA TENGO!!

Y al decir esto mostró la tercera parte en forma cónica haciendo una explosión como si la mostrara hacia el cielo.

- HO SEÑOR TE PRESENTO LA ULTIMA PARTE DE TU TEMPLO!!! Y LA REGARE CON LA EMULCION SAGRADA….

La mujer continuo caminando de forma sacra hacia el resto del rompecabezas, en la tercera parte de esta arma mortal se podía ver que contenía un liquido rojo como la sangre; seguramente la poción mortal que habían preparado para tal fin

Sirius y Severus se miraron como haciendo un pacto, como poniéndose de acuerdo en algo.

- Un momento señora! – dijo Severus con la intención de ganar tiempo - ¿Cómo es que usted planeo todo esto?

- Oh ¿quieren saber como sucedió todo?... ahora no importa, todos van a morir pero se lo diré a usted que sabe apreciar las mentes brillantes… Uno de los Ángeles del señor me convoco!- dijo la mujer delirante- me mostró los pecados y me dio la misión sagrada de ser el pilar de la virtud y de la armonía…

Y mientras hablaba Sirius Black caminaba lentamente hacia la derecha no dejando de quitarle los ojos de encima a la Loca.

- …El angel me entrego el objeto de la destrucción pecadora y me pidió que lo guardara para el momento en que todos debían morir…

- Pero…. Paso algo verdad?... algo no salio bien…

- Si… uno de los seguidores se llevo dos partes de la pieza sagrada a su casa pensando talvez que ahí estaría segura, pero un hombre indeseable se las robo y las escondió en lugares distintos, pero gracias a la guía del señor pudimos recuperarlas justo a tiempo para el sacrificio…. Y AHORA – dijo la mujer en voz demoníaca – ES HORA DE QUE LOS PECADORES MUERAN!

Y al decir esto la mujer hizo el amague para poner la tercera pieza del trilostico pero en ese instante y de forma extraña la poción le exploto en la cara como quien lanza una piedrita a un lago.

- HAAAAAAAAAA!!! – la mujer grito soltando la tercera parte del trilostico la cual callo al piso y se rompió en miles de pedazos; los gritos no callaban pues la poción maldita actuaba como un ácido sobre la carne humana haciendo que se degradará poco a poco la piel de su rostro.

Poco después los gritos se apagaron y la mujer murió asfixiada. Severus miro a Sirius de forma grave como recordando algo que le causaba rabia.

- Veo que pasan los años y no cambias el truco Black!- le dijo entre dientes recordando que eso mismo le sucedía en la escuela.

- Que querías??... además todas las veces que te la hicimos te lo merecías, maldito presumido! – dijo Black con una sonrisa

- Oh Callate!!! 

Respondió frustrado y salio a correr decidido a matar al hijo de perra de Stewert. Cruzo otro túnel que paradójicamente daba a la salida de la mina y lo único que encontró fue el cadáver del obeso Peters con la marca tenebrosa tatuada en la frente. Eso solo quería decir una cosa:

"Stewert había huido".


	25. despedidas y sorpresas

**CAPITULO XXIV:**

**DE DESPEDIDAS Y SORPRESAS**

Sirius estaba en la pequeña alcoba arreglando su maleta. Ya era un hecho que ambos magos abandonarían su papel de espías y volverían a sus aburridas vidas mágicas. Todo parecía haber salido a la perfección y la tortuosa investigación había terminado. El desarme del trilostico y la solución al misterio de la alianza muggle mágica había sido toda una aventura para nuestros héroes quienes se preparaban para el regreso al hogar.

Todo parecía haber sido explicado y solucionado… aunque aun existían misterios, misterios que en parte serian resueltos por Dumbledore y la orden del fénix cuando volvieran a casa dado que Albus no quiso dar ninguna indicación por los polvos puff dado que considero que ahora mas que nunca seria peligroso.

Sirius estaba inquieto por saber que era "eso" tan terrible que había acontecido en el mundo mágico y que había sido "eso" que salio mal para la causa tenebrosa. Pensaba asustado en la seguridad de Harry , su ahijado, la única persona con vida que quedaba de su familia, una familia que había perdido al pasar el tiempo.

¿estaría bien? ¿estaría seguro?... eran preguntas que quería responder pero simplemente no podía. Tenia que esperar llegar a Hogwarts.

Si parecía extraño para un mago todo lo que había pasado en Springer Town para un muggle todo esto no tenia sentido; afortunadamente después de que ocurrió todo la gente del ministerio acudió al control de la situación haciendo parecer el evento ante los ojos de las personas sin magia como una tragedia debida al fanatismo religioso.

En los principales periódicos de la localidad describieron el evento como un suicidio colectivo promocionado por la señora Limpincott quien prometía a sus creyentes la vida eterna si provocaban su muerte. La muerte del señor Willard por obvias razones no pudo ser explicada como un suicidio sino como un asesinato probablemente provocado por la resistencia de este de seguir participando en los rituales religiosos de la supuesta iglesia "cristiana". Además de los cuerpos del señor Peters, la señora Limpincott y el señor Willard fueron encontrados 3 cuerpos de muggles desconocidos los cuales fueron relacionados como fanáticos religiosos que se unieron a la causa.

Era asombroso como ese evento había causado conmoción en el poblado de Springer Town. Habia pasado de ser un sitio tranquilo y calmo a uno con mucha actividad policial y delictiva. Por esa razón supuestamente los hermanos "Giovanni" se iban del pueblo. Habían explicado que necesitaban un sitio mas tranquilo y sin tanta conmoción. Así que, cada uno en sus respectivos trabajos habían pasado carta de renuncia argumentando cambio de residencia.

Sirius doblaba la ropa y la ponía en su pequeña maleta, en cierta forma era extraño pero estaba extrañando el sitio sin siquiera irse. Al principio Springer Town era para el como una maldición que tenia que vivir junto a su peor enemigo pero ahora el pueblo no parecía tan malo, y aunque a él le costara aceptarlo también la compañía. Pero ¿estaría extrañando también a Snape?... eso le causaba nauseas y estaba seguro de que no era así, sin embargo por algo mas de un mes había vivido junto a él y había aprendido a tolerarlo…. Bueno, por lo menos un poco.

Fue en ese momento que sintió un dolor dulce proveniente de la cocina y se acerco a esta para ver que estaba haciendo "el pelo grasiento"; se asomo por la puerta e Inmediatamente…

- No te atrevas a entrar!!! – grito despóticamente Snape

- ¿Qué demonios haces ahí dentro?... huele a dulce!

- Eso a ti no te importa!!!, Largo de aquí!!

Sin embargo Sirius entro a la cocina y encontró a Severus con un par de ollas y un cierto olor a "poción" en ellas.

- Que haces??- pregunto de nuevo rozando con las yemas de sus dedos el borde de la olla y cuando estaba a punto de metérselo en la boca Severus le detuvo la mano con fuerza y le limpio rápidamente el dedo con una servilleta evitando que este se lo llevara a la boca – Maldición que pasa!!!! – grito disgustado!!!

- LARGO DIJE!!!!!!...- grito de muy mal genio por la interrupción- y no te atrevas a comer de lo que estoy haciendo!!! …No es para ti!!!... no quiero una tragedia!!!... Así que LARGO!!!!

Y al decirle eso lo empujo fuera de la cocina y siguió trabajando. Sirius Frustrado dejo que lo echaran de la cocina sin antes gritarle un _"que Snape vas a regalarle chocolates a tu novia!?"!.._. Severus no respondió nada y siguió trabajando en lo suyo, había estado trabajando en esto toda la mañana y no quería que nada saliera mal, y menos que Black se interpusiera en su tarea …. La peor tragedia para el mundo es que existieran mas Sirius Black en alguna parte.

******

Black dejo a Snape solo en la cocina mientras lo maldecía internamente; hoy ambos se irían y antes quería despedirse se alguien. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el señor Willians, el sobrino del señor Peters, quien al parecer era mucho mas cordial que su difunto tío y saludo al mago con una sonrisa sin muchos preámbulos. Sirius siguió caminando hacia el tercer piso y allí timbro en una de los apartamentos donde lo recibió un niño de 5 años quien lo miro con odio y le cerro de nuevo la puerta en el rostro. Dado que Sirius ya estaba acostumbrado a esa respuesta infantil pudo prever lo que el chiquillo haría y así evitar lesiones.

Volvió a timbrar y esta vez con mas insistencia. Y en ese instante abrieron de nuevo la puerta pero no era ella quien le atendía sino un hombre musculoso con peinado militar.

- Que quiere!!! – espoto el hombre de forma grosera

- Lorene por favor. – dijo Sirius con decencia

- No Esta! – espoto de nuevo cerrando a la vez la puerta con brusquedad

Sirius se quedo parado en la orilla de la puerta deseando haber podido despedirse de Lorene.

******

Severus Snape estaba muy concentrado, estaba en una tarea que necesitaba de su astucia y su técnica para que saliera perfecta, se ayudaba de su varita pero todo parecía estar saliendo bien. Puso la sustancia en unos moldes y espero unos minutos hasta que endureciera, después de eso puso el producto en una pequeña caja a la que arregló con una cinta. Salio de la cocina con porte misterioso y se encontró con Sirius quien iba de salida también.

- Tengo que ir a la oficina de correos por mi cheque.

- Y a mi que me importa- contesto de mal modo saliendo al mismo tiempo con el mientras Sirius también le miraba mal

Ambos caminaron juntos por las calles de Springer Town recordando los buenos y los malos momentos y al llegar al parque Sirius vio a la persona que buscaba. Lorene estaba sentada sola en una de las sillas leyendo un libro. Dejo que Severus se alejara y se quedo parado observándola. En realidad Lorene era linda, tenia un bonito cuerpo y una bonita personalidad, lo malo de ella era algo que estaba junto a ella y que le pertenecía completamente.

- Hola- saludo simplemente y ella le miro sin contestarle nada – quería despedirme de ti y hablar con tigo.

- ¿hablar?- contesto de forma antipática –no se de que tenemos que hablar.

- La verdad Lorene, no tengo tiempo para niñerías, tu sabes de lo que tenemos que hablar y punto – contesto el también molesto

Lorene callo por un instante como pensándolo mejor, y respondió de ahí en delante de forma tranquila

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Despedirme, y decirte que me gusto conocerte..

- ¿en realidad te gusto?

- Claro… eres una mujer especial, y aunque no hayamos terminado bien pienso que te mereces muchas cosas buenas.

- Te lo agradezco, pero ese comentario me sonó mas a lastima.

- ¿lastima?... No, definitivamente no… la verdad pienso que eres una mujer muy fuerte al criar sola a tu hijo… pero…

- Mi hijo no es para ti….

- No quería decirlo de esa forma pero así es – respondió con sinceridad mirando a los ojos a la chica – es que simplemente me di cuenta que llegar al corazón de tu hijo es mucho mas difícil que llegar al tuyo, pero también es evidente que si no se logra conquistar al pequeño tu no aceptaras a nadie que no le corresponda.

- Y ¿Qué esperabas?, Soy madre.

- Creeme que trato de comprenderlo, pero además de ser madre también eres mujer y ambas cosas aunque están relacionadas no se pueden convertir en una sola cosa. Si simplemente le hubieras dado espacio a nuestra relación, y hubieras respetado la intimidad de ambos sin involucrar al pequeño en todo, talvez la semilla del amor hubiera germinado en vez de asfixiarla. – concluyó Sirius de una forma poética mientras la miraba a ella con sinceridad – Pero no se porque te digo esto, si se que ya vives con otra persona.

- Te refieres a eduard?...Bueno supongo que hay cosas que uno no puede evitar. Talvez cuando nos conocimos no te hable al respecto pero supongo que te debo una explicación. Èl es el padre del niño; el es teniente de la armada y siempre esta viajando; la verdad nunca nos casamos pero el siempre escribía diciendo que volvería a cuidar de mi y de el bebe, sin embargo paso el tiempo y con el los años y lo único que recibí de él fue una llamada y un regalo de navidad para el niño. Crié a Bobby sola, tratando de olvidar a su padre, y sin embargo mi pequeño al único hombre que aceptaba cerca de mi era a él, a su padre al cual pocas veces había visto pero que quería profundamente. Antes de ti hubo muchos otros que trataron de remplazar su lugar sin mucho éxito, y como tu vivieron la misma experiencia con el niño.

Sirius oía esto sorprendido, ya le parecía que el pequeño y el hombre se parecían… sobretodo en la forma de cerrar la puerta

- Entonces él – continuo Lorene – hace menos de una semana escribió diciendo que vería al niño, lo que coincidió con el baile, y ahí decidimos seguir adelante como pareja.

- Pero ¿le amas después de tanto tiempo?

- Si… creo que si, además él traerá seguridad a mi hogar y sobre todo a Bobby.

Sin embargo para Sirius no era claro eso "del amor hacia él" o "del amor hacia el niño". Parecía como si ambos hicieran parte de una misma cosa.

******

Snape caminaba lentamente hasta encontrarse con un gran árbol y frente a él una pequeña casa alegremente decorada. Camino hacia la puerta y timbro levemente sin hacer mucho escándalo. Poco después se oyeron pasos y el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

- Sebastián!!!, gracias a Dios estas bien!!!

- Hola Geraldine!

- Pero pasa amor pasa!! Larry corazón ven…. Sebastián esta aquí

Severus se ruborizo y simplemente dijo…

- Oh gracias Geraldine… pero no puedo quedarme mucho – y en ese momento se asomo Larry por la espalde de la mujer – solo vine a despedirme, y a traerles esto.

Y tras decir esto les dio la caja que llevaba consigo.

- Ohh Chocolates!!! A Larry y a mi nos encantan!!!... Oh Sebastián no debiste molestarte…

- Se equivoca mi señora "si debí" , solo quería agradecerles por todo y desearles un mejor y feliz futuro.

- Muchas gracias Sebastián – respondió Larry – te deseamos suerte en tu viaje.

- Lo mismo.

Y al decir esto Severus se alejo de la casa agradecido con esas dos personas. Camino de nuevo cruzando el parque, vio a Sirius y a la vecina hablando, talvez arreglando sus cosas, siguió andando por el prado y antes de que finalizara vio una persona conocida que hizo que sonriera pero ella parecía algo nerviosa como "fuera de sì". Severus quien nunca había visto a su amante de esa manera se pregunto que le acontecía o si talvez hubiera pasado algo en el negocio.

Se acerco a Lorna con una sonrisa mientras esta no parecía corresponderle.

- Lorna?... preciosa te pasa algo?

- Hola Sebastián, ¿Cómo estas? – Severus frunció el seño ante aquel saludo "tan formal" ¿Qué le pasaba?

- Este… ¿te sientes bien?

- Si perfectamente, yo – y en ese instante se noto un breve tartamudeo – tengo que hablar con tigo.

_"¿Qué tiene que hablar con migo??!"-_ pensó Snape alarmado - "_Ohh__ por Dios que no este embarazada!!"_

Severus palideció pensando en "esa" posibilidad, pues "esa" era la única que se le venia a la mente. El la miro a los ojos confundido, sabiendo que la conversación de "terminemos" no tendría lugar dado que prácticamente el que el otro se fuera no le rompería el corazón a nadie.

- y… ¿Qué quieres hablar?

- Pues yo quería decirte que …

Severus en ese momento espero lo peor y de forma casi automática pensó "_y como llamare al niño?; ¿Cómo explicare esto? .. Ohhh Dios que problema"… _sin embargo Lorna aun no le había dicho nada que confirmara ese dilema y el ya se estaba haciendo la película y menos había notado que un hombre alto vestido de explorador se aproximaba detrás de ella.

Antes de que ella le dijera "lo que le quería decir" el hombre extraño la abrazo desde la espalda y deposito un beso en la mejilla de la mujer cosa que ella tomo con sorpresa y de manera nerviosa continuo hablando.

- Pues yo quería presentarte a mi esposo!!

_¿¿ESPOSO???? ESPOSO????.... LORNA UNA MUJER CASADA_!!!!- Severus palideció al ver al hombre quien parecía un modelo de físico culturismo y era mucho mas grande que el… _"Si este pendejo se da cuenta que ella y yo fuimos amantes seguro me desarma de un solo golpe_". Snape trago saliva y haciendo su mejor actuación le ofreció la mano al desconocido diciendo

- Mucho gusto, Sebastián Giovanni.

- Robert Rich, para servirle- contesto el gigantón con una sonrisa

- Oh querido, Sebastián trabajo en la veterinaria ayudando como farmaceuta, pero se va a mudar así que dejo el puesto hace tres días…

- De verdad???...No lo sabia. Bueno yo también acabo de llegar de viaje.

- Ohh de veras?- señalo Snape de forma hipócrita…

- Bueno Sebastián, supongo que necesitas tu cheque, si quiere me acompaña a la veterinaria y se lo doy de una vez.

Severus noto que no lo "tuteaba"… era extraño sentir eso en Lorna.

- Yo te alcanzo corazón, tengo que ir al banco!! – dijo Don gigantón

- Esta bien mi vida!!! Nos vemos….

Lorna siguió caminando tranquila y detrás estaba Severus siguiéndola como desorientado. Cuando llegaron a la veterinaria lo hizo seguir a la oficina y cerro la puerta con llave.

- Creo que te debo una explicación…

- Creo que si…- concluyo Snape mas sorprendido que molesto

- Bueno, Robert y yo nos casamos hace dos años en unas vacaciones que fuimos a México. El también es veterinario y se la pasa viajando a África trabajando en las reservas naturales… se suponía que vendría en octubre pero definitivamente llego antes de tiempo… la verdad no era la manera que esperaba que te enteraras.

- No se que decir… no suelo meterme con mujeres casadas.

- No te preocupes mi amor – dijo Lorna seductora – aunque se que tal vez no nos volvamos a ver te voy a decir una cosa – y al decir eso se acerco a el íntimamente y le hablo al oído – "tu eres mejor amante que él"

Y en ese instante se besaron en silencio.

*******

En el apartamento todo estaba listo; las maletas de ambos magos estaban repletas de ropa y algunos recuerdos. Estaba todo acordado que partirían a las 3 de la tarde para estar en Hogwarts a eso de las 3:30 o un cuarto para las cuatro. Dumbledore estaba muy misterioso acerca de la razón de ir directo al colegio, parecía ser algo relacionado con la seguridad, la verdad no había querido contar acerca de lo ocurrido en el mundo mágico. Había algo de ansiedad por irse de ahí y olvidar "esas" experiencias muggles, algunas fueron divertidas, otras humillantes y otras (Como la experiencia en el hotel) no se podían contar. Aun así nuestros espías estaban preparados para continuar su vida mágica tal como la abrían vivido… bueno eso, por lo menos esperaban.

Severus estaba extraño. Sirius lo notaba. ¿Qué le pasara al pelo grasiento?, lo notaba molesto, como en estado de shock y a la vez un poco asustado; tenia ciertas hipótesis pero no estaba del todo seguro. Por su parte Black se sentía tranquilo, sentía que ya podía irse sin dejar nada pendiente en Springer Town, había hecho cosas que nunca pensó vivir y que a la vez nadie le creería.

Abrieron la puerta del apartamento y salieron con sus maletas. El plan era tomar el bus, bajarse en la primera estación y ahí desaparecer hasta homesmeade. Bajaron las escaleras y sorprendentemente se encontraron con "el club de bienvenida" que para este caso se convertía en el "club de despedida"

Estaba Honoria quien no había tenido un buen rato después de la noticia del "suicidio múltiple", estaba confundida pues eso del "suicidio múltiple" nunca fue escuchado por ella de la boca de la señora Limpincott, tal vez pensó ella, la pastora no la consideraba digna de ese loco sacrificio, el cual por obvias razones no hubiera aceptado… "tenia que cuidar de su hijo enfermo".

Josephine se veía igual, con una sonrisa abrazo tanto a Sergio como a Sebastián y les deseo el mejor de los viajes. Ella parecía ser la persona que del grupo de amigas daba seguridad y unión al grupo, todas las chicas en realidad la amaban.

Lorene también estaba, pero esta vez de forma rara no estaba acompañada por el niño, Sirius pensó que talvez su ultima conversación la había hecho reflexionar. Ambos se abrazaron fraternalmente y se dijeron un "adios" al oído.

Y también estaba Lavinia. La rubia coqueta esta vez estaba mas apagada, su rostro se veía mas pálido y sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar; se le oía comentar que Pierce amaba tanto a su familia que se sacrifico por ellos, que al resistirse al grupo le mataron. Ambos magos tenían la impresión de que había sido así, a lo ultimo se revelo y eso causo su muerte. Pierce Willard no era del todo un mal hombre.

Se comentaba que ella se iba a mudar a Londres con sus dos hijos; y así iba a cumplir su sueño de vivir en una gran ciudad y comenzar a estudiar literatura como siempre había deseado.

Nuestros espías salieron al verlas a todas juntas, como amigas, como una familia que acoge a los desconocidos en su ceno. 

La despedida fue corta pero muy intensa; luego ellas los acompañaron a la estación del autobús y esperaron a que entraran en el vehículo. Cuando este comenzó a marchar se podían ver 4 figuras humanas despidiéndose.

*****

Ambos suspiraron al llegar a la primera estación donde se bajaron. Caminaron por una especie de camino rural y se internaron en medio de unos árboles. Ya ahí se pusieron una capa que cubría su ropa muggle y desaparecieron….

Tomaron el carruaje y al llegar al castillo los esperaba un conjunto de ancianos y un niño con el cabello desordenado y anteojos


	26. volver al hogar

**CAPITULO XXV**

**Volver al Hogar**

Sirius se sorprendió al ver a Harry ahí…

- HARRY!!! – lo llamo

- SIRIUS!!! – respondió el muchacho tirandose hacia su cuello abrazándolo

- Ohh gracias a Dios estas bien!! – dijo Sirius aferrándose mas al chico

Severus miraba todo eso como si fuera un acto de muy mal gusto, haciendo su muy común rostro de repulsión.

- ¿pero que te ha pasado?... te vez diferente…- dijo Harry al notar el cambio de apariencia – Te haz cortado el pelo y tienes los ojos claros…

- Bueno digamos que "eso" fue parte de la estrategia de la misión…Pero … ¿Por qué estas aquí??- se pregunto ansioso…

- Trataron de matarlo – expreso Mundungus tocándole el hombro a Harry – pero este chico fue más rápido que ellos y logro escapar…

- ¿te encuentras bien?- volvió a preguntarle Sirius

- Si, estoy bien…

- ¿podrían dejar la estupidez para mas luego!? – pregunto antipático Snape

En ese instante Sirius casi mata con la mirada a Severus quien ante tal demostración de afecto paternal ya se estaba mareando. 

- ¿Profesor Snape?- contesto Potter sorprendido al verlo tan cambiado; casi no lo reconoce.

- Si es él corazón – dijo Madame Dicaprio quien también estaba ahí para recibirlos – es uno de mis mejores trabajos!! … el simplemente quedo Espectacular!!, Si vez como le cambio el cabello!... es una nueva técnica anti grasa! – complemento la mujer de forma alborotada!! Mientras Harry trataba de no reírse ante la expresión del profesor que quería matarlos

Severus solo gruño e ignorándolos saludo a Dumbledore quien se veía contento de ver a sus espías.

- Estoy contento de tenerlos de nuevo en el Colegio!!! –manifestó - ha sido una jornada dura pero satisfactoria; pero les contaremos todo eso en la cena ¡espero que tengan hambre porque les espera un banquete!!

- Si todos estamos contentos – se entrometió Madame Dicaprio – y especialmente yo… ustedes son mis creaciones.

Severus y Sirius se miraron de forma cómplice como tratando de desvirtuar a la italiana quien parecía la mas feliz de verlos.

- tengo que irme – murmuro Severus de mal modo evitando los saludos efusivos del grupo

Severus camino hacia el castillo de forma tranquila y sin darle mucha importancia a las miradas cuestionadotas del grupo.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Nada… solo esta cansado – respondió Sirius.

Todos los del grupo miraron a Sirius como interrogándolo; ese simple comentario había demostrado que entre Sirius y Severus se había formado un cierto tipo de conocimiento y que de alguna u otra forma se había creado una especie de complicidad y fraternidad rara.

- Qué!! – pregunto el animago al ver que todos lo miraban…

- Nada… Nada – respondió Albus como tratando de que la situación dejara de ser tan inusual 

- vamos adentro… Remus te tiene una sorpresa! – dijo Harry con una sonrisa

- Sorpresa? A mi? – respondió Sorprendido

Entonces entraron el grupo conformado por Albus, Harry, Mundungus y Dicaprio al castillo.

*****

Sirius camino junto a ellos, feliz de encontrarse de nuevo en casa, entonces Harry le tomo de la mano y lo llevo al otro lado del castillo…

- Por aquí!!! Ven!!!

Harry comenzó a caminar más rápido y Sirius estaba casi a rastras por la energía del pequeño mago. Entonces de repente el chico paró en seco frente a un gran muro.

- ¿Qué? Esto es todo?

Pregunto Curioso al ver que ahí no había nada. Entonces Harry pronuncio las siguientes palabras

- Amigos por siempre!

Entonces se abrió la pared mostrando un cuarto lleno de Globos y olor a manzana. El cuarto era pequeño, unos 4 x 4 metros y tenia unos muebles hermosos y un escudo de Griffindor en plata. Y sentado y con una gran sonrisa estaba Remus.

- Sorpresa! – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Sirius quedo paralizado y sus ojos se aguaron al ver el cuarto.

- No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado!.... nuestro escondite!... nuestro escondite Secreto!!!

Sirius se dirigió hacia Remus y le dio un abrazo fraternal. Ese cuarto le traía muy buenos recuerdos; en el pasado solían esconderse ahí y jugar cartas!!... Ese cuarto era sagrado para ellos… para los cuatro amigos de juventud.

- Pero … - dijo Sirius tartamudeando – pensé que se había derrumbado!

- Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero de forma extraña esta intacto!, lo encontré y quería darte la sorpresa.

Sirius entro al cuarto y miro las paredes, y los muebles y todo parecía intacto, como si no hubiera pasado ni un solo minuto sin cambiar. El sitio secreto lo habían dado por perdido en cuarto año cuando por accidente una poción de vitalidad se había convertido en un explosivo potente.

Sirius pasó por el cuarto y paro frente a una de las paredes de madera. Ahí había una inscripción en base de piedra que decía.

**_James Potter_**

**_Sirius Black_**

**_Remus Lupin_**

**_Peter Petegrew_**

****

**_"Amigos por siempre"_**

Entonces siguió leyendo una placa de metal que estaba al lado derecho de la antigua inscripción.

**_Esta Guarida secreta fue reinaugurada por Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Harry Potter en el año del Gusamoco_****.**

****

Sirius se emociono. La mejor parte de su vida la había pasado en Hogwarts, y volver al castillo había sido como volver al hogar. Harry, Sirius y Remus compartieron una sonrisa abrazándose…

La única cosa en la que pensaba Sirius en ese momento era como quitar el nombre de Peter de la lista.

******

Era uno de esos corredores oscuros del castillo y a lo lejos se veía que un grupo de tres personas hablaban animadamente…

- Esta seguro Profesor??

- Pues Minerva yo vi que la cosa entre ellos había cambiado- dijo el director en son de chisme

- No puedo creerlo!- expreso Flitwick – aun recuerdo las muchas veces que me toco separarlos después de una pelea… pero aun así pudo ser posible que la convivencia los haya hecho amigos….

- Yo no se… tendría que verlo para creerlo! – murmuro Minerva McGonogall con un poco de escepticismo

- Saben amigos – dijo Albus contento – creo que juntarlos para una misión no fue tan mala idea después de todo, muchos creyeron que estaba loco al juntarlos pero ahora me he dado cuenta que además de que hicieron un buen trabajo también logre que se limaran esas diferencias absurdas acerca de su pasado.

Se notaba que el director estaba orgulloso de su trabajo… nunca pensó que su estrategia fuera correcta, pero al parecer las relaciones entre Black y Snape había mejorado significativamente.

- ¿y esta todo listo??

- Si claro… los elfos hicieron una cena maravillosa!!!

Así que siguieron caminando juntos hacia el antiguo salón de profesores, donde esta vez se celebraría la cena de bienvenida a nuestros espías. Abrieron el cuarto y ante sus ojos había una mesa de unos diez puestos adornada con velas flotantes y canastas de frutas que daban a demostrar un ambiente hogareño. En una esquina y utilizando su varita para colocar los vasos de cristal estaba Arabella quien los recibió con una sonrisa.

- ¡Por fin han venido!...Estaba arreglando el pastel de frutas que le hice a Sirius – sonrió Figg. – creo que se pondría muy triste si no encontrara un biscocho de mi parte….

- Espero que hayas hecho bastante!- señalo el director quien pellizco levemente una esquina…

- Albus!!!!- demando la anciana ante tal atrevimiento

- Que!!... nadie se dará cuenta Arabella!...

- Eso dices tú….. y ¿Dónde esta Mundungus???... ese mago de tercera me las va a pagar!!! La maldita licuadora exploto de nuevo!

Albus no le contesto y se limito a reírse para si, fue muy gracioso ver a Arabella con dos huevos esparramados en la cabeza. En ese momento entraron dos personas mas a la sala, un hombre viejo y una mujer rubia cuarentona exageradamente arreglada.

- Oh si señor Mundungus – dijo una mujer con acento italiano – las babas de hipogrifo son lo mejor para la perdida del cabello!!... si quiere yo le hago el procedimiento y tendrá de nuevo el cabello como cuando tenia 25….

- Lamento decirle Madame Dicaprio que Mundungus a la edad de 25 ya estaba calvo así que no se esfuerce mucho en algo que ya es perdido…

En ese momento Flechert y Figg se miraron de tal forma que fue supremamente incomodo para la italiana quien de forma escandalosa y tratando de desviar la atención pregunto:

- Y donde están mis dos corazones??? Quiero felicitarlos personalmente por mantener mi obra tan perfectamente!

- No demoran….

Entonces todo el grupo se sentó en la mesa a la espera de los homenajeados mientras murmuraban cosas acerca de la extraña sensación de amistad entre ellos. En un instante se abrió la puerta y entraron Remus, Sirius y Harry con una sonrisa de picardía…

- Que hicieron ustedes tres???- pregunto McGonogall

- Nada – respondieron al unísono un poco sorprendidos

- ¿minerva porque les preguntas eso?

- Por esa mirada y actitud traviesa…. La conozco… siempre que tenían esa mirada algo habían hecho!!!.... y es mejor para ustedes profesor Lupin y Señor Black que no le estén enseñando malas costumbres a Harry! – concluyo en son de regaño

- Oh por favor Minerva – dijo Albus como defendiéndolos- creo que ellos ya están demasiado grandes y maduros para hacer ese tipo de cosas… y entre otras cosas ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

- Ejem… nada importante….- contesto nervioso Lupin

- Si solo hablábamos – dijo Harry complementando

- ¿hablando?- se pregunto McGonogall extrañada - ¿y porque tienen las manos llenas de pintura?

- Este… porque tratamos de borrar un nombre

- ¿un nombre?- preguntaron todos los presentes sin entender

En ese momento Lupin le dio un codazo a Black y este complemento un poco asustado…

- Si borrar un nombre de un viejo libro mío….

Sin embargo Minerva los miro con cara de "no les creo nada" pero no continuo preguntando pues seguramente nunca sabría la verdad del hecho…

A los pocos minutos se abrió la puerta y entro rápidamente un hombre alto, piel cetrilla y mirada oscura. Estaba vestido totalmente de negro, color que era igual en su cabello y en sus ojos….

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre él.

- CORAZON!!! – grito la italiana escandaliza - ¿QUE HAZ HECHO?... LO HAZ ARRUINADO!!

Severus simplemente se sentó en la mesa con el mismo semblante de siempre, solo que ahora se veía contento, se veía más él. La Italiana estaba horrorizada simplemente horrorizaba….

- Ohh mi Dios – grito de nuevo – de mi obra solo queda el pelo corto!!

- No es terrible?- contesto Snape seguro de si mismo –afortunadamente el cabello crece!

La mujer se sentó y tomo un sorbo de agua _"esto definitivamente era la peor degradación de la historia _– pensó ahogando las lagrimas- _¿Cómo pudo hacerse eso??"._ Fue en ese instante y para rematar que Sirius dijo…

- yo también quiero quitarme esta "cosa" de encima; prefiero mi apariencia original!!... mis ojos negros me hacen ver más sexy!

En ese momento la mujer se tocó la cabeza de forma desesperada y agachándose comenzó a llorar tapándose los ojos….Albus miro a sus espías como cuestionándoles su prudencia y se dirigió a Madame Dicaprio de forma cariñosa…

- Ohh Madame no se altere, usted ha hecho un esplendido trabajo, mire que nadie pudo reconocerlos en su misión…

- Ahhh han arruinado algo perfecto!... buaaa… No conocen que es el arte!!

Y al decir esto la mujer abrazo al anciano y continúo llorando… Dumbledore inmediatamente abrió los ojos como asustado por la expresión exagerada de la italiana mientras otros murmuraban entre dientes y para desgracia de él _"parece que el director consiguió novia"…_

Harry sonrió levemente tratando de ocultar la carcajada mientras que el resto del grupo en igual tónica risueña trataba de no empeorar las cosas. 

Después de unos cuantos minutos y unos cuantos vasos de agua la italiana se tranquilizo aunque aun se le oía suspirar sin esperanza mientras continuaba la cena.

En un instante Albus sonrió mientras probaba su sopa, era una sonrisa traviesa como si recordara algo…

- Que pasa Albus?? Te sonríes solo??- pregunto Arabella divertida al darse cuenta de la expresión del anciano

El director volvió a sonreír mirando a Sirius y a la vez a Severus….

- No solo recordaba una situación del pasado… una situación de la cual pregunte a Severus pero el no pudo explicarme la historia…

En ese momento Snape se puso rígido y pensó " no ira el abuelo a recordar "esa" situación…. Nooooo"

- Cual? – pregunto Black inocente

- Pues me gustaría saber que paso esa vez en la cual aparecieron en la enfermería llenos de crema batida y con un extraño olor a vino…

Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido he inmediatamente comenzó a recordar el extraño suceso entre nueves blancas…

***

Hace 20 años cuando aun eran unos adolescentes …

- Snapiento! Trata de alcanzarme….

James Potter iba en su escoba directo a tomar la snitch, la pequeña pelotita había estado muy inquieta toda la tarde y ya llevaban cinco horas jugando sin solución al partido. James Potter sobrepaso a Snape y tras una ligera carrera tenia la snitch en sus manos…

- GANAMOS!! – gritaron todos los de Griffindor

Severus bajo en su escoba furioso… "_Ese maldito de James Potter siempre gana… oh pero que veo ahí viene el arrogante con el idiota del Black"_ – pensó para si mientras veía como los muchachos de Griffindor se acercaban.

- ¿Qué pasa Snapiento no pudiste alcanzarme? ¿el equipo de Griffindor es demasiado para las serpientes???- dijo arrogante Potter

- Deja tus estupideces Potterpendejo – dijo ceñudo Snape

- Mide tus palabras pelo grasiento- exporto Black mirándolo con odio

- No quiero escoria, además estoy hablando con el Buey no con su excremento, así que no te entrometas…

- Ya veraz …- dijo Black a punto de pegarle…

- Calmate Canuto!!! Ya tendremos tiempo de cerrarle la boca…

- ¿ustedes?- dijo con ironía Snape – no me digan… y se puede saber a que tengo la desgracia de hablar con ustedes??... que quieren??- pregunto grosero.

- Solo retarte a ti y a otro Slytherin en un juego de cartas…

- Y que ganaría?.

- Bueno solo una apuesta; si ganamos el próximo juego de Quitdichts no participas y si tu ganas no lo hará James.

- "ja" y piensan que caeré en su trampa… seguro las cartas estarán marcadas!!

- No no lo estarán, las compraremos en Homesmeide este fin de semana y las sellaremos con un hechizo para que nadie las pueda abrir antes del juego.

- Y donde se hará el juego y cuando??

- El Miércoles siguiente, a las 10 de la noche en la torre C, jugaremos toda la noche!

- Acepto!... iré con Rosier pero les advierto que si es una broma lo lamentaran!

- Huy que miedo- se burlo Black

- Entonces es un trato Snapiento… No faltes! – se despidió James con una expresión de arrogancia

En la salida a Homesmeade compraron las cartas entre los cuatro y las sellaron como estaba pactado. El miércoles siguiente por la noche James y Black subían por la torre C; esta era muy vieja y en ese entonces estaba abandonada; la torre sonaba con cada movimiento que se hacia.

- No hay nadie!

- Espero que Snape no haya mandado algún profesor…

- No no creo, a el le interesa que yo no participe en el próximo juego – murmuro Potter.

- Ho si Moony estuviera aquí…- se lamento

- Ni modos amigo… es luna llena!

No muy lejos otro par de jóvenes estaban tratando de burlar al profesor Pearson quien al parecer estaba vigilando a esas horas.

- No hagas ruido Evan…

- Lo mismo te digo, ese anciano se puede dar cuenta

- Ahora! Corramos…

Entonces corrieron detrás del profesor quien se volteo ligeramente sin darse cuenta que lo habían burlado.

- La tienes ahí Evan?

- Si… la tengo

- Bueno ya sabes… si estos dos traman algo o hacen algo fuera de lo normal haces estallar la bomba de viento y nos vamos…

- Si lo se… huy tengo hambre… 

- Deja de quejarte y subamos… los idiotas deben estar ahí…

Rápidamente subieron las serpientes por las ruidosas escaleras encontrándose con los de Griffindor.

- Tardaron mucho!

- Bueno ustedes no tuvieron que toparse con Pearson!

- Esta por ahí!?

- Si… 

- Mierda hay que tener cuidado

Entonces se sentaron en el piso, de forma que James y Sirius se veían de frente y de la misma forma Snape con Rosier.

- El que tenga mayor número de victorias a las cuatro de la madrugada gana.

- ¿y que apostaremos?

- Lo haremos con fichas..

- Entendido… comencemos…

Así fue como comenzaron a jugar, al principio los de griffindor iban ganando pero luego los de slytherin comenzaron a alcanzarlos en puntaje. Era la una de la mañana cuando uno de ellos, Rosier de malos modos pregunto..

- No tienen hambre???

- Si… mi estomago esta gruñendo…- respondió Sirius – Hey porque no vamos a la cocina por algo de comer!

- están locos- refuto Snape- El viejo de Herbologia esta por ahí!...

- Pero que tiene, la cocina queda debajo de la Torre C, podemos ir y volver sin ningún problema – refuto James..

- Yo no me voy a ningún sitio, sí nos vamos ustedes pueden hacerle algo a las cartas!- dijo Severus de forma despectiva…

- Esta bien Snapiento, aunque nosotros seriamos los que deberíamos estar desconfiado con ustedes… sabes los de sly son unos tramposos…

- Vete a comer excremento James Potter!!

- Calma – grito Sirius- les propongo una cosa ustedes dos se quedan a cuidar las cartas y yo con el "carilarga" vamos a la cocina!

- Oye a quien llamas Carilarga!- refuto Rosier

- A ti- dijo Black sin ningún miedo

- Bueno!!- grito James Potter- sin van a ir vallan ahora! No tenemos tiempo que perder…

Entonces estos dos se fueron quedando Potter y Snape solos; se miraron con odio unos largos 10 minutos sin decir nada solo mandándose maldiciones mentales uno al otro. Al cabo de ese tiempo llegaron Rosier y Black cargados de cosas…

- Encontramos un tesoro!- dijo Black poniendo a un lado las cervezas de mantequilla y panecitos de chocolate…

- ¿Qué encontraron?

- Esto! – dijo Evan Rosier mostrando dos botellas de vino tinto

- Vino???

- Si Vino… y es de buena cosecha, creo que Dumbledore y los profesores no toman vinos baratos- dijo Black con picardía.

Snape tomo una botella que tenia más de 70 años de cosecha…

- Guau… 

- Y también trajimos copas! – dijo Rosier

- están locos?!!! – dijo James Potter- esto nos causara problemas

- Me sorprende de potterpendejo ese comentario- dijo Severus- … si ustedes son los primeros en meterse en problemas… o es que tienes miedo?

- Oh Cállate!... Canuto pásame una copa!

Y entonces fue ahí mientras comían que comenzaron a consumir las caras botellas de vino. Al poco rato y ya un poco borrachos comenzaron de nuevo a jugar a las cartas. Eran las tres de la mañana y ellos tratando de concentrarse en su juego lo cual era algo casi imposible.

- Tenngoo tres Ases…- afirmo Black

- Eso noo es un Assss – dijo Snape agachándose

- Sii es ciertoo es un trébol mannchadoo de chocolate – dijo James - ¡Siriuss haz el favor deee ponner atennciónn al juuego… vaaamoos a perder!

- Queee Pierrrdan!!!- afirmo Snape

- Ohh quieroo Vomitar – dijo Rosier tocándose el estomago

- Nooo aquiii no!!!- grito James…

- Guaaaackkk

- Mieerda…Mallditoo carilarga nooo en miii capaa nuevaa no – grito james haciendo cara de asco

Snape comenzó a reír diciendo:

- Bienn echooo amigo Jajajajaja

- A veerrr sii estoo te causa rissaaa Penndejoo

Y entonces Sirius le hecho el resto de la botella de vino a Snape encima

- Queee demooooonios hazz hechooo – grito Severus parándose inmediatamente

- Looo que vezzz- dijo Sirius parándose de igual forma

- Calmenceee – Se paro también James para separarlos

Entonces el piso comenzó a sonar y los muchachos quedaron en silencio…

- Algo suennaa- dijo Rosier que aun estaba sentado

Y entonces antes de que pudieran reaccionar el sonido del piso se hizo más fuerte. De un momento a otro el piso se derrumbo haciendo que los cuatro cayeran al vació…

- Haaaaaaaaa – Gritaron todos

Fue entonces que los cuatro cayeron en una especie de piscina de Barro (bueno por lo menos así se sentía); todo estaba oscuro y no se podían ver los unos con los otros. El susto de la caída les había quitado la borrachera

- Evan!!! – grito Snape buscando a su amigo

- Aquiiii – le respondió el otro como sin fuerzas

- están todos bien???- pregunto James

- No lo se, creo que me partí un brazo – respondió Black adolorido

- Mierda ¿donde estamos?

En medio de esa piscina de fango oscura, los cuatro jóvenes se acercaron unos a otros tocándose para ubicarse y no perderse.

- Un momento – dijo James Black sacando su varita – "Lumus"

Entonces el sitio se ilumino y la piscina de barro resulto ser un gran tazón lleno de crema batida, seguramente hecha por los elfos para el postre del día de hoy.

- Estamos en la cocina

- Nunca había visto una olla tan grande…

- Yo tampoco… y estamos dentro de ella

- ¿y como vamos a salir de ahí?

El tazón era enorme y en las circunstancias en las que estaban era muy improbable salir de ahí arrastrándose pues la crema batida hacia como si fuera mantequilla, cualquier movimiento que realizaran para tratar de trepar y salir de la olla era en vano se resbalaban fácilmente. En un instante Rosier, Potter y Snape trataron de salir sin muchos logros; Black no podía moverse por su brazo y todos estaban desesperados.

- Hace frió – dijo Evan tiritando

- Si- respondió Snape

- Mierda vamos a morir como biscochos de crema batida helados…

- Muy original Black!!!... porque no te callas!

- Cállate tu Snape…- dijo Potter furioso – Todo es culpa de ustedes!, les dije que no tomáramos vino!

- Ha si… y ¿Quién fue el que pidió una copa primero?- le recordó Snape

- ¿Cómo demonios vamos a salir de aquí?!!! – grito Evan petrificado 

Entonces Evan se le iluminaron los ojos recordando una cosa y dijo:

- Esperen ya se como salir de aquí

- ¿Cómo?

Pero antes de que contestara el muchacho había sacado una bolsa mediana y le había dado un golpe… de un momento a otro salio un remolino de viento que los absorbió mientras todos gritaban…

- Haaaaaaa

Todo les daba vueltas y en un momento sintieron que caían al piso sin aliento…Y entonces de un momento a otro alguien prendió la luz y lo único que oyeron fue…

- Señores creo que todos ustedes se han metido en problemas..

*****

El grupo estaba riendo con la historia y Sirius aun seguía contándola

- y entonces el profesor Pearson nos envió a la enfermería a todos al darse cuenta que el golpe de la caída nos había dejado muy mal …

- ¿y cuantos puntos fueron? ¿lo recuerdas Severus?- pregunto Minerva con una sonrisa a su colega

- 50 cada uno – respondió Snape con una mueca

- Lo que en total fueron 100 puntos menos para cada casa- Concluyo Mundungus

- Si – Rió Sirius – y ese año Gano Huffelpuf!!!

Todos rieron después de esa afirmación. Harry quien también reía miraba a su padrino con picardía y al darse cuenta de esto Sirius se arrepintió de haberle contado esa historia "que imagen le estaré proyectando al chico!!!?" pensó, pero ya era demasiado tarde ya le había contado que había perdido 50 puntos por emborrachar se con su padre y Snape.

Hubo un silencio de calma después de la historia mientras todos comían de sus platos, pero ese estado pronto se rompería.

- Muchachos mientras ustedes estaban en el mundo muggle en el mundo mágico ha pasado de todo y en tan poco tiempo! – comento Mundungus

- Y que ha pasado???

- Hace una semana cuando todos estábamos dormidos se oyó la alarma mágica del ministerio… parecía ser como si el reino mágico estuviera en esos momentos siendo bombardeado… - aclaro Figg.

- Y en cierta forma así era – complemento Flechert –… de forma inexplicable comenzó un ataque mortifago a nivel general; los bandidos aparecían y desaparecían de las casas de personas importantes dejando muerte y desolación a su paso!!!

- Fue horrible!! – complemento Minerva escandalizada

- Mataron a mucha gente incluyendo el primer ministro – concluyo Remus

- Fudge??? Lo Mataron? – pregunto horrorizado Sirius

- Así fue!, y luego ejecutaron a la mayoría de los jefes de ministerio!!

- Cuando sonó la alarma Mundungus, Remus y yo nos dirigimos a casas de algunos funcionarios ministeriales y pudimos salvar algunas vidas, mientras tanto Arabella se dirigió inmediatamente donde estaba Harry… pero no le encontró – concluyo Albus

- La verdad pensé que el pequeño estaba muerto, ¡si vieran como quedo su casa! parecía como si un huracán hubiera pasado en medio de él!! – en ese momento Severus se dio cuenta que así mismo parecía la casa de Lavinia después de la desaparición de su esposo – en fin… por mas que busque solo encontré a sus detestables familiares desmayados en medio de una sala…

- ¿Harry que paso?? ¿Cómo saliste de esa??- pregunto Sirius exaltado

- Bueno… esa noche no podía dormir, me había dolido todo el día la cicatriz y estaba muy nervioso, eran como las once cuando el ardor se hizo mas fuerte y comenzó a dolerme la cabeza, no se porque mire por la ventana de la habitación y vi como un conjunto de hombres vestidos de negro aparecieron de repente en el umbral de la casa, no se que paso entonces pero al parecer desaparecí y aparecí en otro sitio…

- Lo encontré debajo de un puente completamente mojado!

Severus seguía escuchando la conversación completamente callado cuando de repente todo tuvo claridad y al fin había resuelto el misterio.

- Entonces eso era lo que había pasado… - comento levemente Snape

- ¿Qué cosa?? – se preguntaron extrañados

- Que ahora comprendo el porque "esa noche" el dolor de la marca tenebrosa no se iba…

- Si al pelo grasiento casi le da un ataque al corazón…- complemento Black

- Cállate "Sirilo"! – dijo Snape como sin darle mucha importancia- lo que paso es que esa noche el señor tenebroso había empleado una estrategia para organizar a sus mortifagos de tal forma que fueran letales y para eso, según intuyo tuvo que distribuir los ataques en tiempo exacto cada uno; la forma de organizarlos era a través de la marca… y esa noche parecía como si el dolor no se fuera…-comento de forma tranquila

Albus estaba contento de ver que ese "Cállate Sirilo" estaba cargado mas de cotidianidad que de odio.

- Ninguno de nosotros les ha preguntado sobre como descubrieron cuales de los muggles estaban implicados… y ahora me ha surgido la duda de lo ocurrido ..- Dijo Figg interesada

- Es una historia larga – dijo Black como evitando de tratar el tema

- Bueno creo que tenemos tiempo para oírla!

- Cuando llegamos al pueblo todo era muy confuso, nadie parecía ser sospechoso y al parecer nada fuera de lo normal pasaba en el pueblo… fue cuando nos enteramos de la muerte del señor Spence un jardinero de la localidad y luego ocurrió otra muerte, la de un anciano de apellido Cloude; luego de eso ocurrieron muchos sucesos extraños como una explosión en la feria y un robo en la iglesia cristina… Todo aprecia no tener mucha conexión y hasta ahora yo todavía no comprendo algunas cosas – aclaro Sirius

- Bueno yo si he logrado a entender todo – dijo con superioridad Severus – he logrado armar este rompecabezas.

- Y a que conclusión llegaste?

- En realidad toda la historia Gira en torno al trilostico; al principio ninguno de nosotros sospechamos que tal aparato estuviera en el pueblo, además había muy pocas pistas; sin embargo todo comenzó a tomar forma desde que hablamos con el señor Cloude…

- ¿el señor Cloude??

- Si, el mismo… este hombre era un anciano muy observador, y se puede decir que conocía muy bien la personalidad humana y el lado oculto de algunos habitantes del pueblo, él fue el primero en darse cuenta que algo estaba mal, y aunque no nos revelo el nombre de los implicados si nos pudo decir que había algo podrido en el pueblo y que muchas personas se muestran de forma opuesta de lo que son.

- Sí – complemento Black – y por eso lo asesinaron…

- ¿pero aun no entiendo el motivo? ¿Qué relación tenia ese hombre con todo esto?

- Simple señora Figg – continuo Snape – lo que pasa es que el sabia quienes estaban implicados en el asesinato del señor Spence, El anciano Cloude había visto la noche del asalto una pista fundamental que le hizo entender inmediatamente quienes eran los responsables… y por eso lo mataron porque sabia demasiado…

- Pero aun así no entiendo que tiene que ver el señor Spence y Cloude en esto... la verdad me siento un poco perdida…

- Es cierto, y pido disculpas por no empezar desde el principio… Springer Town es un pueblo pequeño pero con algunos lideres bien definidos; uno de ellos es el señor Willard, presidente de la junta de vecinos y también miembro influyente en la sociedad. El señor Willard era el hombre perfecto con una familia perfecta, era un hombre rico muy cercano a las necesidades locales y que daba numerosas contribuciones económicas a la iglesia cristiana local, y en ese caso específicamente daba contribuciones a la pastora de la iglesia, la señora Limpincott. El señor Spence era el jardinero de los Willards y según supe también lo era de otras familias ricas de la localidad.. pero ¿Por qué mataron al señor Spence si era un simple jardinero? … la pista también me la dio el señor Cloude cuando dijo que era un hombre poco honesto..

Y ahí vuelve el Tema del Trilostico, como ustedes saben el trilostico tiene tres partes y al unirlas es cuando se produce el desastre…¿Qué pasaría si una de esas partes desapareciera ?... y eso fue lo que paso; el señor Willard guardaba dos de las partes del trilostico y una de estas fue robada, robada por el señor Spence quien pensó que podría ser una pieza de porcelana clásica muy valiosa.

Yo supongo que ellos tenían planes de activar el trilostico mucho antes de lo realmente acontecido y al darse cuenta del robo tuvieron que planear como encontrar las partes antes de que los mortifagos se dieran cuenta de su incompetencia y los castigaran mortalmente…

- Entonces fue cuando entraron por la fuerza a la casa del jardinero dispuestos a encontrar lo que se les había perdido – continuo Black- con tan mala suerte además de no encontrar lo que buscaban también una persona, el señor Cloude los había visto cuando huían del lugar…

- Exactamente el anciano no alcanzo a verlos- corrigió Snape- pero si reconoció el auto gris perteneciente a Willard, el cual resulto según me entere después uno de los regalos de la familia a la iglesia…

- Lógicamente el señor Cloude sabia esto y sabia que las personas implicadas en el crimen eran influyentes y podían hacerle pasar un mal rato así que callo la verdad aunque todo el pueblo sabia que él había visto "algo" esa noche…y lógicamente los responsables del asesinato también lo sabían… así que le mataron, los muggles creyeron que el hombre había padecido un ataque al corazón pero lo que hipotetizamos fue que murió por algún medio mágico.

- ¿medio mágico?; entonces los muggles no participaron en ello…

- Yo supongo – dijo Snape aclarándose la voz – que hubo un momento en que los muggles no pudieron ocultar que la tercera parte del trilostico estaba perdida y tuvieron que confesar su falta y cuando lo hicieron los mortifagos decidieron no dejar cabos sueltos que fueran amenazantes y así le dieron muerte.

- Hay una cosa que aun no comprendo – pregunto el anciano Dumbledore – en uno de los comunicados ustedes me contaron acerca de una explosión en la feria, sin embargo aun no comprendo cual fue la finalidad de dicho acto…

- Bueno señor, eso creo que lo comprendí al final pues era una de las partes que menos cuadraba en este rompecabezas – comento Snape – pero creo saber la razón… después de la muerte de Cloude, los muggles implicados se asustaron de tal forma que se paralizaron en la búsqueda de la parte perdida, pienso yo que los mortifagos utilizaron la explosión como un medio para pasar un mensaje de "no paren de trabajar para nosotros o se arrepentirán"… este mensaje estaba dirigido mas específicamente a Willard quien al parecer había tomado conciencia del daño y se mostraba un poco resistente a seguir los objetivos tenebrosos. 

- Precisamente era un mensaje para él porque la explosión ocurrió en terrenos de la asociación de vecinos de la cual él era presidente- indico Sirius – pienso que Willard estaba muy asustado y mas a lo ultimo, y ese miedo fue lo que llevo a que lo mataran…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno, finalmente cuando los mortifagos encontraron la tercera parte él como acto de autoprotección amenazo con no entregar las partes restantes hasta que no se le asegurara el bienestar físico de él y su familia; sin embargo todo esto le salio mal, porque la noche en la cual los mortifagos atentaron contra el ministerio también se aparecieron en la casa de los Willard dejando una ola de destrucción tras de si, llevándose al hombre como rehén y también a las piezas del trilostoco que el poseía Pero ¿Dónde encontraron la tercera pieza?

- Es raro y a la vez irónico pero la tercera pieza estaba escondida en el museo de la iglesia de la señora Limpincott, la muggle cabeza de todo el proyecto.

- pero no entiendo!, ¿Cómo fue que ella no sabia que la pieza que tanto buscaban estaba en su misma iglesia? – pregunto extrañado Lupin - ¿Cómo es que tenían lo que tanto buscaban en las narices y no lo habían visto?

- Afortunadamente no lo vieron antes!... sino hubiera sido una catástrofe – resalto Snape- Encontraron la pieza por medio de magia por supuesto; al parecer el señor Spence habían mandado una caja a la iglesia como una supuesta donación al museo, la cual suponemos pretendía recuperar después de algún modo. La señora Honoria, encargada del museo no se había percatado de la importancia del objeto y lo había colocado al lado del resto de las cosas. La señora Linpincott al darse cuenta de esto planeo la forma de hacer parecer al publico que la iglesia había sido robada, utilizando lógicamente a la ingenua de Honoria Graves para su beneficio; en realidad ella había dejado la ventana del museo abierta, sacado todos los objetos de valor del museo y entregando la tercera pieza a los mortifagos…

- Sospecharon alguna vez de la señora Limpincott

- No, en realidad no… ella ante el publico se mostraba como la mujer buena en busca de lo mejor para su comunidad, pero en su interior había una mujer enferma, obsesionada con el pecado y a la vez con el poder que le brindaban sus fieles, el señor tenebroso solo aprovecho esto para hacerle creer que su presencia era algo celestial y que su misión era acabar con la raza humana.

En ese momento todos habían terminado de comer y escuchaban ensimismados como Sirius y Severus habían trabajado en equipo para lograr su misión…

- GUAU! – dijo Harry sorprendido – Que historia!

- Creo que mas de uno aquí esta sorprendido chico – comento Mundungus- y cuéntenme una cosa muchachos ¿Cómo les fue en la convivencia con los muggles? ¿Cómo se las arreglaron?

Dios esa pregunta era clave y desde ese momento las cosas comenzaron a cambiar y no se veían tan cordiales. Sirius y Severus se miraron y no respondían nada.

- Qué? Se van quedar callados? – respondió efusivo Mundungus

- Este… fue buena- fue lo único que respondió Black

- ¿solo eso?.... supe que consiguieron trabajos muggles ¿en que trabajaron? – pregunto Arabella muy curiosa…

- Bueno…- respondió Black con prudencia – Snape trabajo como asistente de una Veterinaria… y yo..

Pero antes de que Sirius pudiera decir su parte lo interrumpió Flitwick diciendo:

- ¿asistente de veterinaria?...que cosa tan rara!... Severus y como era ese trabajo? – pregunto chismoso el profesor de encantamientos

- Aburrido – contesto Severus haciendo una mueca y contestando tajantemente la pregunta…

- Sirius y tu en que trabajaste? – pregunto Remus

- Si Sirius tu que hiciste?- dijo Harry con una sonrisa pues no se imaginaba a tu padrino como muggle..

- Bueno… mi primer trabajo fue vendiendo helados!!

- ¿Vendiendo helado!???- exclamó Harry emocionado- Es decir que te pusiste ese gorrito ridículo de rayas y vendías paletas!

- Este… si..- dijo Sirius apenado

- Jajajaj – se rió Harry – no me imagino la escena.. pero como es eso que fue tu primer trabajo? –pregunto el chico

- Si señor Potter fue el primero del que lo despidieron – contesto antipático Snape

- El primero y único! – le contesto Black automáticamente mirándolo mal

- Te despidieron??? ¿Por qué??'- pregunto el niño

- Porque el señor Black se comía la mercancía…

- Eso no es cierto! – dijo Sirius con fuerza

- A no? – contesto Snape arqueando una ceja

- No! Me despidieron por echarle encima el helado a un niño entupido!

Severus lo miraba como diciéndole "te caíste tu mismo" mientras el resto lo miraba asombrado…

- agrediste a un cliente?? – le pregunto Minerva con tono estricto

- si hizo eso y mucho mas.. – dijo Snape

- Oh cállate pelo grasiento que nadie te esta preguntando!! – le grito Black – además si yo me pusiera hablar de tu mal comportamiento nunca terminaría!

- Eso no es cierto!! – le grito Snape ponzoñoso – mi comportamiento fue ejemplar….

- Si claro! Como no!... muy ejemplar! – dijo Sirius de forma Burlona – el señor "me emborracho y no me acuerdo de nada" es un modelo a seguir!

- QUE??? – dijo todo el grupo con la boca abierta

- Como te puedes dar cuenta Harry el profesor de pociones es un alcohólico!!

- Eso no es cierto!!!!- Grito con fuerza y dándole un golpe a la mesa.

Fue entonces que el grupo quedo en silencio ante la conducta de Ira de Severus; el cual le temblaban las manos y se veía con ganas de estrangular a Black.

- Vamos Severus tranquilízate– dijo Dumbledore parándose de forma conciliadora – todos aquí sabemos que tu no eres alcohólico, por favor Arabella trae el postre que con todo cariño preparaste…

Mas sin embargo Severus no se tranquilizo del todo y dijo

- Si es que así vamos a jugar esta bien- contesto en voz ponzoñosa – pero antes del postre me gustaría saber una cosa ¿Lupin como hace usted para vivir con este cerdo?!

Remus Lupin abrió los ojos como un par de cucharas soperas y solo dijo confundido ¿cerdo?

- Si cerdo, porque así es como se comporta este tarado como un cerdo sucio y maloliente!

- Podré ser un cerdo pero tu eres un neurótico obsesivo! – dijo Sirius entre dientes

- Calma por favor señores – les recordó Albus que veía que la cosa esta poniéndose fuera de control

Sin embargo eso no los calmo… y los asistentes a la cena cada vez mas sorprendidos por las afirmaciones solo miraban a los dos como si fuera un partido de tenis en el cual solo movían el cuello.

- Oh cállate Snape que me tienes Harto!!! 

- Harto??? Harto debería estar yo de tus chistecitos!!!!... ¿sabían que a "este" le gusta ir a fiestas con Maricas???

- Que????- todos sorprendidos

- NO ES CIERTO!!!!.... que uno de los compañeros de trabajo fuera Gay no implica que fuera una fiesta de "maricas"!!!... además TU también fuiste!

Entonces en ese momento los espectadores se dieron cuenta que la cosa se estaba poniendo interesante… 

- Fui porque teníamos una misión!!... por nada mas!!!

- Oh olvidaba que le tienes miedo a los gays – dijo Sirius en forma irónica – pero eso no te impidió pasar la noche esperando a la tal "Maria Juana"

- Maria Juana?????- pregunto Harry en voz alta sabiendo el verdadero significado de esa palabra

- Y que!...- grito Snape- por lo menos yo no me metí a adoptar niños!!!!

- Adoptar niños??? – se pregunto Harry Potter cada vez mas sorprendido

- Si señor Potter, adoptar niños… SU PADRINO se puso en la misión de conquistar a una pobre muggle madre soltera y de paso a su adorable hijito!!!... es que quería la familia completa!!!

- Tu no hables pelo grasiento!! Que TU te metiste con una mujer casada!

Entonces todos callaron repentinamente al darse cuenta de tal afirmación, Todos miraban a Severus el cual estaba pálido de la furia, le temblaban las manos y mostraba sus dientes de forma agresiva…

- SE ACABO!!! – grito parándose un poco fuera de si - YA NO ME AGUANTO TU PRESENCIA MALDITO IDIOTA Y TE VOY A DAR TU MERECIDO!!! – dijo esto apretando los puños – TE ESPERO EN EL JARDIN!!!; CLARO… SI NO TIENES MIEDO!!!

- MIEDO???.... MIEDO TENDRAS TU!! TE HARE TRAGAR EL POLVO!!!- grito Black parándose de forma agresiva y remangándose los puños…. – VAMOS AHORA MISMO HACE RATO QUE QUERIA HACER ESTO!!!

Entonces ambos espías se dirigieron hacia la puerta mientras el resto aun mas sorprendidos se paraban y los seguían. Albus Dumbledore camino mas rápido que el resto tratando de evitar la pelea mientras que Mundungus Flechert preguntaba "y porque a nosotros nunca nos mandan a misiones tan divertidas??"

- SEVERUS SNAPE – Grito Dumbledore – TE ORDENO QUE PARES ESTA ESTUPIDEZ!!!!

- ME ORDENA!!??? – grito a la vez Severus de forma irónica - LO SIENTO PROFESOR PERO COMO RECUERDA YO YA NO TRABAJO PARA USTED!!!... CUANDO RENUNCIE LO HICE EN SERIO!

Entonces de nuevo se dio el silencio y mas por el lado de los profesores…

- Renuncio????? – le preguntaron los docentes a Dumbledore y este simplemente palideció sin decir nada…

- Renuncio!!! – expreso Harry con un brinco – Eso quiere decir que no volverá a dar clases!!... YUPI!!!! 

Mientras Harry saltaba de la felicidad, otros aun mas confundidos seguían a los combatientes quienes parecían a la vez mas seguros de darse de golpes. Llegaron a la puerta del castillo frente a la cabaña de Hagrid parando en seco. Mientras Severus se quito su capa negra y se arremango mas las mangas de los puños se oyó un claro:

- Apuesto 10 galeones a que gana Black!

Severus miro con rabia a Flitwick quien fue el que grito. Inmediatamente Mundungus, Arabella y la Italiana se acercaron también a apostar dinero, se oían varios los nombres de ambos combatientes en ese transcurso de tiempo. Minerva estaba parada al lado de Albus mirando como este estaba pálido y miraba impotente la situación…

- pensé que habías dicho que eran amigos – se burlo en voz baja ella mientras el anciano solo la miraba confundido…

En ese instante salio también Hagrid y señor Filch del castillo un poco sorprendidos por la gritería y se unieron al grupo de apuesta…

- Minerva por quien apuestas?- grito Mundungus quien se le acerco

- Bueno… déjame ver- dijo ella calculadora- Black es mas grande pero a Severus nunca lo había visto tan furioso… así que 10 para Severus Snape…

- MINERVA!!!- grito el anciano sorprendido por la actitud de la anciana

- Que Albus?... no me mires así… además todos están apostando…

Sirius se quito la chaqueta de encima y se la entrego a Lupin.

- Lunático amigo, ya vuelvo… no me tomara nada derribar a este idiota

Entonces camino hacia Severus y se puso al frente de el haciendo una mirada de perro rabioso.

- Cuando termine con tigo desearas no haberme retado….

- Black eres un idiota!! … no cantes victoria aun… lo lamentaras …- dijo Snape con mirada asesina..

Entonces Snape dio el primer golpe, un derechazo directo al estomago del animago. Black quedo sin aire pero se recupero prontamente pegándole un puño en el rostro que hizo que este cayera al piso… 

El resto del grupo esta no tan lejos de ellos gritando "Vamos Severus tu puedes".. "Sirius enséñale tu gancho izquierdo!"

Sirius al ver que su contrincante caía al piso sonrió seguro, pero sin que el se lo esperara Snape se levanto como una bala y se le abalanzo encima haciendo que ambos cayeran dándose golpes… Sirius se separo de Snape con una patada y se levanto del piso tambaleándose.

- Levántate cobarde… ven y pelea como un hombre

- Eso mismo digo Black… deja de pelear como una niña!!- grito Snape furioso 

Entonces ambos se acercaron y comenzaron a pelear de nuevo. Sirius le dio un golpe directo en la nariz mientras que Snape al mismo tiempo que le clavaba un golpe al hígado le mandaba un golpe en la entrepierna…

- Auch! – expresaron todos los del publico al ver como Sirius caía tocándose la parte afectada

- "Ja" – dijo Snape burlón limpiándose la sangre del rostro – parece que tendrás que conformarte con los niños que tenga Harry…

Sirius miro con odio al ex mortigafo e inmediatamente superando el dolor se levanto y como una fiera salvaje se abalanzo sobre Snape. ¡Ambos cayeron estrepitosamente y comenzaron a rodar cuesta abajo por una pequeña pendiente que daba al lago!

- PAREN ESTO!!! ESTOS DOS SE VAN A MATAR – Grito Albus al ver como los dos hombres rodaban sin dejar de darse golpes hacia el lago

Fue entonces que se oyó un chapuceo, Harry y el resto se acercaron corriendo hacia el lago y observaron como ellos totalmente mojados aun peleaban un poco cansados pero sin rendirse …

- Paremos esto!, se pueden ahogar!

- Con tal que el que se ahogue sea Snape…

- Harry!!!

- Esta bien no he dicho nada…

Entonces mientras Albus y Lupin corrían hacia el lago se oyó un sonido que atemorizó a todos…. Algo enorme salía del lago….

- Que es eso?????- Grito la italiana

- Es el pulpo - contesto Hagrid – y esta de muy mal genio!... parece que lo despertaron

Sirius y Severus solo se miraron asustados al ver como un pulpo de unos 20 metros de largo los miraba con sus enormes ojos y con ganas de comérselos.

- Haaaaaaaaa – gritaron ambos al sentir como unos tentáculos gigantes se aferraban a ellos y los hundían.

Todos en el publico gritaban aterrorizados…. Al ver como ese ser tomaba a los dos hombres y desaparecía de la superficie del agua

- Mierda!!! Se los llevo….

- Se los va a comer!!! – gritaron eufóricos

- Hay que sacarlos de ahí- expreso Lupin

- Sabia que esto no llevaría a nada bueno – dijo Albus

Todos se acercaron cuidadosamente a la orilla del lago dispuestos a internarse en las profundidades y evitar que murieran.. pero en esos instantes todos vieron como del agua salían expulsados bajo presión dos hombres que en direcciones contrarias volaban uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda…

- Haaaaaa – gritaban antes de aterrizar en distintas superficies

Todos observaban esto sorprendidos

- Demonios que ha pasado!!!

- Nada – contesto Albus, ya mas tranquilo – solo que al pulpo gigante tampoco le gustan las peleas..

Entonces el grupo se dividió en dos tratando se auxiliar a cada uno…

- Sirius!!!??? – grito Harry angustiado

- Aquí …- se oyó débilmente

- ¿Dónde? – expreso Figg

- Aquí…

- Vamos – dijo Remus- a los invernaderos

Entonces entraron a uno de los invernaderos observando como el techo de plástico encantado estaba roto y sobre un árbol cetáceo primaveral estaba Sirius… algo enredado.

- Amigo estas bien?

- Eso creo… ayúdenme a salir de aquí

- Oh demonios, parece que te rompiste algunas costillas ¿te duelen mucho?

- No ..solo cuando me rió – contesto adolorido.

- La profesora Sprout se va poner furiosa … - murmuro Harry al ver el desorden

Por otra parte el grupo de profesores estaban reunidos en el cultivo de hortalizas de Hagrid.

- ohhh mis calabazas! – se quejo el gigante

- ¿calabazas? – pregunto alguien confundido

- Si Severus… ahí fue donde aterrizaste – le contesto Albus- ayudándolo a pararse – vamos a la enfermería… estoy seguro que tienes algo roto!

- No… auch … yo me siento… auch… bien – dijo el parándose y sacudiéndose los pedazos de calabazas – además tengo que hacer mis maletas… auch….

- Ohh! Sigues con eso! – dijo Albus molesto – Esta bien, olvidemos de la enfermería, vamos a mi oficina necesito hablar con tigo…

Y mientras eso, dos magos conversaban animadamente…

- y quien gano Flitwick??

- Ninguno– contesto el enano

- Ahh entonces revuélveme mi dinero – dijo Mundungus alegremente – le voy a preguntar al gigante que si me vende uno de esos hipogrifos… 

******

Severus caminaba en silencio ayudado por el director quien se había dado cuenta que seguramente el profesor de pociones, o mas bien "el ex profesor" de pociones tenia el tobillo lastimado.

- Ya vamos a llegar Severus después iras a la enfermería…

- Auch… yo no iré a ninguna parte

- No seas terco!!!....- dijo el director molesto mientras decía la clave secreta –"zarzamoras heladas"

Entonces se abrió la oficina y ambos se sentaron en la pequeña salita.

- Profesor antes de que comience a hablar temo que mi renuncia es irrevocable!

- Pero Severus.. ¿Cómo me haces esto? Faltan dos días para que comiencen las clases y donde voy a conseguir un profesor que dicte tu materia?... 

- Albus yo se lo dije claramente con un mes de anticipación…

- Pero Demonios Severus! … estabas borracho!!.... ¿tengo que creer todo lo que dices cuando estas intoxicado??

- En parte … si – contesto tajante

- Mira Severus, se que yo he sido un poco injusto con tigo y que como me dijiste esa vez he sido un poco "sordo" a tus necesidades, pero ten en cuenta que yo tengo que pensar en muchos factores y lo único que hice fue lo que pensé en esa época que era correcto; sin embargo yo confió en ti y necesito de tu presencia en el colegio…

- ¿la necesita?

- Claro que la necesito

- Aun así profesor no creo que pueda ayudarle…

- Vamos Severus!- dijo el director en forma de suplica- te subiré un 10% el sueldo!

- Un 20%!- demando Snape

- Un 15% y se te dará material adicional para la preparación de pociones….

- Acepto!... pero lo único que le advierto es que los sábados no trabajo por la tarde!, tengo que asistir a una clase…

- ¿y eso?- dijo sorprendido el director- ¿dictas clases en otra escuela?

- No – respondió Severus con tranquilidad – asisto a clases de Yoga.

El director se quedo callado con esa respuesta y después de meditarlo un poco le pregunto a su colega algo que desde hace unos minutos rodaba por su cabeza.

- Severus ¿Cómo es eso que te metiste con una mujer casada?

*******

Por otro lado la enfermera Ponfrey regañaba a un mal herido Sirius Black…

- No puedo creer que a su edad se ponga en esas de darse golpes por la calle…..

Sirius aguanto todo el discurso conciente que seguramente el mismo seria dado al profesor Snape…

- ok, ya puede irse a su casa, pero no haga movimientos bruscos y mantenga cama durante unos tres días….

- Esta bien…lo haré… pero no me regañe mas

Entonces Sirius salio adolorido de la enfermería encontrándose a Remus Lupin y a Harry sentados en afuera …

- Ya saliste amigo… ahora podemos ir a casa – dijo Remus con una sonrisa

- Si… ¿Qué le pasa a Harry? – pregunto el animago al fijarse que el chico tenia mala cara

- Nada grave, es que se acaba de enterar que Dumbledore convenció a Snape para que se quedara…

- Ohh que mal!!... tranquilo ya te enseñare algunas cosillas que le puedes hacer a ese hijo de…

- Sirius… domina tu lenguaje, es un adolescente debes darle ejemplo

- Esta bien… vamos Harry… vamos a casa de Remus

- ok… vamos- contesto el niño desanimado

Entonces caminaron juntos por el corredor que daba a la salida del castillo…

- Remus crees que Mundungus pueda venderme un televisor muggle?

- ¿un televisor muggle? Y para que? – dijo Remus extrañado

- Es que mañana es el final de "lagrima de una rosa marchita" y no quiero perdérmelo…

- ¿lagrima de que….?


	27. epilogo

**EPILOGO.**

Era un martes de semana santa; el tiempo donde alumnos y maestros aprovechaban para descansar, pero ese día en particular no habría descanso para Severas Snape; había sido enviado junto a Remus Lupin a una misión estratégica para evitar un ataque a la casa de los Granger. Los padres de Hermine estaban en un lugar secreto gracias a un informe que alertaba del ataque. Por alguna razón desconocida Voldemort seguía atacando a los muggles pero sin contar con los muggles mismos dado que al parecer había aprendido la lección de no mezclarse con ellos.

El Ministerio por fin había aceptado el regreso del señor tenebroso y en las villas mágicas podía respirarse de nuevo el miedo. El trabajo de la orden del fénix seguía siendo el mismo, aunque el ministerio aun no aprobaba su trabajo tampoco rehusaba su ayuda.

La idea era permanecer en la casa de los Granger y sorprender a los bandidos cuando intentaran entrar en la casa. Remus estaba viendo televisión, una de las costumbres adquiridas con Sirius después de la convivencia por algunos meses; aunque Remus no era del tipo romántico que le gustaban las novelas sí le gustaban algunos seriados televisivos como Los simpson, cabeza de balón y C.S.I.

Severus por su parte estaba arrinconado cerca de la ventana comiendo un pedazo de Pizza de pollo y champiñones. Estaba encantado con el servicio a domicilio de los muggles y pensaba que talvez podría guardar un poco para comer mientras escribía su libro _"Nuevas reacciones químicas: el uso de la técnica para elaborar pociones perfectas_"; ya llevaba 8 capítulos y aun parecía que le faltaba algunas temáticas importantes. En cierta forma estaba satisfecho con su trabajo y había encontrado una forma de relajarse y focalizar su energía a través del Yoga: un buen consejo dado por una buena amiga.

Ambos profesores parecían distraídos en sus actividades; habían estado desde el domingo encerrados en la casa de Hermine y habian utilizado poción multijugos para hacer creer que los familiares de Hermine estaban aun en casa. Severus había ideado una poción similar pero con corto efecto ideal para las tareas de recibir el correo y salir a pasear al perro. _"Era una tarea horrible pero alguien tenia que hacerla_". 

Desgraciadamente para Severus, y después de una rifa, le había tocado el papel de la señora Granger; odiaba vestirse de mujer y sacar al mugroso y desagradable perro pekinés de la familia mientras hacia vida social con otros perros de la cuadra.

Afortunadamente hoy era de noche y no tenían que tomar esa porquería, como literalmente la había llamado Remus .

Ambos hacían sus cosas cuando de repente se fue la energía y todo quedo a oscuras. Ellos sabían que significaba: habían llegado los mortifagos.

Remus Lupin se agazapo en un lado de la puerta mientras Severus vigilaba el otro lado pendientes de cada movimiento. Llevar la capa de invisibilidad ayudaba pero no era suficiente: con un mortifago había que tener cuidado.

Entonces una luz brillante penetro a la casa y derribo la puerta. En un extremo del edificio se abrió un agujero de 5 por 6 metros que expelía humo.

Remus y Severus adecuadamente camuflados estaban dispuestos a hacer frente a los invasores que llevaban mascaras para no ser reconocidos. Eran varios, mas de dos , era una pelea desigual pero no por mucho tiempo. 

Los hombres vestidos de negro y con sus varitas a la expectativa parecían fantasmas que salían de un bloque de humo, fue en ese momento que Severus lo vio, podía oler su pútrido olor a 100 metros de distancia: Era Stewert.

Apretó su mano fuertemente y endureció su quijada al verlo.

El grupo de 5 mortifagos camino por el piso de madera de la casa y cuando estaban a punto de subir al segundo piso…

- _Fumus!!!_

Y entonces toda la casa se lleno de un humo denso y los mortifagos fueron sorprendidos con un ataque de fuego y otras luces.

- Maldición es una trampa!!! Salgamos de aquí!!! – grito uno de ellos horrorizado

Fue entonces que se oyeron golpes y quejidos y el grupo de mortifagos se dispuso a huir por el mismo lugar al que habían entrado.

- ¿A dónde van Caballeros?- Les intercepto un hombre de cabellera larga y ojos negros que iba acompañado de una mujer de edad y un comerciante ya conocido.

Los mortifagos al verse acorralados alzaron las manos y fueron paralizados para que no escapasen.

- Aparecieron en el momento justo! – los felicito Remus

- Que querías amigo que no íbamos a venir a rescatarte- sonrió Sirius

- Un momento…- dijo Remus inquieto

- Que cosa?- pregunto Arabella

- Eran cinco Mortifagos y aquí solo hay cuatro… y el que falta?

- No sé

- ¿Dónde esta Severus?- se pregunto nervioso 

- No te preocupes Lunático seguramente esta arreglando algunos asuntos personales- Contesto Sirius con mucha seguridad.

******

Un hombre corría huyendo por un prado lleno de hierva; había tenido que saltar algunas cercas para estar lejos de la trampa: Nunca se imagino que los estuvieran esperando; lo que pensó que seria un trabajo fácil ahora se convertía en un desastre: Todos sus hombres habían sido capturados menos el… sonrió al pensar que siempre lograba escapar a tiempo.

Fue entonces que paro para tomar aire, estaba cansado, fue en ese momento que sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y al voltear para ver detrás de el sintió un golpe directo en la quijada que lo dejo inconsciente.

******

- Demonios! … tenemos que ir a buscarlo! 

- Ohhh Remus, calmate!.... además el pelo grasiento sabe cuidarse, aunque- rió entre dientes- talvez por estar pensando en el entupido libro que esta escribiendo haya olvidado caminar y se haya caído en un poso….

- Sirius tu no cambias definitivamente…

- Además – dijo Sirius en tono alegre – ahí viene… y trae un bulto!!!

Severus caminaba llevando un cuerpo flotando en el aire y lo coloco al lado de los otros capturados. Arabella Figg se acerco al mortifago y noto que tenia la cara llena de sangre y con varios golpes encima.

- Oh Dios santo! ¿Qué le haz hecho?... seguramente tiene la nariz rota y unas cuantas costillas.

Severus sonrió de forma malévola y simplemente dijo:

- Se resistió al arresto.

Y dio media vuelta mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme.

- Que pasa Severus….¿recuerdas a la pechugona casada? – le dijo Sirius en son de burla

- Que pasa "Sirilo"…. ¿aun no te haz lavado el cerebro?; con lo sucio que eres creo que no - y alzando una ceja continuo diciendo- o acaso recuerdas a ese chiquillo al cual querías adoptar …es una lastima que no se hubieran llevado bien…

- Debí saber que tu eras el que le regalabas las hondas!...

- Falta de inteligencia de tu parte – respondió engreído

- ¡Ya dejen de pelear!- grito Remus- Dumbledore tiene razón, parece como si de verdad fueran hermanos!

Y en ese instante tanto Sirius como Severus miraron mal a Lupin como deseando matarlo lentamente; Lupin entendiendo el mensaje palideció y dijo nerviosamente…

- Ejem… voy a ver que hace Arabella!!

- Espera Lunático…. Yo te acompaño!- le dijo Sirius quien le siguió tras darle otra mala mirada a "_su siempre enemigo_"

Los dos amigos se alejaron bajo la mirada de desaprobación de Snape quien regreso a buscar algo a la cabaña. Mientras Sirius Black y Remus Lupin conversaban.

- Oye Canuto ¿vas a ir sí o no?

- Claro que voy a ir a la fiesta!!!... ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba la chica??

- Ana

- Y ¿estas seguro que es soltera y no tiene hijos?

- Claro que sí, es una chica divina y te va agradar…

Y siguiendo con la conversación se dispusieron a desaparecer; aun no era buena idea que la gente del ministerio viera a Sirius andando por ahí libremente.

*******

Severus entro a la casa de los Granger y se dirigió directamente al segundo piso de la residencia a buscar las notas que había hecho para comenzar su libro. Hizo un gesto de complacencia al encontrarlas ordenadamente dispuestas en un escritorio que a juzgar por su apariencia era de Hermine. Lleno de libros y de anotaciones.

Tomo el grupo de hojas amarradas con una cinta y se dispuso a irse cuando algo debajo de la silla llamo su atención. Era un diario muggle y en el había una foto que le pareció conocida.

Recogió el papel periódico y al leer simplemente el título se sentó en la cama de la habitación, eminentemente interesado:

El texto decía así:

"**Milagros de Vida"**

**por Angela Red**

"_La vida en ocasiones es extraña y maravillosa",_ eso creen muchos pero pocos han tenido la oportunidad de vivir un milagro de amor. 

Esta es la historia de Geraldine y Larry Clayton quienes hace mas de diez años han tratado de engendrar su primer hijo. _"yo padecía de ovarios multiquisticos y ya hace muchos años mi marido y yo habíamos perdido la esperanza de tener un hijo_"- dice la ahora afortunada madre quien de forma milagrosa engendro un hijo a los 40 años. _"los médicos no podían creer que estuviera embarazada"_- afirmo Larry con lagrimas en sus ojos "_pero al fin de muchos análisis confirmaron que el bebe estaba bien y crecía satisfactoriamente"._

Los médicos no se explican como pudo Geraldine engendrar en tan tardía edad y de forma tan exitosa después de un historial medico de múltiples abortos espontáneos y una capacidad de ovulación casi nula. Cuando la pareja ya había perdido la esperanza de tener un hijo se dieron cuenta hace 10 meses que estaban embarazados y para alegría de ellos el bebe se veía fuerte y saludable. El parto llego a termino y la criatura peso 3 kilos y medio con perfecto estado de salud y lo mejor y mas sorprendente para la pareja es que el medico de la familia no descarta la existencia de futuros embarazos.

La madre se ve feliz cuidando a su primogénito y el padre se ve el hombre mas orgulloso del mundo cuando ve a su familia. La pareja se ve feliz admirando a su hijo al que llamaron orgullosamente: _Sebastián._

Y al terminar de leer, Severus mostró una hermosa sonrisa.

_FIN_


End file.
